The Swap Of Destinies
by LightDrksoul
Summary: Maka Albarn and Crona Gorgon. When the fates of two of the greatest meisters ever are swapped, the whole story of Soul Eater is affected. Battles will change, meetings will be different, people will be forced to grow and is that all? Well that's what this story is for! Many shipping are included here Crona x Maka, Blair x Soul, and more.
1. Chapter 1

CHANGING THE HANDS OF FATE! THE CHOICE!

It was a dark and rainy day in Death City, but Spirit Albarn couldn't care less because his wife, Kami Albarn, had just given birth to a bubbly and beautiful baby girl. They had agreed to call her Maka, and Kami could see the girl possessed a powerful soul. Her soul had an anti-demon wavelength, it was an innate ability to ward off evil. Being born to one of the strongest meisters and to a death weapon had automatically made her the talk around Death City.

As Spirit sat next to his wife and discussed their future together, a woman with bad intentions headed towards the Nursery.

The woman was a nurse with a bundle in her arms. The woman had black hair, a determined scowl on her face, cold unfeeling eyes, and a aura of pride surrounded her. Her name was Medusa Gorgon, or as the rest of Death City knew her as, Natalie Glee. She was a powerful witch. She entered the nursery after informing the nurse stationed inside that her shift was over. She examined each and every baby, till she saw the name _Albarn_ on one of the cribs. She smiled deviously as she put the bundle in her arms into the crib and picked up the baby. She touched the baby's face and looked into its soul noticing the anti-demon wavelength.

"The first one was a failure, but not you, oh no not you. You will be the one to accomplish what that _thing_ couldn't. To become the strongest being of complete and utter madness, such a beautiful dream. Together, both Mabaa's and Death's forces will bow beneath my power."

A voice shattered the silence, "Hey what are you doing?!"

. . .

A few minutes earlier, while Medusa was in the nursery, Spirit had left his wife alone to go sneak more peeks at Maka, but when he was on his way after looking at a passing nurse, he felt a familiar feeling of avarice. He shook the feeling away to focus on his daughter, but when he looked into the nursery window he saw a woman standing there holding her. "Hey what you doing!?" Spirit couldn't see the lady's face as her back was turned towards him, but he could see Maka sleeping in her arms.

Medusa cursed under her breath and summoned a vector plate under Spirit that slammed him into a wall. For a moment he was dazed as his vision struggled to regain itself. Medusa did not waste a moment as she used another vector plate to smash the nearby window and flew through it with the baby laying firmly in her arms as she escaped into the night.

Spirit forced himself to his feet and followed suit to pursue her, but found no trace of Medusa, "MAKA! NO! PLEASE! Don't take my daughter..." he fell to his knees in utter despair as a he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck in a comfort. He immediately recognized the presence as Kami. "Kami… I'm so sorry… A woman took her. It was a witch and I-I couldn't stop her."

Kami hugged him tighter. "You tried… I don't blame you Spirit." Both stayed in the rain holding each other close, until a doctor came to them and said that the nurse that had taken their child was a person named Natalie Glee. They wanted a picture, but the doctor said that the files containing all information on her were corrupted.

Both nodded sadly and the doctor said there was something they needed to see. They followed the doctor to the nursery and in the crib that had once held their daughter, a baby boy with pink-purplish hair now occupied the space.

"It seems as the baby belonged to Miss Glee. The poor thing was soaked from the rain, she didn't seem to care about his well being." The nurse said with a soft voice with a mixture of sadness and fury that someone would treat a child so poorly. "In the bundle with the baby we found a crumpled paper with the name; _Crona G_."

Both Spirit and Kami looked at Crona until Kami picked him up and held him close to her chest. "No one could ever take our daughter's place in my heart… but at least when she comes back she'll have a brother." Spirit slowly smiled and hugged them both close to him. "Crona Albarn… doesn't sound too bad."

As the two held the boy in their arms, miles away Medusa looked at the girl in her arms. "You will become the strongest kishin in history, even stronger than _him_. Maka Gorgon."


	2. Chapter 2

ENTER CRONA ALBARN! MEISTER OF SOUL EATER!

Sixteen years had passed since the kidnapping Maka Albarn, and the day that Kami and Spirit Albarn decided to raised Crona as their own child. The two agreed to giving him all the love they would've given Maka. As the years passed, they slowly lost hope that their daughter would be found and decided that Crona was a kid that any parent would have been proud to have, and they were proud as they saw him interact with other children and make friends. At age six, Crona befriended the blue haired child that the DWMA took in and took care of. The boy was cocky, self confident, strong, cool, short, and a very energetic child that had a birthmark formed as a star on his left shoulder. He was known around town for being rowdy and shouting a lot of the time, this kept most people away from him.

After a fight where both boys tried to prove they were the king of the playground, the two looked at each other and laughed, becoming fast friends. The boy would say that anyone who was brave enough to fight a god was okay in his book, if he read. The boy's name was Black Star. Ten years after that meeting, we find a sixteen year old Crona waking up from the infernal ringing of his alarm clock. He groaned and shut it off before getting up and putting on some random jeans that were laying around. He made his way to his kitchen in order to make breakfast for himself and his two roommates. "Man I hate it when it's my week to cook. Now we have another mouth to feed, and we have to start all over with the souls. This just hasn't been my week." Crona began cooking a large amount of food for ten minutes before he heard a door open and close, he covered his ears. "I bet she'll be waking him up in three...two...one..."

A loud shriek was heard as Crona finished cooking breakfast. He rolled his eyes as a tired looking and bloody nosed Soul Eater Evans stalked out of his room. Crona chuckled at the sight of his clearly distraught partner and let the food cool for a moment."Another Blair alarm clock I see, if I didn't know better I'd say you are getting to like them."

Soul scoffed at him, "You have no idea how it is to wake up and see a mostly naked cat lady on top of your sheets!"

Crona started to serve the food. "No I don't and I don't plan to either. Blair! Come on, breakfast is being served!" A purple cat wearing a witch hat came walking out of Soul's room, jumped onto the table, and sat next to Crona's plate. She snagged a strip of bacon from his plate while his attention was focused elsewhere.

"Good morning Crona! How was your sleep? Did you dream? What was the dream? Do you and Soul have school today? What time will you be home? Can you bring fish?" Blair asked all her questions quickly with a velvet purr as she nibbled the bacon.

Crona answered them all nonchalantly, not stopping his eating for a single moment. It had been a couple days since Blair came to live with them, and he had grown used to Blair's whimsical chattering in the mornings. He looked at the clock and began to eat his breakfast more quickly, but answered calmly. "Good morning Blair. Sleep was good, didn't dream, yeah we have school, around three is when we get out, and I guess I'll buy some."

Blair smiled at the promise of fish and all three ate in peace, until Soul and Blair started arguing over a strip of bacon Blair had stolen from Soul. After all that drama passed Crona put on his usual outfit, a plain white short sleeve shirt, the checked school sweater, long baggy black jeans, a purple-pinkish belt that matched his hair, purple sneakers, and a long black coat with purple buttons. Soul wore a yellow and black jacket with buttons going down the front. Around his head was a prominent sweatband that had a sticker with his name on it and a circular logo featuring a red-lipped mouth bearing pointed fangs surrounded with the letters 'E-A-T.' He also wore a pair of maroon pants, and yellow and black sneakers with a pattern on the soles resembling his teeth.

Soul looked at Crona and smirked. "Dude you and me need to get different clothes, we have several of this exact outfit!"

Crona tied the belts on his shoes tighter and waved away Soul's comment. "I like this outfit, it reminds me of my mom."

Soul walked next to him as they left their home. "Plus you're kinda an emo so black is your color. You know that scares away the girls from you."

They walked down the stairs of their apartment and Soul revved up his motorcycle and asked Crona if he wanted a ride. He declined the offer, preferring to walk rather than getting on the death-trap. As he walked to school, a loud, obnoxious, slightly annoying voice was heard coming toward Crona at an alarming speed, "CRONNNAAA!" Crona moved quickly to the left as a red headed man in a black suit jumped at him. "Hey ya dad, what's up? Does Lord Death have a message for me?"

Spirit stood and grabbed Crona's shoulders as his teeth sparkled and he gave a confident smile. "I saw your attendance is perfect as usual, and that means you can miss a day or two and it's ok! So want to spend the day out with your old man? We can go get ice cream like when you were little!"

Crona sweatdropped. "Shouldn't you be trying to make sure I don't do stuff like that? And shouldn't you be with Lord Death dad, You know just in case if he's attacked or something?"

Spirit laughed loudly in reply, "Oh he can go a day without me! So let us go!" Crona suddenly disappeared from his spot and Spirit starts running around frantically yelling, "CRONNAA!"

Behind a nearby building Crona dusted himself off. "Thanks man. I know he means well, but missing school is a no go" Black Star smirked, laughed out loud, and slapped Crona's arms. "Yeah! If you wouldn't ditch school with a god like me, then you wouldn't with anyone! HA HA!"

Crona chuckled, "Sure Star. See you in Sid's class?"

Black Star shrugged, suddenly his confidence lowered and Crona could see the frustration in his eyes. "Maybe, but for some reason I haven't heard about Sid since he left on his last mission. I asked Lord Death, but he only avoided the topic. I think Soul and I will be looking into a job's taker, because we heard some kid took a five star meister's job! Someone is trying to be as great as me I guess!" Black Star's confidence returned and the two walked to the DWMA and split ways when they spotted Soul, who then ran off with Black Star. Crona walked into class and sat next to the Shadow Weapon, Tsubaki who was also Black Star's partner.

Crona smiled and waved at his friend. "Morning Tsubaki. You and Star collect any souls yet?I know he can be a bit hyper for an assassin."

Tsubaki smiled sheepishly and shook her head. "Nope no luck, but I know he's slowly learning! How about you and Soul? Have you managed to collect your last soul yet? I know you both are really close!"

Crona sighed deeply and sank into his seat. "Don't remind me. We lost them all, so we got zero als-"

He was interrupted as Lord Death's voice came from intercom and called for Soul Eater, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Crona to the Death room. They all met up at the door and walked in, and after a minute of walking, they were in the center of a graveyard with a tea table and a mirror sitting silently nearby. Crona breathed on the mirror and wrote on it, also reciting the words to call Lord Death _42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on death's door_.

Lord Death appeared a moment later, "Wazzup! Wazzzup! Wazzzzup! How you all doing! Good I hope!"

The children nodded, well used to the eccentrics of their headmaster.

"Good! I was hoping your two teams could help solve a little problem. You see I noticed neither of your teams have collected any kishin souls, so I figured working together may help solve that problem! The job I have for your two teams is to capture your old teacher Sid. I believe you have all heard the rumors that he has become a zombie and sadly they're true. I need you to find, and capture him then make him take you to the one that did that to him. Well good luck! Oh! One more tiny thing I forgot to mention, fail this mission and all of you will be expelled! Byye!" The image of Lord Death disappeared leaving the group speechless except for Black Star, who after a second of shock and sadness, turned back to his usual self with a scoff as he proclaimed loudly: "One measly zombie! Phff! Bring it on!"


	3. Chapter 3

UNDEAD NIGHTMARE! A OLD FRIEND OR NEW FOE!

The group consisting of Black Star, Soul, Crona, and Tsubaki went straight to the burial ground of Sid to begin their search. Three out of the four were feeling fear and disappointment as they entered the graveyard. The group split into two: Tsubaki and Crona looked for clues and Black Star and Soul taunted and made threats at Sid's grave. After about ten minutes, Crona laid down next to a tree with a depressed aura hanging above him. "How could they consider dropping us. We don't have a kishin soul sure, but we're trying so hard. I can't be kicked out, I would never be able to face my mother and father again."

Tsubaki sat next to him and sighed. "I know what you mean, my mother and father wanted nothing more than for me to go to the DWMA. We can't fail here Crona, not while we have partners counting on us."

He sighed with a melancholic feeling churning in his stomach. "You're right Tsubaki, we won't fail as long as we work together." Suddenly Crona felt a rumble underneath him, so he pushed Tsubaki and rolled to the right, dodging a hit as Zombie Sid appeared with menacing glowing red eyes

"Ding Dong. Crona it's good to see you, all of you. I can feel all of your fears like a drug, seeping off your skins. I learned that if you become a zombie you won't ever have be afraid again! It's a wonderful gift that all of you deserve, allow me to show you!" The zombie rasped with a zealous gleam in his eyes as he jumped at Crona.

Crona slammed his elbow into Sid's face, forcing him away. "That's no gift I want! We need fear to get stronger and the pain makes us braver! You aren't Sid, he was stronger than this! He knew that every aspect of life was needed to really live!"

Sid ran and threw a fist towards Crona, who barely managed to dodge in time. "Crona! Catch!" Soul ran towards Crona, transforming into his scythe form as he did. Crona caught Soul with familiar ease and spun him, deflecting another punch from the zombie.

Black Star joined the fight, kicking Sid in the back of the head and distracting Sid to give Crona some breathing space. "Sid… you raised me to be the best god I could be and now you became the fool you always told me not to be! You became an idiot who thinks everyone needs to be as fearless as me! I'll be a merciful god and send you back where you belong!"

Tsubaki felt the anger and sadness in Black Star and transformed into her chain scythe form as Star ran forward slashing and stabbing at Sid. The Zombie was forced to retreat for the moment and picked up his tombstone, using it to slam Star into a tree. Crona ran and grabbed Black Star helping him to his feet, but he to was sent crashing into a nearby gravestone as Sid kicked Crona in the gut. Crona groaned and rubbed his head, barely having the time to register what Soul was saying and dodge another strike from the zombie. Black Star flew in with a flying kick, but he was too loud and Sid grabbed his ankle throwing him into Crona. The two landed in a painful heap as Sid mocked them. "Ding Dong practice time is over you two. If this is your best the you won't last five more minutes.

Black Star spit out a bit of blood and smiled. "I think it's time we fight together Crona, just like the old days. Remember when we used to play pranks on Sid?"

Crona stood and smirked. "Yeah our usual competition with each other will get us both killed, as for those old time. I remember you dragging me to the DWMA and always working me into your crazy plans. Sid was like a uncle to me, let's save him. Ready?"

Black Star punched his star tattoo. "I was born ready! I am a god of course! Crona I have an idea, but you have to play a distraction if you can." Crona nodded and Black Star pushed back all distractions, listening fully to Tsubaki's instructions so their trap could work. Crona prepared himself and ran forward, fighting Sid.

Sid stood still and took Crona's attacks easily. "Ding dong… class is out of session and you kids are out of time! I was the patient kind of man when I was alive, but now I believe you have been running on fleeing time. Crona I helped raise you, I would rather this be as painless as possible!"

Sid went underground and reappeared right behind Crona, before smashing his tombstone down at Crona. The scythe meister flipped onto Soul a second before the stone hit him, and Crona twisted kicking Sid in the head. After performing a backflip and putting some distance between them and Sid, Crona turned his attention to Soul.

"Soul we can't win like this, we need to use the Witch Hunter!" Soul's face appeared reflecting on the scythe blade, rolling his eyes.

"Oh please. Come on Crona you know we can't hold that move, it never works! Even after all our training the resonance always breaks! If you do it now and we fail, you'll be wide open for an attack!" Crona felt his heartbeat increase as he thought back to the countless times Soul had to carry him back to the nurse for fainting.

"We don't have a choice this time! It will work! We'll die if we can't find the power to do it! Let's give it our all! SOUL RESONANCE!"

Soul took a deep breath and began to resonance his soul to Crona's, causing electricity to spark between the two souls as they became one. Crona pulled Soul's blade back as it grow larger and began to shine rainbow colored.

"This is the power I get from my fear and from my partner! Only united can two reach this level of power! Taste the power of the legendary ultimate attack of a scythe meister! WITCH HUNTER!"

Crona struck downward at Sid who was frozen staring at the incredible power, but got back his focus in time to jump out of the way. Crona tried to move his attack after Sid, but he tripped and the uncontrollable energy left a devastated crater in its wake as he lost control. "Dammit Soul! You were supposed to keep the attack focused! We could died there dummy!"

Soul's face reappeared in the blade and the scythe's eye showed anger and surprise.

Soul began to shout back. "WHAT!? You're blaming me for that?! I didn't go tripping like a idiot! I was doing my job perfectly!"

Crona hit the scythe. "Who are you calling an idiot!? Have you seen my grades?!" Sid stared in awe at the destroyed area and back at the two who caused it. He was about to say something, but then felt himself get tightly wrapped up in chains and he looked at Black Star who was smirking.

"You should never ignore a god! It will always cost you dearly! Guess I just taught the teacher a lesson! You got caught by my one and only sneak star!" Black Star laughed cockily.

Soul and Crona stopped arguing, walked over to Sid, and began to question him, but he was keeping his mouth shut until Black Star nonchalantly flipped Tsubaki's skirt and Sid promptly spilled his guts. Tsubaki blushed brightly and threw a number of ninja stars at Black Star for that. That quick glimpse caused Soul to fall and have a nosebleed and Crona to look away as a flush tinted his cheeks. With the location now known at hand, the group sat out to continue their mission.

In the meantime, Lord Death watched his pupils with an attentive expression through a mirror on the wall. Next to him stood a teen with unamused eyes as he watched the display intently.

"So that is the son of your current death scythe? That witch hunter technique was very powerful and should have been way beyond his abilities. That other boy seemed different from what his files said about him, he seemed to actually be able to fight and plan. Are these two teams really the ones who haven't collected any souls at all?"

Lord Death answered with pride lacing his tone. "Yes they are, but I know why. They both lack something that the other brings out. Those two together as a team are incredible, but the next foe maybe too much for even them. Their next foe and the one behind this act against nature is known historically as the single greatest meister that ever graduated from this academy."

The teen glanced in the direction of his father and thinned his lips in discontent of his father's inability to consider the danger he was putting his students in. "They don't understand they are walking into a trap, you're not going to tell them are you? They won't stand a chance. You must realize what will happen to them, they are going to die."


	4. Chapter 4

DISSECTING THE TRUTH! THE POWER OF THE DOCTOR!

The group of friends now stood in front of a strange, stitched up house located outside of Death City. According to Sid, it belonged to Doctor Franken Stein.

Soul looked around with an impressed quirk of his lips. "Damn… this house is trippy. I mean who would stitch their house up? And how the hell did he manage to do it? I doubt anyone, but Black Star, has enough free time to do something like that."

Black Star looked away from the house and crossed his arms at Soul. "Hey! I spend all my time perfectly! Playing video games and working out is the most important things to keep up! What else is important enough I would I focus my valuable time on?"

Tsubaki gave a small smile and mumbled, "How about our homework or practicing stealth?".

Black Star began to laugh loudly. "Tsubaki your jokes are getting better, I'm impressed! I said something important."

Crona tried to stay on the mission, but even he was confused and distracted by the house. It strangely seemed familiar. "This seems like a pretty messed up guy. We better be careful, we don't know anything about him, got that Star? Don't go attacking before we know what we're facing."

Sid looked up at the kids. "You all should run from this place, your opponent is legendary. If you stay then he will kill you, I wasn't a man to ever tell you to run from a fight when I was alive but I'm telling you now.

Black Star turned from Crona and Sid. "Oh please Crona. Stop being such a mother hen, you forget I'm a god! Sid we beaten you so we can handle anything. No one can ever defeat me!"

The doors to the front of the house flew open as they spoke and a distant rolling sound could be heard quickly approaching our heroes. Tsubaki got herself ready quickly, "Watch out everyone! Something is approaching fast!"

A tall man with silver-gray hair, large round glasses, and a handsome face was rolling on a office chair before he hit the curb on the floor, the moment sending him spiraling towards the floor. He wore a black zig-zagged stitched upshirt and a equally patched up, white lab coat. The man's most prominent feature though was the giant grey bolt through his head. He got up, dusted his bottom, picked up the chair and sat back on it. He wore an expression of displeasure as he loudly proclaimed. "No that didn't feel right… okay let's try that again!"

He rolled back inside and Crona looked at the others, "Shouldn't we do something? Like fighting him maybe? This could be the perfect moment to attack."

Soul looked baffled by the whole thing and only shrugged in reply. "Uhh...I don't know man. He's weird."

Black Star on the other hand looked curious with his hand on his chin. "Not yet, I wanna see what he does next."

Tsubaki smiled and sweatdropped. "So do I actually." The rolling started up anew and they did not have to wait long before the doctor appeared again. Once again, the chair hit the crack and sent Stein sprawling to the floor.

"Is this guy a joke?!" The group thought in unison.

Stein sat up, twisted his screw, and stared at the chair in disapproval. A few moments passed, before his eyes landed on the students and he asked in a disinterested tone. "I'm sorry for that, what is it you kids wanted again?"

Crona shook his head and took a step forward, pointing at Stein. "Are you the one who turned Sid into a zombie?"

A large grin spread across Doctor Stein's features, the expression of insanity sending a shiver down Crona's spine. "Ahh yes that particular experiment, I see it was a glowing success. Thank you all for the news, you can go now. Have a good day!" Stein waved and began to roll back into his chair.

Crona sneered and shouted. "Hey stop! Why did you do this to Sid? Was it to get back at Lord Death for something?!"

Stein yawned and waved the idea away with nonchalance. "Oh no boy, I have a much simpler motive. Experimentation and observation that is all a true scientist cares about, and I am a scientist. Your poor Sid just happened to be in the wrong place in the wrong time, but to be honest anyone would have been a good alternative. Everything in the world is an experimental test subject, of course that includes myself as well."

The group stared at the man in shock, the all thought the same thing; _he's mad._

Stein's gaze fixated on Crona and Soul Eater with a renewed interest. Crona couldn't see his eyes from the glare of the nearby lights, but he sensed his staring. "Hey Soul, do you feel weird too? I think he's staring at us."

Soul began to feel strange also, but he played it more cool. "A bit. He seems like he's staring right through us..."

A thought hit Crona "I think… he can see our souls."

Stein quietly lit a cigarette and blew out a lungful of smoke. "The white haired boy seems slightly immature by being headstrong, stubborn, apathetic to most things, and argumentative. A overall need to prove himself, something you all share. Then there is you..." Stein frowned and stared at Crona for a bit before a shout is heard.

"If you can really read souls, than you should know that mine is the only soul worth looking at!" Black Star shouted, suddenly standing on the roof of the building - no one had noticed him sneaking away in the confusion.

Stein laughed in response "Well yours is truly a wild one! I never seen a soul so self-centered, arrogant, loud, immature, and egotistic. However, I see something that makes you special. A deep remorse. It must be really difficult to find a partner that can connect with you." Black Star jumped down in anger and tried to attack, with Crona and Soul holding him back. Stein took a glance at Tsubaki and smirked. "Oh I see now, you must be the wild one's partner. You're very kind and is always looking to compromise, but you have trouble getting your voice heard. Now that I have all the data needed, I suppose it is time to begin."

Stein suddenly moved, and before anyone could react, he had already planted a fist into Black Star's face. The force of the punch sent Black Star into sprawling into the wall.

Crona cursed and jumped to protect his friend with Soul clutched in his hands, blocking Stein from attacking Star again. Stein bent his chair back and punched Crona in the stomach, knocking him next to Star. Black Star helped up Crona and the two agreed to attack together.

Stein used his chair to spin, dodge, and attack the three heroes, with Tsubaki holding down Sid. After hitting Crona down again, Stein finally stood and threw his chair over his head, hitting Black Star with such force that he was propelled towards the entrance of the house. Crona blocked with Soul sensing an attack and was planning to counter, but Stein focused his soul into his fists and disabled both Crona and Soul.

Stein stalked forwards to finish them off, but Star appeared out of nowhere. "You will pay tribute to your god now! You're not the only one who can use their soul to attack! ULTIMATE MOVE BLACK STAR BIG WAVE!"

Stein was hit directly in the back by Black Star's attack, but as the smoke vanished, the doctor stood there unaffected. "No… how the hell did he… that should have worked..."

Stein turned to face Black Star. "A surprise from the wild boy. You must be wondering why your little attack didn't work, well attacks like that don't work well if the two souls are connected. They would cancel each other out and when I checked your soul I was able to connect to it the moment you touched me and it canceled your move. My turn!"

Stein put his hands on both sides of Black Star's head and started to painfully shock him, leading to a pain filled, heart wrenching scream.

Tsubaki, Soul, and Crona stood there in shock and fear for a moment, but then snapped to their senses and shouted. "NO! BLACK STAR!" Black Star crumpled to the ground in a bloody mess.

Tsubaki began to run towards him, but Sid stopped her. "Tsubaki! If you go to help him, you'll only join him."

Tsubaki teared up and ran to Black Star, leaving Sid unbound. "I don't care! I won't leave him!"

Crona picked up Soul, who could feel his meister's anger and understood it fully. Black Star was Crona's oldest friend and he was Soul's also, he was the reason Soul met Crona in the first place.

Crona could have sworn his blood was boiling. "YOU BASTARD! You'll pay for that! Ready Soul?!"

Soul nodded, "Ready! For Black Star!" Both of them shouted together as Crona pulled Soul back. "SOUL RESONANCE!" The pair began to glow in power, Soul's blade grew bigger this time than from the time in graveyard, and Crona had a flare in his eyes that said he was going to hit this monster with all he had.

Stein stared at the souls bond and how it grew to an incredible size. "The resonance of the soul, seeing the bond of a meister and weapon is truly amazing. Power it with your anger! COME ON YOU TWO! LET'S SEE HOW MUCH YOUR SOULS CAN HANDLE!"

Both Crona and Soul shouted together, rushing forward. "WITCH HUNTER!" Crona and Soul swung at Stein, who caught the blade with the palm of his hands and held it as his glasses broke. Crona and Soul screamed, pushing Stein toward the ground. Stein looked into Crona's eyes and only said one thing.

"Impressive, but it's not enough!" After pushing everything that he had, The witch hunter broke into hundreds of multicolored shards. The destruction of the attack threw both Crona and Soul to the ground in defeat. Stein dusted himself off and began to walk towards Crona slowly.

Stein spoke as he approached. "You are the son of Spirit Senpai huh. Do you know I was his original partner? He was my greatest experiment, till that woman took him away. Then you happened, well I got a new experiment now."

Stein reached for Crona, but stopped as Soul had threw a stone at the doctor. He was all injured and could barely stand, but he tried to walk to protect his partner. "L-leave my meister alone. If you want him, you got to go through me." The scythe hissed with a menacing look, clearly expressing his resolve to protect Crona with everything he had.

Stein let Crona go and quickly grabbed Soul's throat instead, with a hint madness glittering in his eyes. "I'm not picky, I'll just start with you." Soul braced himself, but only felt a gentle hand rub his head and Stein's hand leave his throat.

Stein's previous expression showing nothing but crazy had melted away, and his smile was now kinder and tender. "Well that was fun. You all passed, good job!"

Tsubaki, Crona, and Soul wore mirroring expressions of confusion as Stein explained: "This is all fake, simply a favor to Lord Death, even Black Star is simply knocked out. But I gotta say scaring you kids was really great! Made me feel a lot younger than I felt in a while!" Stein laughed as he sat back on his chair and spun quickly.

Crona wiped his eyes from the fear and anger he was fearing. Sid shook hands with Stein and helped the group go home carrying Black Star, Soul, and Crona.

The next day, in class Soul, Crona, Black Star, and Tsubaki were healing after their rough night. Black Star had a bad fear that Stein was more popular than he was yesterday and spend all night talking to Tsubaki about it. Crona and Soul were even more tired as Blair had surprised them the last night with a new game, that required a lot of movement. All of their spines tingled when they heard the sound of rolling. Stein entered the classroom by falling off his chair in an amazing fashion.

"Hello class, I'm your new teacher, Professor Stein..."


	5. Chapter 5

ENTER MAKA GORGON! THE DEMON SWORDSWOMAN!

(A/N – Hey everyone! What's up? This is my first author's note so it's pretty bad. I want to thank everyone who enjoys the story so far! The characters will be much different and the end maybe a little strange when we get there. If anyone has tips, comments or hate I fine with it. I may only do the disclaimer once since it's pretty obvious anyway. I do NOT own any character in this story! But I do own a game collection and a cookie YAY!)

Far from Death City, a young girl was hungrily eyeing a hotdog cart in New York City. Her name was Maka Gorgon, daughter of the witch Medusa. She was dressed in a loose black t-shirt, a black belt that had a beat buckle reading _you can't deal with this_ , torn black, jeans, and old black sneakers. She smirked and spoke to herself, "So Ragnarok you in the mood for hot dogs?"

A deep voice originating from nowhere answered her: "Course I am idiot! Why didn't you feed me any souls last night!"

Maka moved her long straight blond hair out of her eyes "I didn't feel like listening to Mother so that's why, but that which made us have to go without dinner. Ugh! I'm starving! That's it!"

Maka ran forward, and threw a stone at a man that was walking behind the hotdog seller. When the man cried out in pain the seller turned to help, and Maka jumped on the cart causing it to quickly roll away. "YAHOO!" Maka dodged and pushed over random citizens till finally she rolled into an alley. Maka grabbed a hotdog, "Now to feast!" Just as Maka raised a hotdog to her mouth, a sharp familiar pain erupted from her back and she groaned in annoyance. A large, black and white, muscular, and X-eyed creature appeared splattering black blood on the walls and on a large rat on the ground.

Ragnarok shouted and sneered "You better be making me one also, Maka or I'll be stealing yours!"

Maka stuck her tongue out and took a large bite, making Ragnorok fight her for it. After a short rumble Ragnorok appeared victorious with the now dirty hotdog. He ate it in one large gulp and being slightly pissed off, he looked at the rat that had the black blood on it. Ragnarok licked his fingers, "Guppie! Take this!" Ragnarok snapped his fingers and the rat immediately died, the black blood puncturing it's heart and crushing it's brain. Ragnarok blew on his finger as though it was a smoking gun, and snagged another hotdog.

Maka chewed calmly on her own, ignoring the whimsical actions from her companion, "So Mother is supposed to be coming here today. That place she works at isn't busy so she's coming to see our progress. She also said she has a new target area for us to go to."

Ragnarok groaned heavily, "As long as the people has souls around I'll be just fine. Pass me the ketchup cow!"

Maka punches him with the ketchup bottle, "Say that again you hulk-wannabe!"

The two fought again, Maka winning this time and together they finish their food in silence other than Ragnorok messing with Maka's face at times. After ten minutes, Maka ran to an abandoned building and easily parkoured onto the roof as she had for a year now. Climbing into a hatch on the roof, Maka walked through the junk and walked to her room. When she walked through her doorway a stone-cold voice stopped her in her tracks, "You seem well. You both do."

Maka turned and stared at Medusa, "Mother...how are you?"

Medusa looked at Maka with a cold stare, "What have I said about you calling me that word? I'll be fine as soon as you get to Puebla, Mexico."

Maka frowned, "Puebla? Why must we go there?"

Medusa was not used to be spoken back too and her palm prickled with the urge hit Maka for her insolence. "You fool, the entire city will soon be filled to the brim with human souls gathering for their little holiday."

Maka looked confused for a moment before understanding dawned on her. "Holiday? Oh! You mean Cinco de Mayo."

Medusa sighed, "Yes, it will be the day that the souls return and you will be there to eat them and take more steps towards becoming a kishin. Also if anyone tries to stand in your way...kill them as well. I must go somewhere to receive a tool for my plan. Go now, you will travel by plane to avoid any public sight." Medusa left, leaving Maka a plane ticket to Puebla.

Maka quickly packed her items and began to leave when she looked at herself in the broken mirror and paused. She looked at her reflection and then at her soul. The soul was pink and winged, however, it had a large X shape on it showing Ragnarok. "Hey Maka! We better get going! Hurry!"

Anger bubbled in Maka's chest at being bossed around, "Ok ok! Shut up we're going!" Maka began to run to the airport taking all her possessions with her. "I hope Puebla will be more exciting than this place. I'm ready for a challenge."

Her companion snorted, unconvinced. "I just want to feast on all the souls there." Ragnarok licked his lips with a long, slimy tongue with hunger gleaming in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

THE FIRST MEETING!

Crona woke abruptly as a soft, paw came contact with his chin . Without looking he yawned and turned to in the direction of his assailant, "Yes Blair? What's up?"

Blair the cat answered with a smile. "We have visitors, some friends of yours The two girls in the cowboy hats, the nice tall one, the loud boy with blue hair, and the one in a suit with the weird stripes in his hair."

A yell was heard from the living room and the Thompson sisters started to talk with soft, comforting voices. Crona did not have to guess twice as to whom the visitors was and sighed in defeat. "Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty are all here huh. Wonder why? Blair can you help me real quick?"

Blair nodded and threw Crona a new shirt and his black cloak, while he stretched and got dressed quickly. Putting on his shoes, he turned to the cat to thank her for helping out.

Blair smiled in response: "No problem Crona! Let's go!" Blair jumped on Crona's shoulder and relaxed as they went to the living room. Kid had already calmed down and Black Star was raving on about his god-like power to Soul and Tsubaki. Crona turned to Kid. "What's up Kid?"

Kid grinned in greeting, and continued as he proudly proclaimed, "Hello Crona I have fixed your TV stand for you." The TV stand's pictures, movies, and games stood now symmetrically arranged Crona and Blair sweatdropped.

"Uhh... thanks Kid. So is there anything you wanted?"

Kid remembered something, "Oh yeah! Well we were going to go out and play some basketball before we go on our missions"

Crona rubbed his hair. "We have new missions?"

Kid fixed his suit. "Well my father is sending Black Star and Tsubaki against the enchanted sword, He is sending Me, Liz and Patty to a mysterious witch prison to investigate the area silently. You know he needed someone for a more stealth like mission."

Crona had to ask, "Than why didn't he choose Black Star? Or Sid?"

Having heard their conversation, Black Star bellowed loudly as he stood on top of the dining table "Because my godly powers would be too much for those witches!"

Kid leaned forwards and whispered in Crona's ear. "Because he's too noisy and couldn't be trusted."

Grinning, Crona nodded in agreement, he really couldn't argue against that. "What about Soul and me? Do we have a mission too?"

Kid nodded, "Yeah. You two are to go to Puebla, Mexico and make sure no pre-kishins are going to try and eat those innocent souls. Here are the tickets for your trip" Kid passed Crona two plane tickets.

Soul walked up with his arms behind his head uttered with a bored tone of voice. "So we got the most boring of the missions."

Crona hit Soul on the head, "A mission is a mission I guess. Well let's go play than" All nodded and left, even Blair wanted to play, and they spent the rest of the day playing with Crona, Soul, Kid, and Blair vs Black Star, Tsubaki, Patty and, Liz. When they finished playing they went for drinks and food. At Deathbucks, they met up with Spirit and Doctor Stein who helped pay for the food and all of them enjoyed talking and joking together.

When it was getting dark everyone went home to get ready for their individual missions. Crona and Soul packed with, Blair tried to sneak into Soul's bag, but was caught and let out. Blair finally calmed down and watched them leave from the window after they promised to buy her a gift from Mexico. Soul drove them to the airport on his motorcycle, and they took the plane to Puebla. When they got there, they went to the house that Lord Death had prepared for them and set up a base. The next day they went into town to get the city layout down before nighttime when the souls would appear. Soul was eating rather large tacos and was really just touring the city, while Crona was actually studying the city.

Crona had been staring at a building when a blond girl with forest green eyes, and wearing a lot of black crashed into him knocking both down. The bread the girl was carrying in her arms scattered across the dusty ground. The girl started to sweep the bread up, and Crona helped her as he mumbled his apologies with an embarrassed flush of his cheeks.,

The girl did not look angry, she grinned at him with a strange look in her eyes: "Thanks cotton candy head! Bye!" Was all the girl said before running off with her sweets, leaving Crona confused and and baffled at the whole exchange "Cotton candy head?"

Two men came up and were furiously looking around "Where did that girl go?! Damn her little street rat!"

Crona could guess who they were looking for. _"So she stole those breads. Huh she dropped this._ " Crona picked up a Cinco de Mayo mask and put it away. Soul came up and saw Crona smiling.

Soul stared for a second, "You ok Crona?"

Crona looked at Soul in confusion "Yeah why?"

Soul smirked "You're actually smiling. Maybe you're finally getting into the spirit of the holiday" Soul laughed and Crona punched his arm playfully and laughed before going around the city again.

On a roof above them, Maka and Ragnarok are waffling down the breads. "That was pretty easy if I can say so, but I lost my mask ugh!"

Ragnarok pushed her over, "As long as you got the food I don't care! Tonight this town will be filled to the brim with food, I can't wait."

"Yeah, I'm ready for tonight and like Mother said we will kill any that try to stand in our way," Maka responded, punching him in the side in retaliation.

Ragnarok burped loudly, "Don't forget we'll also eat their souls."

Maka smirked, "Yeah that too. Hmm I should have checked the soul of cotton candy head, he seemed kinda strong."

Back at Death City, a computer in the lab of Doctor Stein had just pinpointed the location of the demon swordswoman. Stein frowned, "Senpai will not be happy about this..." Stein turned the bolt on his head with a thoughtful expression, before turning to report it in.

Around Puebla the souls began to appear and everyone was going to their lost ones graves. Crona and Maka spoke simultaneously, "Time for the fun to begin."


	7. Chapter 7

THE BLACK BLOOD TERROR! CRONA AND SOUL VS THE DEMON DUO!

 **(A/N-** Heya! What's up? Before the story starts I wanna thank all the readers because more than 500 people have seen my story and that's really awesome so thanks everyone. If you have any criticism for me leave a review and I'll answer back when I can so bye!")

As the people were celebrating their holiday and spending time with the souls of the long gone, Crona and Soul were silently defending the people from lowly pre-kishins hoping for a easy meal. Crona had just sliced a pre-kishin in half, when Soul turned human and ate the red pulsing soul. "Tasty. Thanks for the meal Crona, that makes number 5 tonight. Guess our training is showing some results."

Crona stretched to get the kink from his shoulder out, "Yeah it is! I feel good about tonight. I wonder if Kid and Black Star is doing well also?"

Soul finished chewing. "I wouldn't worry about those two. Their partners are strong enough to keep them out of trouble, like me and you haha!"

"Besides remember when Kid first saw you and tried to attack you with scissors, because your hair isn't symmetrical" Soul began to laugh and Crona thought about what he said. Crona shivered at the memory, "Hey Soul? You remember how we met?"

Soul looked confused "Course I do. You came up to me when I was playing the piano and said you wanted to make the greatest death scythe to ever exist, and wanted me as a partner. You wanted a real scythe to surpass your dad, and not just any weapon, so I thought that was cool."

Crona nodded "Yep. I also chose you because of your music. It really calmed my soul and made me go get a book on music, but it never clicked with me."

Soul rolled his eyes, "Maybe you should leave the cool stuff to me instead buddy"

Crona hit him on the head, "Like nose bleeding over Blair and Tsubaki?"

Soul held his head. "Hey! Uncool!"

The two friends laughed, until a scream from a nearby alley dragged them back into reality, Soul transformed, and Crona ran to the source. He got there just in time to see a dozen souls be eaten by a black broadsword with a grey hilt, a white stripe down the middle and spikes around the hilt. Crona recognized the wielder of the sword: it was the girl he helped earlier that day. "It's you! Do you realize that the eating of human souls is severely against the law! Doing so will turn you into a kishin! I am forced to destroy you now and take both yours and your weapon's soul."

Maka frowned at the words "Against the law? What are you talking about cotton candy head, and what do you mean by my weapon's soul?"

The sword turns back into the muscle filled Ragnarok "Gupie! Hey Maka why are you wasting time with the emo? Just feed me his soul already you idiot!" The two began to fight as Crona and Soul stared in shock and confusion **.**

"There's a weapon in that girl's soul."

Soul nodded slowly "I can see that, but by the look of that weapon we better be ready. Let's attack while they are fighting." Crona nodded in agreement and ran forward and used Soul to hook Maka and punched her in the face three times before he had to retreat from the pain in his hand. "OW! Damn it! It's like punching a brick!" Crona stared at her mouth as a steady stream of blood was spilling. The blood was black.

Crona gaped. "B-black blood?"

Maka grinned,and in a moment of madness said "Yes my blood is black" Maka sped toward Crona dragging the sword with her.

Soul shouted to snap Crona out of his surprise. "Crona she's coming from below!"

Shaking his head out of the stupor, Crona slammed Soul's blade down blocking the attack and tried to punch her again, but she dodged and headbutted him back.

She taunted him with a smirk and a teasing voice: "I think you should slow down. I don't think boys should touch girls on the first meeting."

An unwilling flush spread across Crona's cheeks. Shaking his head, he used a kick to make her stagger and attempted to cut her in half. Black Blood spilled on the ground as his blade connected with her shoulder. He dropped back to get a breather, believing he had ushered a killing blow. Maka did not looked remotely fazed as a angry blush tinted her cheeks. A shiver of fear went down Crona's spine at the sight.

 **"** You'll regret that. Bloody Needle!"

Crona kicked her away and jumped back further just as the Black Blood tried to stab him. He started to look for a way to get away from her. Deciding to jump away he started to run, but Maka had other plans as she bellowed:

"Screech Delta!" Ragnarok and Maka began to scream so loudly Crona was forced to his knees. Maka rushed up and struck down at him, but Crona held Soul up to block. When the two weapons met, Ragnarok began to screech again causing Soul to yell and bleed. Crona gasped and kicked Maka in the Solar Plexus, causing her to back off. "Soul! Are you ok?!"

Soul was breathing heavy and gasping. "I'm your weapon man. Don't forget that we are prepared to fight and die for our meister! So get ready here she comes!"

Maka recovered and tried stabbing at Crona's head, but he kept dodging by moving his head the opposite way of the blade. Maka seemed to be fighting Ragnarok also as he was irritated and getting hungry.

Soul yelled at Crona again, "What are you doing idiot!? Why are you only dodging?! Fight back!"

Crona was thinking, _I can't use Soul against that sword or he could...no I would let that happen. We'll find another way._ Maka pushed Crona back against a wall and before he could recover, she already had her blade above his head **.** "CRONA BLOCK NOW!" Crona shouted in fear, "But Soul you'll die!" Maka swung and slammed Crona into the wall making him drop Soul and slowly walked over to him, saying "See you later cotton candy head." She slashed at him…

Crona had his eyes tightly closed and waited for the pain, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see a flash of Soul over him and falling in a bloody mess. "SOUL!"


	8. Chapter 8

THE PAIN OF FRIENDSHIP! THE VOW!

(A/N – Well here I am again. I wanna thank everyone for more than 700 views on this story! It makes me think that there must be something I'm doing something right. That's all I really wanted to say so Crona, Maka wanna start the chapter?

Maka: "Course! We are not owned by Light in anyway possible, and I am not so cocky or crazy!

Crona: **gripping his shoulder tightly** "Please r-review and favorite...i-i-if you want to of course. Enjoy the chapter.)

 _"How did this happen? It couldn't have happened, this is all just a nightmare. There's no way Soul just erupted in blood, there's no way he is bleeding to death in front of me without me trying to help him, there's absolutely no way I'm too scared to move as the black blooded girl has her blade above me ready to kill me. Oh my death...I'm gonna die here without telling dad and mom I loved them. I'm gonna die without keeping my promise to Soul. I'm gonna die without making anyone really proud of me. I'm sorry everyone...I failed."_

Maka raised Ragnarok high and swung downward to Crona's head, just to be stabbed through the chest. "W-what the hell?!"

Stein busted through the wall, holding Spirit in weapon form. Spirit proudly shouted "I'm here to help you, like always Crona! Bet you think I'm the coolest dad ever huh?!" Spirit turned to see Stein and Crona helping Soul who now had a lot of Black Blood on him caused by the stabbing of Maka. Stein examined him, "We must leave now or he could be in some serious trouble. Spirit look out!" Spirit transformed in time to avoid an attack from Maka, while Stein used his soul wavelength to do some real damage.

Maka's Black Blood splattered everywhere and she kneeled down, breathing heavily. "B-bastard...that hurt. Ragnarok shish kebab that damn screwhead!"

Stein's eyes widen and he pumped out his soul to form a shield to protect them from the spikes created from the black blood as it flew around the meister and the scythe.

Stein started to spin Spirit calmly, while Crona watched them in awe at their perfect synchronization. _"They are so strong...in a completely different league. He's so calm even though those spikes could very easily kill him if he gets distracted. Is that what it looks like to be a truly masterful scythe meister?"_

Maka was clearly hurt and bleeding, but stood nonetheless to continue the fight. "You're starting to piss me off bolt head. Me and cotton candy-head over there weren't done having fun."

Spirit smirked. "Sorry girlie, but my son needs to come home alive so we'll going to cut your date with him early." Maka used her Screech Delta, causing Crona to cover his ears and Stein's glasses to shatter. Stein didn't falter at all, he just sped forward and silenced Maka by striking her with his soul wave again.

She dropped Ragnarok and kneeled down in pain. Stein went in for the kill, but Maka started to spazz and large black blood spikes were coming out of her as Crona watched, "My Death...what's happening to her!?" Stein stared unemotionally "The girl's soul is rejecting itself and is tearing her from within." A black needle suddenly stabbed through Stein's arm and all the Black Blood on the ground tried to stab him. Stein was forced to use his Experimental Ectoplasm technique, which made his soul into a large, marshmallow shape creature that protected him from all damage. Maka fell utterly tired and unable to move, Stein tried to get to her to end her fast.

"A Vasili!" Stein's feet were frozen to the ground and a small magical cube appeared around Stein. A attractive man with a rather muscular build, apparently seeming to be in his thirties, with some unkempt facial hair. On his right shoulder he had a tattoo of unknown origin which resembles an eye. His left eye was strange to Crona who felt a deep fear of it. Above this eye was not an eyebrow but instead a tattoo reading"NO FUTURE." This eye also showed no pupil or iris, instead it had a magical pattern. He was also dressed in black and white clothing which typically associated with prisons. He picked up Maka and made to retreat, but froze on his tracks as Maka yelled. "Next time cotton candy head! You will die!" They then jumped away as Stein broke the cube.

"The immortal. Kid must have been too late to stop it. Who are they working for?" Spirit spoke up, "We can still go after them."

Stein shook his head, "No, we have to get Soul to the closest hospital then back to the DWMA. You go report to Lord Death and inform him of what happened here, Crona and I will get back as soon as we can." Spirit nodded and went to Crona as Stein worked on Soul to lessen any pain.

"You ok Crona? You did pretty good against her, son."

Crona sighed and tightened his fists. "Dad...I failed Soul. I couldn't do anything against her or that sword. I was paralyzed in fear and thought I was gonna die. I'm just not strong enough like Stein, Kid or Black Star..."

Spirit gripped his shoulders and shook him."Crona get a hold of yourself! Think of your mother, would she approve of you giving up on surpassing us? No! She'd tell you to believe in your partner and get up. Come on if you don't get stronger than you will never keep your promise to Soul or to yourself"

Crona took a deep breath, gathered his strength, and stood filled with renew determination. "Thanks dad. You're right mom, wouldn't let me quit, neither would my friends so, for them, I'm gonna raise some hell for the demon swordswomen! Time to show the world what being an Albarn means!"

Spirit smiled as Crona ran to follow Stein, but then his thoughts went to the demon swordswoman. He looked up at the moon as a single tear ran down his face as he mumbled with clear anguish and wistfulness in his voice "Please...don't let that be you...Maka."


	9. Chapter 9

I honestly like this one

THE STAR AND FLOWER VS THE SWORD

(A/N – Hey everybody! I been thinking about how far my story has come. 1000 views! That's awesome and I want to thank everyone personally. Now thanks to some really helpful reviews from guests, SernaJ, and Tokichiro Murkami, I will change some things around and if you prefer it this way then drop a review or if you have some advice leave me some. Oh and check out SernaJ and Toki's stories out! They're both better than me don't worry. Almost forgot, thanks WolfFuryFangFist6 for you comment! Enjoy the chapter!)

Black Star wore an unhappy expression as he was being forced to be quiet by his partner Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. They were on a train that would take them most of the way to a village that Lord Death had told them would be the next place the Enchanted Sword would most likely attack next. After being dropped off around twenty miles away from the village, Black Star started to rave as loud as he could about his godliness. While he was doing that, Tsubaki was thinking back to a conversation she had with Lord Death before leaving Death City

"Lord Death sir I request...No I demand to be the one to take down the Enchanted Sword. It is a very personal matter." Tsubaki bowed, then looked into the eyeholes of Death's mask with a fixed face of determination.

Death held up his large cartoony hand up and started "Whoa Whoa hold on okay? I was planning on sending you and Black Star already. I have spoken with your father and he says that no one but you should be the one to end the Enchanted Sword, however Tsubaki I need to know that you understand the importance of sending you to stop him. If you fail in your mission, then his chances of becoming a kishin are nearly ensured. Do you understand?" Tsubaki nodded and thanked him, leaving to get ready for the trip.

Spirit watched her leave, before turning to address Death. "Do you think they can do it? Tsubaki is no pushover and she has Black Star I know, but they have almost never collected a single kishin soul and this one is at least a two star meister's job. I'm worried for them both..."

Lord Death looked at Spirit with fondness lacing his tone. "I do believe they can do this old friend, just trust in those two. Ahh Stein wazzup!?"

Stein had entered the Death Room, smoking and looked at the two. "Lord Death, I have done as you requested,and found the location of the Demon Sword. If you would allow me to, senpai and I will go retrieve the Demon's soul since you seem 'interested' in it." Stein then continued by asking: "Tsubaki was leaving in a hurry and seemed disturbed...you sent her against the Enchanted Sword didn't you?"

Lord Death didn't answer. He didn't have to. Stein looked slightly angry. "You know what a dangerous combatant he is. You could have very well have sent my students to their deaths! I could go fight the Enchanted Sword in her place"

Stein grabbed Spirit's collar and begun to leave, but Death's voice stopped them. "Stein! You must trust in Tsubaki and Black Star! They are to fight the sword, you and Death Scythe are to go to the demon sword. Do you understand?"

Stein grumbled out a yes and left passing Tsubaki who had been spying on them. She left, feeling for perhaps the first time, unwavering admiration for the professor.

Tsubaki was brought back to the present when Black Star shook her. "Tsubaki! Are you ignoring your god!? We need to goooo!"

Tsubaki smiled and nodded "Let's go Black Star, I came up with a plan to stop the Enchanted Sword."

Black Star put his nose in the air in disgust as he loudly proclaimed "A plan? Why would we need one of those? I'm the big man that defeated a god after all!" Tsubaki sighed and was going to correct him, but they had gotten to the village. Going to the center of the village, Black Star jumped onto the town's random totem and began to announce his appearance.

"YAHOO! I AM YOUR GOD BLACK STAR! ENCHANTED SWORD COME OUT TO MEET YOUR DOOM!" Tsubaki tried to shush him before he could wake the dead. In a minute or two a couple of people appeared from their homes to locate the source of the commotion, after getting close enough to see the star mark on Black Star's arm someone screamed and ran back into the safety their homes, some got rocks or other makeshift weapons. Black Star frowned "What do you think you're doing? Put those things down, small people like you may hurt yourselves." one villager with a hat on threw money at Black Star.

"Get out of here you demons! All you Star Clan devils are a plague that want money, so why don't you just take it and go die!" Black Star put his head down allowing the people to start throwing stuff at him but as someone almost hit Tsubaki, he stepped forward with a growl on his lips. "If you wanna try to hurt me for wearing a mark of the dead fine, but you people have no right to attack my partner who has done nothing to offend you! It's people like you all that let fear control their lives, that makes me fight to never be afraid! If I was a lesser god I would end you all, but no that's not who I am. My partner reminds me everyday that I'm not my family. I have friends and together we are strong enough to make a family!"

Tsubaki smiled and hugged Black Star, proud of how far he had gotten since they first met. The people started to calm down till suddenly one screamed in pain and exploded in a bloody mess. A man who appeared out of nowhere stood in the person's place. He took the human soul floating there and ate it. The people on the square panicked and ran away in terror, but Black Star strode forwards with confidence and Tsubaki in sword form clutched in his palms. He did not waste a moment as he slashed at the intruder.

The man wore an outfit made up of a long, ankle-length, white cloak, on his head was a large straw hat with a long ponytail that resembled a scorpion was sticking out, and he also had a sickly, chalky skin tone. The man grabbed the blade, threw Black Star into a building, and then pushed his ponytail to a villager's neck causing them to attack the others.

Black Star stood and smiled as he wiped a bit of blood from his mouth "I can't let you live, your soul is mine!" Black Star went in fast and kicked the man in the back, then he used his soul wave attack causing the man to slam down and cough blood. The meister then ran forwards and kicked the man up into the air and jumped to use Tsubaki's sword mode to impale him into the ground.

The man spun and slammed Black Star into the totem, but as Black Star was thrown into the air, Tsubaki changed back into human to get behind the man and changing her arm into a chain scythe and backstabbed him. The man changed into a black katana, and Black Star ran forward to grab it. "Now he wasn't so hard now was h-"

Tsubaki interrupted "It's not over Black Star, the true fight is one I must fight alone."

Black Star looked at Tsubaki to protest, but saw she was not asking him she was telling him what was going to happen. Black Star had to ask "Why you Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki answered slowly and sadly "...He's my brother Black Star, his name is Masamune. I'm sorry for not telling you"

Black Star laughed and looked at her fondly

"Don't think that a big man like me will use that against you Tsubaki! You do what you think is right. I'm gonna be right here waiting for you to come back."

Tsubaki smiled in gratification and silently promised to come back before she gripped the sword. Black markings ran up her arm and she screamed as her mind entered the sword. While Tsubaki entered the world within the blade, the villagers regained their senses and pointed their anger at the boy sitting in front of the uncanny sword that killed their own. "You Star Clan demons cause nothing but death! Leave or we'll kill you!" Some picked up weapons and began to beat Black Star who didn't answer or fight back, even as blood ran down his back.

In the sword, the world was silent, empty, and sad. The overflowing feeling of loneliness was another reason that pushed Tsubaki to want to destroy her brother and save him from becoming a kishin. Tsubaki sensed and turned to see her brother standing there. His eyes had become red with black pupils and sclera, and he seemed to have developed long scratches and stripes all along his skin, around him a rather unhappy-looking soul that was shown to be a magenta colour was pulsing as if it was tempted to bite Tsubaki.

"Brother...you know that only one of us can leave here alive. Either I will absorb your Uncanny Sword form or you'll absorb my forms."

Masamune sneered and his sword appeared in hand. "I don't need your weak powers, I will be a kishin of unstoppable power! All I really want is to eat your soul and watch as that light leaves your eyes!"

Tsubaki pulled out her own sword and ran forward, starting to clash swords with her brother. Her brother, being more skilled in swordplay, pushed her back and walked towards her. "Come on Tsubaki, I want a challenge!"

Tsubaki threw a smoke bomb at him as she disappeared in the fog. Her voice echoed as Masamune was getting sliced at by all directions "You will find one in me brother"

He yelled and spun attacking everywhere, Tsubaki was forced out of the smoke dodging the deadly blade. Using her large shuriken she threw it and nearly decapitated him, but he used the time it was coming back to strike her shoulder and her back. The star returned and Tsubaki swung it into Masamune's stomach, causing him to bleed. Masamune started to get angrier and angrier at his inability to kill her. He managed to grab tsubaki and threw her into the sky and flew up before slamming her into the ground. Masamune stuck his ponytail into her wound and Tsubaki screamed as her mind was assaulted. While trying to control her mind, he saw her memories and was suddenly sucked into one where they were both young and the child Tsubaki played with the child version of him. He heard her thoughts as they played together. "Poor brother. He didn't inherit the multi-form transformation like the rest of the family. He's so strong, but he will always be lonely in this house." The older Masamune angrily pushed the memories away and tried to get to the core of her soul, but faced resistance.

"What is keeping her from my control?!" A hand turned him around as Black Star, Stein, Crona, Kid and all Tsubaki's friends stood there protecting her soul's core. "We are. And you aren't welcome in here! We are her new family and you will not take her!" All of them together forced him out and sent him back to the fight. He felt pain and looked down to see his own sword in his heart. Tsubaki started to cry as she twisted the sword in deeper. "I never wanted to kill you brother...I never pitied you for lack of skills or anything like that. I felt bad that I could never truly understand you… please find it in your heart and soul to forgive me." Masamune's eyes turned back to the ones Tsubaki saw as a child, her brother's real eyes. He started to cry slightly and touched her face. "I-I'm s-s-sorry sister...I forgive you, just please forgive me." he faded away, leaving a red soul floating there. Tsubaki hugged it close and sobbed, then ate it, absorbing his powers and as the world around her shattered; A soft smile grew on her lips. The villagers were still beating Black Star and he was now covered in his blood and finally felt the stopping of blows. He looked up and saw Tsubaki there holding them at bay. He hugged her and smiled "You did it. I knew you would."

Tsubaki smiled back "WE did it. Now let's go home."

Black Star jumped up and ran off with Tsubaki in toe. Using the closest mirror they call Lord Death to tell of their completed mission. "...That's it, Lord Death, we'll make a full report when we get back. Any news of how Kid and Crona's missions went?" Lord Death seemed worried "Well, both missions didn't go as planned. Soul Evans was injured severely."

(Four cheers for my longest chapter ever! The next one will be forced on Death the kid's mission. Till then BYE!)


	10. Chapter 10

DEATH THE KID'S SECRET MISSION! THE FLAMES OF WAR ARE LIT!

(Heya everybody what's up? A lot of people seemed to like the Black Star chapter, so I'm doing another chapter to focus on fan favorite Death the Kid. This chapter has no relation to any manga or anime episode so from here on out a lot of the story is original. I'm putting a lot of focus on the four main meisters and their weapons. There will not be a time skip, I'm going with a back story I thought of for Ragnarok that fits pretty well with the soul eater universe. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter and my version of Death the Kid.)

Death the Kid was preparing for the mission of his life. He had been called to his father's room with Liz and Patty, but when they entered they were met with Kim Diehl. Kid remembered that Liz had once told him that Kim had long, pink vibrant hair when she entered the DWMA, but she later changed her outfit, cutting her hair to a far shorter length and she now wore an outfit consisting of a sports jacket, mini-skirt, sneakers, and thigh-length socks. According to other girls, under her sports jacket, she wore a white T-shirt with a tanuki insignia on the left. Kid would agree, with the other boys he had overheard, that her deep sky blue eyes as well as her dog-like ears were cute in a way, but to him her eyes had a distaste or anger when they looked at people. Approaching her, he held his hand out in greeting but she turned away from it bitterly.

"Death the Kid. Your father called me up here so I assume I'm meant to help you with something. You can call him on the mirror." she sat down on the ground while Kid used the mirror to call his father.

"Wazzup kiddo? Ahh Miss Diehi, thank you for coming." She nodded "You can tell my son and his partners your secret."

Kim frowned and looked like she was gonna argue, but then nodded and sighed. "I...I'm a witch..." Kid frowned and stared hard at her, but didn't move because if his father knew about this then there was no danger. Liz was wide-mouthed and looked shocked, while Patty looked confused.

Lord Death nodded and turned to address his son . "Kiddo I have chosen you for a very _very_ crucial mission. I need you, Patty, and Liz to go into the Witches' Realm and investigate a prison that I fear is going to come under attack soon."

Kid looked shocked "T-the Witches' Realm?! That's a different dimension which is uphold by the magic of the witch Mabaa. A place where witches are the only people allowed to enter. People like us can't enter...without a witch's help." He frowned as realization bolted through him with a contemplating look. His eyes darted to regard the newcomer. "That's why you called Miss Diehi here, to send us there."

Patty bounced up to her meister and tilted her head with a curious expression. "What kind of prisoners would a witch dimension hold?"

Lord Death answered her. "Yes, that's why I called her here. To ask for her assistance, and Patty that prison holds very bad people, pre-kishins and witches alike."

Kim got up and began to leave "No, I'm sorry Lord Death, I told you I'd fight for the DWMA, but I will not sell out my own kind."

Lord Death held up his foamy hands in order to placate her. "This is will by no way endangering the witches, all this is for is surveillance. You have my word. You will also be payed for you help of course."

Kim stopped and looked back at them all. "Fine, I'll open a portal for them to enter and another when they desire to leave, and nothing more." She left, and Kid turned to his father.

"You knew there was a witch in your school, why didn't you tell anyone?"

Lord Death shook his head "All the adults in the school know about Miss Diehl's true heritage, while no students do except her partner and you three."

Liz thought of something before asking a question with a quiver of fear "Uhh a-about this prison you want us to investigate. I-is it haunted?"

Lord Death smiled and laughed "No no. It is just filled to the brim with dangerous criminals and witches."

Patty laughed and praised her sister "Aww don't worry about those baddies! My sis will beat them all!"

Liz started to tell Patty why that wouldn't work. Kid ignored the sisters and continued to interrogate his father. "How do you know there is going to be an attack on the prison? Why would we care if witches are attacked?"

Lord Death didn't speak for a minute and then sent Kid away with a vague answer "You will have to trust me Kid. I just know." Kid was gonna question him more, but Kim was back and ready to go.

"I'm not gonna wait so you three better be ready! Let's go!" Liz grumbled about bossy and Kid was forced to go too. Now the trio were facing a portal made by Kim to the Witches' Realm and a looming dark fortress stood towering above them. Kid, Liz and Patty were wearing a black stealth ninja suits that resembled Black Star and Tsubaki's.

There was symmetrical markings on his, but on Liz and Patty's there were fashion accessories. Kid made a mental note to thank Tsubaki for making the suits.

"Hey Tsubaki is really talented! I look great in this." Liz said, and Patty beamed in response. "Yep sis you're awesome! And you look amazing!"

Kid sighed and was gonna step through the portal, when Kim yelled at him. "You better be back here before the hour has passed! That's the longest I can hold the portal open. If you are not back before then - " Kid and the sisters walked through the portal, they could guess that she meant.

Entering the fortress wasn't easy, but Kid was able to quietly break a weak sector of the wall and sneak in. "I don't like this Kid. It's all spooky and dark and I bet there are ghosts here too! I heard a scream!" Patty pulled Liz by the hand saying words of encouragement. As they investigated the prison, they grew to actually appreciate the witches holding some of these inmates.

There were many who looked to be pure evil, others looked like normal humans but Kid used his untrained Soul Perception and saw that many were powerful pre-kishins, witches and sorcerers. Walking around, they had to dodge a witch here and there but no real trouble. While walking Kid felt a massive weight on his shoulder and he was put on his knees for a second, before he could stand again. Looking around, he found the person who was causing the power overload and a shiver of fear raked down his spine. Mabaa, the leader of the witches was there, she was extremely small in stature with the entirety of her diminutive frame being obscured by her domineering clothes, making it all but impossible to discern the remainder of her characteristics. Torn and overtly simplistic, this concealing attire gave no impression of the prestige and authority she held amongst her brethren, resulting in her depiction being suggestive of an unassuming individual, but Kid knew better.

Comprising of a black robe and a similarly dark cloak, the majority of her dress was adorned with various elongated safety pins with the only exception being her distinctive white hat, which was fashioned in such a manner as to depict a sharp-tooth, grinned face. There was a small observable gap between the brim of her hat and her cloak, which displayed tufts of grey hair and a bandage with "1/2" written across it covering her left eye. Kid guessed that was where her eye had been taken long ago, or so he had heard. He stared at the queen of the witches, he was staring at her overflowing soul and unbridled power. She was speaking to two witches who were at her side, and she sounded angry. "So what of the supposed attack?! We raised our defenses today because of this threat. If it were any other prisoner, we wouldn't be nearly as cautious but...prisoner 13 is dangerous..." Mabaa touched where her eye used to be "Very dangerous..."

One of the witches answered to calm Mabaa down. "Do not worry queen Mabaa. I personally made sure two witches are always watching the prisoner. Right now, Eruka Frog and one of the Mizune sisters are on duty."

Mabaa didn't look impressed nor calm at the news. "Well as long as someone is watching him, but I have a feeling something is coming...a sense of doom is looming over my vision."

Kid decided that he would go check on this _Prisoner 13_ and to figure out why he was so important. He feared something though, how did the witches also know about the so called attack that was supposed to happen? Kid had a foreboding feeling that this was a trap, but he knew that he had to check it out as a death god in training and as a DWMA student. Walking around following the numbers on the cells, he eventually made it to the cell in question, but stopped in time to hide as there were two witches standing guard. One was a woman of rather modest build with long, straight, silvery hair and a narrow mouth, accentuated by a prominent black circle at each end, resembling the air sacs on a frog's mouth. Her attire consisted of a thigh length black dress with a white polka dot pattern over what appeared to be a dark gray blouse, black pants and knee-high white boots. Arguably the most obtrusive characteristic of her appearance was her distinctive orange hat with a frog-like face, the hat looked like it occasionally mimicked her facial expressions. She also held a staff.

The other witch was relatively small, appearing more like a child than an adult. Only narrow closed eyes, a big grin, buck teeth, and short pink hair that frames either side of her face were visible of her facial features. Her body was concealed under a rather large black cloak, embellished with numerous vertical white stripes around its exterior and white lining that extended from around the nose downward, until reaching the ground. Her hat reinforced a mouse theme, featuring two curved extensions from the brim, forming ears and rounded eyes, while the peak acts as the mouse's nose.

There was a shape of a giant man in the shadows of the cell. A white cloth was covering his eyes. A woman in a dark cloak that was covering her face, walked into the light and the two witches looked angry. "You know you're not allowed to be here while this prison is on lockdown! Lady Medusa you are out of your bounds, and if you don't leave we will finally put you in your place! Right Mizore?"

The short witch squeaked in agreement "Chi Chi!"

The woman smiled and whispered. "I am on the path to ultimate power and no meister, weapon, kishin, or witch will stand in my way! Nake Snake Cobra Cobbra!" Two black snakes appeared and as fast as lightning shoved themselves into the mouths of the two witches, who immediately fell to the ground and tried pulling the snakes out of their throats. Liz and Patty wanted to go help, but Kid held them back. They shouldn't get involved if they can avoid it, that was their mission.

The two witches stood tired and sweaty, the taller one yelled at the one called Medusa, "What did you do to us, you snake! Together we'll kill you! Let's do this Mizore!" She pointed the staff at her and chanted.

"Fribbit Ribbit Cribbit Fribbit Cribbit Ribb-" She was cut off mid-chant as she was covered in blood, her friend had exploded in a eruption of blood and guts. "M-Mizore...MIZORE! NO!" She fell to her knees, and cried as Medusa approached and grabbed her throat.

"You're next Eruka. There is a snake in you also, it will tear you apart from the inside."

Eruka begged "Please...don't. I'll do anything."

A devilish smile spread across Medusa's features"I thought you might see things my way. You will serve me from now on or you will die. Now it is time to ignite the attack, I planned."

Kid finally made an appearance - having heard enough - , with the sisters in gun form, and got into a battle stance. "I knew you'd come! Now it's time to bring you to justice! By the order of the DWMA you are to be destroyed."

Medusa smile grew impossibly wider and she threw Eruka behind her. "Leave now, they will think you died in this attack. If you try to hide from me, you will die Eruka." Eruka whimpered and scampered away as commanded.

Kid stood his ground and began to fire at Medusa, but a line of black arrows appeared and absorbed the bullets. "Now that was impolite, especially for a son of Lord Death."

Kid was confused with her choice of words " _A_ son of death? I'm the only son of Death."

Medusa laughed out loud as they circled each other. "Is that what he told you? Your precious father who would do anything for you? Well then ask him Kid, and see what else he has lied about!"

Kid grew angry and aimed at the witch "I've heard enough of this! Ready Liz, Patty?! SOUL RESONANCE!"

The sister nodded and yelled "Yeah ready when you are Kid!"

"Ok! Lets show that bad witch our skills!" Medusa didn't attack nor move as Kid charged his attack. "We're at a hundred percent Kid" "Time for the witch to say bye bye! HAHA!" Kid fired all his power at Medusa, who used a Vector Plate to move out of the way. The blast destroyed the lock that kept Prisoner 13 locked up, Kid had freed him and a siren began to ring signaling the witches were coming.

Medusa used a Vector Plate to elbow Kid hard in the face, sending him into a wall and she went to the prisoner, who was a tall, attractive man with a rather muscular build, apparently seeming to be in his thirties, with some facial hair unkempt. On his right shoulder he had a tattoo of unknown form, which resembled an eye. His eyes were covered. he was wearing his prison clothes, complete with a ball and chain on his left leg and black and white striped prisoner pants. "Wolf man, robber of the great old witch, Mabaa's eye. It is I, the witch Medusa that frees you from the witches, now you have to serve me till the debt is repaid."

The man stood "Of course! But we need to call me something...I'm free now so just call me Free!"

Medusa nodded then remembered something. "I order you to go to the one with this smell and protect her." Medusa gave Free a piece of a shirt and he took a deep sniff of the fabric.

"I understand, but how do I leave?"

Kid fired a barrage of bullets "You're not going anywhere! You tricked me once, not again!"

Ignoring the teen, Medusa pulled out a device. "Oh Kid you aren't the only one who was tricked tonight. Why do you think all the witches aren't here yet?"

It hit Kid hard as the thought sunk in deep. "Oh shi-" Medusa pushed the button and the sounds of explosions and screams echoed as the prison exploded. The criminals and witches were not spared and when Kid collected himself, Free was already gone and Medusa stood alone within the gaping hole in the wall.

"Well looks like I win Kid. I thank you for your role in this, it wouldn't have been possible without you."

Kid ran at her "You WITCH!" Medusa jumped backwards screaming and Kid looked out the hole, just to meet a screaming crowd of witches.

"He pushed her!",

"It's Death's son!",

"He bombed the prison!",

"Kill him!"

Kid was forced to leave so he ran back to his portal. Kid feared what this failure would mean for the future, If they all thought he was responsible for Free's escape, they may turn to war as a way to get revenge. The witch, Medusa, had played them all and won. Kid looked at his watch, five minutes left. He was cutting it close, too close. He jumped through the portal as Kim dropped it and fell due to exhaustion. He was met with Stein and his father, who were looking deadly serious.

"Kid, what happened!? The witches are scrambled and many are dead, I thought your father told you to not attack."

Kid stuttered "T-there was a witch that blew up the prison! She released the man that stole Mabaa's eye! She tricked me into taking the blame..."

Liz and Patty came to Kid's defense "It wasn't his fault!"

"Yeah it was the bad snake lady!"

Stein pulled out a smoke and lit it, giving the bolt sticking out of his head a few turns. "Looks like this day was all planned and we all were played, the DWMA, the witches, and even the pre

-kishins were all just pawns."

Lord Death interrupted "Well it's ok, tomorrow's another day! Liz, Patty, Please take Kim and Kid to the infirmary. You will find a friend there. Thank you for your work tonight."

They took the two meisters inside, leaving Stein alone with Lord Death. "You were lying weren't you"

Lord Death sighed "Big time...We must get ready too, Stein. War is coming."


	11. Chapter 11

THE TEAM IS MADE! TRAINING BEGINS!

(A/N - YAY! My story is nearly at 2000 views, and I've made some friends. A lot of people have helped me making these chapters so far and I will methion them next chapter, but they know who they are. If you like the chapter leave a review and if you don't, or have a question...leave a review! I have been thinking about a sequel to this story also, but more on that later. So I'll answer any question as long as I don't give up any spoilers haha! Enjoy the chapter!)

 _"W-where am I...? It's so cold and dark...everywhere around me. Am I floating, or standing? Am I dead? Wait what is that voice?"_

A dark, sharp, sinister voice rang out "Soul Evans...You are not yet ready, but soon you will be. Let me show you your future."

Soul opened his eyes and looked around at a crushed Death City. "N-no...impossible..." He turned to see a destroyed DWMA and at the top was Crona "No...no, NO! CRONA STOP THIS" The Crona look alike laughed and looked down with a smile of madness on his face, he pointed a finger as magic sparkled in his hand. A bright red light shot out out of his finger, and Soul saw no more. In the hospital wing, everyone was either sleeping or very tired when Soul's screams shocked everyone back to their senses.

Crona helped Black Star restrain Soul and calmed him down. Crona sighed as he was looking around, Kid was wrapped in bandages and resting, Liz and Patty were next to Kid watching over him, Black Star was doing push ups and other exercises but Crona knew he was hurt, Tsubaki was making sure everyone was ok and that Black Star didn't overdo it, Kim Diehi was here but she healed rather fast and left telling Crona that she felt something had changed and was going to see Lord Death, Crona was also wrapped up but only a bit, even Blair was there watching over Soul and helping with anything she could. At first, the school didn't want her there, but after a quick talk with Lord Death, Crona convinced him to let her on the grounds.

Crona and the others had been there for three days now, while Crona and Kid didn't have the best success in their missions, Black Star proved to have fully completed his. Crona stood to help the nurse who had been helping them, Musume Rognon. She was of average build and blond hair that curled at the end of it. "Miss Rognon is there any news of the blood samples you gave to Kid, Black Star, and I? And is there anyway I can help?"

She smiled kindly, answering with a gentle tone "Oh no sweetie, there is nothing better for them than rest. And the tests aren't done yet, I'm afraid." Crona left the room to do some thinking, but Medusa smiled evilly, looking at the empty syringes that once held Black Blood. She had injected the three meisters to weaken the bonds between them and their weapon partners.

Crona went outside for fresh air, but deep down he was angry. Angry for having failed his partner and friend, and that he wasn't strong enough to even really give the demon sword a challenge. In their battle, he had looked more like a meal than a foe. He had only sat there, immobilized as he watched Soul being sliced open. They had both died if it had not been for his father and Stein. Crona yelled at the sun and sky, then started to punch a nearby tree till his fists bled. "I wasn't strong enough, I'm not as strong as my friends...like Black Star...like Kid...like Stein... Why aren't I strong enough to protect my friends! Letting them protect me will only get them hurt!" Crona fell to his knees in anger and sadness "I-it...just isn't fair..."

A calm, calculated voice answered. "You are strong, you just can't see past your own shame and pride. This must be one of the first times you ever fought someone so far out of your league."

Crona didn't even need to turn his head to know who it was, Doctor Stein. "Umm no offense, and I know you don't excel at people skills, but this isn't helping."

Stein turned his screw and lit a cigarette. "Crona let me tell you something about the demon sword, it was a three star meister's job. You were never supposed to have been able to get as far as you did against it, the fact that you and Soul even lived, is a testament to both of yours strength. Crona you are not weak, if you were then you wouldn't have been able to survive my soul wave attack. If you truly think strength is all a person needs to be strong, then attack me with all your strength." Crona thought for a second, but then ran at Stein throwing a kick and aiming a punch at his head.

Soul, Kid, and everyone else woke up and after learning that Crona had left in a fit by Musume, decided to go see what was wrong with him. After hearing shouting and fighting out in the woods, they went out quietly and saw Crona trying to fight Doctor Stein. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki wanted to go stop the fight, but were stopped by the boys who said that this was something Crona needed. Together they decided to watch quietly.

Crona tried another kick, but Stein grabbed his foot and threw him into a tree. "If you only focus on power, you become predictable and easy to counter. You will only become a problem for your partner, and will put others in danger." Crona jumped up and again tried to punch like how he had seen Black Star do it, but Stein again easily blocked and counterattacked by a swift punch to the gut. Crona tried to drop kick Stein, but he was met with a soul wave to the stomach. "You are not Black Star, or Kid, or me. You are your own person and you should form strategies around your style of battling, If you wish to really grow stronger I will agree to train you in hand to hand combat." Crona nodded, then looked up to see Black Star, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Blair, and Soul all looking down at him.

Soul approached and held out a hand to help Crona up. "Hey eating the dirt is sorta uncool don't you think?" Soul smirked "Want a hand?"

Crona looked at everyone and smiled, then took the hand. "Hey resting for days is uncool, I for the other hand am never uncool. I'm me after all!"

Soul helped him up laughing with everyone else.

Kid and Black Star walked up, going to Crona. "Crona since we all had trouble trying to do missions alone, my father thinks we should form teams to grow stronger and keep watch of each other." Black Star boosted and put his arms around Kid and Crona "Of course Lord Death put me with you two, after all there's enough of my godly powers to wear off on you both!" The three's weapon partners looked at each other laughing at their meister's antics.

The whole group got in a circle and put their hands together, saying something. Crona went first, "Together we'll build up the strengths and skills of each other till we're the best we can be!" Soul was next, flashing a fanged grin "We'll also show the world how cool we will be working together!"

Kid spoke next "We'll bring order and symmetry to everywhere we can!"

Liz was next "Don't forget we'll look good while doing it! Also we'll show all ghost not to mess with us!" Patty just agreed with her sister, but mentioned giraffes also.

Tsubaki nodded happily and said, "We'll spread hope to those that have none!" Black Star was last, "And we'll spread my godliness to the whole world!" The group raised their hands together and Blair cheered.

Stein smiled at the group. "I have very _special_ training if you all want it. There will be different training for the weapons and their meisters." The group agreed and walked with Stein back to the school, not looking up as someone was watching them.

"So together they keep each other's sanity safe huh? Then I will rip those bonds apart, one by one. We'll see what the Black Blood does to them." She smiled and left to further her goals.

As the Meister's first test, Stein said it would be to increase their endurance and tolerance. They asked what they were to do, Stein said he had gotten a _friend_ to help out with this test. Stein then locked them in a room that he made, so escape was impossible. They were confused till a _**Tap Tap Tap**_ was heard, a white...thing appeared, holding a cane. Stein quickly heard the begging to be let out and smiled at the fairy that was flying next to him.

"Thanks again for getting him here."

The fairy giggled "No problem! We are glad to be rid of him for a while!"

The two laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

THE PARTY CRASHED! ASSAULT ON DEATH CITY!

(What's up! I'm back from my vacation and I even bought a real keyblade! I have gotten even more inspiration for this story and I'm saying now that it will have a lot of mine and other fan theories in it, and a bigger impact on who I think didn't get enough screen time in the show and manga. I also put a nod to one of my favorite anime ever, so whoever gets the hint, comment it and I'll shout you out next chapter. Well now that I explained that, on with the show!)

Just like when you're having fun, pain seemed to make time fly. In the two weeks which Stein mercilessly trained our heroes, the rest of the school noticed and some, namely Ox Ford, Kim Diehi, Kilik Rung, and Harvar D. Eclair, even began to train themselves by watching the team, while Stein, Sid, or even Lord Death himself were teaching them how to be a unit and protect each other during a real fight. Crona was train by Stein in a rocky desert area on hand to hand combat, Soul was being taught by Sid's weapon, Mira Naigus, on raising his own power and working on his ability to work with others if the situation called for it. Black Star and Tsubaki were learning to control the new "Uncanny Sword" or "Enchanted Sword" mode that they had acquired, and lastly Kid, Liz, and Patty were practicing making the charging of their cannon faster, and were also working out to be able to go faster and take more damage than before. Even Blair was inspired to work on her magic to make it stronger, and could be heard making new spells and huge explosions.

After the two weeks of training, they were given a day off to celebrate the DWMA anniversary party. It was the 31th of March and people were in high spirits, one of the only nights where they could ignore school work and just take a day to enjoy the company of friends. Soul was dressed in a suit given to him by Kid, Soul looked at himself in the mirror then messed up his hair a bit to get this bad boy look down. After declaring he looked cool, he left the bathroom to leave for the party and saw Crona in sweatpants and a tank top eating Cheetos with Blair. "What the hell are you doing! The party is gonna start soon and you're in sleepware! Get up you bum! We gotta go now!" Soul starting to throw clothes at Crona, who started to protest at his friend's behaviour.

"Hey hey hey! I don't wanna go! Parties really aren't my thing, and I promised Blair I'd buy fish and we would watch a movie together, since we have neglected her since the training started"

Soul's stomach dropped in guilt: he knew what Crona meant, he had promised to take her to the park later to spend time together. Soul knew Crona saw Blair as their pet and responsibility, while Soul looked at her as a human being. "You have to do that tonight!? The one night we get to spend with the whole school class and not having to follow the rules! This could be the night we find you a girlfriend! Me and Black Star have been trying to forever now!"

Crona blushed at the memories of blind dates and being set up with strangers. "And I never asked for that did I? I might show up to the party later, but not right now."

Soul sighed and turned to Blair. "Watch him ok?"

Blair gave a V sign with her paw. "Don't worry Soul, I'll be right here!" Soul nodded and left, getting on his motorcycle and driving to the DWMA. As he was driving, there was a blond girl, with a cloth on her eyes, wearing a black dress, and holding a paper saying her name, Mimi Kudo.

Mimi or better known as Maka, was unhappy as she walked into the heart of the city belonging to the was using her soul sight to scrutinize the city through her blindfold. Medusa had inserted a paper with her name into the box labeled "New students that have been accepted" section that the staff use. She was now a blind meister who would attend the party in order to get acquainted to her new classmates Maka sighed and hoped the plan would be set into motion faster, Ragnarok was equally pissed that he wasn't allowed to eat or come out.

"UGH! This is sooo boring! Why do we have to do this!? I want to show those students who's boss!"

Maka answered like she already had three times before. "Mother said it's all part of the stupid plan! She said to not attract any attention, or we would be grounded for a whole month! So stop complaining I hate this as much as you do. Although, there is one thing that I'm actually looking forward too."

Ragnarok, being able to see and hear her thoughts, knew what she meant immediately, and he put his nose up in disgust. That boy with the pink hair had really gotten to her and he did mention that he went to this school. She was hoping that they could settle their score and she looked at the boy as her first real rival, even though Ragnarok told her that they won the fight. Make took it as a loss due to the boy leaving their fight alive

"If I see cotton candy head then this will all be worth it for me."

Ragnarok rolled his eyes in response, "Maybe it's your hormones talking, I mean you never had a boyfriend, and since this boy has gotten to you, maybe you have fallen for him!" Ragnarok laughed as Maka flushed red and her mouth twisted into a furious expression.

"I'LL SHOW YOU HORMONES YOU STEROID MONSTER!"

In response to her anger, Ragnarok roared."WHO YOU CALLING A STEROID MONSTER?! MY MUSCLES ARE ALL NATURAL!"

As the two bickered, Soul had been waiting for the others. Kid came up in a white suit that had symbols and patterns that were symmetrical on both sides, and the sisters were wearing black fashionable dresses. "Kid, girls what took you so long?" Liz sighed and Patty laughed. "Mr. Perfect over here was making sure every stitch in his suit was perfectly symmetrical." Patty was laughing more "He also looked like a little old lady when he was sewing it up to add more emo to it!"

Kid frowned "I am not emo and because you all can't see the perfection that is symmetry doesn't mean the rest of the world won't!"

Black Star and Tsubaki were coming up the stairs, Tsubaki was wearing an elegant, purple dress, and Black Star wore an messed-up, uneven suit. "Well everyone, the party can start now that the your god is here! I guess by the looks of it Soul, you weren't able to get Crona to come. He was never a guy for those sorts of parties, even when I am there to lighten them up! Can you all believe that!?"

They all walked in and Kid went onto the stage to give the welcome speech, however, during the speech Black Star jumped onto the ceiling making loud, annoying noises. Kid cracked and shot at Black Star, then began to fight him. Lord Death finished his speech. "As my son was saying, we hope you all enjoy the party and have a great time! Turn up the music!" The party raged on as Black Star, Patty, and Maka attacked the food table.

Maka looked around, but didn't see cotton candy head. Disappointed, she was going to wait out the party on a balcony. She recognized the soul, but couldn't believe it. "Blood eyes? I was pretty sure we killed him." She walked outside to him and asked "Hello are you ok?"

Soul turned to see a student he didn't recognize, but she looked strangely familiar. "Do I know you?"

The girl shook her head "I'm new here! The name is Mimi, Mimi Kudo."

Soul nodded and gave his signature smirk "Soul, Soul Evans."

In Maka's head, Ragnarok was asking why they were even talking to the guy, she answered back that she wanted to know where cotton candy head is. "Are you a weapon Soul? You could be my partner!"

Soul gave a shake of his head with a lopsided grin in apology. "Sorry, but that wouldn't work. I have a partner, he can be a little stubborn and even come off as cold or mean, but he is a close friend and a guy you could trust the world too."

Maka gave a fake smile "Can I meet this guy?"

Soul laughed "That's the first time a girl has asked for him, and he isn't here to hear it. No he didn't want to come."

Maka sighed quietly, now really disappointed.

The two continued to talk. Further away Stein and Medusa were in a heated conversation. A few minutes earlier, Medusa had looked at her watch. "It's time."

Stein came out from a corner. "Time for what? You can't leave without a dance."

Medusa tried to weasel her way out, but Stein grabbed her hands and danced clumsily. "I'm sorry! It must be the wine I drank."

Medusa frowned "Uhh...there is no wine here, that's grape juice..."

Stein looked at his glass confused. "Well that's two things that aren't what they seem...aren't they?"

Medusa eyes narrowed and looked into his deep, clear eyes. "Are you a witch? If so, you know the punishment is death."

Medusa was silent, till she replied with a calm, "If you are sure of your accusation, then why not tell Lord Death of me?"

Stein frowned "He is a god of order, I would need solid evidence to convince him."

Medusa looked at the time "Well Stein this has been quite the chat, but I must be going, lady business you wouldn't understand." She moved around Stein, who let her go and went to talk to Sid. Medusa finally got outside and met up with Free and Eruka. "We are falling behind! Start the plan NOW!" The two nodded and Medusa spoke to a snake of hers. "It's time Maka, be ready in one minute!"

Maka heard the order and looked at Soul, who was making a joke. She jumped on to the railing, surprising the people inside. "Hey! You could get hurt! Get down!"

Maka smirked "Sorry Blood Eyes, but no can do," Soul's eyes widen and he was filled with fear. "It's you!"

Maka laughed and jumped off the balcony, as a red magical cube was forming. She safely landed and Stein quickly shouted, "SID NOW!" Sid slammed his fist into the ground, causing eight holes to open under eight different people. They were quickly resealed and the party tried to attack the cube with no luck. Lord Death looked over his city as there were many people coming fast to the town. "It's up to you all now. Good luck Kid."

Crona was finishing the movie with Blair when the first bomb hit their apartment. They were rattled, but Crona quickly looked over the situation. The city was under attack, there was huge cube thing on the DWMA, and there was a beam coming out of the bottom of the DWMA stairs. Crona took Blair in his arms and ran to the beam as it faded away. After getting there, he asked Blair if her and her friends, two other magical cats and two magical dogs, could help defend the city.

"I'm not sure they would just accept the mission, Crona. They are very picky."

Crona told her he would buy them anything they wanted if they helped . Blair smiled and meowed loudly and soon barks and meows were heard in return. "We're in!"

Crona smiled in relief. "Good, now Blair blow up the stairs for me ok?"

Blair turned into a human and aimed at the base of the stairs. "With pleasure."

Soul opened his eyes and saw, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Kilik With two little forms in his arms. "What the hell happened?"

Stein's voice boomed in warning behind them: "The beginning of the war."


	13. Chapter 13

THE REMATCH BEGINS! RACE TO STOP THE MADNESS!

(What is up people? I have to say sorry for the later chapter, but exams are killing me. But hey soon I'll be able to take a load off and write some more. Anyway this is the chapter where stuff really starts, let's get it started!)

"...War? What do you mean Doctor Stein?" Soul and Tsubaki asked, while Star was finishing the food he had fallen with. Kid was busy cleaning his outfit to make the dust symmetrical and he wore an expression of distress and disgust at the unnecessary dirt. the sisters looked away knowing what Stein meant.

Stein held up a finger to quiet the teens "As you all know Kid, Liz, and Patty failed their mission not too long ago. The failure led to the hate between the DWMA and witches to escalate to a very bad height. The witches have called for war."

The students wore an expression of shock. "Why haven't we been informed?!"

Stein looked at them sternly. "Lord Death has been trying to stop the idea, but by the sounds outside it failed."

The students started to listen and heard the explosions. "Death City is under attack! We have to go help Crona and the others!"

Soul and Kilik began to run, but Stein stopped them. "There is something more important!"

They both struggled to stop and listen while people could be dying. "What could be more important than Death City!?"

Stein gritted his teeth. "Saving the world." At that moment, a huge explosion rocked them all. They stood ready to fight, but then heard a calm voice beyond the smoke. "Well it looks like you all could use my help. Soul, you up to fight?" Crona stood there and gave a smug smile.

Kim and Oxford were attacking the red magical cube, while others were watching the siege on Death City continue unstopped. Sid went to Lord Death. "I got them out, sorry I couldn't get you out also."

Lord Death shook his head "It was the right choice. I only hope it will be enough..."

Kim and Ox came back tired and pissed. "What exactly are they searching for?"

Lord Death took a deep breath and began to explain. "Deep beneath this school, the first kishin is lying dormant in a prison of his own flesh. The man, who was once known as Asura, once served as a leader of one of the eight shinigami legions. I think he lost his mind long before he became the kishin. As the physical embodiment of fear, Asura's behavior was extremely inconceivable; one minute he seemingly had a completely calm and cool demeanor, the next he became both maniacal and senseless. Asura was a suspicious individual even before the madness took over his mind. Wrapping himself with scarfs and wearing five or six layers of clothes, Asura never opened his heart up to anyone nor did he ever trust anyone. Despite being one of the strongest of the Eight Shinigami Legions, he was always afraid of something and grew to have an obsession with power, which caused him to break the rules of hunting souls outside my list.

Some of his fears included his own weapon partner Vajra, who used to serve as his partner. Asura secretly feed human souls to his partner, turning him into the first demon sword."

Underneath Death's feet Stein was sharing the same story with his students. Crona interrupted Stein's tale "Like Ragnarok and the demon swordswoman?"

Stein nodded "...Yes, just like them, but far stronger. Asura later devoured Vajra whole, and then inherited the soul-consuming ability and the usage of his weapon form. It is said that, Vajra was intimidating enough to scare his meister into resorting to consuming him, Lord Death said he had Vajra partnered with Asura with the hopes of helping him get over his fears and said Vajra was a caring individual. Now it seems as though someone is trying to bring Asura back."

Ox and Kid asked what would happen if he returned. Both Stein and Death answered the question to their respective students, "If he is brought back...this world will be doomed to fall into madness." an eerie Silence fell over the students, until Black Star suddenly let out a bellowing laughter.

Liz was surprised. "How can you laugh?! Is this funny to you!?"

Black Star grinned and shook his head. "All we have to do is to not fail right? This is us, we'll beat anyone that stands in our way, even a Kishin. So everyone ready to laugh in the face of death?"

Everyone stared at the teen for a moment, before breaking into smiles and laughter. The atmosphere easing up from Black Star's cocky nature. He was right, this was what they been training for. As long as they were together, they could not lose.

"Alright then let's go, but first." Stein pulled out a chest. "We planned for this and had your clothes made by Tsubaki, put down here." The group redressed and looked at the outfits, it was just like their ordinary ones but these had three extra patches on them. On Kid's, Liz's, Patty's, Tsubaki's, Black Star's, Crona's, and Soul's there was a star patch, two cross pistols, and a scythe. A patch showing their team. On Kilik's there was an lantern, two giant fists, and a spear.

Stein nodded and walked. "I guess you left someone to fight for Death City Crona?"

Crona smiled "Yes the cat Blair and her friends. I'm sure they can hold off the witches."

Stein could see a soul up ahead. "If you trust them I will to. You all should prepare yourselves. This will be a dangerous battle."

A man came stumbling into view, a red-headed and confused man. Crona nearly facepalmed. "Dad?! What are you doing down here?"

Noticing his son, Spirit ran over and smiled. "I was following someone and well...got lost."

Stein rolled his eyes. "Well good thing you're here at least."

They all ran ahead and were stopped by the nurse Musume Rognon. "Ahh I was wondering when you'd all get here. It is about time to show the world that order and peace is nothing but illusions. The witches, DWMA, humans, weapons, and kishins will all destroy themselves in the war that is brewing, and by awaking the kishin, his madness will swallow everyone and the world's true form will be achieved."

Stein brought the kids together. "Ok, I want you all to get past her and stop the people that must be going after the kishin. I'm sure the demon sword is here, Black Star you take care of it. Kilik, I feel a strange soul up ahead you and your partners are strong enough to fight it." Kilik's two child sized partners jump from his coat and nodded. "Crona you and Kid are to stop the werewolf and whoever else. As for me, she's mine." All nodded, while Medusa smiled. "Not the smartest thing to do, saying your plan in front of a foe."

Stein watched her carefully "What's your real name?"

The lady laughed. "Medusa...Medusa Gorgon."

The name chimed in familiarity in Crona's mind, a deep fear was attached to the feeling. Shaking it off, he watched as Kid went forward on his skateboard and Medusa threw off her coat to show a witch's hoodie.

"Nake-Snake,Cobra co-bra, Nake-Snake _Cobra Co_ -bra! Vector Storm!" A storm of deadly arrows appeared and aimed at Kid, but he smacked them back and sped off. All ready Kilik, Black Star, and Crona ran forward at once helping each other and running as fast as they could. Crona was last to get past with him being forced to slide under a barrage of arrows that threaten to take off his head. Getting past they all ran forward, leaving Stein, Spirit, and Medusa alone.

"Well I suppose my son isn't all that useless."

Spirit growled. "You have no right to call yourself a mother, you turned my daughter into a monster!"

Medusa smiled like a snake. "Oh did I hit a nerve?"

Maka was sitting against a pillar, bored out of her mind. Ragnarok was leaning on her head. "Ugh this is stupid, I'm hungry! you didn't get any food at that party! I want something to happen! Isn't there supposed to be people coming?! I want a soul to ea-"

Maka punched Ragnarok. "SHUT UP WILL YA?!"

Ragnarok fought her back. "YOU COW! WANNA GO!? YOU SEE THOSE MUSCLES?!"

The two fought and looked up just in time to see Kid speed past them. Maka, in anger, yelled and kicked the pillar. Kilik maneuvered around Maka and kept running. Maka growled getting more pissed as Black Star approached and pointed Tsubaki at Maka.

"You're the one that hurt Soul and Crona. This is payback! Time to show you a true star!" Black Star ran to Maka just to get a pole slammed into his face. "Damn that hurt! Who? Crona?"

Crona stood there firmly and looked angry, determined, and...happy to finally give her back the pain him and soul suffered.

Black Star stared at his longtime friend, "What are you doing Crona? This isn't Stein's plan!"

Crona shook his head. "I don't care, this fight is ours and ours alone."

Black Star looked at Crona surprised. "This isn't a game Crona, you could die and I won't be able to save you bud." Black Star triade broke off as Soul's blade suddenly appeared at his throat.

"This is my battle Star. It's personal, please."

Black Star looked into Crona's eyes and smiled with understanding. "Guess you're serious. I mean you disobeyed a teacher haha! Who would have guessed it. Okay Crona, I'll help Kid, you try not to die before I can save you got it!"

Crona laughed. "Sure man, whatever you say."

Maka fake gagged at their conversation. "Ew, be done with your bromance already. I don't want to throw up." The two rolled their eyes and Black Star ran off. Crona stared hard at Maka, Ragnarok came out and angrily lashed out at Crona. "You again!? We nearly killed you both last time! The other boy looked way more stronger and tasty!"

Crona smiled through gritted teeth at the demon sword, causing Ragnarok to get even more angry. "What!? What's the matter with you?"

Crona pointed Soul at them. "It's about time you saw me as more than food. That's all I wanted. Now me and my friend will destroy you both."

Maka laughed and the black broadsword appeared in her hand. "Well cotton candy head and blood eyes, time to settle our score!"

Soul frowned at the nicknames. "You're still calling us those names? How uncool, the names are Soul Evans, and my meister is-."

Crona interrupted him. "I'm Crona Albarn, one of the best Scythe Meisters the DWMA can offer."

Maka didn't look impressed, but did give him a wicked smile. "Well Crona, I'm the demon swordswoman Maka Gorgon. Ragnarok is my black blood and weapon, and I will be the one to send you to death in pieces."

Soul had always trusted Crona and this was no different, but he had to ask. "Crona since you decided we would stay to fight her what is your plan to win?"

Crona chuckled nervously. "I...I don't have one. I was planning on winging it."

Soul froze shocked for a second, then burst out in laughter. "Okay it's official you are the coolest meister ever!" Crona smiled and rushed at Maka.

Kid was speeding through the hall, however was abruptly stopped as a long hand grabbed his board and destroyed it. A man stood in front of him, firm as a wall, standing in their way. Kid rose his pistols to fight, but Kilik patted his shoulder.

"Nah man, leave this guy to me. Now go!" Kid hesitated only for a moment, before nodding and ran to the right, the man tried to stop him by extending his arm out but was forced to retreat as Kilik punched it back with his flaming and sparking fists.

"sorry Mr. Fantastic, but no way you're stopping him from stopping the kishin. You and me, let's go!"

Outside the castle, Blair was shooting her pumpkin magic at a lot of lesser witches, till a group of five surrounded her. The Mizore sisters were not a happy bunch, they had heard that Five had been killed by Death the Kid and if this cat was gonna try to stand in their path of revenge she would pay. All tried to fight Blair, but ended up harming themselves more. Using one of her biggest blasts, Blair beat them easily, till they came together to show a woman resembling the form Blair took when she was human. Blair turned human and stared at this new challenger. "Oh you mice wanna dance?"


	14. Chapter 14

THE BLACK BLOOD WARRIORS! CRONA BRING THE ANGEL BACK!

(Hey! Listen! No I'm not Navi, but I did get wind waker for gamecube! I can't wait to play it! On other news, this chapter has my first OC in it and the next chapter will have another. The lyrics I use here are based heavily off Natewantstobattle's and he is an awesome musician youtuber! The song plays to the beat of Resonance, and I added a line that hints to one of my favorite game series ever! If you all have any questions, comments, tips, or just wanna say hey please leave a review. I reply to them all, and now on with the story! As a ps, if anyone knows any secrets, easter eggs, or just something really cool about wind waker tell me about those too! Thanks!)

Crona rushed Maka by hooking her with Soul's blade, then began to punch her as hard as he could. After just a few swings the black blood was taking it's toll on his fists as they started bleeding, Crona jumped kicking her away from him.

Soul noticed his bleeding fist and asked with a worried tone, "You alright,man? I remember a time where you couldn't take two punches with her, now you can punch her like ten! I guess the training with Stein did help huh?"

Crona nodded. "Yeah it hurt, but not like before. This time I can really fight her."

Maka punched Crona hard in the face while he was distracted talking to his weapon. "Oh shut up will you!? Don't ignore me when I'm trying to kill you!" Maka slashed at Crona while he dodged and countered with Soul. Both were laying hits on each other, but it was obvious Maka had the advantage and was pushing Crona back. "Man you are stronger, but you're still just a human while I'm something more."

Crona frowned and wiped the blood off his mouth, then grabbed Maka's arm as she rushed forward to hit him, and he tripped her and as she fell he uppercutted her face.

When she got up she was met with Crona drilling his knee into her gut and landing a kick to the solar pelvis to weaken her for a moment.

Ragnarok hissed in anger and hurt as he shared the pain with his host. "Maka what are you doing idiot?! You can't let those clowns beat us!"

Maka retorted with the same fury reflected in her tone of voice, "Well if a certain weapon would shut up and just harden my blood like it's supposed too, I would get hurt!"

While they fought each other, Crona and Soul saw their chance. "Now Soul we can win this! SOUL RESONANCE!" The two made the strongest connection they ever had and the witch hunter blade was bigger and more powerful than ever before. Maka stared in surprise at Crona's soul as the blue on it shredded away to show a purple soul.

Maka muttered in shock as she stared. "A...witch?"

Crona rushed in front of her. "EAT THIS!" Crona did an up swing knocking her up into the air, then he tried a side swipe while in the air on her. Two large black wings burst out of Maka's back and she grabbed the witch hunter. Crona stared in fear as she just stopped his strongest attack with her bare hands, and crushes it easily. Maka and Crona landed and she smiled. "I think it's only fair if I show you my best! SCREAM RESONANCE!" Ragnarok screamed with Maka, but this time Crona stood his ground.

Ragnarok's blade began to grow into a berserker sword form that had an mouth, and red aura surrounded Maka. In less than a second, Maka was in front of Crona and began to attack him with all her barely managed blocked it and was forced down to his knees in matter of seconds as he gasped from the strain.

In Soul's mind time slowed down and he heard a sinister voice. "Well now I can't just let the show end like this can I?" Soul, who was now in a black and red suit, looked around the empty red and black room in confusion.

"Where am I? Show yourself!" A small being that resembled a demon came out of the shadows and smiled. It was wearing a suit like Soul's. "Ahh you see boy I'm here to help you. I don't want you dead, that would be bad for us all. No I want you to give in to your own black blood and unleash your true power."

A curtain moved to show a polished black piano, and a microphone. Soul was confused for a second till the demon spoke again. "We need you and your partner to give in to the black blood that resigns inside you both, only then can you beat your foe."

Soul started to walk away from the demon. "You're crazy if you think I'll decide something like this for a friend. No way in he-" Soul took a step back in surprise as Crona in a suit like his, only it was purple and black, walked in.

"Soul I think it's our best shot now...I thought it through and I think if you stay sane and I give in then we should be fine. When I came in here...my own demon followed me." A female witch on a broom entered the room, she appeared to be in a outfit Blair wouldn't mind wearing. It was a black tight mini skirt, a purple witch hat that looked like a dragon's head, and purple shoes with black laces. She had eyes like Crona's and his hair color, but she looked insane.

"Her name is Aithusa or Ai, and she's a witch."

Ai flew lower and hugged Crona, in a mirror of how Blair hugged Soul "Hey Crona I'm your witch, I mean yeah I'm trying to kill you but I love you at the same time."

Crona slightly blushed and pushed her off, then turned to Soul's demon. "If I want to fight Maka evenly what must we do?"

The demon smirk, with far too many teeth to look friendly. "Well Crona, you and Soul Eater must sing a song for us. Soul will play the piano. While you sing." Both the boys started to argue, but decided they didn't have the time. Both got into their places. "Ready Soul?" Soul cracked his knuckles.

"As ready as I'll ever be man." Soul began to play a tune and Crona took a large breath and started to sing.

Two become one, our souls have been connected

Ours is a bond that's stronger than words

And now in sync we scream, that ours fates are all together

And we will not go unheard

Locking eyes, we are becoming intertwined

Now you'll be sharing your fate with mine

Side by side we'll battle throughout the night

And sure enough we'll find our way

When sun has set, we'll go battle through nightmares

We won't ever give up.

I will stay by your side as we slip into madness

Two become one, our souls have been connected

A bond that's stronger than words

And now in sync we scream, our fates will come together

And it will never go unheard

I could care less of where you came from

Because we can only see what's ahead

I knew from the first time that we became connected

I'll be with you at the end

Desperate arms keep trying to pull me in

Can I never ever be left alone?

I see no light in the end of this tunnel so all we've got left is our souls

When sun has set we'll battle through nightmares

We refuse to give up.

We stand side by side as we slip into madness

Two become one, our souls have been connected

A bond that's stronger than words

And now in sync we scream, our fates are all one

And it will not go quietly

Got it memorized!

Two hearts become one, our souls have been connected

Forever a bond that's stronger than words

And now in sync we scream, fates will come together

And they will not go unheard

I could care less where it is you came from

Because I see what's ahead

I knew from the first time that we became connected

I'm with you till the very end

As they were singing and playing, the two black blooded beings smiled as the ceiling leaked black blood and drowned the two heroes. Crona closed his eyes and fell back into the blood, while Soul was fighting it.

"There's too much! This isn't what we agreed on you demons!"

The red demon's grin grew, and he started to laugh. The witch smiled flying to Soul and rubbing his face she said, "Just as a tip little boy, never deal with a devil."

On the outside Maka swung Ragnarok down on Crona's head, but his hand reached up and grabbed the blade. His hand bled slowly, the blood that came out black as coal

"Impossible! B-black...blood?" Maka stammered in surprise at the boy.

Crona opened his eyes to show the almost full gray eyes and his mouth split into a huge smirk. "So this is Crona's body? It feels sooo good! Oh you're the sword girl hehe. You are cute, too bad I have to kill you now." Crona rushed forward at an inhuman speed, grabbed Maka, and smashed her into the ground. "R-Ragnarok?! What happened to him?! This actually hurts!" Ragnarok felt something strange, he felt like he was not the only black blooded weapon anymore.

"The boy has black blood! He gave into it! He's going mad." Crona crawled over Maka and his eyes wandered her body with an intense expression. "Maybe just a touch wouldn't be too bad..." His hand clawed at Maka's stomach as though he was trying to shred the fabric, before moving towards her chest with obtrusive fingers but Maka headbutted him off before he could get further than a few centimeters.

"Y-YOU PERVERT!" Maka unwillingly blushed, and decided that this had to end. "Ragnarok...do that to me. Give me the power to fight him." Ragnarok was shocked for a moment before he completely took over her soul, giving him the power to fight Crona's body. The two black blooded meisters, now completely taken over, were slamming their weapons against each other and were in a twisted dance where both were getting stabbed, punched, and blooded up. This was no longer a fight of souls, but a battle of who was more insane.

Crona was watching the fight and couldn't help but blush at the antics of Ai. "Damn her...Now's not the time for this. I need to find- what's this?" A red light shined in the darkness, Crona swam to it and couldn't believe his eyes.

There was a large red winged soul with a large white cross on it, a huge black snake surrounded the soul. "Maka's soul...It's all red, why isn't it a kishin yet? Wait a minute." There appeared to be a lock on the soul, as Crona went for a closer look, the snake attacked him. He fought it back and saw it was one of Medusa's snakes. He got angry, and using all his strength he held it at bay with one hand. In all his anger, he cocked his free fist and didn't notice the purple magic that swirled around it.

"You don't deserve to be here! WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE!" Crona hit it and it exploded in a awful scream. Crona reached out for the lock on Maka's soul, but felt himself being dragged away. "NO! Wait!"

Soul was watching the fight also as the two were killing each other, and he knew that he needed to get Crona back or he would die. Searching on top of the river of blood, he looked for his friend while the demon's voice taunted him. "You know a lot of people don't survive black blood, or even if they do they're not the same." Soul ignored him, but was getting scared till he finally saw him! He had a single hand out of the blood, Soul grabbed on and started to pull with all his strength.

"Come on Crona! There's not much time! Think about all the people you'd be leaving, all the promises you'd leave unfinished, all the people who need a hero!

If you don't come back it's game over!" Crona's hand grasped Soul's and with one huge tug, Crona came out coughing and confused. The two look up to see Ai and the demon clapping.

"Well this was fun. Guess you two put on a pretty good show, we'll be waiting for the encore." The two disappear and Crona stood with shaking limbs.

"Thanks Soul, and I may know of a way to win this fight!" Both Crona and Soul came back to their senses at the same time, but Maka was on her knees and both her and Ragnarok began to scream in pain as black spikes were shooting everywhere. Crona had set Soul down and walked to Maka slowly.

"I did this to you didn't I? When I killed that snake, you had it constricting you for so long. When it disappeared your souls must be rejecting each other." A barrage of spikes stabbed right through Crona's body, but he kept walking to her, ignoring the blood seeping through him. He fell on her in a hug as she was on her knees, he lifted his head, "I'm...sorry..." Crona laid a soft kiss on Maka's lips and began to resonate with her.

Crona looked at the massive red soul, and then he noticed something. Beyond the red, deep in it's core, there was a bright blue. He reached through the red, even when it started to drive him mad, visions of the humans the two have killed flashed before him, the screams of the children, the pain of guilt. All were hitting Crona and right when he felt like his soul was gonna die, he touched the blue soul and the pain vanished. Crona woke in front of a torn down house, the walkway to the porch was cracked and splattered with blood. Crona looked at himself and nearly yelled when he saw he was a child again! He was around eight years old, wearing a white tee, faded shorts, and black sneakers. Crona sighed and looked up at the house. "So...this is Maka's soul..." He decided that sneaking would be the safest way to proceed, and so he quietly opened the door and quietly looked around at the dusty, unkempt, dirty living room. He heard the clanging of metal nearby, but decided to go upstairs.

Looking through some rooms, he saw what looked like fears, dreams, and what looked like repressed memories. The stuff that woman Medusa had done to Maka were truly horrifying. Experiments, punishments, forced to kill friends, starvation, training, and worse of all, neglection. As Crona walked, he almost ran into a giant man. He was seven or eight feet tall with huge muscles and a x shaped scar on his face. Ragnarok. Crona followed him because he saw there were keys around his neck, and he guessed they opened the door to Maka. He followed him into his room and nearly threw up right there. Human bodies were sprung up, limbs everywhere, and blood scattered all over. The walls were black, in places on the walls there were three painted eyes, and in the corner of the room was a locked chest. Crona sneaked over to the chest and hid behind it. He heard words coming from the chest...they sounded like, " _Death, Legion, Asura, Weapon, Help..."_ The chest must have been things Ragnarok couldn't or wouldn't remember. Crona looked up and saw Ragnarok had fallen asleep, he came out of his hiding spot and slowly lifted his head. He pulled the keys off him and began to leave just as he began to wake.

"That better not be you Maka! Wait who are you!?" Crona ran as fast as his little legs could take him. After five minutes of running and hiding, he found a locked door and opened it fast. A little hand grabbed his shirt and pulled him in.

"Raggy is a meanie, don't make him mad." Crona looked up to see a young version of Maka, but she wore a black dress. Maka smiled and held out a hand. "I'm Maka Gorgon! Who are you? A new friend?"

Crona took the hand, and nodded. "Yep I'm a good guy! A friend."

Maka smile grew and she hopped around the white room happily and started to grab some of the random broken toys that were scattered around, and brought them to Crona in an offering. "I never had a friend or met anyone really, other then Raggy and...Mother"

Crona noticed the pause and decided to play with her. "So where is your mother? Is she here?"

Maka shook her head. "If she was, you would be gone. She takes everyone and everything away."

Crona saw the girl's sad expression and knew how he could save Maka. "Hey do you want to leave this place? Do you want to see the world with me?"

Maka looked at him in surprise then in fear."If Mother finds us she'd..."

Crona gave his best heroic grin and took one of her hands. "We'll do it together. After we leave we'll be best friends!"

Maka looked around, hesitated for a second, before nodding. He clutched her hand, just as the lights shuttered and a feeling of evil washed over them. "Mother's home..."

Crona wasted no time and pulled her with him out of the room, the house now seemed to be trying to protect itself from an attack. The halls were spinning and would jerk side to side. The two kids kept running to the stairs without stopping, and could see the outside world down the corridor. "We're almost there! We can make it!"

Crona and Maka smiled as they ran down the stairs, but suddenly a person blocked their escape. A woman in a black snake hoodie. Maka screamed and hid behind Crona, who stood his ground but was just as scared.

"You are the worm that killed my snake. You think I'd let you just take her!? After I kill you, she'll know there is no such thing as friendship!" Medusa's snakes came out and wrapped around Crona tightly, slowly crushing him. Crona began to gag and choke as he was strangled, and Maka was crying and screaming for Medusa to stop. Crona closed his eyes, and felt a rush of power. The snakes hissed before being forced to release their grip on the boy. Crona gasped for air, struggling to breathe, before looking up to see Maka had blue wings and a shield around them both. Medusa sneered and commanded the snakes to attack the two. Maka couldn't hold the shield up for long before it exploded and the two were wide open for an attack. Medusa laughed, right before a large black figure slammed her into the wall. The snakes were caught off guard and went after the large figure that attacked their master. Ragnarok was fighting the snakes and Medusa, he looked at the shocked kids.

His eyes, for the first time in a long time, had sanity in them "WHAT ARE YOU STILL HERE?! LEAVE OR YOU'RE NEXT!"

The kids nodded fast and left the house, hearing Medusa scream in rage. As Crona cut the connection, he looked back at Maka's soul and saw it was blue, still had the x-shape, and the wings were fully out. Crona was looking in the older Maka's eyes as they focused and she blushed red before punching him away from her. "You pervert! Get away from me!"

Crona rubbed his face and yelled back. "I just saved you and you punch me?! Some thanks!"

Maka retorted, "I never asked you to save me! Besides you probably did that because you wanted some perverted favor!"

Soul smiled tiredly as he watch the two fight. He saw the power Crona really does have in him, he was able to take the demon sword and turn her into a friend.

A angry squeaky voice stopped the two's fighting. "WHAT DID YOU FOOLS DO TO ME!? I'll kill you!" Ragnarok, now small, was not a happy weapon. He grabbed and pulled at Crona's face. "You stupid idiot! Why did you do this to me! For her!? She's fucking insane! You are now going to have to fix me! My muscles are gone!"

Soul ran forward pulling at Ragnarok. "Let him go you rejected muppet!"

Ragnarok let Crona go and turned his anger on Soul. "Who you calling a muppet, you shark wannabe!"

Maka fell tiredly, leaning on a pillar. "Damn it...I'm too tired after all that. Crona if you hurry you might be able to stop Medusa."

Crona and Soul remembered the danger the world was in and nodded running off to the kishin's prison.


	15. Chapter 15

MADNESS UNLEASHED! END THE SIEGE OF DEATH CITY!

"So why? Why didn't you tell him?" Spirit questioned and Medusa smirked like a snake who had trapped their prey.

"What do you mean? Tell my son that his so-called parents lied to him and that he is half witch? That he was always supposed to be a tool, no matter what? If I kept him, he'd be nothing but a tool for me and since I did give him away he's nothing but a tool for you all and Death."

Spirit lashed out at her. "That's a lie! Kami and I treated him like our own child! He was given the choice to do whatever he wanted and he made the choice to fight the beings that threaten innocent people! He's gonna make a weapon stronger than any other and he'll show you that blood isn't all to a person"

Medusa was going to reply when she felt a fight begin, and she laughed out loud. "Well looks like my boy is fighting Maka. Guess everyone has a rebellious side, and looks like the boy never learned his lesson." Medusa's smug expression changed the moment she heard both Stein and Spirit laugh.

Stein's smug smile showed that he had a guess that Crona would disobey him and fight Maka, and now it looked like his guess was correct.

Medusa sneared and gritted her teeth, "Do you two not remember what happened last time those two fought the demon duo? Plus this time they now have black blood that will react with Maka's, either way they will lose."

Spirit smiled and proudly said, "My son will never lose to people like you, and neither will we! Time to start Stein!"

Stein had one more question for Medusa. "You realize that the war you are starting will rip apart everything and no one will be spared! Not the witches, kishins, weapons, humans, or even gods! Everyone will die, including you!"

Medusa shook her head, and looking in her eyes, Stein saw the madness deep ingrained in her soul. "This is all following my plan exactly and by the end, I will be in control. Now enough talk! I want to see you die." Medusa rushed at Stein wielding two arrow swords, and did a downward slice. Stein blocked with Spirit's blade and struck Medusa in the chest with his soul wavelength.

Medusa was sent flying into the wall and spitted out blood, but she smiled and used her vector plates to speedily get behind Stein and hit him hard in the back with her swords. Stein spun Spirit and began to push Medusa back when the snake on her arm jumped out and bit at Stein. He tore it apart in one swing, but it gave Medusa the time to get behind Stein. Medusa smirked till she felt the back of Spirit's blade smack her hard across the face. While she was disorientated, Stein kicked her away and punched her into the wall. Medusa placed a vector plate under Stein slamming him into a group of her vector arrows, stabbing him right through the body. Both were bloody and hurt, Medusa smiled when she felt that two souls that had black blood were fighting each other.

"So it looks like they finally gave in to the power of madness. My son-"

Spirit interrupted her with a dangerous hiss, "My son! He will beat the demon sword and after that he will stop the kishin!"

Medusa scoffed and laughed. "Well if he is so good, want to trade back? To have your precious daughter back? Wouldn't you just die for the chance?"

Spirit whispered barely enough for Stein to hear. "Forgive me Kami..." Spirit then looked up and said without any hesitation. "I don't have a daughter, I have a son named Crona Albarn! He is my pride and joy, and he would never let himself be beaten by madness."

Medusa rushed at Stein in anger and had her sword at his throat. "Well looks like I win Stein." Stein smiled, and when that happen something would be bad for someone. "Look around you Medusa while you and senpai had your little chat, I was attaching soul strands to you. The moment you rushed at me they tied around you, I move the strings and they will rip you apart."

Medusa stayed still and smiled. "Well if you move, then I will immediately slice your neck." The two were stuck like that, in a game of chicken where if you blink you lose.

Kilik was not happy as he dodged another long punch from the man he called _Rekken_. He was dark-skinned, wore barely any clothing, black hair that was tribal braided, and he had many battle scars on his body. The man had the power to stretch his body making him unpredictable and much faster than any enemy Kilik had fought before. Rekken kept Kilik and his giant fists away by putting distance between the two and easily dodging any punch that came his way. Getting pissed off at his inability to hit Rekken, Kilik took a deep breath and concentrated.

Rekken frowned and sighed. "I don't like killing children, but our lord Asura deserves a sacrifice, and the blood of the three star Pot Meister Kilik Rung will be perfect"

Kilik stood calm and smiled with his teeth flashing in defiance. "So you know who I am, I guess the witch told you about me. But there is something the witch doesn't know about me."

Rekken was intrigued. "Oh and what's that?"

Kilik's smile grew"That a good friend of mine gave me a power I couldn't use on just any old kishin. Also you were wrong, I'm not just a Pot Meister but a Utility Meister! And I will reveal what that truly means now!"

Thunder and Fire began to glow with, not only a soul resonance, but a magical one also. Kim had filled Fire and Thunder with her magic in case Kilik ever needed more power. Kilik bolted faster than Rekken thought possible with the huge weapons weighing him down, and gave him a punch that sprouted flames. Then a uppercut that gave Rekken the shock of his life. Rekken staggered and pulled out an injection, it had a black liquid in it.

Kilik frowned in confusion, "Hey dude that doesn't look good for you."

Rekken plunged the needle into his neck, causing him to fling around till he smiled. "Now this is real power!" The black blood sped up his punches, there were as hard as steel and each started to attack Kilik harshly. Kilik was dodging and blocking the best he could, but Rekken was fast. Each punch on Kilik caused Fire and Thunder to grow stronger and glow a bit more till they looked like the sun.

Kilik yelled in anger, the magic in Fire and Thunder blasting away any attack from Rekken. Kilik jumped up with both Thunder and Fire charged to the brim with energy, and the charged fists sent a lightning bolt and flame-shaped trajectory into the air. Kilik smashed the charged Thunder and Fire into Rekken, making a radial attack which sent shockwaves of electricity and a inferno of fire straight through his opponent's body. When the smoke settled, Kilik smiled in victory just as Crona and Soul were approaching.

"What took you all so long hehe. I think we should hurry, Star and Kid can't be together for too long or the kishin will be the least of our worries. After all I'm the fastest student in the DWMA other than Black Star, now climb on."

Crona gave a smile and nodded before climbing onto Kilik's back, and he ran toward the kishin's fleshy prison. Stein and Medusa were still standing at an impasse until they felt the battle end between Maka and Crona. Crona left the winner and not only did he not kill Maka, but he turned her to their side.

Medusa gritted her teeth in rage.

Spirit smiled proudly "It looks like Crona won and you lose Medusa."

Medusa hissed in hate. "It doesn't matter, my plan is still on and by the time Crona gets to the kishin. All of his friends will be dead."

Stein frowned and a look of madness entered his eyes. "I think I want to dissect you know!" Stein pushed her, causing the soul strands to tear Medusa apart. In the same moment, she placed a vector plate onto the ground. She slammed into the wall sliced in two before throwing her sword, impaling Stein in the chest.

Stein just smiled a smile of pure madness, he pulled the blade out of his body. "Some like you Medusa are born mad, some like me have madness thrusted on us, while others accept the madness within." Stein watched the blood of Medusa rain down on him, and began to laugh uncontrollably.

...

Kid was dodging the magical attacks of Eruka and Free, shooting at them with Liz and Patty. Eruka held a giant needle with a black blood in it, the blood was the only way to awaken the kishing

"If you awaken the kishin it will be the end of the world! Is that what you want?!"

Both Free and Eruka gave Kid a sad look of guilt and remorse. "We didn't want to do this...but we have no choice. We're sorry." Free used a small cube to trap Kid, and they blasted ahead faster. Star had caught up with Kid not long after. Ordinarily he would have laughed and gloated but now was neither time time nor the place. Star used his soulwave punch to shatter the smaller cube, and helped Kid up.

"Hey Kid, we can't be laying down on ground while the Kishin is gonna be awaken."

Kid sneered and looked at his broken skateboard. "No time to make another board, we need to go now!"

Both started running, but Black Star couldn't resist a stab at the young death god. "Better keep up then!" The two argued and dodged every attack and trap Eruka and Free left for them. Free and Eruka slammed into the door where the kishin was held, they looked at each other with fear.

Free stood in fear, "The madness here is overflowing...do we really want the kishin back? This could be our only chance..."

Eruka had a bit of tears in her eyes. "We don't have a choice...Medusa will kill us if we don't..." Both nodded and Free punched the door, breaking it apart. Free and Eruka walked in seeing a bag of flesh, the smell was foul and left a bitter taste in their mouths. The two ran towards the bag, knowing the kids were after them, but then felt as though they should kill themselves instead. So they stabbed themselves to death. Then they opened their eyes again, to see they were okay. The two were falling into the madness fast, and to make their matters worse a shout came out.

"Hey I think you are missing a god like me in your lives!" Eruka ran at the bag, while Free fought Kid and Star. Eruka raised the needle high, Black Star ran forward with everything he had.

"NOOO"

Eruka plunged the needle in the bag, half a second before, Black Star cut it in half. Black Star and Kid fell to their knees, and the bag erupted into a eruption of madness and it transformed into a man. Eruka and Free fell to their knees with the others and the kishin's skin wrapped around him like a huge scarf.

Kilik and Crona arrived to see the Black Star and Kid stand and jumped at the kishin, just to erupt into a bloody mess and fall. The kishin didn't even move. He jumped up, destroying the ceiling up to the streets of Death City. Crona ran before Kilik could stop him and grabbed one of the kishin's scarfs.


	16. Chapter 16

FIGHT BACK ASURA! REBUILD THE BROKEN PIECES!

(Hey everybody! I wanted to catch you before the chapter and I wanted to say sorry for last chapter. It was rushed and I added things to it after I had posted it, but I was tired and had summer school. But hopefully this one will be better, and make up for it. also soon I'm going to bring in more OC friends and foes. If you have an OC you want to be in the story then leave it in a review or PM me and I could put it in a future chapter or special. Of course you'll get credit and everything. Well that's all I needed to say so on with the show!)

If you know the story of _Alice in Wonderland_ and the rabbit hole Alice used to get there, then you can get the faintest idea of what Crona was going through. Hanging on to an enemy that was rocketing through feet of stone and metal, each causing a fatal obstacle for Crona to dodge. Together with the fact that the kishin was going at speeds fast enough for Crona's arm to be pulled right out of it's socket. Finally breaking through the surface to Death City, Crona let go of the kishin and Soul and fell back to the ground on his arm. Crona and Soul stood dizzy and hurt, still not completely healed from the fight with Maka, and saw the witches retreating from the kishin's appearance.

Blair came up to Crona in her human form and smiled. "We did it Crona! We saved the city!"

Crona looked at Blair with relief "Blair...you're safe...that's good."

Blair helped Crona and Soul to their feet and supported their weights. "You're hurt! Come on I can heal you when we get home ok?"

The kishin looked down at the three and gave an vile smile. "You're the boys that followed me here, well then you must be one of Death's tools. I will enjoy breaking you!"

Blair stood angrily and attacked the kishin, not knowing the nature of the wicked being she was assaulting.

"Blair no! Don't!" The kishin waved his hand as the attack was destroyed and he fired a huge attack at Blair, hitting her hard.

"NO Blair!" Soul ran to Blair, she was bleeding badly but it looked like her magic would keep her alive. Soul stood angrily with Crona and both ignored their pains, and made a soul resonance. They used all of their remaining strength and power and rushed at the kishin.

"Witch Hunter!"

The kishin stood still, waiting for the attack, and when Crona swung the blade, the kishin was suddenly gone. The attack sliced a house, and they could hear the echoing screams of the inhabitants within..

"No..." Crona had attacked the people he was protecting, he turned to see the kishin. The kishin touched Crona's chest, making him and Soul crumble into a bloody mess on the ground. Soul turned human, and the kishin threw both of them to where Blair was. He laughed maniacally and opened his mouth wide and the tip of a spear came out and aimed at Crona and the others. Crona shut his eyes tightly, then opened them to see the black cloak of Death himself. "L-Lord Death...you're here..."

Lord Death looked at Crona and said in his happy-go-lucky voice. "Hey you all did as much as you could do. Take a nap and leave the rest to me."

Crona nodded then asked, "The people are they...?"

Death ruffled Crona's hair with affection. "They're fine, we got everyone out of the city and your attack didn't harm anyone. The screams was the madness getting to you."

Crona smiled with relief and fell unconscious with the rest of his friends.

Lord Death's mask turned angry and sharper, as he turned to face the kishin. "Father...you're looking well. I see you replaced me with the other boy down in that hole. I was going to kill him, but thought why kill him now when I could kill our daddy and force him to watch this world turn to ashes first."

A loud obnoxious voice came crying out from the direction of the DWMA. "CROOOOOONAAAA!" Spirit Albarn ran to his son and hugged him. "Crona come on wake up buddy please! Your dad is here to help okay?"

Crona's hand twitched and held on tightly to Spirit's. Spirit flashed back to the time when Crona was a baby and he promised to always protect him. The baby Crona held his thumb tight back then, and now the older one held his hand, remembering the promise that his father would always be there. Spirit laid Crona down gently and stood facing Death. "Well I think we need to teach that kishin a lesson sir. I'm ready to dish out some payback for my boy." Spirit couldn't tell because of the mask, but he could've sworn that Death smiled.

"Exactly how I felt old friend, now let's show him what happens when you hurt innocent people!"

Spirit turned into a scythe and Death grabbed him tightly, while Asura floated unimpressed. "You normal people are so strange, getting all worked up because of a few children. Then again you weren't ever the kind to let people just die right father?"

Rockets appeared around Lord Death, making him fly. "And you were never the kind that could see the beauty that each life had! I failed you as a leader and a father, but after what you did I have only one son and it isn't you!"

Asura sneered and attacked Death with his scarves. Death blocked the attack with ease using Spirit. Death rushed at Asura, slamming him into a building and knocking him into the ground with a full power Death Chop. Asura laughed and opened his mouth as the weapon Vajra appeared and shot a large laser-like attack that Death used Spirit to deflect the attack into the sky. Asura flew up and hit Death in the back with a ray of magic, he again then used his scarves as attacks. Death was gonna run right through them, but then they appeared to catch on fire. Black fire. The flames burned even Death as he was forced back. Asura looked angry at seeing Death dodge and jump back.

"You have become more human than I feared father! The thing that separates us gods from the weaklings, is that humans possess imagination. Imagination is where all our fear originates, it is the mother of terror and mankind's greatest weakness. If I didn't know better, I'd say you've gone soft and have given into the ways of humans"

Death looked at Asura and teleported behind him, slicing his back, then teleported to his front and sliced him again. He repeated this five times before backing away as his teleporting skill took a lot out of energy. Asura's blood was black, and he staggered for a bit before his body began repairing itself.

Death growled seeing the blood. "So that's how they woke you, with the black blood."

Asura smirked. "Yeah that means I'm new and improved."

Death raised his hand as it grew to the size of Spirit and struck Asura into another building and proceeded to keep hitting him deeper and deeper into the ground. Asura began to go into a rage and pushed Death back, and used Vajra to burst to hit Death. The attack exploded Death into dust, but that was a Death Knower and the real Death swung Spirit right through Asura's stomach. Asura yelled in pain and forced the blade out of his body. Asura fell to his knees in pain, then looked up at Death noticing something.

"Y-your soul...where is it...I understand now why you been keeping me from flight." Asura smiled as his feet began to spin and he glowed red with a madness resonance, Death in return began a resonance with Spirit. Asura rocketed toward Death with Vajra leading the way.

Death raised Spirit as he glowed with power, then swung down with all he possessed The two were matched, but Asura was losing power fast. Asura looked back and sent a deadly attack at Crona, Soul, and Blair. Spirit turned human and ran faster than he had ever done, pushing all three out of the blast and got hit instead. Death tried to hold back Asura, but with the resonance gone and Asura's still up he plowed through the side of Death and busted through the seal of Death's soul. Asura laughed then coughed blood and began holding his side as the internal damage was great. He flew away, leaving Death looking at him and the destruction of his city. Soon everybody, including Maka, that had been injured were being treated by Stein and by Sid's weapon Mira Naigus.

After a few days had passed the nurse's room looked like a meeting room for mummies, as Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kid, Crona, Soul, Blair, Spirit, Kilik, and Maka were there all doing something to waste time. Mira and Stein ordered them all to stay until they got better, and when Black Star tried to leave, they broke one of his bones then fixed it. Maka was the only one still under because of some drug Stein gave her, until they could figure out what to do with her.

Crona and Soul stated they were willing to testify for Maka when her court day came, for they believed that all the misdeeds she had done were made under the influence of the witch Medusa. By the end the court ordered that she be put in the dungeon of the school and that if she was to leave, then she would be accompanied by Kid, Crona, Spirit, Stein, or Death himself. Death said that if she so wished, then she could take the same classes as Crona and Kid and learn to be a meister for the DWMA.

The city was also busy repairing itself, and there were a few who protested that Maka be allowed near their children. Death ignored the protests as he was looking at a much bigger threat, the war that was coming. The revival of the kishin and the attack on Death City, had hurt both Death and the witches. Death believed he knew what the witches next move would be, and he knew that they were playing into the plan of Medusa if they did it. Death was also recovering and moved to his mirror and called up Stein, who was doing tests on the black blood.

"Stein how is the tests going?"

Stein rolled his eyes. "Not good I need a sample to do proper testing, also the black blood is unique. It seems to be a marvel and a plague of nature."

Death shook his head. "The black blood amplifies the amount of madness in a person. Having you anywhere near a live sample is dangerous."

Stein sighed and nodded. "You wouldn't call me just for a update, so what else is there?"

Death looked around and said, "It has gotten desperate, so call the other Death Scythes and that other person."

Stein's eyes narrowed and nodded. "I'll get right on it."

Far away from Death City, a few witches on orders from Mabaa were looking for something. They were led to a nearly empty chamber, that had a large sack-like thing in the middle. Spiders were everywhere, the group of three walked cautiously to the sack and started to perform magic on it. A few minutes later, the sack erupted and a naked woman appeared in its place. The group of witches began to explain everything to the woman, after they were done she spoke.

"So after a hundred years of imprisonment I'm released because she needs me? Well I have a message for Mabaa." The woman opened her eyes to show spider webs irises. Something that resembled a spider's arm, ripped out of the woman's back and impaled one of the witches heads. The other two ran and one was caught then put into a sack as millions of little spiders ate her alive. The last one shot spells at the witch and was caught.

"D-don't kill me please..."

Arachne smiled and touched the witch's face. "I won't. I want you to deliver a Mabba that Arachne is used by no one and that I will join this war, to crush her and Death at same time." Arachne threw the girl away and laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

THE DEATH SCYTHES ARRIVE! TRUTHS REVEALED!

(hey everyone I want to say sorry for not posting I had taken a week off because of private life stuff, but I'm back and after a bit of writer's block I'm back and ready to write! So I hope you enjoy the chapter and leave a review if you all like it or don't your choice.)

In the days after the kishin incident, the world was gripped in fear and kishin attacks were spreading. Lord Death was determined to keep the peace and ordered the cease on witch hunting and to focus on kishin hunting. The DWMA began to give out advanced classes to E.A.T and even N.O.T students. It wasn't too long after that that rumors of _The Eight Mysteries of the DWMA_ started to rise up. The eight in question were the eight original Death Scythes from around the world and it also referred to the rumors surrounding each. The mystery of "The Executioner" was that for some reason he only fights to hear the tortured screams of his enemies. Another mystery involved _The Woman with the All Seeing Eye_ and her power to see you no matter where you run or hide and it was said she has a thousand eyes. The next mystery told of a woman with an eyepatch who hunts evil in the shadows with her smashing skills. The one mystery everyone personally knew was about the pervert who loved watching women in revealing clothes. The last mystery was about a man wearing a costume head and he used mirrors to suck the soul out of you.

Crona knew that the talk of the mysteries were all wrong, as he had met each of the Death Scythes through his dad. Crona was more preoccupied with the training Stein had given them. Crona, Kid, Black Star, and Maka were to be the meisters in one of the first kishin response teams. That meant that even though each meister and weapon partner could go on separate missions, when the mission was related to the witches, the kishin, or anything to do with magic then they had to go as a team. It was a good idea until Stein told them to start practicing team resonance and they still had not been successful. Crona met the others in the training field they practiced in, everyone but Soul were already there.

"Soul will be here in a minute since he had to be the one to take Blair to her class today." Crona had told Lord Death that Blair and her friends had defended the city from the witches, and as gratitude Death gave them free snacks for a year. Blair walked up to him and asked if there was any magic users in the school that could teach her to fight better, because she wanted to help the school and her friends. Lord Death asked Kim to do it and she agreed reluctantly.

Soul walked up in a leather jacket and stood next to Crona. "We have a mission soon, Soul, are you all set?"

Soul nodded. "Cool guys are always prepared. Yo Black Star, you and Kid completed those missions already too?"

Both nodded. "Kid completed his in a minute after I completed mine so I won."

Crona sweatdropped at all the fighting and was gonna yell at them, but a voice stopped all the fighting instantly. "Well looking at you all as one of our best hopes for the future, we must be pretty desperate."

Kid ran forward and tried using his Death God Taijutsu and slid into a symmetrical attack stance and kicked Stein's back. He smirked till a fist full of soul wavelength slammed him into the ground. Stein stood and looked back to see the others standing and Crona trying to plan their attack. "Guys we can't even touch him like this we need to - "

Soul, Crona, and Maka began to follow Stein to the Death Room and some of the students glared at Maka and others whispered about her. A word Crona caught was "demon" and he and Soul were getting angry and were about to say something when Ragnarok came out and told them off. "Hey if you losers have something to say to us say it loud and proud! If you're not shut up!"

Crona saw the Death Room doors and asked Stein, "Why are we going here?"

Maka and Soul smacked him on the head and both began to yell at him. "You think the kishin was your fault?! Because you didn't murder an innocent person who you brought back? You think it's bad that you didn't take the first step into turning into the kishin?! You think it is bad to help and trust friends?!" Crona touched his cheeks and shook his head, Spirit walked up and messed up Crona's hair some.

Everyone clapped and Crona was left in shock. "L...leader? Me? Why me? Kid is smarter, Black Star is stronger, Maka has more experience. Why choose me?"

Add all that to the fact that the kishin is free and the pre-kishins around the world are stronger thanthen ever before. Things do not look well, but we have ways to win this and we also have one of the legion already."


	18. Chapter 18

ENTER KIARA! CAN THE STUDENT BECOME A TEACHER?

(Now first things first, this was a pretty fun chapter to write. The character I introduced in this chapter was a OC of a good friend and they deserve mention of course so musicalocelot thanks for all your help with the story! Now I'll be quiet and the story can continue!)

"Hey Maka are you going to be okay?"

Maka rolled her eyes at Crona's question. "Yes _dad_ , I can stay in a cell for a few days."

Crona sighed and held the door open so Maka could enter her room. "You won't be alone the whole time, Ms. Marie will be taking care of you so maybe you'll two become friends. Wait before I go, keep Marie away from toilets trust me."

Maka wrinkled her nose in confusion and opened her mouth to ask what he meant by that, but before she could, Crona was already ruining down the corridor.

"I'll be back soon! I haven't a plane to catch!" Crona ran out of the DWMA as fast as he could and jumped onto Soul's motorcycle,Soul had been waiting for him, and was having trouble packing all their stuff onto the bike's attached trunk.

Crona smirked and couldn't resist a stab at the albino. "Need some help, cool-guy? I mean, the girls around here are beginning to stare at you."

Soul let go and looked around trying to look cool, but there was no one around. Crona was laughing hard and Soul gave him a slight scowl. "Oh ha ha very funny. We have to get to the airport fast so help me here will ya?"

Crona nodded and the both of them forced the items onto the trunk, then got on the bike. Soul looked back and got an idea to get back at his partner. A wicked smile grew on his lips as he revved up his bike and sped off to the airport.

He pushed down on the gas, going way over the speed limit and Soul looked back to see Crona's screaming face and he laughed stopping his bike right in time.

"You idiot! You could've hurt someone!"

Soul shook his head. "I'm an expert driver ok, I had full control. At least act like you trust me." Crona had no answer for that and took his bag out of the trunk. Soul got his bag and they walked in going to their gate and boarded their plane. It took nine hours to reach Oceania, but it was well worth it. It was a beautiful place, it had waterfalls all around the city. The city was shiny and laced with gold. In the center of the city, there was a huge grand castle that had Death's mask on it. It was the DWMA of Oceania. The two waited an hour for Soul's motorcycle to arrive and when it did they rode to a temporary house that the DWMA owned. After setting up their stuff, they left walking to the school.

"So Crona what is the reason we are investigating the school again?"

Crona rolled his eyes and looked at his mission scroll. "I told you that we are here to investigate the DWMA. Some weird things have been going on. Lord Death think there might be a kishin involved. Our Mission is to find the kishin - or whoever is involved - and bring back its soul. Damn the flight looks like it will take a bit longer, because of a storm."

Soul nodded and while they were walking up the stairs to the DWMA they were pushed to the side by a pale girl with light tan, deep blue eyes, and mid-length brown hair that was put in a side ponytail. She wore red shorts, a yellow tank top with a red sleeveless hoodie vest over it, black and red boots, black finger-less gloves, and a bird pendant necklace. She was running with a lot of bags full of something which split to the ground as she ran into them. She had a piece of meat sticking out of her mouth and after rubbing her head she glared and quickly shoved all the jerky she dropped in her bag and ran off without a word. Soul and Crona stood left confused until a woman with red hair, green eyes, and a dark tan was running toward them,breathing heavily. She had a teacher's outfit that was red with green and black clothes.

"Are you okay miss?" Crona asked with worry

The woman nodded and smiled wearily. "Yes I guess it was silly of me to think I could catch her. Now are you two new students? I'm the person in charge of the school while Lady Mjolnir and Lady Yumi are away so no getting into trouble okay? I'm Miss Yua."

Soul and Crona gave Miss Yua the letter from Lord Death and she smiled wide after reading it. "So you're Crona and Soul! The whole school has heard about you two and your friends. I know why you're here and I want you to keep the reason quiet as I don't want the students scared.

Also since Lord Death and Miss Marie trust you I want to ask for a favor. The girl I was chasing out here was an amazing student at the school. Her name is Airayla Lock, she is one of our best weapons. However, she has still not found a meister that can resonate with her. She has learned to wield herself. She has no friends and at first glance you would say she likes it that way, but I know deep down that she wants someone to talk too. A friend. I also think that the kishin or whatever it is that is attacking the school, may have something to do with her because claw marks were found at her door."

Crona and Soul agreed to investigate the issue, and decided that they would join the classes she was taking in order to keep an eye on her. Crona and Soul quickly learned that there was a place they couldn't watch her and since they had to keep an eye on her Soul had an idea. "Hey Crona bud, the all girls club that this girl spends hours in can be when this thing is planning to attack. There is one way that I think we can get you in it, but it's drastic."

Crona looked at him. "Oh okay let's do it! We have to watch her and while I protect her you can investigate for info on the attacker."

Soul laughed and gave a toothy smile. "Okay so my plan is to dress you as a girl since, no offense, people get confused by your gender anyway. Also don't worry about not looking real because Black Star and I do this a lot. I mean, have you seen the gymnastics class?"

Crona hit him in the head and blushed at the thought. Soul rubbed his head and went into the town to find a shop that sold the right tools for the job, while Crona told Miss Yua about their plan. At first she refused, then after getting Crona's word to not go into the girl's restroom, dressing room or sleeping quarters, she agreed to allow it. When Crona went to their home Soul was waiting with a lot of bags, the sight of them sent a shiver down Crona's spine.

"Well _Kiara_ tomorrow we get started! This is gonna be fun."One day and a makeover later, there Crona had transformed into a person that even Spirit would have had trouble recognizing on first glance. Crona, or now going undercover under the name Kiara, had long curly pink hair, a black dress with white diamonds, black loafers, pale skin, and a red checkered vest. Crona was hating every moment of this and since he had to be in character fully Soul gave him a pair of woman's underwear.

"Oh hell no! This is crossing the line I refuse."

Soul was trying not to laugh, but at the same time impressed at his work. "Come on man, it will only be at school and I think the look suits you." Crona glared daggers at him and went into the restroom to change. After an embarrassing start they went back to the school and to their first class where they were introduced to the class.

"Hello class, today we have two transfer students from the DWMA of Nevada USA. One is well known as Soul Evans and the other student is Kiara Scar. You two can sit next to Airy, Ms. Lock please raise your hand." The class had burst into mutters when they heard Soul's name and he looked like he enjoyed the attention. Airy raised her hand reluctantly and Soul and Crona sat next to her. Crona tried to start a conversion, but all the attempts ended in failure rather quickly. Crona and Soul watched her till lunch and it was then that Soul went off to start his investigation, while Crona went and sat next to Airy who was by herself.

"Hey do you mind if I sit here?" Airy glanced up with a confused expression on her face.

"Not my table."

While Crona began to eat, he looked up, and stared at Airy's lunch. There was only different kinds of jerky and meat on her plate.

"So uhh I guess you like jerky huh?"

She looked up at him. "Yeah what's it to you?"

Crona sighed and flicked her in the forehead. "Will you cool down and accept that someone is trying to get to know you?"

Airy looked away and didn't answer the question, she couldn't. "...So what are you then, a meister or a weapon?"

Crona smiled, finally getting somewhere. "Meister, what about you?"

She finished another piece of jerky and answered. "Weapon. A bladed bow, it was my mother's form. What's your mother like Kiara?"

Crona was confused for a moment at the name, then remembered he was dressed like a girl. He smiled thinking back to the thoughts of his mother. "She's beautiful, strong, stubborn, very tolerant, a good role model, a hard worker, and a perfect mother. She's all I ever wanted to be."

Airy gave a small smile and nodded. "I know how you feel, my mother took care of my five siblings and me. She taught us all she held close to her heart and said to become the heroes she knew we could be. It wasn't till I was thirteen that I learned that I was a weapon, and my brother allowed me to live here at the DWMA."

Crona felt bad for her, but had to ask. "What about your dad?"

Airy's lowered her head so her bangs covered her eyes. "...He-"

The bell for lunch rung and Airy let out a sigh of relief. "Well looks like we can talk about that later."

Crona groaned and walked to the next class. Soul wasn't in the next class and Crona couldn't talk to Airy at all during the class. After that he entered the club that Arty attended and learned it was a class for those who wanted to be or were self-partnered and it taught them how to be most effective in battle. Airy walked to the archery section and Crona watched as her upper arm turned into an elegant wooden bow with golden swirling designs carved into it. The blades were rounded and followed the curve of the bow. Her other arm pulled the string back and a gold arrow appeared out of nowhere.

 _"Like Kid and the Thompson sisters..."_ Crona thought to himself with awe.

She shot at each of the homemade targets and each was a bullseye. Crona walked over and praised her, "Wow that's amazing! You have real skills I bet people everywhere wants to be your partner."

She rolled her eyes. "I doubt that as you know I'm not the easiest person to work with. I don't need anyone else I know what the price of trusting someone else is." Crona frowned and looked at her and saw the hurt behind her static mask. Crona decided to try something he usually wouldn't do.

"I had gotten into fights before you know and when I look back on them, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the family and friends that never left my side. Even now, when we are all so different and seem like we can't work together, if I really put all my trust in them...well who knows? I bet that deep down there are people who you want to be friends and partners with. Tell me who hurt you and why you can't trust people."

Airy stared at Crona and sighed heavily. "I can't trust people because look at my family for example. My own father abandoned us and left us to rot! I heard from my brothers that a letter was sent to them saying that he was killed in a attack that involved a kishin called _the Blood Countess_ and she was killed by a group of two star meisters not long after. After that I hated him for dying and leaving us without explaining why...that's why I don't trust people. "She got up and left the room, leaving Crona feeling empty.

He went home not too long after and, after a shower, changed back into Crona. He was reviewing the last two days when Soul ran in and was tired by the look of him. He sat next to Crona and sighed, "Well I learned more about the attacks and the victims, but not too much. I hope you had better success." Crona told him all he learned, and Soul began to explain his day.

"After I left, I went and checked out the places and times the attacks were committed. All were at night and the attacks were related to claw and teeth attacks. The ones attacked were all suffering from blood loss, but had no life threatening injuries. There was no attacks during the day except for one that was three days ago. I can't see a relation between them all."

Crona looked on it all and realized something. He pulled out his laptop and quickly typed into the kishin database that the DWMA have to catalog the kishins that have been killed. He typed in _the Blood Countess_ and was met with a page of a kishin whom believed itself to be a vampire. It all clicked for Crona, the claws, the blood loss, the attacks only in darkness, and he knew who the culprit was. Vampires were supposed to be an extinct species, all were hunted by the witches and Lord Death himself."Soul! We have to get to the school! NOW! Airy is in danger!" Soul got up and the two ran to Soul's motorcycle and on the way Crona explained it all. Knowing Airy's room number, they ran to the door just in time to see a man about to grab the door's handle.

"Stop! That's quite enough! Step away from the door!" The man did and looked at Crona who was wielding Soul. The man had razor sharp claws, brown hair, pale skin, glowing yellow eyes, three red eye markings on his forehead, and was dressed in a once fine suit. It was Airy's father. He turned into a vampire after the attack with the Blood Countess and faked his death.

After the release of the kishin, he must have been affected by the new madness that was released and began looking for his daughter. Crona knew that the man who had once been a father, was nothing more than a monster now. Crona rushed the vampire and used Soul to throw the vampire away from the dorms. Crona tried to jump and slash at him, but the vampire grabbed the blade and slammed Crona into the ground and tried to bite at his neck, but Crona blocked the attempt. He kicked the vampire back and slashed at his feet, but he kept jumping back till he was against a building and Crona smiled. He did a upward attack, but the vampire screeched loudly and threw Crona back. Large, ugly wings grew out of the beast's back, and he dived at Crona who dodged, blocked, and countered each attack with one. Each stab at the vampire in vain as he was healing at a crazy speed. Crona was getting more tired as the battle dragged on, so he and Soul agreed to resonate.

"SOUL RESONANCE! Unleash a supreme move of the scythe meister. SOUL SLASH!" Soul and Crona powered up Soul's blade and sent a slash at the vampire...it missed. He dodged it easily and dove down, grabbing Crona and Soul, who turned human, by their throats and began to choke the life out of them.

A golden arrow flew by their heads and pierced the vampire's eye, making him howl in pain and drop the two heroes. Crona and Soul were trying to get their breaths back and stood shakily as Airy walked up next to them. "I know that's him...my father. There is a photo in the necklace I wear of my parents together. It looks like him and I put it all together, he died that day and became this...thing. I want to give him peace, please help me kill him."

Crona and Soul nodded and powered up their attack one more time with everything they had. "We have to hit him this time, can you keep him still?"

Airy took aim, "It would be my pleasure." Airy ran forward shooting a barrage of arrows, while Crona charged their attack. Airy nicked it's wings and jumped stabbing it in the wings and rendering them useless. Airy let all her sadness and anger out as she beat the vampire down and stabbed it over and over. She threw it against the wall and jumped away tired and with a bleeding fist. Crona and Soul swung their full powered Soul Slash at the still healing vampire and and cut off more than half of it's body.

Airy was amazed at the attack that two people could do together, and she walked to the dying form of what once was her father. The vampire's eyes were blue like hers and it looked like it was trying to talk. "I...I'm...s-s-sorry...I-I lo-ve you..."

Airy teared up and bowed her head as the body vanished and a gray soul was all that was left.

The next day Crona explained the need for the disguise and took the soul back with him. Airy followed him to the airport and hugged both him and Soul. "Thank you both so much. Without you I would never been able to move on from my past. I also want to say thank you for teaching me the power that a strong bond can give."

Crona hugged back and told her, "Hey you taught me something too. I am going to keep trusting those close to me and use their strength instead of trying to rely only on mine. I guess teachers do learn from students huh?" The two laughed and gave one more goodbye. Crona looked back on Oceania and smiled at the friend that he knew would stay with him always.


	19. Chapter 19

THE SNAKE RETURNS! FIND THE BOOK BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE!

Eruka and Free had been traveling together as friends since the whole kishin accident. Both were free and wanted to escape the pending war before it started, they were happy with how things were going until one day while resting their legs, a calming vengeful voice called out to them and sent a shiver down their spine. "Less than one week after my tragic demise, and you two abandon my mission and try to run? How pathetic and I expected better from you two? It was foolish of me."

Free and Eruka turned around with fear shivering down their spine at the sight of a little girl. They did not need to guess twice to identify her as none other than their mistress, Medusa.

"T-that's i-i-impossible...you're dead! We heard Franken Stein cut you in half!" Eruka Croaked.

Medusa smiled her snake-like grin and petted one of the pitch black snakes that came out of her back. "So everyone thinks I'm dead...perfect. I had a backup plan _just in case_ something didn't go according to plan. So if I was ever killed I had to ensure that I wouldn't die, the only way to do that was to cut up my soul and put it into one of my snakes. After I did that I just needed a host who just turned out to be this foolish child. But enough of that, it's time to begin the next stage of my plan..."

Kid and Black Star awoke in the infirmary and saw the girls were all packed up and ready to go. "What's going on? We going on a vacation?"

Tsubaki hit Black Star in the head. "No Black Star! We have a mission to complete, also Lord Death teamed us up with Kid. He told us this mission is of the highest importance and could give us the edge over everyone else. We are to collect Eibon's book and anything else that is there. I wonder who Eibon is?"

Liz and Patty turned to regard Kid, his eyes were wide and he looked shocked. The three had heard of the old master from Kid's father and knew Eibon was one of the most powerful magic users who ever lived. If one of the sides had gotten their hands on a artifact from him it could do anything, why would Kid's father risk everybody like this? Kid calmed himself down and told Black Star and Tsubaki about Eibon. "That man was one of the original legion masters. He was called the madness of knowledge and was the smartest man alive. He didn't care for good or evil, order or chaos, he only cared for knowledge. Think of him as a much more extreme Stein." The group shivered at the thought.

They left to the airport and got on a plane heading to Russia, it was one of the only countries that didn't have a DWMA, instead the weapons and meisters were trained by officials. They would ask for Death's opinion on some matters, but he was not a huge player over there. They had intel that the last place that Eibon had ever been seen or sensed was near the peaks of the Russian mountains, but no one was to ever come near here because there was no need to endanger innocent lives in search of the artifact. The citizens grew up with horrible legends of a demon living in the mountain. Kid suspected that Eibon himself made the stories so he could live in peace. Now was the time to grab whatever was left here and use it to ensure the DWMA's victory, that was the reason Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black Star were in winter coats and scaling a mountain in the middle of winter. As they got closer to the top they heard a noise getting louder. "What is that? It sounds like that construction site next to our house." Black Star thought out loud.

Tsubaki turned her hair into chains and wrapped up her friends and covered their mouths. "Shhh! We aren't alone up here."

She unwrapped them and peeked over the side to see men in strange masks. Liz and Patty recognized them instantly. "They look kinda like the ones Kid showed us once in some old and smelly book."

Liz nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Sis is right they look newer and less ew, but they are those spider people."

Kid checked and his eyes narrowed. "They are the soldiers of the ancient witch Arachne. The group call themselves _Arachnophobia_ and it looks like they came for the same reason we have. The intel reporting that only a death god or someone with ancient power can open the door seems to be correct. This could take me a minute so Black Star if you, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty could hold them off that would be great."

Black Star ran forward and announced himself with a shout and a kick to one of the member's faces. "Who's afraid of the little tiny spider?!" Tsubaki followed him, gracefully dropped kicking one of the guys that were gonna hit Black Star in the back. Back to back, Tsubaki and Star got surrounded and the men in the masks were dropped by a huge barrage of pink bullets.

Liz spun Patty in weapon form on her finger and smiled. "They aren't very good, are they?" One member responded with a attack on her with his shock baton. Liz and Patty switched places and shot him again. The three turned to see a small army of soldiers rushing their way.

"Oh I may break a sweat today after all!" Black Star exclaimed with excitement. Tsubaki held out her hands to Patty and nodded.

"Someone has to make sure he doesn't get too hurt. Let's give them some hell!" Patty giggled and tossed Liz to Tsubaki, and turned into a weapon for Tsubaki's other hand. Tsubaki rushed after Black Star and was releasing yellow bullets at the men. The two were mowing down the enemy, but each one that fell it felt like two more took their place. Huge cannons started to attack the group, till a blast of magic blew away the cannon.

A short witch with round fluffy ears, that wore an outfit that resembled a bear appeared. "Who are you? You aren't from the DWMA!" Black Star shouted.

The witch sneered at the group. "I'm not from your school, I'm from the noble Mabaa's army! Also I didn't save _you,_ I need Death's son to get me into the ruins."

Kid appeared and pulled the others to the door. "I opened the door! We have to get in now let's go!" The three ran into the building just to be blasted into the walls by the bear witch as she flew into the ruins. Kid and the twins ran after the witch on his skateboard and yelled at Black Star to hold off the army as long as he can.

"Hold them off? I'm a god so you can count on me winning!" Tsubaki transformed into her chain scythe form and Black Star stood guard at the entrance.

Kid caught up with the witch and began to shoot at her. "If you attempt to steal the book here then I'll take you down myself!"

The witch growled and shot spikes back at Kid, the burst of magic resembled bear claws. "Is that what you said to the innocent witches you killed when you attacked the prison where we held criminals that endangered humans and the DWMA! We kept them away to protect people and you used that against us to make the world hate us! Well we refuse to let this injustice continue and we will fight Death and the witch Arachne!"

Kid was saddened to shoot someone who seemed to fully believe in her cause, but he had no choice. He aimed and whispered to himself, "I didn't kill those people, but every person that dies in this war those are the deaths that fall on my shoulders. You won't be one in this fight." He shot her with enough power to knock her out for a bit and after she fell to the ground, he kept going without glancing back..

Black Star yawned and looked at the dozens of soldiers who fell to his brutish power. "I was hoping for more, but if that's it then I might still be able to catch up to Ki-" Black Star jumped back to dodge a sword that implanted itself into the ground where he was just a second ago. "The hell?! A god like me demands you reveal yourself!"

A man jumped down from seemingly nowhere and faced Black Star. "I see no god just some kid who is in way over his head. I don't want to kill you, killing a kid might give me nightmares."

Black Star glared daggers at the man and examined him closely. He was tall and sorta pale, had long straight blond hair, blue eyes, and a rather muscular build. He was dressed in a plain white shirt, faded blue jeans, and had a black cape over his shoulders that showed his loyalty to Arachne. He wielded a sword, and carried a box full of weapons on his back.

"The mark on your arm and on the girl's dress. It is the mark of the Star Clan, is it not? I was under the impression that all of them were destroyed by Death and the DWMA. I suppose they couldn't finish the job, I know how they must've felt. To harm a child strikes a warrior to the core, but when I fought the Star Clan all I saw in their eyes were the souls of demons and kishins. I wonder what path you will go down, the path of your blood or the path of your soul? I wish to not face you, but if you refuse to move then let's see if you are a fighter even worthy of choosing!" Mifune rushed at Black Star faster than any opponent he had ever faced, and aimed a non-fatal stab at his gut.

Black Star was barely able to block the attack and was pushed back to the wall and was met with a sword next to his face. "I said leave, or the next one will kill you! You aren't the strong one here, your weapon is the only reason you're alive kid."

Tsubaki turned human and stood in front of Black Star defending him. "Black Star might mess up and he might even be be annoying at times, but I have seen what he can do when everything is up to him and he won't fail!" Tsubaki was met with a hand on her shoulder. Black Star jumped to his feet and the look in his eyes were that of someone with something to prove or protect.

"Thank you Tsubaki this guy is making a mistake for mistaking me for my blood, that is not who I am! I have a family that raised me and cared for me, I found them and they accepted me! They would never let me down and I refuse to let them down here so come on! Tsubaki let's show this guy why we are the strongest pair in the DWMA!" Tsubaki smiled and nodded, before changing into her Enchanted Sword form. Black Star grabbed the sword and black markings grew on his arms, body, and face. He charged at Mifune, who quickly blocked the powerful flurry of attacks and quickly threw his sword box high and both the swordsmen jumped back to dodge the storm of swords. Mifune quickly grabbed two swords and started his own attack on Black Star, he sliced at his feet and head. Black Star did a awkward back flip to dodge both the two attacks and used the momentum to throw his feet into Mifune's chest. Mifune staggered and threw one of his sword at Black Star, it stuck itself into Black Star's arm. Both were bleeding and breathing heavily and ran at each other, but stopped before their swords met as they had heard a scream coming from the inside of the ruins.

"Kid..." Tsubaki changed back to her ordinary form and both them raced away from the fight toward where he heard the scream. Mifune stared after him in surprised, he had looked into the boy's eyes and saw the heart of a warrior that would never leave a fight unfinished. A soldier came up to Mifune and said the charges were set and it was time to leave.

Kid had kept going after knocking out the witch and after a minute of silence Liz and Patty broke the silence. "Heya Kid...are you thinking about what the girl said?"

Kid looked at the pistols in his hands and sighed. "Liz, Patty do you know why I love symmetry? It isn't that I'm crazy, it's because the order of symmetry is perfect. Order is what I fight for and it's what I want for the world, but the world is facing a war that can tear it apart and no matter what anyone says...it is my fault. Does it sound like order if the innocent can cry and the guilty never get hurt!"

Patty and Liz wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault and that he was overreacting, but they could feel his soul and they felt his pain. "Kid do you know what life was like for us before you met us? The people we hurt, the sadness we felt when we were dressed in rags and alone in the alleys of Death City, the hate we felt for people like your father. People who looked like they had everything their ungrateful hearts wanted and we had nothing! Where was the fairness in the world?! Where were our dues? That's what I thought until we met you and you took us in, now look at what we have been through, all the things we have done together, all the friends that understand and look up to you! They don't care for you because of your money, status, or power. They care for the person under all that, a good person and friend."

Patty spoke up, "Big sis is right Kid, I know I may not be the most smartest person or the most powerful, but I know who are true friends. We are your partners and we know that you will never let us down, you have never done so in the past. You saved us when we needed it, so count on us to be with you till the end. So don't give up till it's over!"

Kid looked at his weapons and teared up a bit before looking up with a new fire in his eyes. "I'm sorry for that. you both are right, I might not forgive myself yet but if I drown in self pity then I can never fix my mistakes! I will work with my friends to make this world a better place!"

The girls smiled and nodded as Kid was getting to the end of the hall. Kid gasped and nearly dropped them both, the pedestal that was supposed to hold the book was empty! Kid ran up to the pedestal and searched it, the lack of dust and the fact there was a outline of where the book once was proved it wasn't moved too long ago. Kid's body reacted before his mind did and he backflipped away from the pedestal as a wall of thorns attacked where he had stood. A mechanical clown with red eyes and a huge frown peered out from the shadows. Within its mechanical body laid the unconscious form of a woman. She looked strangely familiar.

Kid did not spare a moment as he opened fire at the clown, however it looked like his attack was doing nothing. The clown used an insane amount of speed and appeared in front of kid and used its claw-like nails to stab him right in the gut. Kid screamed in pain as the nails spun trying to rip him in half, he got Liz and Patty right in the creature's face and shot it in it's eyes several times. The thing howled and backed away, Kid ran forward and tried to shatter the thing's stomach to free the woman but with no luck. Kid was thinking of what to try next when he heard a familiar voice.

"BIG STAR WAVE!" Black Star ran into the brawl and used his soul wave to shatter the stomach of the clown. He grabbed the woman in his arms and Tsubaki had the small witch in hers. "

Black Star? Tsubaki? What are you two doing!?" Black Star started to run back where he come from. "Kid hurry up here! This place is gonna blow!"

Kid understood now, this entire mission was just another trap. The clown was not going to let Black Star and Tsubaki just leave and the mechanical monster chased after them. It jumped at them, just to be met with Kid's shoes in it's face. "Get them out of here Black Star! I'll finish this fight quickly."

Black Star nodded and ran. Kid faced the clown, who was not happy by the godling.

"Let's go you ugly sack of metal!" Kid rushed the clown and shot at it, making it block, and slid under it's feet and kicked it in the back. It slammed into the ground and began to shoot the thorns at Kid, he dodged them and landed two more kicks to it's face, then began to shoot into it's mouth. The clown roared and slammed itself into the ground to hit Kid in the back. Kid backed off and yelled as he punched it into the wall. While it was recovering, he jumped back and aimed the sisters. "I have grown tired of this! SOUL RESONANCE! DEATH CANNONS!" Liz and Patty's form changed into huge cannons that began to charge power, and they were heard counting the time left until they were ready.

The clown got up and ran at Kid, determined to end the fight, right when Kid hear the girls exclaim loudly, "Fully charged Kid! Let's light em up!" Kid smiled and shot at the clown. It spoke one last time before the blast completely destroyed it.

"Thank...you"

Kid took a breath and looked at the last piece of it that remained. "Always happy to comply, now I do believe we have to be going." Kid summoned his hoverboard and raced out of the ruins. Halfway out he heard explosions as the structure began to fall apart around him. "Shit..." He cranked up his board past its fastest speed and dodged all the destruction and with some fancy flying, he made it out just in time.

Black Star was waiting with the woman who had been inside the clown's stomach. She was tall, tan from being in the sun had straight blond hair, dressed in something like an explorer's outfit, but the most striking feature was her forest green eyes.

"So you're Death the Kid? Your father has told me a lot about you. I work for the DWMA too I'm-"

Tsubaki cut her off in a rare moment of fangirling. "You're Kami Albarn! the most famous female meister to ever graduate!"

Kami couldn't help but smile at her reputation. "Yes I am, and I have to say you're pretty amazing yourself to be partners with this little rascal." She pointed at Black Star, who tried to give a look of innocence but couldn't pull it off.

"Aww come on Ms. Albarn I was young and inexperienced."

Liz looked at her in awe and Patty was looking at something else. Kami rolled her eyes and looked at Kid, "Well whatever, I was gonna ask about how my son and good for nothing ex-husband are doing. Also we can talk on way back to Death City."

Kid looked around and hit Black Star in the head. "Where is the witch?!"

Black Star looked around with a surprised expression as he realized the witch was gone. "She was right here!"

Patty came up to the boys laughing, "The bear girl flew away fast."

Kami took the two boys and began to walk to the nearest airport. Back at Death City, Kami reported directly to Lord Death, while sparing the time to glare at Spirit whenever she could. She explained that she used the decoy weapon with Death's power to open the door and destroyed the weapon as instructed and reached the end of the ruins and while explaining everything to the guardian of the book, a werewolf with a strange eye and a frog witch attacked her and the guardian They stole the book, and the werewolf used his eye to cast a spell on the guardian and turned it against her. The next thing she remembered was waking up to the sight Tsubaki and Black Star towering above her.

Lord Death nodded and at the end of the report, he gave made a comforting noise. "Don't beat yourself up! We didn't lose you and that is the important thing, besides, the ones you described aren't a part of the three armies fighting in the war so we are fine for now. The book needs a special key to open and I have send one of my death scythes to retrieve it. Now I want you to rest in Death City for a bit, spend some time with Crona. I have kept you from him long enough already."

Kami smiled sadly, "It's my duty Lord Death, don't worry about it. I know Crona understands. Spirit have you been talking to him?"

Spirit took a second to think his answer over and said yes. Kami sighed and pointed at him, "I know you love him Spirit, but don't push yourself into his life okay? I hope you have behaved yourself." She started to walk away, but stopped as Death spoke anew.

"One more thing, your son is in charge of someone he believes have switched to our side from an enemy's side. He is the only one who this person will talk to, I think you should know about her."

Kami turned and was surprised to see Spirit looking hurt and angry, it made a small part of her stung to see him so down. "Who is this person?"

Spirit walked up to her and answered this time with a subdued voice. "Our daughter."

Far from Death City, Medusa was sitting cross legged and in front of her was the book of Eibon. Behind her, Eruka and Free stood looking sad and behind them another person stood looking curious. Medusa smiled at the book and laughed as she saw the aftermath of the DWMA's latest mission in a crystal ball she had stolen. "Well this is all coming together nicely, soon I will get back what rightfully belongs to me and I will use it to crush all my foes one by one. Now we wait, in a few days we will start phase three."


	20. Chapter 20

SLICE OF LIFE! ENJOY THE TIME WE HAVE LEFT!

Maka was writing in a diary that Crona had given her when a painful memory suddenly surfaced. She saw a flash of someone begging for their life. She grabbed her head and shook the memory away, just when she felt a familiar scar on her back open up and a small floating liquid mass appeared and solidified into Ragnarok.

"Hey bitch, what's wrong with you? Just a headache? Well deal with it! You aren't the only one with problems! They are late coming with our lunch! Maybe it doesn't really matter anyway, these prisoner lunches suck. I wonder when that nerd and shark boy are getting back, at least they can cook."

Maka tried to ignore him and just rolled her eyes. "You're always hungry, even when you became a muppet you still have the same size stomach."

Ragnarok pulled at her hair in anger. "Who are you calling a muppet!? The only reason I'm like this is because of you! And on a side another note, what the hell are you doing? Actually using the empty book that the loser gave you? You really do have a crush on him if you are actually trying to spell."

Maka had had enough and grabbed at Ragnarok's smooth skin and settled on grabbing his eyes. The two began to fight as the door to their cell opened and showed a frightened student that informed them that Lord Death had summoned them to the Death Room.

"What about my lunch!?" Ragnarok questioned. The boy frowned and told them that the Death Room may have food. Ragnarok grabbed Maka's pigtails and flicked them, like a horse rider would do to make the horse move. "Well what are we waiting for?! Onward steed!"

Maka kept her cool and walked to the Death Room, passing Kid and Black Star who looked kinda beat up. "What happened to you guys?" she wondered in curiousity.

Black Star smiled and pointed to himself. "Well Tsubaki and I saved the day as usual, while Kid was beating on some old clown."

Kid rolled his eyes and told the rest of the story. "We were on a mission to find some book, but we ended up falling into a trap. We did manage to save Crona's mother, Kami Albarn in the process though. Why are you out of your room Maka?"

Maka informed them she was on her way to the Death Room. She then proceeded to ask about Crona's whereabouts, trying to keep the worry from entering her tone of voice. Both said they haven't heard from him yet, they then walked with Maka to the Death Room and told her they would be waiting for her at lunch. Maka smiled at the invite and went in, still wondering why she was here. At the top of the stairs there was no sign of Death, but two people were waiting for her there. Death's current weapon, Spirit Albarn and someone that looked just like Maka. Maka could only stare at the woman's features that so closely resembled her own. The hair, eyes, body shape, and even her soul had a familiar feel to it. Maka walked toward the two almost in a trance, and she didn't noticed she was right in front of them until the woman touched her face.

"M-Maka? Is that really you?"

Maka couldn't answer - her tongue had frozen in her mouth - but she didn't have to as Ragnarok appeared to ruin the moment. "Wait a moment, just who in the world are you? You look like an older version of my idiot."

Kami retracted her hand at the sudden appearance of Ragnarok, then smiled and laughed. "Wait this short emo kid's toy was the fearsome demon sword? Spirit if you had trouble with him, then maybe you're more out of shape then I thought."

Ragnarok looked stunned at the woman's comment and then tried to reach her throat. "Let me at her!"

Maka was laughing at the transactions while Spirit went straight to his own defense when he heard that. "Hey! When me and Stein fought him, he was uhh much bigger."

Kami smiled and rolled her eyes, she hugged Maka and Ragnarok with a strong grip. "Sorry...I just needed to hug my daughter...after so long."

Maka pulled out of the hug in shock, and stared at Kami. "D-daughter? That's impossible, I'm the child of the witch Medusa. You have made a mistake."

Kami and Spirit's faces darkened in hate at the witch's name. "That woman is not your mother, she stole you from us the day you were born. In your place we found her child, Crona and decided to raise him as our own."

Ragnarok was staring at something else and leaned over a moment later to poke Make on her shoulder, "Maka there is something that-"

Maka cut him off, "Ragnarok please shut up right now! So you mean that the reason I'm like this, cursed with the black blood is just because she wanted your child!? My whole life was a lie, and you!" She pointed at Spirit. "You knew who I was and didn't tell me?! Did you just not care?"

Spirit shouted back, his voice full of hurt. "Of course I cared! I didn't tell you because I knew what it would do to Crona! To find out that he was the son of a witch the knowledge would break him! We sealed up his powers so that he could live without the pressure of the city trying to abuse and taunt him! I didn't want my son hurt."

Maka looked down and sighed. "Well...what now? I don't even have your blood in my vein, and I can see that Crona took the place of your child. It isn't fair! He took what should've been my life! He should have been the one like this! He should have been the one to have the black blood! The madness! I didn't deserve this!" Maka felt a smack on her cheek, she touched the sore place and looked up at Ragnarok who was angry and shouted at her.

"Look I may not be the easiest person to be stuck to and you know I hate this as much as you do, but the idiot I am stuck to would never say that about the nerd she likes! So shut up and like I said before, you all should know that the shark boy and the pink- wonder just entered the room are here!"

Marie was using her healing wavelength on Crona and he quickly looked back to normal, but Marie looked sad and looked back at the silent parents. "What happened to him? I felt his soul was hurt and not by any physical damage as there was barely any, the reason he fainted was that he was tired and he was emotionally stressed to the point of fainting. The poor boy's mind just gave up for a moment, now tell me what happened!"

"You called?" Lord Death walked right into the room with a big ice cream in one of his huge foamy-looking hands. Everyone stared at the strongest person in the world eat an ice cream with the mask still on.

Soul looked around and grabbed Kid, pulling him behind him as he chased Black Star. "Hoy! Black Star wait up! I'm the other captain!" Liz sighed while Patty laughed, and both began to follow their meister. Death's mask changed into a smile and he left to play against his son. Stein twisted his bolt and pulled out a match to light one of his smokes when Marie took it from him.

Crona held up his hand and shook his head. "It's fine, I'm used to this kind of things happening. I just overreacted and the only people that could help me in that state is Soul and maybe Black Star. I don't blame you for how you acted, who knows I may have done the same thing if I was in your shoes."


	21. Chapter 21

THE FOUR WAY RESONANCE! THE LINK THAT BONDS THEM IS MADNESS?!

Crona awoke to a scream and the sound of a door opening and closing. He yawned and sat up as his door opened, and a moment later Blair appeared and jumped onto his lap. He smiled at the cat and petted her. "You should give him a break some days Blair, he gets tired too."

Blair rubbed against her friend and pouted, which looked cute and funny on the face of a cat. "Aww but Crona, I wanted Soul to check out my new form and my new powers that Kim-senpai taught me! I have two human forms now, my usual one that is my age in cat years and one more closer to my human age. Wanna see?"

Crona rose from the bed and started to dress. "Sure show me, Blair."

Blair smiled and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke and reappeared in a form of a girl who looked to be the same age as Crona. She was short, had long purple hair that curled at the end, a school outfit, deep purple eyes, and a more reasonable bust size for someone of her age. "So what do you think? Pretty cool huh?! Kim told me that my other form wouldn't help me a whole lot in battle and that this one is way faster and more flexible. Also she told me that a guy like Soul would maybe like this form better, guess she was wrong..."

Finishing dressing, Crona started to walk to the kitchen with Blair close behind, he began to cook a lot of food and told her with a laugh. "Blair, don't worry about not impressing Soul okay? Just give him the time to wake up and he will love it."

Blair perked up at his words and started to help Crona with the parts that she had seen him do so many times now. Crona and Blair had breakfast done way earlier than usual, so Crona decided to go fetch Maka so they could all enjoy breakfast together. He felt bad knowing that the food served to her was not the best, and tried his best to deliver her lunches and dinners he had made. Breakfast was always an issue because of how early classes started and Crona never had the time, so this was going to be a pleasant surprise to the sword meister. As he traveled down to the catacombs of the school he met with Lord Death as he was walking to the area where the kishin had been imprisoned. "Hello Lord Death, how are you doing this morning?"

Lord Death looked confused to see Crona, "Crona? Why are you here so early? Classes aren't to start for another couple hours. Are you here to see Miss Gorgon?"

Crona smiled and rubbed the back of his head slightly in embarrassment. "Yeah. Well I was going to take Maka to my place before school so she could eat with Soul, Blair, and I. Of course only if that's okay with you sir?"

Death nodded and gave Crona a v-sign with his large formy hands."It's perfectly okay! I'm proud that you are giving Miss Gorgon a reason to call this place a home instead of a prison. I know it can't be easy for her and even though I would change her location in a heartbeat, there is the fact that the rest of Death City know her as a killer and black blooded monster. They would likely attack her if we tried to move her."

Crona nodded knowing what Lord Death said was the truth and gave him a wave as he walked off to Maka's room. As he got closer to the room, he began to hear voices and the clearer they became, the angrier Crona was.

"Come on out witch scum!" There seemed to be three voices echoing throughout the hall.

"Yeah we won't hurt you, just like you didn't hurt those people in Europe!"

Crona began to run and saw the three boys as they laughed and threw insults at the door.

"You know one if those you murdered was a cousin of mine! Come on out so I can repay the debt!"

Crona ran forward and kicked the student away, he then looked at the other two. "You all are garbage! Bullying on those that won't protect themselves! You all make me sick, get out of here and never come back or you'll answer to me." The three had all heard of Crona and thought he wouldn't come before later in the day so the two helped their friend up and ran off. Crona sighed and swallowed his anger.

He walked to the door and knocked gently, "Maka...are you okay? It's Crona and I'm coming in so please don't kill me." He heard shuffling and grabbed the key to the cell from his pocket and opened the door.

Maka was looking tired and had tear streaks on her face, Ragnarok was also there looking relieved to see the pink-haired boy. "Why are you here? We thought you weren't supposed to be here till later."

Crona looked a bit surprised at the weapon's answer and questioned how did he take those boy's shouting so casually. Ragnarok noticed CRona's expression and looked at Maka shaking his head. "They had been coming here since the second week, we've been here..."

Crona stared at her shocked, and he grabbed her hand. "Why didn't you tell me? You know I would have made sure they never did that again don't you?" Maka lifted her head to see him in his eyes, "Because what they said was true. I do deserve pain for all the people I killed. Their screams haunt my nightmares and the thought that this cell is the only thing keeping Medusa from me is terrifying. I don't know what to do anymore..."

Crona put his hand on her face, causing her to look up with a greyish tint in her cheeks. "You think you're the only one with problems? Do you know how it feels to be looked up to? Everyone's eyes on you, waiting to watch the hero fall? Some of the city want to see me fail at anything, while the other half sees me as an amazing hero who can do no wrong. Me and the rest of our group, we all deal with it in our own ways, some by taking in the glory and training to live up to it, some by burying themselves in ways to improve themselves as to not disappoint anyone, and others by trying to prove the real us."

Crona shook his head and bowed it a bit. "I have even more on my plate with my parents and the kishin. I'm not perfect and I know that I'm bound to fail...but that's how life is. You were given a bad hand no doubt, but the only thing you can do is make the best of it. So come on let's start the day strong, I was thinking taking taking you back to my place for some breakfast. If you want of course," Crona's voice trailed off in uncertainty, realizing he had not considered if it was something Maka would be interested in doing.

He should not have worried, as Maka's eyes brighten at the promise of food, while Ragnarok who was quiet till now slammed his tiny fist on Maka's head. "Why the hell were you talking when there was food to be eaten?! Let's go slow asses!"

Crona rolled his eyes at the demon, inwardly feeling relief as his heart fluttered, and took Maka's hand in his as he ran out of the dungeon. It didn't take long to get back to Crona's apartment, but for Maka the trip was enough to get her all giddy. She had been in Crona's apartment before and always enjoyed seeing how he, Soul, and Blair lived together.

Crona unlocked his door to see Soul, Blair, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, and Tsubaki all inside doing something. Black Star and Soul were playing video games, Liz was gossiping with Blair, Kid was rearranging all of Crona's and Soul's knick knacks till they were symmetrical, Patty was drawing in a coloring book, and Tsubaki was cooking.

Crona rubbed his face before sending Maka a wry smile. "Well guess this will be a team building exercise. Morning everyone!"

Everyone looked away from what they were doing to say hey to Crona and Maka, the returned to their individual activity. Crona and Maka went to Tsubaki and ask why everyone had suddenly dropped by.

"Well since our first lecture today is at the training field, Black Star and I thought you wouldn't mind if we came over for breakfast. We also don't have food in our house because we forgot to pick up our the money last night, and I knew that Blair picks up yours and Soul's so I knew you had food. Blair said it would be okay. After we got here and I started cooking more food, Kid, Liz, and Patty arrived asking if they could eat here too since his mansion's cook were on leave and they couldn't cook. I hope you don't mind!"

Crona sighed and shook his head at his friend's antics, but couldn't keep down a flutter of endearment. "Nah. It's fine really, but now we have to cook a feast. So let's do this and Maka if you want you can help us out." Maka nodded and both her and Crona proceeded to wash their hands and Crona began to help Tsubaki cook, with Maka and Ragnarok watching and every once in a while helping or sneaking a bite. It was an hour later that they had finished making enough food to feed a small army, or just the right amount for their friends.

"Okay it's done! If anyone comes with dirty hands, I'll give you a ninja star as a gift!" Tsubaki showed them her hands, which held four throwing stars in them. No one dared to test her and ran to wash their hands, after that everyone took a seat around the table and Crona sat an enormous plate full of breakfast foods on the table. Everyone grabbed their favorite food and put it on their plates and dug in, while they ate they all shared stories that they had heard around school, joked about each other, did impressions of their teachers, and more. Maka had never had a better time in her life, she felt like she was part of something she had never known was possible. A family. Looking around at the completely different kinds of people who had all found each other and come together to form a bond nothing could break.

After everyone had eaten their fill, Crona told them they should all start walking to the training field. Everyone nodded and Blair decided to go with them, since it was her break day. When they got there Stein and Marie were there and by the look of it, training. Stein held a impressive yellow hammer and with one attack it blew away a line of fully grown trees. Stein looked back at his students and the hammer turned back into Marie. "Well looks like everyone is here and ready."

Crona held Soul in a blocking motion as Black Star used his enchanted sword to slash downward motion towards him, but both jumped away from each other as Kid let out a wall of bullets at the meisters. The friends stayed locked in a three way fight as Marie, Stein, Blair, and Maka watched. Stein ordered them to battle each other to get know each other's weaknesses and strengths and to find a way to help each other improve. After a hour of fighting, Stein stopped it and all fell to the grass in exhaustion.

"Now that you know each other's limits, it's time you use that knowledge and try to resonance again. This time will be different because Lord Death has given me permission to add Maka to our team and she will accompany us to every mission. You all will try to do a four way resonance. Crona, Kid, and Black Star stared at the stitched man. They couldn't even do a three way resonance, how in the world would they be able to do four? The four heroes stepped into a square formation and let their souls free. Four large spheres appeared around each meister and each was a different size and color.

Stein looked at them and began to give orders, "Black Star! Kid! You two need to concentrate your souls more. Crona, you and Maka need to give it all you got!" The meisters did as they were told and the souls all became the same size. "Good, now you need to establish the links."

Crona took a deep breath and his soul began to reach out to Kid's, and the link connected as Crona and Kid felt a new level of power. Black Star sent a link to Maka and the connection sparked and both the meisters looked strained, but the link stood. The last connection link shattered the whole thing and sent all meisters to the ground sweating.

"You all need to understand each other more, search your minds and keep a thought that links all of you in your mind". They got to their feet to try again. This time the links connected faster and they was more stable. Then something suddenly went wrong: all the weapons began to shout for help. All the meisters, except Maka, seemed to be smiling with a painfully large grin. Black Star had stars in the place of his pupils, Crona's eyes had turned huge and gray while his cloak became long and twisted, Kid had several lines on his mouth, and Stein could tell what was wrong immediately, and he yelled with distress clear in his voice. "Maka! Cut the line! NOW!"

Maka cut it immediately and the three meisters fell unconscious. Each weapon turned human and went to check up on their meisters, then they turned to Stein for answers. "It seems that each meister was injected with black blood while Medusa was in charge. I had hoped Crona was the only one, but I guess that was too much to hope for. The connection with Maka must have activated it and caused them to fall into madness for a brief moment. All we can do is wait till they awake."

Stein didn't know how right he was, the three meisters were now being confronted by the beings of madness in their souls. Crona found himself in a suit and looked up to see Ai the witch. "Ai...what the hell happened?! How am I back in the black blood?"

Ai smiled and flew down to the boy's face. "Well you all were pushing your luck, so me and the others decided to show you that if you all wish to conquer us you'll need to listen and accept us. Your friends will learn this lesson or die trying.

Crona turned and began to walk away from her as a door shimmered and appeared out of nowhere. "They won't die and no matter what this is my mind and mine alone. Don't you forget that."

Ai watched him leave and smiled, "Oh I won't."

Black Star found himself in a white padded room and wrapped up in an blue strait jacket with gold bonds that kept even him from breaking it. Black Star struggled, bit, yelled, and threw himself against the walls to find an exit or a way out of the jacket. A small voice rang out and Black Star turned to see a small boy in the corner of the room that wasn't there before. The boy was a younger him, blue hair, muscles, and the eyes, but the mouth was in a sad frown almost as if the boy was gonna cry.

"That won't work. Only I can take off the restraints, but now is not the time for us to talk. So you're free to go, for now."

Kid awoke in a hell of his own making, the whole of Death City had become twisted and deserted. The streets, sky, school, and even the vehicles had become warped in ways that made everything asymmetrical. Kid held his head as the city began to pain him.

"I suppose this place would hurt someone as simple and boring as you." Kid turned to see a girl who wore a suit resembling his, except the red lines were yellow and the pants were a skirt. The lines in her hair were also flipped, while the smile on her face contrasted the frown on Kid's.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

The girl's smile grew wider and she chuckled. "I am Death the girl. Perfect daughter of the passed Lord Death."

Kid stared around and couldn't believe this was real. "My father would never let this happen to his city. What did you do?!"

Death the girl turned away from him and in a giddy voice said, "I wanted a world where I could be perfect, so I created one and all those people tried to stand in my way. They did not last long." Death the girl turned to show Kid the blood stains on her and her smiling face was the last thing he saw before he went back to the darkness.

The three meisters all woke at the same time, all to the sight of their friends, Crona's parents, and Lord Death. The three seemed to all have been in the same trance for the same exact amount of time. Stein explained what happened to the meisters, while Crona was being pawed over by Spirit and Kami and Kid the same by his father. "I have reason to believe that the black blood in all your veins activated when you all connected to Maka and Ragnarok. Apart from Maka, the only one who has activated the black blood before was Crona and Soul. From what they had told me before, you all met someone didn't you? Someone or something you can't understand?"

Black Star and Kid nodded and Crona asked if there was a way to control it. Stein looked at Soul and looked back at Crona, "Yes I think there maybe a way to control it, but that is a last resort and you all deserve rest. As your doctor I say you are off for the rest of the day."

Black Star smiled, Kid looked to be in thought, and Crona looked horrified. "B-but I keep missing school! I'm so behind!" Everyone rolled their eyes at the A+ student and Crona stood up when he saw Lord Death leaving. He asked Lord Death if they could speak in the hall and he agreed. Crona looked around and thought of how to say what he wanted. "Is there something else important you needed to tell me?"

"Huh? no sir. Well actually I have a request, I want that I be the only one in charge of caring for Maka and Ragnarok. I saw three kids bullying her and they been doing it for weeks. Then there is also the fact that they haven't fed her anything she has needed to get strong, I know the responsibility and I'm ready for it. I can do the whole job and keep my grades up, please give me the chance." the boy pleaded.

Lord Death looked at Crona and after a moment he pulled out his spare keys to the dungeon door and gave them to Crona. "I see that nothing I would say can convince you otherwise, so I agree and all I will say is to do your best and good luck."

Crona stared at the keys, his heart jumping in relief. He hugged Death and put the keys on his belt. "Thank you! So much for this. You won't regret it!"

Crona ran inside to join his friends, while Lord Death walked down to the dungeon and opened the door to where Asura once was held. Inside there was a machine and a man, the man turned toward Death and asked one question, "Have any coffee?"


	22. Chapter 22

THE OLDEST GOLEM AWAKENS! A NEW ENEMY ATTACKS!

It was a few weeks later that the DWMA's students were given a break they desperately needed. Stein and the other teachers had been working the kids to their limits and beyond. Kid, Liz, and Patty were taking a break at an island that Death owned. Black Star and Tsubaki had important business to do, but refused to talk about it. That left Maka, Crona, Soul, and Blair spending time together on the hot, boring day.

Ragnarok was a person not used to be bored and he wasn't afraid to inform everyone about his displeasure.

"This is bullshit! I am one of the strongest people in the world! Here I am getting beat by a mini wannabe shark in a video game because I don't have fingers! Well I won't take it anymore! I'm gonna-"

Ragnarok was met with a book crushing his skull as Maka growled in annoyance, long since lost her patience. "Will you shut up or do I have to give you another Maka Chop!" Blair, Soul, and Crona shivered at the sight, as Maka had based her newest attack on the famous Death Chop she had seen. Lately she has proved that she was willing to do it on anyone and it doesn't matter in what situation, she somehow always magically managed to produce a book from nowhere. Crona couldn't help but silently agree with the imp though, his body yearned for something to do.

They had all changed their attire to better battle against the warmth weather. Soul was dressed in a yellow tank top that had his name on it, and short, cut-up black jeans he said were cool. Crona had a short sleeved pink shirt, and plain white shorts. Blair was in her younger form and dressed in a purple crop top and pink skirt. Maka was wearing a white hoodie and black sweatpants. All were wasting away on Crona's couch until a call came in, Crona answered it.

"Hello? Who's this and what do you want?" Crona muttered tiredly into the phone, the weather was taking a toll on him.

The caller proved to belonged to Crona's friend and one of the Death Scythes, Azusa Yumi. She answered the boy with a smirk and an affectionate roll of her eyes, "What's up Crona? We haven't talked for a long time have we? You sound pretty tired, and I apologize for bothering you and your friends on your day off, but I need you all for a special mission. I need you to leave immediately for the Czech Republic, a place called Loew Village might be unknowingly heading toward disaster. Will you take the mission?"

Crona smiled and agreed immediately, glad to finally get off his butt and do something. Lord Death cut into the call sounding pleased at the boy's eagerness. "Well that's perfect! Come to the school and pick up your tickets and you all can get the details here too."

Crona put the phone down and jumped for joy. "Yes! Yes! Everyone get ready, we got a mission."

Maka stared at Crona in confusion, "A mission? On our day off? Well I guess it's better than doing nothing." Soul and Blair agreed and stretched, getting up to grab their clothes.

After Blair, Crona and Soul were ready, they all squeezed onto Soul's motorcycle to the DWMA to get the info and anything Maka needed. They then rode to the airport, and while they boarded the plane, Crona debriefed his team. "Okay so according to this, we are entering a village famous for enchanters and golems. It is rumored to be home of the oldest known golem, made around three thousand years ago, and it's the reason we are going there. It has been moving and being weird since the kishin awoke, and yesterday a person disappeared. Lord Death has reasons to believe that this golem is the reason for the disappearance. Our mission is to check out the golem and to see if it's possessed by a kishin."

Blair mewed and spun her hat on her fingers. "Wait I thought you said people made golems, how could they have souls? Kim told me no magic can create a soul. Only love can do that."

Crona smiled and nodded at his friend. "Yes it's true they don't create unique souls for the golems, most are empty, hollow shells. Others aren't so lucky, some enchanters use their craft to summon innocent souls and trap them within their golems as slaves. A despicable act." Blair nodded in understanding and Crona told everyone to get some rest. A few hours later they found themselves in a beautiful rural woodland area, and a sign pointing the way to their destination.

Every single house in the village owned a large stove in order to make Golems out of clay. Therefore, the village was full of chimneys spewing out smoke and the group decided to started an investigation by interviewing the villagers. An hour passed with no success, until Maka came back with a man close behind. He had a bland tan skin tone and wore a variation of piercings, along with a sharp metal necklace. His eyes and hair color were a calm brown. His hair was spiked in several places, like a series of blades, and as he grinned they could see his teeth were sharp not unlike Soul's. His attire consisted of blue-green jeans, a white sleeveless collar shirt, black boots, and brown enchanter gloves that extended halfway between his elbows and his shoulder with the cuff folded over.

He smelled strongly of alcohol that wafted over them as he spoke. "It's uncommon for strangers to enter the village, but worry not, we are not hostile against visitors. By the look of you all, I'd peg you as meisters and weapons from Lord Death's school. It's good when a king notices the lower people."

As Crona watched the man, a flicker of fury flashed across his face, but it was gone so fast that he thought he imagined it. He tried to tap Soul's shoulder to ask him, but the man began speaking once again.

"I guess even Lord Death has heard the rumors about the golem and the disappearance in town. I apologize for not introducing myself earlier: I am Saw, the town's official enchanter."

Soul was leaning against the wall of a house with an expression that told Crona that the scythe thought he 'looked cool' doing as he asked, "So does the town have only one enchanter? I was under the belief this was a town of enchanters."

Saw lead them through the town's square and answered, "Yes it is, but any business that involving other villages or countries come to me. The sale of our golems to foreigners and outsiders is also my responsibility."

An old woman with a old withered golem walked up to the group with a tired frown. "Saw I'm afraid that another villager has disappeared. Little Todd Haberkorn has been missing since last night, wait who are they? I don't recognize them."

The woman got an air of mistrust as she stared at the newcomers, and Crona reached out to reassure her of their peaceful intentions, "Wait calm down miss, we are-"

Saw interrupted him, "They are new customers that are looking for the best golem makers, and I was showing them around. Anyway, Mrs Peterson I promise I will investigate right away. So tell everyone to stay inside their homes."

The old woman nodded and with one last glance at the kids, she left with her golem following. "I'm sorry for that but the townspeople don't take kindly to strangers as I do. You see long ago, Lord Death and his legion came to this village in a hunt for a innocent woman and in her final moments she asked her servant and friend to seal a part of her away. With her dying in his arms, her servant sealed the poor woman away in the first golem and together they died facing Death."

The group were shocked to hear the story, as there was no way the man they had worked for, gotten closer to, looked up to, and happily served under could do something like that. The group followed Saw in silence and a little while later they found themselves in a large clearing outside of town.

Ragnarok finally made his appearance and looked around. "Miss me ladies?! Hey dumbasses, in that town back there, I got some terrible headaches. That's the only reason I didn't embarrass you clowns, but it looks like you do that just fine on your own. HOLY SHIT LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT!" The group were looking at Ragnarok and didn't notice Saw leave. He had returned with a enormous golem that looked ancient. The group stared in awe at the huge creation and Saw smiled at their expressions.

"Impressive isn't it? It's the pride and joy of this town, a symbol of the power humans can have against unjust gods! Lord Death is nothing, but a killer who brainwashes others to do his dirty work! You are nothing to him and you fully believe that he is what is right for the world? I will show you true power and real justice!" Saw's arms and legs started to move quickly as chains started to wrap around them.

Soul and Ragnarok transformed and two evil looking pumpkins appeared in Blair's hands. Blair's hat transformed into a hand, and a face appeared on it as it smiled mischievously. Blair smiled and threw the pumpkins at Saw, who punched them through with his fist.

"A weapon and meister, a witch, and a abomination. Lord Death must be getting desperate to get such broken children to protect people. I will send your bodies back to his feet as payback for the centuries of pain I have endured. I am called Giriko and I am the right hand man of the witch Arachne!"

Crona ran forward and swung at Giriko's head, but he blocked it with his chainsaw hand and attempted to stab Crona who kicked him back. Maka ran and stabbed Giriko in the arm with Ragnarok, Giriko grabbed the sword and brought her close to him. "Oh I know you, I heard the stories of Medusa's black-blooded failure of a daughter. Have to say if there was one thing she got right was your looks-"

Crona punched Giriko away from Maka and Blair slammed two more pumpkins down on him while he was down. Blair's hat began to laugh and pound on Giriko, "Do you know who I am you emo idiot?! I am Zukun!" Giriko growled and his back transformed into chains and quickly drove Blair into a tree.

Giriko shouted a spell and the golem began to move and the man laughed as he transformed into a huge chainsaw into the golem's hand.

Maka took a step back as she stared at the spider-like soul coming off the golem. "Crona! There is a spider soul in the golem! It's too strong!"

Crona cursed at the information and ran forward to drive Soul down into a slash, just to be grabbed and thrown into Blair. The golem jumped and tried to stomp on them both, but Zukun wrapped around the foot.

"Can you two do something?! This guy had really let himself go!" Zukun shouted as he was holding off the massive weight

Maka plunged her sword into the golem's hip and tried to break it. In retaliation, the golem swung Giriko at Maka and cut up her chest. Maka fell and the golem stabbed at her, but Ragnarok was holding the blade away and yelled as he threw the golem. Blair ran and began to heal Maka and Ragnarok while Crona and Soul rushed at the down golem, shouting "SOUL RESONANCE! EAT THIS, WITCH HUNTER!" Soul's blade expanded and they aimed at the golem's head, just for the golem to shatter their attack with Giriko and stabbed Crona in the stomach. Soul transformed back and tried to stop the bleeding, but the golem kicked him away.

"SOUL! NO!" Blair flew at the golem in a rage, her and Zukun pounded on the golem mercilessly.

Any lesser golem would have broken under the assault, but only Giriko fell to it's knees and punched Blair away. She started to stand as it grabbed her and threw her next to Soul. Giriko and the golem began to walk to the fallen heroes, "I have to say I'm impressed at your skills, but I knew you would never last long against us. I will end this now!"

Maka struggled to her feet and held Ragnarok out, "I-I won't let you hurt my friends..."

Giriko laughed as the golem grabbed Maka and began to squeeze her alive. "Then you're first!" Maka screamed when a quick flash happened and she was on the ground again. Maka looked up and saw a white robe and yellow hair before blacking out.

Justin Law stood in front of the one armed golem and pointed his arm at it. "Please Lord Death don't let the kids die before their time, but as for the golem it is long overdue."

In only the flash of a moment the golem was sliced in half and Giriko transformed back into a person, just to see his creation finally fall. "You bastard! I know you, Justin Law the youngest Death Scythe ever. You are a guillotine and, wait are you even listening to me!?"

Justin yawned and turned to face Giriko. He began to shout, "I'm sorry what!? You have to speak up!"

Giriko growled and rushed at Justin with a punch, but Justin easily dodged. Giriko kept rushing Justin who dodged as if he was dancing. Giriko kicked and cut Justin's clothes, which resulted in Giriko finding himself impaled to a tree.

He cried out in pain and spit out blood. "You can't tear me in half you fucker! Let's go!" He was gonna rush again, but a large cocoon wrapped around him and it quickly started to escape. Justin started to chase it, but as the kids moans of pain reached him, he was forced to reconsider his priorities as he turned back to carry the students to safety instead.

Crona woke in a hospital bed and to excruciating pain in his stomach. He groaned in pain and was met with hands helping him, Crona's eyes started to clear up and he saw his friends.

Black Star was first to comment, "Really Crona? I'm gone one week and you go and get yourself sliced open like a thanksgiving turkey. You really need my help on every mission, don't you?"

Crona drank a glass of water before answering, "Black Star, shut up." They shared a laugh and they all filled each other in on everything that had happened.

A few miles away, Justice Law was filling in his report to Lord Death and Stein. "My Lord, I believe that Giriko was saved by the witch Arachne and I think that she has grown stronger. Giriko had infused a part of Arachne's soul into that golem, and when I destroyed it, the soul was released back into the witch. I also know that Giriko was much stronger than any one star meister should be. Those kids should be dead, but they're not. Sir have you been avoiding making them higher leveled meisters? I am willing to vouch that they are ready to go to two star."

Death nodded, "Yes your opinion will be considered, thank you Death Scythe."

Justice bowed and the screen shut off, leaving Stein alone with Death. "Well I'm glad the kids are safe, but I should've ensured that the mission was safe before telling you to send them sir. This was my mistake."

Death held up a hand to cut him off, "No you were doing your job that's all. I needed to be patient and slow down, I remember that village when I killed Arachne. The man named Giriko had used his children to stay alive for hundreds of years, transferring his soul into them and taking over their bodies. This must have been his thirty-first body already. He has been out of the fight for so long he was weak, but I have reasons to believe he will be able to beat even Justin with some training. We were lucky this time." Death was silent for a mere moment, before continuing, "Stein I need to know about what you have found out about the black blood. Is there a way to separate them?"

Stein lit a cigarette and let out a puff of smoke while considering how to phrase the answer "No Medusa fused their DNA, the friend you once had is gone. There is nothing of him left but the madness and power."

Death nodded and the two sat down and drank some tea together.

Crona was relaxing with his parents and the three watched the sunset, enjoying a rare moment of no fighting or arguing just taking in each other. Maka was watching them from a distance and she rubbed a tear off her cheek. Maka felt Ragnarok rub her head, "Hey kid come on. Let's go home, stop punishing yourself."

Maka nodded, until a soft warm hug wrapped her from behind. Marie let her soul wave wash over Maka and it calmed both her and Ragnarok. Maka began to return the hug and cried into Marie's shoulder. "Honey I know what it's like to be lonely and the feeling of longing when you see others have what you don't. I know it's not much, but Frank and I will be there when you need a family. You and Ragnarok both." Maka and Ragnarok felt the years of fear, sadness, and loneliness set in and both finally let out all the pain.


	23. Chapter 23

THE PATHS WE WALK! WELCOME TO THE FAMILY BLACK STAR!

It was the first day that the students of the DWMA have had off to themselves and while most were sleeping in, meister Black Star and his partner Tsubaki were busy packing for a trip Black Star had arranged for their vacation. Tsubaki was shocked when Black Star said he got them a trip to somewhere, as he was never the kind of guy to take her anywhere when they could hang out with their friends. Tsubaki loved her friends from cool-guy Soul, to the food-devourer Ragnarok, but she had to admit that private time with Black Star did sound really great. They got ready a bit sooner than expected, so Tsubaki decided to cook a snack for the two to eat during their plane ride. Black Star went over and tried to help cook but he really was useless in the kitchen, luckily Tsubaki was able to salvage the food and just appreciated the fact that he tried.

On way to the airport, Black Star and Tsubaki ran into Crona, Soul, and Blair walking toward the DWMA. "Good morning guys! What are you all doing up this early?" Tsubaki questioned, but Black Star smirked and asked,

"Ohh I have an idea, is this little trip for Maka? She and a lack of food are the two only reasons that two of the biggest knuckleheads I know would wake up early for!" Crona and Soul punched Black Star on the head and Blair chuckled. Soul was first to argue, "Shut up! I was gonna sleep in, but Crona woke me up so ha!"

Crona punched Soul also and shook his head, "I'm in charge of her health and of these two so I thought a little exercise would do them well!"

Tsubaki couldn't help but laugh a bit at her friend's distress and Black Star joined in. "Well you can call it anything you want but your god Black Star knows the truth! Anyway Tsubaki and I have a plane to catch so don't go dying while we're gone got it you guys?"

Soul rolled his eyes, Blair nodded smiling, and Crona shrugged and gave an impish smile of his own. "Ooh you and Tsubaki are going off by yourselves? Well looks like you two shouldn't be making fun of me."

Tsubaki blushed at his words and felt herself being dragged away and Black Star shouting back at him. "We really have to go! See you all in a few days!" Tsubaki could've sworn that Black Star was blushing the tiniest bit. They made their flight and sat next to each other, the flight was rather boring and it made Tsubaki feel on edge as Black Star would normally complain about the speed of the jet and the fact that a kid was kicking his seat the whole time, but he just sat there in thought until they arrived to their destination. When they grabbed their stuff and walked out of the airport, Tsubaki couldn't believe where they were, they were in, Japan!

Black Star couldn't resist a smile when he saw the tears building in Tsubaki's eyes, "You told me how much you have wanted to see your home again, and I told you how I would love to see it, so I thought in case I never had another chance we should do this at least once."

Tsubaki hugged the boy close to her and shook her head. "Don't ever think like that! I know things have been hard lately, but I don't know what I'd do if you ever got seriously hurt Black Star...Thank you for this. I haven't been here since I was little."

Black Star picked up her bags and patted her head. "Well what are we waiting for? Take me to your folk's house!"

Tsubaki nodded and wiped her tears away, before running up the path her heart knew so well. Black Star followed her the best he could and eventually they made it to the Nakatsukasa household. It was a house stuck between the past and the present, most of the large two story building looked to be made of wood and steel, the ceiling was made up of golden tiles, the building looked ancient but also seemed strong enough to stay up for another couple decades. A tall, fairly built, middle aged man was sitting in a chair outside of the house, when Tsubaki saw him she ran and hugged him tightly. "Papa! Oh I missed you so much!"

The man hugged back and seemed to tear up a bit. "Is that really you Tsubaki?! You should have let us know you were coming home, now me and your mother have to actually clean up the house." The man laughed with a grin and held his daughter close for another minute before letting her go.

"I didn't know! My partner Black Star took me here as a surprise," Tsubaki giggled with a beaming expression.

Sanjuro Nakatsukasa looked up from Tsubaki to Black Star and walked over to him.

"So you're the last child of the Star Clan, my girl has told us a lot about you. I want to thank you for everything you have done for my little flower."

Tsubaki blushed in embarrassment, while Sanjuro smiled and hugged Black Star. Black Star rubbed the back of his head embarrassed and shook his head, "You should be thanking Tsubaki, her strength has saved me more than enough times. She could have had any partner, but she chose me so I'm thankful. Without her there's no way I can complete my goal and surpass god!"

Sanjuro chuckled at the boy's energy and gave him a nuggie. "Well when you get that strong you might be able to take on this old man, kid." The two laughed and Tsubaki smiled at the two, before going inside to greet her mother. The two ladies hugged and Tsubaki's mother told her that it's okay that she hasn't been able to call. The two males walked in and were ordered to clean, while the ladies would cook. The men quickly cleaned the house, being fueled by the promise of food. Tsubaki and Ayumi watched the boys work and shared a laugh with each other. An hour later, the food was done and the house was clean. The four sat at the table and began to eat, while eating Black Star and Sanjuro traded warrior stories and Ayumi told Tsubaki about the latest gossip around town.

After dinner was done and the dishes clean, the sky was already dark and Black Star went outside to train his skill a bit. Tsubaki walked around her childhood home and remembered the times she would play games with her brother, pick flowers with her mother, and grow strong with her father. Tsubaki found herself in her brother's old room and saw that her parents had place his picture and a candle in the room for his memory.

Tsubaki went to the picture and bowed her head, "Oh brother...I'm so sorry for not being there for you when you needed me. I joined the DWMA to prevent good innocent people like you from turning into a kishin. I failed, and in fault I was the one sent to kill you. I hurt you and I endangered Black Star, It wasn't fair." Tsubaki felt hands touch her shoulders and she hugged her parents tightly as they hugged back and rubbed her back.

Her father tried to comfort her, "Oh Tsubaki, Masamune would never blame you for doing the right thing. He would never want to be remembered as a murderous monster, so we have to remember the real him, the boy who never gave up on trying to be the best he could be. You now hold his power within you, and I must warn you to keep Black Star close. I can see the boy truly cares for you and he might be the one to master the Will of Nakatsukasa."

Tsubaki looked up in confusion and asked what they meant by that, and her mother answered "The Will of Nakatsukasa is a rare entity that one child of the Nakatsukasa clan is born with every five hundred years. Masamune seemed to have that power deep within him, his jealousy and anger kept him from accessing it. When he passed, you received his Enchanted Sword form and unknowingly got the Will of Nakatsukasa also. The will is the embodiment of the past generations of our clan."

Tsubaki thought back and it hit her, she had talked to the will before. "I met it before! It was the black deer with the white markings! I first saw it the night I after I beat Masamune, but I thought is was a dream. He wanted to meet Black Star but I didn't know what to do."

Sanjuro sighed looking at Black Star training from the window, "I like the boy, I truly do but he is still of the Star Clan and I met them before their demise. They were wise and strong, but their lust for power was embedded into their souls. I knew they would turn into kishins, I didn't know that the DWMA would take in the child though. I can only hope that he can master the power. Tsubaki I want you and him to show me your power tomorrow, is that okay?"

Tsubaki nodded and went to go get Black Star so they could rest up for the test, After she was gone Ayumi looked to her husband and asked "You're not going to tell her?"

Sanjuro shook his head and looked out at Black Star's star tattoo. "I don't think she should know that just yet, it would do nothing but harm. Lord Death himself ordered they be killed, I just sent out the man to kill them."

The next day, Black Star and Tsubaki met in the backyard of the house and Tsubaki transformed into her chain scythe form. Black Star showed his mastery of all of Tsubaki's basic forms, after that Sanjuro told them to show him the Enchanted Sword. Black Star took a deep breath and activated the Enchanted Sword, but it wasn't long before he started feeling weak. Tsubaki resonates with Black Star and they find themselves inside Tsubaki's soul. It was a large empty landscape, with a watery ground and gray skies.

Black Star looked to Tsubaki, who was standing with the Will of Nakatsukasa. "Tsubaki! What is that thing?! It's huge!"

Tsubaki told him it was the embodiment of her clan's departed ancestors and informed him that in order to master the Enchanted Sword, he had to pass its test.

"A test? Well if it's not math based then I'm game!" Black star responded with a cocky grin.

The deer walked up to Black Star and came face to face with him, but that proved to mean nothing when it began to speak. "I can see your history, your goals, your lusts and I can see your demise. The star mark is filled with blood of the innocent, the stars were always filled with the blood of demons. You are not ready, power alone will not redeem your family name. Let me show you their path."

Black Star started to see a vision of a family made by shadows , each with red eyes and glowing star markings. He watches as they slaughter countless innocent children, adults, and even babies, and eat their souls.

He continued watching as a man stood forward to confront them, and they all rush at him with a murderous rage. Faster than Black Star's eyes could register , the man put his sword away and the Star Clan laid dead by his feet. The man aimed his sword at the little bundle that survived and the vision ended. Black Star stood still and fell to his knees in shock of the true evil nature of his birth parents.

The deer turned away from him and the they were sent out of Tsubaki's soul. Tsubaki transformed back and went to Black Star's aid as he fell out of exhausted. It took the whole day of Black Star resting before he was up again, but he was in no shape to fight. As a way to apologize, Ayumi took Tsubaki and Black Star out to explore the town and meet the people. Black Star fully understood for once how famous his partner truly was as kids asked for her autograph and even asked to see her transform.

After introducing Black Star around, Tsubaki took him somewhere she knew he'd love. Black Star smiled as he was taken into a comic/manga shop and he ran around trying to find his favorites. He picked up the complete series of _The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya_ and _Fire Brigade of Flames_. Tsubaki was given a discount and happily bought the gift for her meister, who repaid her with a tight hug and lunch. The two ate and talked about their friends, they were enjoying their time together when the mirror Tsubaki carried suddenly started to talk.

It was Sid."Hello! Tsubaki? Sorry to interrupt your vacation, but I think you would want to know that Crona Albarn, Soul Eater, Blair, and Maka Gorgon are being held in critical condition. They were investigating a golem when they were attacked by a member of Arachnophobia. They were saved by the Death Scythe, Justin Law. We are doing our best, I thought you guys deserved to know."

Tsubaki nodded saying, "We understand sir! We will be home soon to see our friends and thank you for telling us. It t means a lot." Sid nodded and the call ended, Black Star shook his head and couldn't resist a smirk.

"What I tell them? Don't go getting yourselves killed and what do they do? Sheesh guess they really do need us huh Tsu?"

Tsubaki didn't know how Black Star could be so calm, but she guessed it was because he trusted their friends to not die. The team ran to Tsubaki's house and explained the situation, her parents understood and asked the two to visit again soon. They promised and got on the plane back to Death City. After Tsubaki and Black Star were gone, Sanjuro pulled a old dusty chest from a secret place in his room and opened it to gaze down at the form of an ancient looking sword. Sanjuro wiped the dust away from the blade and looked at the name carved into it. _Mifune._

In the witches realm, the destroyed prison stood as a symbol of the betrayal of Death and his DWMA, and showed how they were not be trusted. The witch that stood in front of it now, wasn't too sure about that anymore. Her name was Roxie and she was a bear witch. She had fought against Death the Kid and escaped with her life. She didn't understand why he and the star boy had let her go, even saving her! They were the people who killed all these innocent people, weren't they?

The door to the Death Room flew open and Azusa Yumi ran in, running all the way to Lord Death. "Sir! We have it now! The location of BREW!"

Death nodded and said one thing. "Let's begin then."


	24. Chapter 24

FOUR SIDES, ONE PRICE! THE WINNER FINDS THE MAGICAL BREW!

With their vacation finished, the students of the DWMA were ready to get back to their training, but that wasn't what they were met with when they returned to the school. The teachers were in a rush and told the students to meet in the auditorium, when they all have gotten seats and people were loudly talking to their neighbors about why they could have been called here, Lord Death walked in with Azusa, Marie, Kami, Spirit, Justin, Sid, Naigus, and the two others that sparked a lot of chatter. Soul leaned back in his seat and and turned to his neighbour to ask Crona about the strangers, Crona stared shocked at them before Black Star, Tsubaki, and Maka all asked him the same thing breaking his concentration.

"Them? Umm I could be wrong because I was so young when I met them, but I think they are the team that is in charge of the West Asia part of the DWMA. The man is a Death Scythe and that woman is his Meister. She has the title of master under her belt, her name is Zubaidah and the guy's name is uhh."

Kid helped Crona out and finished his sentence. "His name is Jinn Galland, and from what I have heard he creates monsters. I do believe those two are married." Everyone else nodded and stared at the strangers. Zubaidah's attire resembled that of belly dancer clothes, she had long black hair that was parted in the middle, black painted nails, and her face was hidden behind a thin veil.

Jinn looked even stranger though, as he seemed to be of average height and build but his exact characteristics were hidden in the loose-fitting clothing he wore. It seemed to be from his country and the clothes masked his face with various pieces of fabric that descended from the turban on his head.

Everyone's attention was drawn to Lord Death as he started his announcement. "Wazzup everybody? I'm sorry for bringing you all here so early, but this is of importance. Thanks to help from Azusa Yumi, we have found the location of an ancient deadly weapon. Sadly our enemies have also gathered the same information, and there is a new threat in the form of the witch Medusa. I previously told you that she was destroyed in the fight below the school, but it was a trick by her and we have found out she has possessed the body of a little girl from our city. You are not to kill her unless absolutely necessary, we might be able to save the girl still. Anyway, we must get our hands on the weapon before our foes. We are sending a small army to retrieve it. Everyone standing here with me are aware of the threat and have agreed to lead students into battle, but I will not force you to put your lives on the line if you don't wish to. We leave in a hour, if you have any business it's best you finish it now. Thank you."

As Death left the stage, he left the room of people in shock in the wake of the revelation.. Crona and his friends looked at one another and knew that they would all fight, what else could they do? This was their purpose and they were a team, no one would die if they could stop it.

People began to leave and Black Star was the first to talk, "Well looks like today won't be as boring as I thought it would be! All we have to do is go in, beat the bad guys, get the weapon, and get out. Simple."

Kid scoffed at him in disbelief, "'Simple' as if! We don't even know where we're going. This weapon might be powerful enough to destroy all of Death City if my father is risking so many lives."

Liz chimed in to agree with her Meister, "Don't forget that it seems like the witches will have their own army there too"

Patty smiled and shouted, "Don't forget the Spider Lady!"

Maka whispered, "And my snake of a mother."

Stein and Marie walked up to the students with friendly expressions. "Hey don't be like that you guys. You all are some of the most powerful kids we have ever seen! If you all join in this fight, then you all are in our team so we'll be there the whole time." Stein nodded and added, "We only have one other team on our side too, Ox Ford and his friends. So come on raise your heads a bit."

None of them were really in the mood, so Crona and Soul stood up and crossed their arms at their friends. "Come on guys you can't be acting like this! Look at all we have done so far! We fought back these guys once before, we will do it again! We have a death god, a strong star, a shadow weapon, two street smart twins, a little annoying demon, a black blooded swordgirl, a crazy doctor no offense professor, a death scythe, a cool albino, a magical cat, and me! We can't lose!"

Kami and Spirit walked to the group and they looked troubled. Crona walked over to them and asked what was wrong, Kami looked at Spirit and answered him. "Crona...we thought this over and...we don't want you to fight."

Everyone had to think about the response and it was Stein and Marie that stood up for him. "What?! You don't want him in the most important battle we have had so far? He's one of the best we have! We need him!"

Spirit looked into his old friend's eyes with a protectiveness burning in his eyes only a father could produce. "And look where that has gotten him! He has nearly died so many times that he might not live to his sixteenth birthday! He isn't even fully healed from last time! We know you all care for him, but we are his parents and we know we weren't always the best...we just don't want to lose him before we get that chance... We're sorry, but we are not willing to take the chance to lose another child.."

Everyone lowered their heads in shame and Crona hugged them tightly and forced them to see his eyes. His eyes were full of determination that only belong to a child of Spirit and Kami and he told them, "Mom, Dad I know you only want to protect me and you wanna make up for the time we haven't been a close family. But I came to the DWMA because I wanted to save people, this is my duty just as much as it's yours! I promise to stay safe and I trust my friends with my life and I promise that after this mission we'll go out to the beach, like we did when I was little. So please, give me the chance to protect people like you do."

Kami and Spirit sighed and hugged their son close. "Fine Crona, but please just come back to us in one piece. We'll be waiting. Thank you all for looking after our baby boy" Crona flushed at the nickname, but when Soul and the others only smiled and nodded in promise of watching out for Crona, he felt his heart flutter in gratitude - that they weren't teasing him, and for having such great friends. It wasn't long after that they started walking away to get their stuff ready for the mission.

Marie and Stein walked off with Maka, Blair with Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki, and Kid and the twins. Crona gave his parents a kiss and ran off to Soul and Blair to get ready. An hour later everyone was dressed in their regular clothes, but Marie gave them matching white jackets with the Spartoi name and Death's mask. She said they would need them. Going on planes, they were told the plan and where they were going. The mission was to infiltrate the Lost Isle north of Alaska, where an accident had nearly killed Death eight hundred years before. There used to be a demon tool construction facility there that had been run by witches. Death had received information that they were there and he went to catch them. When he arrived he had found the building was self-destructing by accident. It was a beautiful place, until the explosion had made the location into a never-ending snowing tundra. Death had found out that the explosion had caused a tornado of magnetic magic that killed all who dared to enter, but time has made the effect weaker and the average human can stay in there twenty minutes before dying.

"Lord Death believes that BREW is hidden inside the storm, so Stein and I will be sent in to retrieve it, while the other teams are to keep our adversaries distracted. Arachnophobia has moved into position around the storm and we believe that they are going to enter it today."

Kid questioned his team's involvement in the plan, "And where do we come in?"

Stein took over, "You and Kilik's team are to work together and fight back anyone who approaches, none of you are to enter the field! Do you all understand?"

Everyone nodded, while Black Star and Ragnarok grumbled about being on the sidelines in the fight. The planes landed in a dead frozen land and the groups met together for another debriefing from Sid this time. The debrief was cut short from a huge explosion and everyone hid, just to see that Arachnophobia had started a fight with an army of Mabaa's witches. Sid sent Stein and Marie's teams away so he could get into the fight and start the assault from their side. Stein and Marie nodded and guided Crona, Kilik, and the others to the other side of the tornado. Naigus transformed into a combat knife for Sid, Spirit transformed for Kami, and the students got themselves ready. Even Hiro the weaponless meister grabbed a gun to arm himself. Sid and the students dropped Arachnophobia soldiers and a witch before all hell broke loose and the witches started to shoot anyone from both sides.

Stein and his people continued till they found a nice quiet area and Stein and Marie prepared themselves. "We will go in, get BREW, and get out. If we don't get out in twenty minutes report to Sid, do not go in after us under any circumstance, understood?" The kids nodded in affirmation of the command and watched the adults as they entered the tornado.

"Well well well, I thought we had a few roaches trying to get to our prize. Friends of yours Tabatha?" Crona and the others turned to face a man in a weird looking mask and a woman wearing the Arachnophobia outfit, but without a mask and Wearing a pearl necklace.

Blair was first ran up to them, "Risa!? You're on their side!?"

Soul followed the cat with quick steps and asked in confusion "You know her?"

Blair glared daggers at the woman she had once called a friend, "She was the person that gave me the job at...Chupa Cabras...you were a spy! You were gunning for Spirit!"

Tabatha looked at Blair and her eyes turned sad with regret. "Blair...I was hoping the DWMA stuff was a joke. I really don't want to kill you, I like you a lot. You have a kind heart, but I guess I'll have to rip it out for you to see some common sense."

Blair summoned Tukun and two pumpkin bombs. "You want my heart? Sorry but it's reserved for someone closer to my heart, but that's none of your business!" Blair rushed Tabatha, while the rest of her team looked around and noticed they were completely surrounded. Every weapon had transformed and the meisters stood ready in the distraction.

Kilik looked around and a grin stretched across his features that resembled Black Star's. "Oh let's see how long these guys last."

Justin Law stood in a field of fallen witches and soldiers, and was receiving gratitude from Death for his power in battle. He turned when he heard a loud metal sound and was met with an angry Giriko facing him. "I knew you were here, you bastard! I may have been weak after centuries of waiting, but now that I trained I'm ready to kick your ass!"

Justin stared at Giriko for a moment, before smiling. The action sent Giriko into a furious rage as he rushed him with a flurry of attacks, and Justin blocked them causing a huge explosion.

Sid and Kami shook their heads at the sight of the explosion, knowing that Justin was always one for the dramatics. Kami smiled at Sid and joked, "Well at least we aren't as childis-" A small figure in black suddenly chucked into Kami and they both went spiraling out of sight.

"Kami! Spirit!" Sid started to run in the direction they disappeared in, but looked around just in time to see all the students around him fall. He ran to the nearest one and checked the kid, he was maimed but alive. Sid only knew of one person who could maim so many in such a short time, and also wouldn't want the students dead. Sid stood up and turned to see the one he was expecting to face, "Mifune. I see you haven't lost your touch with age, but I'm afraid you lost brain cells if you stand with Arachnophobia. It could be that they have something on you, if they do let the DWMA help you Mifune."

Mifune shook his head and threw out the straw that was in his mouth. "Sid Barrett, you were always stubborn but I didn't think to the level that even death wouldn't be able to stop you."

Sid smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "What can I say, can't keep a good guy down, besides I was careless once. It won't happen again."

Mifune gave Sid a grunt and asked, "It wasn't the first time either. Why did you spare the boy, he is a danger to everyone!"

Sid shook his head, "I guess you're talking about Black Star. Yes I spared him, I couldn't bring myself to kill him. Instead I raised him to be the best he could be."

Mifune rushed in for a stab, but Sid expertly blocked with Naigus, "You must know he is heading down the path of the demon, if he becomes a monster, will you have the strength to kill him?"

Sid kicked Mifune away and spun Naigus in the air, "You know something? When I was alive, I was never the type of man to believe in the path of the demon or warrior thing. So trust me when I say that Black Star is something we have never seen before, he is unique. I know that he won't follow in his parent's footsteps."

Mifune stared at Sid in disbelief and muttered only one more thing before attacking again, "We shall see."

Kami felt like she was hit by a truck, and her ex-husband's shouting wasn't helping.

"KAMI! Oh my Death are you alright!? Please answer me sweetie!"

Kami pushed Spirit away from her and brushed herself off as she stood. "Will you shut up Spirit!? You are giving me a freaking headache! What the hell hit me anyway?"

A sharp icy voice cut to the chorus of Kami and Spirit, a voice they both knew well. "Is this what people call a lover's quarrel? I never saw the need of a lover, they are nothing but a burden. You both are a crowning example of that, aren't you?"

Kami and Spirit felt as though their blood were turning into lava, Spirit turned into a weapon and Kami held him towards the little, blonde girl wearing a black dress. "We may not be perfect, but at least we aren't a child stealing snake! I'm actually glad you're alive Medusa, I wanted to be the one that kills you personally. This will be for my daughter and for my son!"

Medusa stood and smiled poisonously towards the woman. "Well I'm here now, kill me if you can! But before you do so. Let me tell you something important I suddenly remembered about our dear Maka. I remember the screams of a baby and of a monster as I injected the black blood into her and sucked her dry of all that made her yours. Her and Ragnarok. The blood that flows through her veins isn't yours and Crona's blood? It's mine, killing me won't give you anything."

Kami smirked in a way that would scare most people, "Oh I know that your death won't give me anything, except pleasure. I will send you back to where you belong."

…

High up in the air Roxie watched them all as she flew far above the battlefield on her broom. She couldn't believe anything could cost this much blood and death, nothing should! Roxie looked around and knew what she needed to do, she was going to blow up the Lost Isle and drown BREW. The need to destroy was something that was below witches, Mabaa had always taught them that. Roxie was determined to end this fighting in any way necessary.


	25. Chapter 25

EVERYONE'S TIME TICKS DOWN! UNLEASH THE TEAM RESONANCE!

(A/N – Hey everybody! How have you all been? In honor of my twenty-fifth chapter, I just wanted to thank everyone who has read, followed, favorited, and reviewed my story so far and I hope a extra long chapter is enough. I met some great people who I'd like to call friends, and I know that my story didn't start out very strong but I think that it has only gotten better. I also have seen amazing stories for the pairings that I adore just stop and never be updated again, it is a sad truth of being the reader that you don't know how something ends and if the writer never tells you then you might never know. I don't want my story to be like that and I hope that my later chapters only continue to get better and maybe even get to more people as I get closer and closer to the end. Also while I can't say I'm a hundred percent sure yet, I can say that I have huge plans for a sequel to my story if people want it at the end so there's that. I also am looking for other writers who would be willing to write a story with me! If anyone is a writer or knows one who would be willing to, then leave it in a review and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Anyway sorry for the huge note, enjoy the chapter and thanks!)

The Lost Isle had become a battlefield of blood and tears as friends, enemies, and innocents were pushed into fighting against each other. Bitter enemies, like Kami and Medusa were tearing each other apart as both were bleeding and refusing to go down. Kami ran at Medusa slicing, stabbing, and slashing in an unpredictable and unorthodox style. Medusa was forced to be on the defensive as she used her new power to create a sword out of one of her arrows, a vector sword, and she used it to block the mad woman's assault. Medusa didn't think of the amount of hate this woman felt for her when she engaged in the fight, and she was paying the price now. "

You would kill a little girl for your vengeance?! Some mother you turned out to be!" she taunted, "I know about you, both of you were no better parents than me! You two fought and broke up leaving Crona in a limbo of loneliness, that's why he fights for his friends so much. It is the reason he refused to kill Maka. I won't lie I hoped they would destroy each other. Seem like I was wrong in that regard!"

Kami kicked her in the Solar Pelvis and punched her into the snow. "We may not have been perfect, but don't you dare say we're anything like you. I won't kill you, just hurt you really really badly. The master move of Kami Albarn! HEART BREAKER!" Kami made a heart shape with Spirit and the heart broke in two as the two halfs became two pink wings on Kami's back and she flew down and grabbed the witch by her throat, raising her into the air.

Medusa struggled in her hands as Kami began to choke her, a huge explosion erupted near them blowing up a chunk of the island and the pieces stabbed into Kami's back. Kami looked back at at the kids that were injured by the explosion and she dropped Medusa to go save them.

Sid and Mifune seemed to be equals in the battlefield as they evened each other on every clash. Sid was dodging and trying his best to get in close, while Mifune kept him at a distance with his blades. Each time one got a cut in, the other would even the score. Sid slid under a horizontal slice and sliced up Mifune's arm rendering it useless. Mifune kicked Sid away and threw his sword at him, cutting his eye badly. Naigus told Sid to run, but Sid refused, "This isn't about me or him Naigus! This is me fighting for Black Star, this is me showing Mifune that Black Star and the Star Clan aren't the same and that he deserved a chance to grow up happy. This is for the one I count as a son." The eruption of the nearby piece of the island drew the attention of Sid and Mifune, who were both bleeding and injured from their fight.

The two men looked at each other, "Mifune...there are children over there...we might not agree about Black Star but I know you don't want kids dead. We don't have the time for this." Mifune looked over at the chuck that was gone and he smell blood, he nodded and held his cut up arm. Sid began running to the kids as Mifune looked around the area he was at and he found a downed knocked-out child witch. She resembled a bear.

…

Giriko was having the time of his life, he was fighting a equal and they seemed to be finally taking the fight seriously. Justin continuously dodged the majority of Giriko's in attacks, but he was unable to dodge them all forcing him on the offensive and the two seemed unfazed when an explosion rang in the distance and continued to beat each other senselessly into the snow and ice. Giriko took a chance and threw a punch he knew Justin would dodge and used his other arm's chainsaw to rip into Justin's hip as he dodged the punch. Justin spit out blood and transformed his arm into a guillotine blade that he plunged into Giriko's shoulder.

"FUCK! Dammit! You son of a bitch! That hurts like a motherfucker!" the enchanter growled. Justin jumped away from the crazed weapon and pressed a hand against his hip as pieces were hanging off and his guts threaten to escape their fleshy prison. Giriko rushed at the death scythe as two huge demons appeared from nowhere standing in his way. Giriko tried to punch one, just for his arm to be grabbed and broken by the beast's mighty hand. Giriko's legs turned into chainsaws and he rushed away yelling, "This isn't over Law! We'll meet again I swear it!"

The two demons disappeared and Jinn and his wife appeared on a nearby snow hill, Zubaidah ran forward and started to help Justin the best she could, and with his face still hidden Jinn joked, "That guy Justin? Really? I expected better from you." the laughter drained out of his voice as he continued with a serious expression. "Someone is attacking the island, we need to retreat."

Justin looked up at his fellow Weapon and shrugged, "I got cocky, it happens to the best of us. If that's Lord Death's orders, then we better follow them."

…

Blair and Tukun grabbed Tabatha and flew her into an iceberg, beating her unrelentingly. She was not the strongest witch in the world and was coughing blood up in no time, not to say she was completely defenseless as a giant made of ice grabbed Blair and smashed her into the ground.

"H-how? You control ice?!" Blair gasped in surprise, she had not seen the attack coming.

Tabatha's perfect face and hair was soaked in blood and it ruined her beauty. Her expression twisted her face from anger, making her resembling a mad dog. "Yes I control ice. I have to say Blair I almost didn't recognize you in that younger form. You had the perfect body for playing with people, why would give that all up for the body of a teenage girl?"

Blair spit out a bit of blood and gave her a confident smile, "I found someone who didn't want a girl with a perfect body, he taught me that I should be myself no matter the flaws. I refuse to let him down now, so I will work with my friends and take you down!"

Tabatha looked at the girl in confusion, before a flash of envy appeared in her eyes. "Wow Blair, I always thought you were just eye candy or some bimbo, but seeing you like this, I can tell you are more than just a pretty face. You're strong, brave, and seemed to have found the one thing I have been searching for for a very long time: A person who loves you for just being you. I am jealous. I'll tell you this though, I'm not the only spy in Death City, I was poor and they came to me when my family was dying and I needed money for their treatment. I didn't want to betray you all, I'm so sorry, Blair I want to tell you. Get your people out of here, this place is just a front for something bigger, Arachne is-"

Blair looked on as a shot echoes out and a bullet hits Tabatha in the neck. Blair looks back and Tukun killed the Arachnophobia member that shot her.

Blair ran to Tabatha and held her as her neck resembled a bloody waterfall, she choked out her last words, "I-I'm...sorry...Blair...tell my...family...I loved them...I'm sorry for everything..." Her eyes glazed over and the ice creatures broke down, indicating the death of their creator . Wiping the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes, she quickly covered the body with ice. This was neither the time nor the place to grieve her friend. With a last lingering look, and an ache in her chest, she turned to find her friends - if she wanted to not lose anyone else, then she had to be both quick and brave..

…

Ox, Kilik, and Kim showed to be just as strong as a team as Spartoi and while Spartoi took on the army of grunts Ox and the others took on the army of robots. Ox was a skilled user of his partner's lighting spear form and used it to shock the robot's inner structure, he counted outsmarting them in a Crona way. Kilik used his partner's, Fire and Thunder, to punch holes through the robots in a way that resembled Black Star's style. Kim's team knew her witch soul and was very on board that she be allowed to use her magic if she so wishes. Kim used her magic in more of a offensive way, while her partner was more of a defense being a lantern and all. She used him as a fire shield and used his ability to turn the fire into different animals. She used her magic to convince the robots to attack themselves and other robots. The three worked well together as a team , as they would damage some and toss them at each other to destroy them more easily. Ox smiled as they crushed the robots, "We are the best! We are the kings of the islan-" He was met with a punch in the face by Kim.

"There are girls here too you idiot." Kilik laughed at his friends as more robots continued their way.

…

Black Star was staring at Kim's teams in the distance and grumbled unhappily that they were being show offs, as he was easily holding down some soldiers with his fist and Tsubaki's Trap Star. He looked at his friends doing their share of the fighting and yelled out, "Ninety!"

Kid was blasting into the endless amount of soldiers and any that got close enough were taken down with his death martial arts, he smirked and yelled to his friends "Eighty-eight! The most symmetrical number."

Crona was kicking and punching his way into the army and spinning Soul to take down the most he could. "That's eighty-four! We're on a roll with these guys."

All three looked over to Maka and Ragnarok, who were standing in a field of the fallen and Ragnarok shouted, "Hundred and twenty! I win assholes! Never try challenging the Ragnarok!" Maka shook her head and came back to everyone as the army were in retreat. They noticed the time and they worryingly looked into the tornado as Stein and Marie finally appeared, or more like Marie came out holding a limb Stein. Maka and Crona ran up to her and helped her as she fell, Black Star and Kid grabbed Stein and gently put him down. Marie pulled Stein to her and put his head in her lap, her eyes teared up looking down at his face as she brushed his hair out of his face in worry.

Silent tears trickled silently down her chin as she finally spoke with an exhausted voice "We weren't prepared, the tornado caused Frank's inner madness to come to the surface and he started to slash out at everything he saw. There was much to see, the tornado seems to be stuck in the time before the accident occurred. This place was once a beautiful forest with some kind of ancient temple here, I think BREW is at the tallest point of the temple. The shadows of the people that died seemed to not know that they were about to die. We were attacked by some shrimp in a suit, but Stein was already crazy and he tore the little man in half. We started to vanish and I dragged Stein to the exit and we barely got out. We didn't get BREW, we need to retreat now. Call the others and we'll leave."

Kid, Maka, Crona, and Black Star looked at the tornado and they remembered Death's and Kid's words. _"We must get the weapon before our foes, so we are sending a small army to retrieve it. The weapon must be strong enough to destroy Death City if my father is sending an army."_ The group looked at each other and nodded, knowing what they must do. Marie looked up at her four students and noticed the sad look in their eyes.

"Crona? Maka? Kid? Hello? Didn't you all hear me, we must retreat! Call the others!" The group stepped in front of the tornado and looked back at Marie apologetically.

Marie tried to drag her tired body to stop them, but it was no use. Maka held her down and kissed her forehead, "We're so sorry Marie, we have to see this to the end. We will find BREW."

Marie shouted at them while they entered the tornado, "NO! Don't, please! I order you to stop and come back here!"

The group opened their eyes to see a place stuck in time. Marie said it perfectly, the area was stunning and they could hear the peaceful birds chirp and other animal sounds. The place was normal, but the four felt something deep down change as if they were starting to lose themselves.

Crona was the first to talk and he made the plan, "O-okay! We have to get to the center of this place, where Marie said BREW was. Everything else is second to that, we get BREW and leave."

Everyone nodded and started in the direction of said temple. As Crona and everyone neared the temple, they started to see more and more witches. They seemed to be in a rush as they were moving a huge amount of magical objects. Crona and Kid recognized one of the witches as the queen of spiders herself.

"Arachne...So this is the witch we are fighting. My father told me of her, and that he actually looked to her as a friend once upon a time. Legends tell that she created the first demon weapon."

Ragnarok apparead and scoffed at the young god, "That's bullshit. I wasn't created by her, I was once a person! I had a life before all this shit with that snake. The only thing I know about my old life was I was connected to old skull face, the kishin, and the fact I was strong."

Kid put Ragnarok's comment to the back of his mind for later and they turned to see the witches compound, and they had to admit it was impressive. The huge ancient Ziggurate temple stood tall and a device seemed to shine from the top of the temple. Black Star asked if it was BREW and Maka shrugged and began to run up the stairs to the temple. Ragnarok complained of a terrible headache, causing Kid to stop and look around as he thought he saw someone who might have caused it, but he couldn't believe his eyes. Kid walked away from his friends and chased the tall masked man he saw, when the sisters questioned him about the action, he said that he thought his father needed this information so they let him go after the man. Kid believed the man to be Eibon the wizard, and he just chased him into a old building. There was no one inside but a mouse.

Kid turned to leave, but stopped as a voice spoke., "I know you're here...maybe not today or tomorrow but I sense you to be here. I feel Lord Death's presence...but it's different maybe another of Death's children?"

Kid's heart nearly stopped as he had always been told he was the only child of Death. Eibon continued, "A reaction? I guess I have said too much, I think you need to get back to your friends young shinigami, they might need you soon." Kid ran off to the rest of the group, Eibon had said needed his help.

They had reached the top of the temple to find a small cube that glowed with a mystical light, Crona grabbed it and put it into his pocket. "We did it...We got BREW! Yes let's get the hell out of he-"

A voice interrupted Crona's celebrating and the two turned to see a shrimpy man in a suit that had a pointy nose. "I am glad you kids retrieved BREW for me, it could have been booby-trapped and I was thinking of a way to move it without touching it. Guess I overestimated Eibon's cunningness. Anyway since you three don't seem too eager to give it over, I will force you too!"

Kid was just reaching the stairs when he saw his friends coming flying down towards him. Black Star and Maka slowly stood up as Maka was shielded from too much pain because of Ragnarok, and Black Star was stubborn as all hell. Crona wasn't as lucky as his old injuries reopened and kept him on the ground, the others tried to help him to his feet, but the shrimpy man had just made his way to the bottom of the steps.

"You aren't as fragile as I'd hoped, but you have no chance against me regardless. Give me BREW or die."

Kid, Black Star and Maka stood in his way, while Soul was doing his best for Crona. "Fine kids, lets see how you handle me!" The shrimpy man's body started to glow from heat and even blow out some steam, causing the kids to back away from him. The man erupted in a shout of anger as he grew giant muscular arms. In comparison, his body looked round and his legs small and shrivel like. "I'll send your souls back to Death."

…

Marie was slamming her fist against the tornado trying to enter again, but to no avail. Kilik and his teams came over and tried to help Marie, but she shook them off and told them to get help for Stein. Blair had landed next to Marie and told her that this whole mission was a trick. After explaining, Marie looked at the huge amount of people rushing at them. Everyone was tired from the battling and stood again to fight, but Marie told them to sit. She stepped forward and she released all her anger into one strike as she shattered the island with her death hammer. Sid came up and stared at the destruction, kinda scared at the woman before him. He told her that the island was under attack and that someone was trying to blow it up, Marie looked into the tornado and explained to Sid that Spartoi were in the tornado.

He stared at it and let out a concerned "Oh..."

…

Inside the tornado Kid let out a huge wave of shots at the beast, but the bullets didn't seem to faze him. Maka and Black Star tried to slice into him, but their weapons couldn't break his steel-like skin as he grabbed them and slammed them into the ground. They got back up and tried again and again, while they tried their soul resonances the man broke their attacks as easily as Maka did to Crona so long ago.

Crona forced himself to stand, and begged Soul to transform.

After agreeing Crona dragged himself to his friends and stopped their attacks, "Guys I know we haven't perfected it, but we will die if we can't get out of here soon...I want to try the team resonance!"

Black Star ran and kicked the large man away into a wall to buy themselves time. "Crona this could kill you, you have to rest!"

Maka and Kid agreed, but Crona waved them away. "Guys come on we can do this, please trust me!"

All of them sighed and the four began to connect to each other. First Crona and Kid, then Black Star and Maka, finally the last connection was connected and the four felt an overwhelming amount of power surge throughout their bodies. Deep in their minds the group all wore black attire, suits for the guys and dresses for the girls, and each had a color that connected to them. Crona, Soul, Black Star, Maka, and Kid were on a stage with their weapons and personal demons were watching.

Crona was first to get a deal rolling, Ai the witch smiled and nodded at him. "You know the deal honey, you all sing and play the music and we will grant you the power you will need to beat your foe."Crona looked at his friends and asked why the other weapons weren't up there.

"Those girls have no black blood, but you all do so play..."Black Star appeared in drums, Soul in his piano, Maka had a guitar, Kid was the bass. Crona took a breath and grabbed the mike.

 _I'm falling deep into my shadow_

 _Fading with every breath_

 _As I embrace the deadly night_

 _So scary, but I can't give into this_

 _Fear of leaving you alone_

 _Because all the witches can see it in my eyes_

 _See you in your dreams, don't worry baby_

 _Your nightmares too, that's where I'll find you_

 _Fairy Blue_

 _It is only for you_

 _I would take the stars above_

 _And display them high with my_

 _Black Paper Moon_

 _If you truly put your love in me_

 _When you're lost, here I am_

 _"Forever" with your soul_

 _Waiting here above you patiently_

 _Just like a Shining Moon_

 _A demon rises to the surface_

 _Of the crimson sweetness that I had_

 _Locked away deep within_

 _Your destiny isn't so unchangeable_

 _Anything that you can dream_

 _You can live that dream just don't give up yet_

 _Don't you try to use deceit on me_

 _I will not break, I will sent you free_

 _Fairy Blue_

 _You are my everything_

 _The reason I won't fall_

 _In this captivity,_

 _Forever_

 _If you raise your voice and cry for me_

 _I will find you, my dear_

 _Wherever you or I may be_

 _And I won't stop till I set you free from this ensnaring curse_

 _There are times when no one believes in me and_

 _There are times where I feel like I'm_

 _Degraded and mad_

 _But even in those times your words always come from within_

 _My heart_

 _This is my promise_

 _Fairy Blue_

 _It is only for you that I would smash the stars_

 _And use them as a path_

 _To prove to you that I'm there_

 _And any time that you're lost or afraid, or you can't see your dreams_

 _I want you to look up at your Black Paper Moon_

As the music led the way for the demons to access the bodies of the meisters, they all changed in appearance. Kid's mouth now had five black stripes on it and his hair became messy, Black Star had a star pupil and the star mark had turned black, Maka's eyes had x-shaped pupils, and finally Crona's eyes turned red. Out in the real world, Mosquito stared at the meisters and charged them, just to be met with a barrage of black bullets that threw him into the temple, while he recovered he felt as though a bolt of lighting shocked through him. Black Star hit him with his soul wave and kicked him to Maka, who used Ragnarok like a bat and knocked him into the sky. Crona ran and backflipped off the temple using his witch hunter to knock him back into the Earth. The group turned back into themselves and they left the man behind, sure he was dead. Their bodies were tired and Crona fell under the pain. Maka and Soul were first to grab his arms as they half dragged, half carried him to the exit. They had been in there seventeen minutes, it was time to leave.

Kid looked back to see his father arrive in the compound, though he wanted to keep watching he knew they had to leave. He saw Arachne leaving the area in a flash, ' _How strange'_ he thought she left a long time ago. As they exited the tornado, they were met by a furious Marie who gave them a stern lecture until she saw how tired they were and gave them all hugs. She took them to the helicopter that everyone was leaving on.

The Lost Isle started to fall apart in the explosion as they left, and the students only have listened to Sid's explanation. A knocked out Crona was given to his parents, Maka stayed with Marie, Black Star and Tsubaki went to Sid, Kid talked to the twins about what they saw, and Soul was comforting Blair.

Not a single one of them noticed the second helicopter that picked up Arachnophobia or the retreating witches that followed Mabaa on their broomsticks. Roxie watched as the Lost Isle finally disappeared under the waves, she flashed back to a memory back a little while ago when the first explosion had hit her and she awoke to see a man towering above her. The man said his name was Mifune and that he thought she was trying to help, but there were innocents dying in the explosion and if she wanted to do the right thing, she had to warn others before blowing them up. She agreed and he vanished after giving her a candy, she warned one down DWMA student, a witch, and even a Arachnophobia member before blowing up more chunks. She had deemed herself a natural party now, she had no idea on which side to support, but she thought back to Death the Kid and him helping her. "Maybe I should talk to him...I could get information on who is right or wrong."

…

While the battle on the Lost Isle was happening, on the other side of the earth Arachne was entering a cave where Asura had been hiding. She found him in a dark corner, and walked up to him and slowly touched his shoulder.

Immediately, the kishin jumped to his feet and grabbed her throat, "Do you have a death wish? Don't you know who I am?! I am-"

Arachne touched his face with an almost attentive expression and whispered softly so as not to spoke him, as though he was a fragile and scared animal. A wrong move on her part would end in her demise, she needed to be careful, "Asura...son of Death and the kishin, but more importantly you're handsome."

Asura let her go in surprise, his heart beating in his chest in as he stared at the woman and felt fear, anger, suspicion and confusion. "How do you know who I am?"

Arachne smiled and didn't back off, instead she wrapped her arms around him carefully before hugged him closer to her, "Because I decided that I love you." She pressed her lips lightly against him, and a moment later he returned the kiss with uncertainty. It had been centuries since the last time another being held him this close without stinking of fear.

…

(PS: I really hope you all liked the chapter! This story has gotten bigger than I ever guessed it would, so to you all from the bottom of my heart thanks. You all are the only reason that I keep this story alive, I hope I can keep making chapters and stories that interest you all. I have some ideas for stories, some Soul Eater, some Pokemon, and others Kingdom Hearts just to name a few. Anyway I'll post more soon so see ya!)


	26. Chapter 26

REBUILDING THE BROKEN FAMILY! ONE NIGHT CHANGES EVERYTHING!

Resting on a red and white blanket, Crona glanced to the side to watch the sleeping form of two people. He smiled to himself, feeling at peace for the first time in a long time. He thought back on this past couple of months, ever since he had met Maka and Blair, his life had changed forever. Asura, Medusa, Eibon, Arachne, Giriko, The tiny man in the suit, Airy, The death scythes, Doctor Stein, Kid, His mother, and so many more people had entered or reentered his life. It had all changed him in some way or the other. He told himself to never let his guard down, the moment he did he could die. It took his parents, friends, and a broken body to get him to finally rest and enjoy his life a little.

He had been getting ready to school, just days after the battle of the Lost Isles, when he had been met with an angry Soul and Blair who forced him back in bed. They were under Stein's strict orders to keep him under house arrest, and it wasn't until Crona tried to escape through his window that they called for backup and arranged to have someone always watching the scythe master. His parents came a week later and asked if they could take Crona out for the picnic he promised them. Stein checked Crona and agreed to let him out for a little while, but he wasn't permitted to go back to school or training. Crona spent the day out with his parents and enjoyed the food his father had made, and they reminisced over a old picture book his mother had brought with her with old memories from when Crona was growing up.

Crona saw tears shine in his parents eyes as they looked back on their younger days and he thought that they were remembering the girl whom they lost. They embraced their son tightly, and Crona was surprised when they suddenly started to apologize.

"Oh Crona. We're so sorry that we fought...that we neglected you when we couldn't see past ourselves and our problems… we're sorry that we made you jealous of someone we lost and that we didn't see the impact that our selfishness was putting so much strain in your young life."

Crona wanted to argue, to tell them that he was fine with how he grew up, but he back to childhood memories where he had been locked. He remembered all the times his parents had been fighting when they thought he wasn't watching or listening, all the times he cried himself to sleep or read a bedtime story to himself, or when he had struggled to the perfect son. The son he wanted his parents to be proud of, he thought that if he was to ever truly be himself it would break his family's heart. He remembered the party that Black Star had taken him to, just so he could avoid going home, and the times he just stood screaming to the moon and stars to give him the chance he needed to prove his parents that he could be worthy of being their son. He wanted the chance to be a hero to someone, like they had always been to him.

It was at that moment when he suddenly heard the sound of musical instrument. It was both soothing and sad to his ears, and more beautiful than anything else he could ever remember listening to. It felt as though it was pulling on his soul, and he did not resist the music as he was draw to its of musical instrument. It was both soothing and sad to his ears, and more beautiful than anything else he could ever remember listening to. It felt as though it was pulling on his soul, and he did not resist the music as he was draw to its source. It was a memory: a young It was a memory: a young boy around his age stood in the darkest corner of the party.

The messy white-haired boy was playing on the piano, and after another minute finished his song. The two of them locked eyes above the crowd, and it was at that moment their destiny was written. The two would become one of the strongest teams in the DWMA. They would be in the front lines of the biggest war the DWMA had ever been participating in and they have fought some of the most evil the world had to offer. Through their battles, they had accounted and made new allies that had turned into lifelong friendship.

It wasn't till the picnic that Crona had been able to look back on everything that had happened in the past and as he watched his parents interact with each other, he cried as he hugged them, he had never thought they would come together just for him again. He cried in guilt for all the mistakes he had done and for doubting them, he sobbed in gratitude that he had lived long enough to be able to hug his parents, he cried for all the lives senselessly killed in this war, and from the happiness that he had grown and created his own family. The broken family hugged and cried together, after that was done they all laid down from the exhaustion. This time when Crona looked back to the past, a smile curled on his lips from the knowledge that he had never actually been alone, he had family and friends that loved and adored him and would do anything to make sure he was safe, and Crona would do the exact same for every single one of them. With that thought swimming in his head, he fell into a peaceful slumber.

Spirit and Kami awoke to their son sleeping soundly and they smiled to each other with a slight blush. "Hey...I'm sorry Kami...I never apologized to you because of my stupid pride. I did always look at other women and may have even had bad thoughts about them, but my heart and soul have only ever belonged to one person. The one I married and raised a child with, she was the strongest woman I ever met, and definitely the most stubborn one."

Kami's cheeks flushed brightly red and she lowered her eyes almost shily. "Well I guess I do love that idiot I married so long ago too. He may not have been perfect, and I may have felt heartbroken and angry whenever he glanced at another woman but I felt truly loved whenever he held me close and kissed me. I have tried to move on for so long now, but a part of me can't move on from such an adorable idiot."

Spirit and Kami looked down at their hands that showed that they had never taken off their wedding rings. Suddenly they leaned forwards to share a kiss, and blushed like old school kids as they did, before picking up Crona and deciding to take him home. They didn't notice Crona's smile as they carried him.

Soul answered the door as Spirit and Kami dropped him off, and wished Soul well before leaving with their hands interlocked. Crona came out of his room and smiled at Soul, who was sitting on their couch watching TV. "How was your day been Soul? Where's Blair?"

Crona walked over and sat down next to his longtime partner, who seemed slightly distressed at his friend's questions. "I don't know...she said that she had a very important promise to keep and said she would come back later. That was a couple hours ago..."

Crona saw his friend's concerned face and couldn't help but smile at the usually cool-headed albino. "Hey man if I didn't know better I'd say that you really missed her. I know that I'm not the best person to talk to about relationships, but even I can see that you two have gotten closer and she truly does care for you. You know I mean, right?"

Soul sighed and propped his arms behind his head. "I know...and I may have _some_ feelings for her, but I don't know what to do about it. You are the only one that knows about my past...the reason I want to become strong, what will she think of me when she finds about my family...I don't want to lose her..."

Crona laid a hand on his shoulder and resonated with him to calm him his soul. "Dude she is willing to die for you, for us all. She was gonna fight the kishin himself! Don't let her slip through your fingers, you'll only regret it later bud."

Soul nodded and smiled tentatively at his partner in gratitude. "Thanks man, I guess I was being a bit uncool. You're right and I'll do it later, but for now let's talk about your relationship with you know who."

Crona blushed and turned away in embarrassment, "I have no idea what you're talking about...Shut up..."

Soul laughed and punched Crona's shoulder. "Hey man nothing to be ashamed about! You like miss Pigtails and she likes you. I always wondered what girl would finally wake up your hormones, didn't expect it to be a crazy one tho. Haha!"

Crona jumped Soul in retaliation to make him shut up, and they wrestled on the couch trying to get an upperhand on each other. It was this scene Blair finally walked into a few moments later as she unlocked the front door. With a puff of her cheeks, she strolled forwards and pulled them apart by grabbing their airs. The boys yelped in surprise and glanced up to finally noticing the magic cat. She had become much stronger since she had started doing more lessons with Kim and Marie.

Blair didn't like it when her friends fought and showed it by glaring down at them with an unimpressed expression. "Just what do you two think you were doing?"

Crona and Soul looked at each other with one thought in both their minds and in unison they yelled, "He did it!"

Blair sighed before letting a smile blossom on her face as she leaned down to embrace them into a tight hug. "You two are such idiots, but at least we are all in this together till the end! It's how we started it, and that's how we'll finish it."

Crona and Soul hadn't realized it before then, but she was right. Blair had been the the beginning of all the weird stuff and they couldn't have asked for a better friend. The sweet moment was broken when all three's stomachs suddenly began to grumble for food. The three laughed and made some food together. After eating and Crona delivering food to Maka, the three went into their rooms and drifted off into sleep.

…

Far from the sleeping heroes, Medusa walked down the corridor of an old destroyed hideout which was filled with scorpions. Her arrows destroyed any that got too close, and she walked past many dusty empty vials that had once held chemicals. Medusa smiled when she found a single glowing hair amidst the nest of scorpions. They seemed to be protecting it. Without a second to pause, she wiped them out and strolled forward to pick up the single strand of hair amongst the then pulled out two more items, a vial of black blood and...a cubic artifact that seeped of magical energy. BREW.

Medusa smiled at the memory of sending Free and Eruka to switch BREW out with a fake one and bring her the real artefact. The two finally did something right as she sent them out to do. She needed it for the next stage of her plan. She put the hair on BREW as it absorbed it and started to glow with red blood, until Medusa poured the black blood on BREW and the artefact turned black. BREW glowed brightly as organs started to grow out of it then bones, stomach, guts, a waterfall of black bloods started creating veins, and finally fresh skin grew around the newly created body. The chest of the girl glowed with BREW deep inside her, it appeared to have taken the place of her heart. The naked girl then sat on the ground and started to screamed as she finally pried open her eyes whose iris was the shape of two interlocking blue and red scorpion stingers, which came together to form a complete circle. Long red and blue hair grew from the girl's head, which was in the shape of a stinger. The girl looked up at Medusa and looked frighten by the sight of the witch.

Medusa just smiled and said one thing, "Happy birthday and welcome back sister."

…

Back at Medusa's hideout, the silence was shattered by the book once belonging to the sorcerer Eibon, started suddenly to shake violently before bursting open in a tornado of magic. A old withered pale hand burst out of the book, which was quickly followed by another. Limb after limb appeared from the book until a man finally managed to drag himself from out of the book He did nothing more sinister than putting his jacket on with calm and controlled movements as he smiled in pleasure and scribbled a note to the owner of the house before leaving.

The note read: "The book of Eibon and the world belongs to me now. - Noah."

…

Wandering alone through the many dusty alleys in the labyrinth of streets that made up Death city, Roxie hid behind some rubbish container as she felt the presence of three strong souls approaching. The group consisted of a blond woman with an eyepatch, a strange man in a stitched up lab coat and a bolt in his head, and the last was a girl wearing pigtails pigtails and a strange black creature was sticking out of her back. The creature was loudly complaining about food, until the girl hit it with a rather large book resulting in the creature cussing like a sailor. The three looked like a rather strange family and Roxie walked away from them till she found herself in front of a large mansion. She felt a familiar presence emanating from within the house: it originated from Death the Kid and his weapons.

A part of her wanted to attack him, while another wanted to go in there and sleep. The girl questioned her choices when a voice spoke up from behind her, "You must be the bear-witch I have heard so much about, I am guessing you have some reason to be in my city." Death himself stood there and Roxie felt her tiredness catch up to her as she fell to her knees and passed out in front of him.

…

Asura overlooked an army of men from the top of a enormous tower as he thought back on the spider woman whom had brought him to this location. She was scared of him, he could sense,that but she also strange an aura of longing and love that he had not felt since before his imprisoned by his father. The kishin felt his blood boil as he remembered his father and the betrayal he felt when Death had tore his skin off him and used it to put him away for centuries. The feeling of anger intensified when the spider woman had told him that he had been replaced by another, one whom had also inherited their father's name: Death the Kid. What a sad, miserable name to be given, Asura thought cynically with bitterness burning on his tongues. Talk about arrogance. Had Death truly believed he would just disappear? That he would just ignore this ultimate betrayal? No, Asura would see to it that his father and brother would be killed by his hands and all they cherish would perish under his power. He would tear this world apart, and have his father watch while it burned underneath their feet knowing that he, the great Lord Death, held the responsibility alone the destruction.

He stuttered a step as he felt two arms come around his neck in an embrace, followed by soft lips brushing against his skin. Arachne whispered into Asura's ear that she would never leave him and proclaimed her undying love for him and his madness anew. Asura allowed his mind to focus on revenge later as he felt that if he was going to vanquish his father he would need this woman. He also had a fluttering and lightening of his chest from her closeness. It was the first time since he had felt an emotion other than anger, fury and madness. Turning around in her embrace, he pulled her into a kiss as the moon laughed and the night carried on.

…

Crona woke to the infernal ringing of his alarm clock, and with a groan he reached out to a turn it off. He looked to his right to see that Blair and Soul had made him breakfast. With a smile he read the note they had left for him, it rea _d "Morning Crona! Sorry we can't be there for you this morning. I decided to take your advice and ask Blair out and she screamed yes before saying we should do it right now. So I have to go now, anyway Maka, Marie, and Stein will be over to check in on you in a bit so don't do anything stupid! Blair is calling me, gotta go bye!"_

Crona ate the breakfast and reminded himself to thank Tsubaki for teaching the team how to cook perfectly. He was reading a book when he heard the doorbell ring, and got up immediately to see Stein, Marie, and Maka on his doorsteps. Stein did not spare a moment as he pushed himself through the door to check up on his health, and Crona had to keep down the half amused, half terrified smile that threatened to spread on his lips. The professor's concern was flattering, however he seemed to take a little too much pleasure in performing the simple tests - especially when a large needle and scalpel flashed from his medicine bag alarmingly, before Maria came to his rescue and managed to wrestle them out and hide them when the sweet doctor's attention was focused elsewhere. "

"You seem to be healing pretty well , but I need you to skip the next few mission, but I'll allow you to attend school again. Congratulation, your house arrest is officially over."

Crona cheered from the news, but was cut short as Ragnarok appeared to groan "Aww I enjoyed not having to see your annoying face, but I suppose if you are well you should be getting back to cooking for me so oh well. Hurry up and start already!"

Crona was about to argue when he noticed a familiar flare in Maka's eyes, and he shivered as the sound of a book's spine hit bone. Ragnarok's eyes were full of huge watery tears as he held his head.

"Leave Crona alone Ragnarok or I'll give you another chop!" The demon cussed to himself as he retreated into his fleshy prison. Maka's book disappeared as she turned to Crona and with a blush burning on her cheek and she gazed at the boy though her eyelashes almost shily. The expression made Crona's heart flutter in his chest.. "Sorry about that...I'm really glad you are okay."

This time it was Crona's turn to flush, and he rubbed his hair to distract himself the odd feeling burning in his chest. He could not held down a tender smile as he responded. "Thanks Maka, I really appreciate it. Anyways, let me make you all something to eat. I got to be a good host or Tsubaki would disapprove!"

Marie refused to let him do all the work and so helped Crona bake some sweets, while Stein and Maka looked on in surprise at their hidden skillsets. Crona told them what had happened yesterday with his parents, and Marie smiled knowingly with a gleeful gleam in her eye, while Stein tried to keep an aura of uninterest however surprise cracked through the mask. Maka and Ragnarok were too busy eating their first homemade cookies to pay much attention to the conversation as they groaned and cooed in pleasure. The group talked for hours till Blair came through the door happier than ever and with a few bags on her shoulder. She gave a huge hey to everyone before running to her room. Soul came in a moment later weighed down by at least twenty bags of different things, before he collapsed on the ground from the collective weight. Maka and Blair shook their heads at the boy, before taking the bags and running into Blair's room to talk and gossip. Crona helped Soul to his feet and laughed at his friend's inability to say no to Blair and her shopping habits, even when he was in danger of losing all his money. The group decided that next time, he should take her to the park instead.


	27. Chapter 27

PREPARING FOR THE PARTY! A SHOCKING SURRENDER!

(A/N – Hey everyone sorry for the really late chapter! School has really been torture and I know this isn't the best chapter, but I hope you all enjoy! I had writer's block for a while and wrote another new story, it's called _Shadows of the Heart_. I hope you'll check it out. So I don't own the song in this so don't sue me okay! On with the story!)

"A party? Today?" Crona questioned Kid's sanity after he was finished explaining his reasons for wanting to throw a party.

"My father thought we should have a party for three reasons, firstly: the last one ended in the kishin's escape, secondly: we had one of our first victories with BREW, and three is that the people should see that we aren't robots. We are just normal people doing our best."

Crona nodded in understanding but had to ask, "Alright, I see your logic. But what exactly does any of this have to do with _me?_ "

Kid ruffled a hand through his hair, making the unsymmetrical markings on his hair a mess - the moment he remembered doing the action, he would surely freak out, and glanced in the direction of Patty and Liz, who were playing basketball with rest of their friends. He sighed deeply. "Well I told everyone else already and they agreed to go, but they said that convincing you to go would be harder to do. I do recall you ditching the last party we were at so their worries were noted."

Crona rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat. "Parties were never my type of thing and I understand that you all would want me there, but I think there is another reason you want me there. What is it?"

Kid looked away from his friend and up to the laughing sun. "Have you noticed how Death City sees you Crona? The city and the rest of the world has heard stories of our adventures and you have proven yourself to be one of the most famous meisters ever now. My father is ordering you to go to this party not only for your own sake, but for the image of the school. Will you go?"

Crona sighed and rubbed his face, "Do I really have a choice?...Fine I'll be there Kid, but you better have some really freaking good food."

Kid laughed and stood, "Deal. Now come on and play, losers are buying lunch."

Crona smirked and put down the book willingly, and joined his friends. The group played for another hour before they called it quits, ending the game on a tied score of thirty-five. Everyone decided to put all their money together to buy lunch, making barely enough.

"Man really Kid? You forgot your checkbook?" Black Star complained out loud.

Kid started to argue with the stubborn boy, "I'm trying to be more independent from my father, and if you didn't always waste your money on foolish stuff like manga, Deathflix, Deathbucks-."

Soul cut in then, "What's wrong with Deathbucks?" As the three argued with Liz, Patty, and Blair watching, Crona, Tsubaki, and Maka went to buy the food. The vendor gave them a big discount for all the 'help' as he put it and while the girls took back the food, Crona noticed that Kid was right. The people would glance at him and his friends, some in awe, some in envy, and some unimpressed. Crona took back the rest of the food and sat with his friends in front of a fountain, they were all digging into their respective meals some with more manners than others. They ate, gossiped, messed about and teased each other, until Kid had stood up and told everyone he had to go home to make sure the party people were setting everything up symmetrically.

As he and the sisters left, Tsubaki and Black Star stood up to go get themselves ready.

That left Blair, Soul, Crona, and Maka alone. Maka went up to Blair and told her that she didn't have any clothes that she could wear, Blair smiled and grabbed her hand. "Hey that's okay! Crona needs to get a suit also, that boy isn't party ready in that dirty old cloak"

Crona crossed his arms a pout and a twitching eyebrow, "Dirty?! I have a lot of those! Plus I wash each one for your information."

Soul burst into laughter at the expensive of his roommate, and Blair only smirked and left after hooking her arm through Maka.

Soul's laughter subsided as he watched the girl go. And without giving Crona any chance to protest, he grabbed his collar and started to drag him in the same direction. Crona tried to struggle, but to no vain as his friend's grip on him was too tight.

"I don't wanna get a suit! They're itchy, tight, annoying, ugly, and I don't need one! I always look good!"

Soul rubbed his head at his partner's childish argument, "That's some terrible reasoning for someone like you. You didn't go to the party last time, nearly dooming Death City I might add, all because you didn't want to wear the suit. Look, if it gets you to get off your butt, I will play a song at the party."

Crona thought about the deal and guess he did owe Soul so he stood up and sighed, "Fine let's just get this over with, " he mumbled with a feeling of doom, but this time he walked next to soul willingly.

Walking into a store, Soul started to look around in the search of a suit that would look cool on Crona, and eventually ended up with a white one. "With your uhh body type, I think this one would be the best choice." Crona grabbed it and walked to the counter, surprising Soul.

"Aren't you going to try it on, at least?"

Crona shook his head, "Nah I trust you."

Soul facepalmed at his friend's desperate desire to leave the building as quick as possible. This coming from the guy that would go headfirst into battle, yet he couldn't handle spending 10 minutes in a mall. The scythe shook his head with endearment, but decided not to mention anything as he followed his friend. As the two were leaving, a very black-faced Maka and happy Blair appeared from a nearby underware shop. Ragnarok popped out from Maka's back, and to their surprise, he was shade darker from embarassed. To his embarrassment, he laughed and yelled out to everyone in his special way. "Damn! You women have no need for so many different types of underwear The only one who is going to see the silly attire, is the guy undressing you. Haha bet you two would like to know what kind those two got huh? How much are you willing to pay? Hahaha!" Soul and Crona glared with blushing faces at the demon as it turned to regard them, while Maka and Blair punched him together. Ragnarok collapsing on Maka's head, his huge x-shaped eyes filling with huge watery tears before cursing and retreating back into the smiling girl.

"Forgetting about him, I should go back to my room and get ready for the party. I'll see you all there!" Maka said sounding excited and she raced toward the DWMA, leaving her friends smiling and heading to their home.

It was a few hours later that Blair was dressed in a beautiful purple dress that showed her body off perfectly and she was listening to the sounds of what seemed like wrestling. After a few more loud screams and the sounds of things breaking, she lost her patience. "Crona you better get that suit on NOW or I swear I'll turn you into a pumpkin!"

The fighting stopped immediately, followed by the sound of a door opening to show two banged up boys in good looking suits. Blair grabbed them by their collars and started to run toward Kid's mansion, the two boys hopelessly protested and by the time they got there, the two were on the ground gasping for air.

"Good we made it in time! I wanted to be first to get to all the food!" Blair had hearts in her eyes as she ran into the house, leaving her two friends in her dust.

"Well she is definitely excited for the evening, Than again why shouldn't she be? I am here after all! The star to lighten up this party!" Black Star appeared from behind them and continued to pull Soul and Crona up with one hand and a hardy laugh.

Tsubaki approached them a moment later, and hid a giggle behind her palm at he comical sight of her two friends dangling lifelessly from Star's arm. "Well I guess Black Star isn't the only one who can't dress for a party." Tsubaki noted smiling at his excitement.

Soul pointed at Crona in accusation, and the Meister pouted before crossing his arms. Black Star's suit was buttoned wrong and seemed to big for the small boy, Tsubaki's purple dress made her seem like a princess.

"Tsubaki I think you're making the boys drool." Liz teased as she came in smiling in a short black strapless dress that matched Patty's. Tsubaki blushed and Kid showed up in a caped outfit that resembled Lord Death's own. "Liz don't tease our friends, besides I'm glad to see you all made it safely and by the rumors of all the food being eaten I guess Blair is inside." A loud annoying voice replied to the young godling.

"FOOD?! Oh hell no that cat isn't eating my share! Yo bitch onward to the food!" Ragnarok started to bang on Maka's head, but Maka barely noticed as she smiled at her friends in a simple white dress that fit her figure well and Crona noticed that it sorta resembled the dress she wore when he entered her soul.

"Heya everyone you all look amazing!" Patty hugged Maka and started to drag the girl to the house. "Oh Maka you look so pretty! You have to see all the food Tsubaki made oh and you need to see my room!" Patty dragged the poor girl away and Black Star dropped Soul and Crona and gave chase after them as he saw Ragnarok lick his lips.

"Wait up for me! I want Tsubaki's cooking too!"

Everyone laughed and walked into the party. Everyone spent their time to actually take a load off and relax with the students and townspeople of Death City. Crona was passing the tables where three people were having a eating contest, when he looked closer he recognized the familiar forms of his friends: Black Star, Ragnarok, and Patty were eating their hearts out and by the look of it all, Patty was winning the contest. Crona walked away and almost walked right into a short girl with black hair in pigtails and a outfit that resembled his combat one

"I'm sorr- umm Tsugumi? Is that really you?"

The girl in question turned and hugged Crona quickly, before blushing and letting go and bowing. "I'm sorry! Yes it's me! I'm sorry for the hug it's just I haven't seen you for a while now and I was traveling and-"

Crona laughed at the Halberd girl and messed up her hair a bit, making her pout a bit. "Glad to see you haven't changed Tsugumi, still so shy and unsure of yourself even after becoming a EAT student and defeating a witch! You are the first weapon to ever have two meisters, you're even in the history books! I see that you still keep your hair in pigtails."

Tsugumi blushed and played with her hair, she had once told Crona that there were always two reasons she had her hair the way it was. One was that he had told her that she looked cute with pigtails, and the second reason was that she had met a cute boy with weird hair and in a suit that fixed up her hair and called her perfect. She later learned that the boy was the son of Lord Death, and when she saw Crona and his weird partner with the weird name of Soul Eater in action she modeled her EAT combat outfit after Crona's. Tsugumi had travelled away from the Death City with her partners so they could meet with different branches of the DWMA and see what they could learn from each for their unique situation with the war and how the citizens are working through this, and they were learning new ways to work with the two meister kind of fighting. They trained a lot and learned to make their own unique style and now they were finally back.

"So you're all back in Death City? Are you staying? Did you all figure out the two partner thing? With all the attacks lately, are the other DWMA schools okay?" Crona fired his questions, and Tsugumi only smiled patiently at her role model and answered his questions in order.

"Yes Meme, Anya, and I are all back for good. We talked to a lot of meisters and weapons and even to the death scythes, they all gave us advice and we are now battle-ready! The other cities have all been mostly safe. They have had some problems but not anything too big. Oh hey! Look at what I can do now!" Tsugumi stepped back and took a long breath, making her soul visible to Crona. Crona had to take a step back in shock as Tsugumi's soul came into view it had a strong force and the soul seemed to have wings.

"A-a Grigori soul? A anti-demon wavelength... When did you?"

Tsugumi let her soul calm and she giggled from the expression he wore. "I guess you were surprised, yeah I am one of the only people to have this kind of soul! Anyway I better go talk to Sid, Doctor Stein, Liz, Patty, and Kim so I'll see you around Crona!" Tsugumi smiled and hugged Crona once more before running off into the crowd.

Crona smiled as she left and turned to see Maka standing with a sickly looking Ragnarok laying on her head. "Hey Maka! Is Ragnarok okay, he looks really sick."

Maka waved the concern for the little dark being away and smiled a strangely evil smile at him, "He's fine just ate a bit too much, anyway just who was that girl you were talking to?"

Crona stared at Maka for a moment in confusion before smiling in reassurance. "Oh her? That was Tsugumi Nakatsukasa, she looked up to me when she was in the NOT class. She has two meisters and together the three even defeated Medusa's and Arachne's sister Shaula Gorgon. That girl really thought I was some hot shot, guess I felt flattered and helped her out whenever I could. Soul can give you more info on that venture, but forget about that, she has a Grigori soul just like you! Her anti-demon wavelength is the same and she even wears her hair the same way as you. I always liked pigtails, they're cute."

Maka blushed at the compliment and was playing with her hair when Soul's voice started to be broadcasted to the entire room. "Okay everyone as you all know I am Soul Eater! I will be playing a song on this piano as a promise to my best friend, so I hope you enjoy. Blair could you please?"

Blair ran up on stage and hugged Soul before grabbing the mike and took a long breath before she began to sing and Soul began to play, while people began to dance. Crona looked at Maka and held out a hand, she blushed and took it as the two began to dance to the sad, but hopeful song coming from Blair's mouth.

 _I'm so tired of being here_

 _Suppressed by all my childish fear_

 _And if you have to leave I wish you would just leave_

 _'Cause your presence still lingers here_

 _And it won't leave me alone!_

 _These wounds won't seem to heal_

 _This pain is just too real_

 _There's just too much that time can not erase_

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

 _And I held your hand though all of those years_

 _But you still have all of me_

 _You used to captivate me_

 _By your resonating light_

 _Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

 _Your face it haunts_

 _My once pleasant dreams_

 _Your voice it chased away_

 _All the sanity left in me!_

 _These wounds won't seem to heal!_

 _The pain is just too real!_

 _There's just too much that time can not erase!_

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears!_

 _And I held your hand though all of those years_

 _But you still had all of me_

 _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

 _But though you're still with me_

 _I been alone all along!_

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of those tears_

 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of these fears!_

 _And I tried holding your hand through all of those years_

 _But you still have all of me!_

As Blair's and Soul's song came to it's end, Crona looked into Maka's eyes and as they danced they thought back on everything they have done together and hugged each other tightly. Soul, Blair, Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Stein, and Marie smiled as Crona's and Maka's faces very slowly got closer and closer. Their lips were millimeters from each others when a scream was heard and the shattering of glass echoed out. Everyone turned to the source of the noise as a small blond girl in a black coat smiled with her hands up. Medusa stood smiling at Crona, Maka, and the rest of their friends.

"I'm truly sorry to intrude, but I supposed that I should surrender now."


	28. Halloween Special

HALLOWEEN SPECIAL! TRICK OR TREAT!

 **A/N - Hey everyone I'm so sorry for not uploading in so long, but I have reasons. One is my laptop broke and I'm still waiting for a new one, two is school is being a pain in the ass, three is I have no internet sooo...yeah. Anyway this chapter was written on my phone and isn't a real chapter so it's just non canon special I wanted to do so I hope you enjoy! Start the pumpkin song!** _ **I don't own any of the properties in this story.**_

Crona Albarn was used to waking up to the sight of purple eyes or the sound of screams, but waking to a field of orange wasn't an ordinary occurrence for him "What the hell?"

A giggle came from the orange thing as it smiled and backed away and turned into the familiar picture of Blair. Today she was dressed in some kind of white armor, she had long straight orange hair, and a breast size that even made Crona blush a bit. "Good morning Crona! Guess who I am for Halloween!"

Crona slapped his head as he finally remembered what day it was, before climbing out of bed to get dressed, how had he managed to forget about Halloween! Everyone was supposed to have gotten costumes to wear, but Crona hadn't seen it as a priority and now he had nothing!

"Uhh I guess you're someone from that anime you and Soul have been watching?" Crona almost regretted taking Soul, Blair, Kid and the rest of his friends to a new kind of store that had opened nearby as nearly all his friends had gotten addicted to some kind of anime. Crona wasn't fully innocent also though, as he owned almost the entire Highschool of the Dead and Read or Die manga, one was for enjoyment, the other as a guilty pleasure.

Crona finished dressing and went to make breakfast and was shocked for the second time that morning as he saw Soul wide awake. Crona knew his partner well and he never got up early if he did not have to, especially if there was no school that day. Yet there he was, up and smirking his shark-like grin

"What's up Crona? You look like you have seen a ghost" Soul replied with a laugh at the Scythe Meister.

Crona recovered and pulled out some eggs and bacon as he retorted to the weapon. "Well other than food I don't know why you're up so early, I guess Blair really pulled a number on you this morning huh? Was it a kiss or...something else?" Crona smiled to himself as he heard Soul spit out the juice he was drinking.

"I-I don't have any idea what you mean!" The usually cool-headed boy was blushing and grumbled about uncool partners as he cleaned his mess. As Crona finished the food Blair, now back in her usual outfit, came in for her plate. The three discussed the plans for that night,

"So Crona did you ever get a costume man? We told you to purchase one days ago."

Crona waved away the question as he was still coming up with an excuse for it. "Why are we going trick or treating anyways? Aren't we a little old for it?"

Soul snorted in disbelief, "Oh please you're never too old to have fun as long as you look cool doing it. Wait till you see my costume, besides it's free candy! What could be better?!"

Blair agreed wholeheartedly with Soul and Crona started washing his plate with a defeated expression. "So it's you, me, Blair, Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka, Kid, Liz, and Patty that are all going?"

Soul finished and sat back full. "Don't forget Stein, Marie, Mifune, and that little witch Angela." Soul nearly burst out laughing when he saw Crona tense at the little witch's name, as she had grown a crush on the Meister and he always ended up getting hurt when one of her plans to impress him backfired.

Crona was now trying to think up a reason to not go, "Oh I forgot that I have some important things to do today so I might not-"

Blair used her magic to force Crona's mouth shut and she glared at him. "Crona we have planned this all month and you are not going to make all the hard work go to nothing. You are coming, understood?"

Crona nodded quickly as his mouth opened and Blair skipped with a happy step out of the room. "Well partner that answered that, oh yeah before everyone starts coming Lord Death ask for you Crona. He said to meet him at the DWMA entrance."

Crona nodded and started off toward the school. It was times like this that Death City took pride in living up to its name and Crona knew that the city was famous for its title of scariest city in the world. Crona shook his head wondering how any other place could stand a chance against a town that had Kishins, Kids with weapons that turned into people, young OCD reapers, a girl with black blood, a kid that was loud enough for the city to hear him, magic animals, witches, and not to mention Death himself! To say that the contest was barely a contest was an understatement. Crona also couldn't help but feel pride at his hometown as he saw the citizens laughing and joking in costumes that ranged from funny to scary.

"Enjoying the peace finally are you Crona?" Crona jumped at the bubbly voice of Lord Death who was dressed up in a costume too.

Crona stared at the reaper and finally found his voice, "L-Lord Death? Why are you dressed like Darth Vader?"

The mask that Death wore seemed to be like his usual one as the eyes moved like real eyes and were now looking at him in confusion. "Well I thought this was what kids were into and I thought I deserved some fun today too." Crona had nothing to say and just smiled and nodded to the reaper, before standing up straight and putting on a serious face.

"Scythe Meister Crona Albarn reporting in sir!"

Lord Death waved away the seriousness and walked with Crona. "Well your friends and family have asked for me to order you to take today easy. They noticed you working your best for the people, but you seem to be going so far that you are wearing yourself out. So I want you to look around and tell me what you see."

Crona looked around and saw children playing, people working, and others just hanging out. "I see people relaxing and kids excited for tonight."

Lord Death nodded and spoke, "I see peace, the reason we fight. We fight to uphold the peace and protect the people, it is times like this that we see what we fight for and how we have impacted the world as a whole. Those people may not know who you are, but they live today because of us."

One of the kids playing with a ball kicked it too hard and it went to Crona's feet. Crona picked it up as a kid walked up to him and asked for it back, Crona tossed it to him and the kid gave a thank you to Crona before running back to his friends. Crona smiled and turned to Death, "I understand what you mean sir thank you. I better go everyone is meeting at my place for trick or treating and I don't want to disappoint them." Death nodded and waves as Crona ran off, leaving him alone.

Death looked up at the setting sun and the rising moon, thinking to himself. _Give them the time to enjoy themselves, most of them are kids and they won't always have that. I taken so much of them already._

"Hey Lord D! Why am I ordered go trick or treating also?"

Death turned to face a pouting girl dressed in a Winnie the Pooh costume. "Roxie I told you to enjoy a day off and why not on the day that gives free candy? I know how much you enjoy it and I must ask why that costume?"

Roxie the bear witch turned away with a blush, "I like the bear and you said I wouldn't get judged in this city." Death held up his hands and sweatdropped at the young witch's antics, before the two began walking down the street joking around like a father and daughter.

…

Crona ran home and opened the door to the sight of chaos, everywhere there were people and bright colors. Soul walked up to Crona and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry man I couldn't control them." Crona looked at the weapon's outfit, it was made of a white undershirt, a long sleeved black coat, large black pants, white socks, and wooden sandals. A sword hung at his side and Crona recognized the outfit out of the times he saw Blair and Soul watching the show.

"Oh you're a soul reaper from umm _Bleach_! That's the name." Soul nodded as Blair came up and grabbed him, pulling him away with a smile. From what Crona saw she was dressed like the main character's friend Orihime. Black Star and Tsubaki came over to Crona and while Black Star was showing off his costume, Tsubaki apologized for the mess everyone was making. They were dressed in ninja like outfits, but they were brightly colored. Crona knew they were from Black Star's favorite anime _Naruto_ with Black Star as Naruto and Tsubaki as Hinata. Crona tried to get to his room, before Kid appeared and showed him his, Liz, and Patty's costumes. They chose to go more casual and while Kid was dressed like Jack Skellington from _A Nightmare before Christmas_. Liz

was a impressing looking model. Patty was happily dressed as a giraffe. Crona had to break up a fight between Black Star and Angela as the two were fighting over who had the better costume.

Angela smiled and hugged Crona when she saw him and only let go when Mifune told her to. Mifune was dressed in a red komoto that had a huge sword on the back and had a white tail and dog ears on, while Angela wore blue and a fur vest that almost looked like a fox. Crona smiled at the costumes as they were supposed to be Inuyasha and Shippo.

After talking a bit about some of the night's plans, Crona walked away from them and he saw his parents talking to Marie and Stein. Marie hugged him tightly and his mom gave him a large box saying to take it to his room. Spirit and Kami were from a movie that Crona loved when he was little, _Corpse Bride_. Marie and Stein were dressed in angel and demon costumes with Marie as an Angel and Stein as a Demon. Crona went into his room with the box and opened it to reveal a Red and Blue superhero costume. He tried to leave without wearing it, but found his door locked from the outside. "

Where do you think you're going?" Crona froze at the voice and turned to see Blair's hat, Zukun waiting there with a huge frightening smile on it's face. After a few minutes of screaming and punching, the door opened to reveal Crona in a tightly fitted _Spiderman_ costume.

Everyone smiled at the flustered boy, while Spirit, Soul, and Black Star laughed, Stein and Mifune let out a rare chuckle, and Marie and his mom cooed at him. Blair went into the room and grabbed Zukun, While Maka finally showed herself. She wasn't dressed in a costume and smiled big at Crona's.

"Uhh Maka where's your costume?" Crona asked and Maka's grin grew when her entire body was covered in black. Ragnarok had used the black blood as a means of turning it into a suit and giving Maka the look of their favorite comic book villain Venom. Everyone began to leave as it was getting dark and kids had started to go getting candy.

Everyone was joking and telling scary stories as they walked around Death City. On every house it was Angela, Spirit, Black Star, Soul, Blair, Patty, and Maka that trick or treated, while the others were enjoying the night and the decorations. As they were trick or treating, they ran into Crona's friend and fan Tsugumi Harudori who was with her two meisters.

"Tsugumi! How have you been? I guess those are the two lucky meisters you told me about, also great costumes." Crona said as he went up to the girl, who blushed at his comment. Tsugumi was dressed in a simple blue and white dress, white leggings, and black shoes.

"Umm yeah! This is Meme Tatane and Anya Hapburn, they're the best meisters ever!" Meme was busty for her age, which she did not seem to realize, and she was a few inches taller than Tsugumi. She had light, mahogany-brown hair, and bright, mahogany-brown eyes. She wore her hair in a short, side-ponytail and dressed in a lopsided suit, a bow tie, long dress pants, two different kinds of shoes on each foot, had a crooked hat, and she held a teapot in her hands. Anya was a slim fourteen-year-old girl. She has deep blue eyes and long blonde hair going way beyond her shoulders curling up a bit at the end, and she wore bunny ears, a proper green suit, two gold watches, a fluffy tail, black pants, and green black shoes. They were all dressed as characters from _Alice in Wonderland._

Soul walked up and recognized Tsugumi as she had once asked Crona for dating advice and he had almost died laughing. "I'm not sure about that, he may not be easy on the eye, but to his credit Crona is a pretty badass meister."

Crona didn't know whether to roll his eyes or hit Soul, but took the words as compliments from the usually too cool weapon. The two groups joined together as Meme and Tsugumi were also trick or treating and knew the best houses. Maka walked next to Crona and fed Ragnarok candy when she asked Crona why he didn't get any candy, and Crona answered that he was okay with them having the candy and that he'd take some from Soul and Blair when they weren't looking.

Maka blushed gray a bit as she looked away and said, "Hey uhh Crona? Thanks for telling me about Halloween. I knew a bit about it, but never got to really celebrated it but this is fun and even Ragnarok is enjoying it with free candy."

Ragnarok came out and grunted at the two meisters, "Well it was about time that cotton candy head had a good plan anyway. Most of the time he nearly gets all of us killed!"

Crona growled at the demon in offense, "Oh yeah well you're still being a costume so you must like being on Maka, imp." The two got into a shouting match that ended with the two getting Maka Chops.

The group continued on talking, having fun, and finally got back to Crona's and Soul's apartment to watch some scary movies and eat some candy. Crona was the last one awake as Kid was sleeping on one of his chairs with the sisters curled up on either side of him, soul and Blair had retreated back to Soul's room, The adults went home after a hug, and thanks to Crona and Soul, Black Star was sleeping on the floor with Tsubaki cuddled up next to him, Mifune also left carrying a sleeping Angela, Tsugumi, Meme, and Anya were in the corner of the room sleeping together, and lastly was Maka who looked to be suffering nightmares.

Crona gave it some thought and decided to take Maka to his bed and was met by a sleepy Ragnarok. "What are you doing to Maka?"

Crona was surprised by the concern in Ragnarok's voice, "I'm taking her to my bed to sleep, is that okay with you?"

Ragnarok studied Crona as if seeing him for the first time and looked away, and before going into Maka to sleep he said one warning. "You better take care of her."

Crona was confused at the way Ragnarok spoke, as if he had been asking for Maka's hand or something and Ragnarok was a protective older brother. Crona put that out of his mind and laid her on his bed, moving her hair out of her face and gives a soft smile before leaving and going to sleep on the floor.


	29. Chapter 28

MEDUSA'S PLAN! DEATH'S CHOICE!

 _Medusa was here. Medusa was here. Medusa was in the DWMA._ That was all anyone in Death City, heck the entire world, was whispering about as news of the evil witch's surrender spread like wildfire. While the world and most of the DWMA saw her as the third most wanted on Death's List of criminals behind Arachne and Asura himself, Crona and his friends knew how dangerous she really was, and that the third place spot didn't do the body-stealing witch justice. It had been a week since she was incarcerated in the dungeon with Kami and Marie as warden. Spirit had been ordered to stay near Death, and they could not risk Stein being anywhere near the witch seeing as her presence had in the past caused the darker, less sane, part of the doctor to bubble to the surface..

Maka spent the nights in Crona's apartment as she didn't want to impose at Stein's and she didn't want to sleep knowing she was so close to the figure she once called mother. Everyone knew that the witch had a plan, she always did and no witch who had fought so hard would allow herself to be caught so easily. What no one could say for certain was what the witch was planning. The only thing she had said since being locked up was that she wanted to talk to Lord Death and that he would regret holding her off. Medusa's presence had caused nothing but unease, and most talked about wanting to execute her witch. However, Lord Death being the oldest and wisest, knew that that would be a very foolish thing to do hastily.

When Death looked into Medusa's eyes he could easily see the extent of the witch's inner madness. She had long since succumbed, or rather, she had willingly embraced the darker parts of her nature. Death felt a sting of anger at that, knowing full well that so many others struggled to against something they had no control over - like Kim and Roxie who was in a constant battle to keep their minds _theirs_. Death had decided to wait and to see what would happen next and who would give in to the other, the reaper or the witch?

Crona and his friends were planning to see how Stein was doing, taking the detour to his house on their way to a picnic which Tsubaki and Crona had prepared. Stein answered the door, and upon seeing who his visitors was, gave the kids a small, tired smile before welcoming them into his home. He looked terrible with tired bags under his eyes, and his white coat now had new cuts and torn pieces as he seemed to have been tearing at it. His glasses were broken, his hair was messier than usual, and he looked much stronger as if he had done nothing but work out for days.

"So kids why pleasure me with a visit today? Did something happen at the school?"

Crona shook his head and smiled at the professor, "No, no sir, we were all going on a picnic and just decided to see how you have been doing, seeing as you have been on break for a while now."

Stein sighed and gazed down at the students whom had gotten so attached to in the last few months. He had watched these teens s grow into some of the best warriors he had ever seen and Stein couldn't help but feel proud of them. He had never intended to get so close, he never meant to actually enjoy being something he knew he wasn't. "Thank you for your concerns, but I'm keeping busy and I'm well thanks to Marie."

Liz pointed out the doctor's appearance, "Hey teach, no offense but you look like hell. You should get out of this dark lab more, there is a coffee place close by. They serve the best sweets and coffee in Death City."

Patty cut in with a smile at the memories the sisters shared there. "Yeah! Sis and I used to work there with friends before we met Kid! You should really really go see the place, and the boss man will give you a free snack on us!"

Stein couldn't keep down a smile from their enthusiasm and agreed to take Marie there. The group of friends left not long after. Stein began walking to his room for some much needed rest. A room away, a frog was quietly hopping her way to a safe where Stein's files on past experiments were kept.

...

The group of Meisters and death weapons talked and walked to their usual meeting teachers said that spending time with each other and getting to know each other would strengthen their resonance in battle. That day it was Maka that asked the question that became the focus of the picnic.

"Hey you all have known each other for a long time now right? How did you all meet each other?"

Everyone looked at each other with grins, it was impossible now to think of a time where they had not been together. Kid cleared his throat as he decided to be the one to start. "Well before I met the sisters, Father, Spirit, and I were looking for the best weapons in the world, for my Father believed only the best could hold the power of a reaper. All the weapons didn't meet my strict requirements of being perfectly symmetrical and were denied, until one day I found myself wandering in the less desirable parts of Death City. Soon two dirty uninteresting girls pushed me against a wall at gunpoint and proceeded to try and rob me of all people. I was about to dispose of them until I saw them transform into weapons in an attempt to scare me, and it was the most beautiful thing I ever seen! They were just what I had been looking for this whole time! They were twin pistols that were perfectly symmetrical! So after telling them who I was I began to follow them and even got them a job which they were terrible at if I may say."

Liz puffed her cheeks up in annoyance listening to Kid's version of the story, and finally spoke up, "Oh yeah I remember now! Kid here kept stalking us and gave us an offer that he could get rid of our criminal records if we worked and then helped him out. We did the job and made some friends, but after we were done working Kid came to us with the records and burned them. He then told us if we wanted to be more than street rats, then we should join him."

Patty nodded and smiled, "So we did! And now we are ace kishin killing machines!"

The group laughed and felt for their friends, but it blew their minds that Kid was willing to break the law for people he didn't even know. Black Star smirked and jumped up making a pose, "Well Kid your story was okay, but mine is much more epic! So I'm going to tell you all how I met Tsubaki! Well as I was so godly that no one ever really wanted to get close to me, I only had Soul and Crona as friends and they had already teamed up so I was alone. I decided to make a challenge to the newcomers that were getting to the DWMA that day and show them a fraction of my greatness! I climbed to the top of the school and jumped off, doing spins and flips to prove my awesomeness. But when I looked the people were confused, so I tried to land on one of the giant spikes and proclaim my godliness but the spike broke underneath my feet, and gravity slammed me down on the ground on my butt. The students laughed at me as they left, all except for Tsubaki. She was clapping, even I knew that was a fail but she didn't care. She smiled and helped me up saying how great I was, I felt my ego get bigger and smiled laughing. She asked if I was a meister and I said yes, she lowered her eyes and she shyly asked if I could accept her as my weapon. Of course I agreed!"

Tsubaki was blushing at how vividly her usually forgetful partner remembered their first meeting and decided to tell everyone why she did what she did. "I knew just by that stunt that Black Star was a natural idiot, but when everyone laughed and walked away I saw his eyes and felt the sadness and want to be what he acted like he was deep down. He wanted to be the center of attention because he want to pull attention away from something else, when I first met Black Star he wore long sleeves over his arms. After becoming his partner I found out what he hid, his Star Mark. The sign of his family, I didn't know why he hid it but I didn't push. I saw the warrior and hero he could truly be and promised stayed by his side as he made me a promise also, to make me the greatest Death Scythe ever."

The friends smiled at the heartwarming story, and turned to the last team who had not yet shared their story. Crona looked at Soul and saw he was contemplating on what to tell and what to not tell, but Crona punched him in the arm and Blair hugged his other arm tightly. Soul looked at his partner who nodded, then he turned his head towards the girl he had come to care deeply for, and at the friendships around him that he knew would last a lifetime. Soul gave a small smile and nodded, beginning the story.

"I was five when I first saw one of the outcast of Death City, A child who was raised by the DWMA Black Star. My parents and brother told me to stay away from him, so naturally I went to talk to him and we became fast friends. We talked when we could, but he was the only friend I had as my parents status kept many people from approaching me. They were famous musicians and my brother Wes Evans is still one of the best musicians in the world, and I hated him. Not because he was mean, but because he was so perfect and nothing I could do on the piano could ever measure against his skills. I was stuck in his shadow and decided after finding out I was a weapon to run away, I changed my name from Soul Evans to Soul Eater, and through a chance meeting at a party Black Star introduced me to Crona."

Crona nodded and continued the story explaining why he had picked Soul. "I was at a party thrown by Lord Death because I heard Black Star was going and I wanted to talk to my old friend. When I found him he was talking to someone I had never met before, I found out this was the guy Black Star had told me so much about. I remembered his cool guy attitude, but couldn't get passed the fact his name was so dumb. I mean Soul Eater really? But I put that aside and we talked, but found out that we didn't have much incommon and went in different directions. I wandered around and was going to leave when I heard the most beautiful music I had ever heard before, the tone was sad yet hopeful, easy to hear but hard to understand, beaten but strong. I followed the sound as if it was pulling on my soul and ended up in a abandoned wing of the house where Soul was playing on an old piano, he finished his song and turned in surprised to discover he had an audience We studied each other and I was the first one to smile and hold out a hand. I told him, 'I want to surpass my family and make the greatest death weapon in history, but first I need a weapon. Will you be my partner?' Soul looked at the hand and after a minute of thinking he took the hand with a smirked, showing his sharp teeth. He laugh a bit and said 'Well I have nothing better to do so sure let's do it.' And that was how we met. "

As the group continued with their picnic, a mouse snuck into the cell keeping the witch Medusa. As she spotted the animal, a smile grew on her lips. The mouse inched closer as she whispered to it, "Begin the plan Free." The mouse left and quickly escaped the DWMA, before turning into one of the Mizore sisters and she squeaked to her siblings and they sent Free toward a large machine guarded by followers of Arachnophobia.

The siblings were scattered across the world, but all were attacking a similar machine to Free's. Once the Arachnophobia soldiers were gone, Free radioed Shaula Gorgon to turn on a machine that looked homemade inside of Medusa's hideout. She did as ordered,and the machines around the world that Medusa's team had taken from her sister turned on and caused the Earth to shake. Medusa could feel the ground shake underneath her feet, and she threw her head back as she let out a bellowing laugh. She didn't have to see it herself to know the sky had turned red everywhere on the planet, and the madness in the world would spread.

Death was informed that Arachnophobia had activated machines that spread the madness. All eyes turned to the principle with desperation for orders as to what to do. Death looked angry as he turned to Spirit and told him to bring Medusa to him. Spirit went down to the dungeon and opened the cell, him, Marie, and Kami grabbed the witch and roughly pushed her to the Death Room.

The whole trip to the chamber, Medusa asked about Stein, made a comment about Crona, or insulted Maka. Spirit gritted his teeth, but managed to not lose his patience. As they entered the room, Death asked everyone to leave as he wished to talk to the witch alone. They left reluctantly and Death sipped his tea in silence as he gazed at the witch thoughtfully.

Medusa stared at the god back, and a few moments later she shifted in her seat with an uncomfortable expression at the eerie silence. She had expected yelling or angry hissed word, not silence filled with an emotion she could swear was disappointment"I know you called me here for a reason. Glancing out the window on my way up, I noticed the sky had been turning red. Can't be a good thing," she tried quirking her lips upwards, but the smile turned into a grimace as there were still no reaction from her companion. She decided to change tactics. " My sister is the one responsible, isn't it? She used the madness manipulator machine to spread madness across the world and you want to make a deal with me to stop the machines."

That finally got a reaction, and Death spoke up with a booming voice that did not hold back any power "You surrendered for a reason. I suspect you knew this would happen. What is it you can offer the DWMA and more importantly what is it that you want?"

Medusa laughed a cold heartless laugh and began, "I'm willing to give the location of the kishin, my sister's castle, the locations of the machines that are destroying your world right now, and as a bonus I will give all my data on the blackblood to you."

Death wouldn't lie, that was a tempting deal but he was afraid to see the price. "All I want in return is the key of Eibon which that little bear witch took from the guardians, a promise on your word that no DWMA people will come after me, and one more thing."

...

The students and teachers were all gathered around the entrance of the DWMA as the doors opened and Medusa came walking out with Free and Eruka, with Free holding Eibon's key. Medusa looked around to watch the enraged, terrified, and depressing expression on her audience's faces and laughed as a third person came walking out with her. Crona came out with his hair covering his eyes and everyone gasped as they saw one of the heroes of the DWMA walking with the witch.

Medusa turned and pointed at the boy, "Help me to welcome the traitor of the DWMA, my son Crona Gorgon-"

A shout cut her speech short, "NOO! Not him! Take me you bitch! Take me!"

Maka jumped down from where she had been standing and began to run in Crona's direction. She grabbed his shoulder and started to shake him violently with gritted teeth. "Tell them the truth! Tell them all it's a lie! Please Crona don't do this…"

A hand grabbed Maka as Crona turned away and kept on walking. Soul Eater held her still as their friends ran up staring at Crona's leaving figure, but they noticed the tears swimming in his eyes as he glanced back one last time. With rage and desperation, the group started to run to the Death Room to question Death, hearing the students talk about how much of a traitor Crona was and that he should die for his crime. They arrived at the Death Room and heard shouting inside, they ran in to see Spirit and Kami being held back by Stein, Sid and Marie from attacking Death.

"What gives you the right to give someone elses child away! How could you dare not tell us! Our son is now counted as a traitor to the DWMA! I don't care how powerful you are, this wasn't your choice to make!"

Death stayed quiet and was looking away from his old friends. "Look at me!" Maka felt her rage soften into sadness as Spirit fell to his knees with a sob, and Kami hugging him from behind, trying to keep her tears from falling, knowing that once again they had lost another child to the witch Medusa. The betrayal stung deeply. Marie was also crying and hugging Stein who looked angry and twisted his bolt.

Death, still facing away from everyone, took off his mask and sounded like he too was crying a bit. "I-I'm...sorry to you all...I had no choice...one person was a small price to pay for saving the world, but...I never thought she would ask for Crona...you're right I had no right to have done that. If she asked for Kid I never would have agreed...I'm a fool...you all have all the right to hate and attack me, but now is not the time we must hurry or many more lives will be lost. So please listen to me and I swear we will get him back."

Spirit stood and with venom in his voice he pointed at Death, "We better...or I'm done." Kami nodded and they left with Stein, Marie, and Sid.

Death put his mask on and faced the children, and said one thing. "I don't expect anyone's forgiveness."

...

Away in Medusa's hideout, Medusa was angry as her sister's attempts to control Crona had failed. "Why won't you give up? Everyone you love will die soon and you are now known as a traitor to the DWMA."

Crona spit blood in her face as the nails in his hands held him still and his cut-up lip made a smile. Medusa smacked him hard in the face and turned to Shaula, "I've had enough of this, use the Soul Breaker and if he dies oh well."

Shaula nodded in fear of her sister and turned to Crona, feeling bad for her nephew as she prepared to control his mind again. The Soul Breaker was an outlawed technique as it could literally tear the soul apart if the victim did not submit, Crona began to scream as the forbidden magic began to rip him apart from within.

Crona woke up near Death City that looked ruined and destroyed, Crona began to run toward the DWMA. Men, women, and children's bodies were scattered throughout the town and only grew in number as he neared the DWMA, at the top of the stairs he saw his first friend. Ox was laying n a puddle of blood, his partner was still in spear form and was broken and implanted in Ox's chest. Kim was nearby with the word 'Witch' cut into her neck, her partner was burned alive next to her. Crona kept walking coming across more of his friends with all of them dead in terrible ways, Tsugumi, Anya, Mimi, Kilik, Thunder, Fire, and more.

As he neared the Death Room he saw Mabaa the witch with her other eyes ripped out and her head bashed in, the werewolf Free with his head missing, the spider queen Arachne with her limbs ripped off, Mosquito with his nose broken off and it stabbed into his back, and Giriko had his heart shredded. Crona was now at the door of the Death Room. Every instinct in his body told him to flee, but he swallowed down the urge and walked through the door. Stein was the first one he saw as his bolt was pulled out of his head and he was bludgeoned to death with it, Marie was holding onto him and Crona looked away before he noticed the source of her demise. The Death Scythes were all dead and scattered around, Lord Death laid with his mask broken and the words _false god_ written across his face. Asura was nearby with the same message on him, Medusa was next as she was torn apart at the waist and had a smile that sickened Crona. Kid and the sisters were dead with stab wounds in the chest, Black Star and Tsubaki were hugging as if Tsubaki had tried to protect Black Star from an attack and it cut right through them both. Crona was crying after seeing all he had, but broke when he saw Maka and Soul with their souls ripped out and his parents nearby sharing the same fate.

Crona fell to his knees and stared at his hands that had the blood of his friends and enemies on them, he looked up with the tears in his eyes and screamed a heart wrenching scream of sadness and regret. The moon was above him as he screamed, it was surrounded in a sphere of blackness.


	30. Chapter 29

ASURA'S BROKEN SOUL! THE POWER OF LOVE!

(A/N - Okay so I know I kept this chapter out for a very long time and I'm sorry, School finals, hospital trips, holidays, writer's block and more really affected me and the making of this chapter. But I'm back to stay this time and I hadn't forgot this story all that time. If you look back at my chapters I have to give The Sand Assassin a huge thank you because we were able to fix the editing and remake all the chapters. Better writing and more visually good to the eyes. But you don't have to restart the story as the story is the same. Anyway, thought a long time wait, on with show!)

Asura opened his eyes, feeling fear seize his heart as it had done so many times before in the past. He looked around in the spartan bedroom which had housed him ever since he decided to stay with the spider-witch Arachne. He was still unsure as to what she wanted with him, but she was always caring and seemed to be trying to understand him in a strange way he could not understand. Asura wrapped his scarfs tighter round his face, before opening his window and climbing onto the roof. Asura sat and stared at the laughing moon, silently questioning if it knew something he didn't and if it had any true feelings, or was it like him? _A being doomed to existence with no purpose, does fear have a real reason to exist? Does any emotion or being have a reason or right to live in a world that pushes you till you fall and fade away? Is this our true fate?_

Asura thought back to those children he had fought, the war everyone was fighting, and the reason for why he had been released from prison. _Maybe even those kids think about this, or am I the only one? They refuse to go to the grave till a difference is made, but what if they only make things worse? Then do they die?_

"It's a beautiful night to think, don't you think?"

Asura spun around, his heart hammering in his chest in terror and fear - fear of being beaten, trapped, eaten, dominated, and of being powerless and weak again flooding his brain - and his scarfs went straight at the speaker's neck in his blind panic to defend himself, barely stopping in time before cutting the intruder in half as he recognized the familiar figure.

Arachne stood calmly in front of him, not showing a shred of fear despite being a second away from death. A smile curled on her lips as she noticed he calmed down enough to reason with. "Forgive me, it was not my intention of startling you.. I forgot that even with all that power, there is a person under those scarfs."

Asura stared at the strange woman, she seemed different than the witches he had hunted long ago. He thought back to when his father, him, and the other six legions hunted any wrongdoer, and after _She_ vanished, the eradication of the witches were number one priority.

 _They searched the world hunting any witch regardless of age or experience and ended them, as the witches were beings whose souls were infected with madness at birth. His perfect father had no place for them in his perfect world, so he would destroy them like tried to do with me. Order was all he ever cared about, not his son, not his friends, not the peace of the world, just order._

"I was one of those witches you know?" Asura opened his eyes to see that Arachne had approached and sat next to him as he had been lost in memory and thoughts of an age long since past. He tensed at the sudden approximation and he backed away as his heart hammered in his chest again, still the traces of terror seizing his rational thought. Arachne did not seem to take any offence at his actions, and she simply continued talking with a soft voice. "I was one of the witches you all hunted, but I was lucky enough to have loyal friends and servants and I was able to survive. You and me, we aren't different-"

"We are not the same. You don't know anything about me. Tell me what your intentions are, and what you are planning by bringing me here." Asura wasn't asking a question, he was demanding an answer. His patience had long since worn thin, and the ever present fear in his heart was waiting for her to betray him.

Arachne must have understood he would not take a no for an answer this time, and she looked away with him with almost a shy expression as she let her eyes settle on the laughing moon above their heads. "I had no desire to see Death kill you. Like I said, we aren't all so different, we both were betrayed by family, stripped of all power and purpose, locked away from the world, and forgotten. Now we are both free and all we can do is focus on getting revenge, but after fighting in this war all I which I have achieved is losing loyal soldiers. I feel that even if I win and end my enemies, it won't fix the emptiness within ."

Asura stared at the witch for a moment in silence, and for once he did not feel afraid that she would turn against him at any given moment. He had shared the same concern since he had been freed. He glanced back at the moon, before inching a little closer to Arachne. "I suppose we will have to just keep on living in order to discover exactly what will fill the emptiness.

Arachne looked at him with fondness flashing in her eyes, and a smile curled on her lips before she got up and started in the direction of the window belonging to her room.

"Good night Asura." She whispered before dropping out of view, leaving Asura alone with his thoughts again.

he closed his eyes a few seconds later, feeling that he could finally have a peaceful sleep, "Good night Arachne…"

The two met on that roof at least once a week and talked about anything that came to mind, or more accurately, Arachne talked and Asura listened. Slowly Asura would start to speak as the weeks passed, and Arachne was even able to get him to remove most of his scarfs, now only one remained covering his face. He climbed out his window sitting in his usual spot and waited for Arachne. He didn't have to wait too long as she appeared in her flawless black dress and with those strange purple eyes that seemed to be able to see straight into his soul.

"A-Arachne, h-how are you tonight?"

Arachne gave a tired sigh and replied she was doing fine, before laying on the roof in exhaustion. "Okay that was a lie, we lost BREW today and for some reason the island exploded, killing many of my loyal followers. The DWMA also lost some of their soldiers, but it seemed as if we were all played. Someone else took the weapon and with that snake of a sister of mine dead, it couldn't have been her."

Asura thought about the war and those fighting in it, "Well could it be Mabaa and those witches?"

Arachne laughed at the thought, "Those fools? No this was by someone actually smart. I can't think of who else could be using us, and it is driving me insane!" Arachne destroyed a nearby chimney in her anger.

Asura tensed up automatically at the show of power, however managed to keep the tumbling fear at bay this time as he reached out a shaky hand to brush his fingers against Arachne's shoulder in an attempt to soothe her.

Arachne felt the man's hand and knew how much fear he must be in and calmed herself down and turned to him. "Thank you for that Asura, I must be more tired then I thought. I know this is asking a lot but could I rest my head on your shoulder for just a little while?"

Asura's body went rigid from the request, and his throat constricted with the urge to run, however his heart made his feet feel rooted to the floor. He nodded reluctantly in silence a few moments later, and Arachne moved right next to him, slowly putting her head on his shoulder tiredly. She looked up at him through her eyelashes, before grasping the last scarf lightly in her hand, giving him the chance to pull it out of her hand he was too much opposed to the idea, "Please I want to see your face not see you hide it anymore. I bet you're quite handsome."

Asura let her remove the scarf in silence and his face reveal and exposed for the first time in a very long time. Arachne had been right, he did have a very attractive face with three eyes, black and white hair that resembled eyes, slightly tanned skin, and red irises that frightened Arachne.

"I told you, I am a monster and this is my fate…"

"I think you look perfect." Asura opened his eyes and stared at the woman next to him in fear and shock. She smiled cuddling up against him and closed her eyes as she rested, leaving Asura to stare up at the laughing moon, and for the first time in a long time he felt like laughing along with it.

Near them two golden eyes were staring in rage.

The next day after Arachne had left the castle to see the development of a few machines that her forces were making, Asura was exploring the castle until a man stopped him. The man was Giriko, Asura remembered Arachne talking about him. Giriko put his arm in front of Asura and it transformed into a chainsaw.

"You damn freak. You think you can just come in here and steal her away me? Well I don't care how important or strong you are! I won't let you take her heart from me!" Giriko swiped at Asura's head with the chainsaw, but he dodged and used his scarfs to slam Giriko through a wall.

Asura approached him with anger bubbling in his chest, effectively drowning out the fear that had soared through him a moment earlier as the enchanter had stepped up into his personal space. "You are mistaken and if you try to touch me again, I will rip you apart."

Giriko's legs turned into chainsaws and started at Asura, sliding and kicking at his feet. Asura jumped and tried swinging a punch towards Giriko's head, but he blocked and Asura punched the chainsaws, not caring when the blades cut into his knuckles. Asura bled black blood that stabbed into Giriko's legs, Asura then kicked Giriko away and started using magic circles that shot out magic blasts at Giriko. Giriko did his best at dodging, countering, and attacking the blasts, but one hit him in the chest sending him into the next room. Asura grabbed Giriko by the throat and opened his mouth as Vajra appeared and glowed a bright red, ready to blast the killing blow. A hand on Asura's shoulder stopped him abruptly as Arachne had suddenly appeared behind him.

Asura swallowed down the madness threatening to overcome him and he took a deep breath as he let Giriko fall to the ground, before running off back to his room. He couldn't handle seeing her eyes after what he had just done, but it seems as though fate had other plans. "Asura! Please don't run! I know that wasn't your fault!"

Asura stopped on the roof and smashed his fist into the building in anger. "That idiot brought out the madness! I needed blood, he needed to die. The demons are everywhere! I see them coming for me!" Asura started to panic, until he felt Arachne's arms wrap around him into a tight hug. He stopped moving, breathing, thinking and really doing anything. _Is this how it feels to not exist? Or is this what it means to truly exist?_

"Shh, I got you, Asura. Don't worry, I got you. I won't let the the demons have you. Not as long as I am here, I promise. " Arachne stroke his hair with careful fingers and held him tightly to hear, whispering soothing words, hoping she could reach the rational parts of his mind. They stood like that for what felt like hours, the silence only disrupt by Asura's harsh breathing and Arachne's whispers, until Mosquito found them and whispered something into Arachne's ear. "N-no that's impossible! No one knows about those machines! Who could have?!" Realization hit Arachne like a sack of bricks. "Shit! Evacuate everyone! NOW!"

After saying that an explosion was heard as the castle was under attack by the DWMA. "Mosquito you know what to do! Go now!" Mosquito ran out of the room and Arachne turned to Asura. "Asura they are here because of you! You need to leave now. I promise to come for you. But you must leave!"

Asura wanted to argue, but Arachne kissed him and pushed him off the roof and went into his room. Asura saw the forces approaching and flew away as fast as he could.

(P.S - Well it's a bit short I know, but this will all collide in the next chapter. Chapter 30 CRONA'S MISSION! MEDUSA'S REVENGE! I hope you all will leave a comment or favorite or follow! Bye!)


	31. Chapter 30

CRONA'S MISSION! MEDUSA'S REVENGE!

(A/N - Well we finally reached chapter thirty and I have to say there isn't much left to go. Ten thousand people have seen this story so far and I have a lot of loose ends that need to tying up later, and while I have a good idea on how the story will end, there will be a second story that will be my original storyline. It will include the manga, anime, and Soul Eater NOT ideas and references. It will also take place a year after the end of this story. I have planned that not one chapter will be wasted, so vampires, the other madnesses, and more stuff will come to an head. I have a good plotline and I might not try to make it up as I go along. Anyway thank for everyone who read my stories and I hope you all review! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!)

The DWMA branches across the globe were in turmoil and everyone was getting ready to raid the headquarters of Arachnophobia and the madness-amplifier-machines that were located at strategic locations around the world. Everyone was also in a depressed state seeing as one of the most looked up to students had been branded as a traitor and a spy because of his mother, public enemy number three, the witch Medusa.

Soul was at home getting his new white and blue team outfit and equipment ready and before leaving, he walked into Crona's room where Blair was laying down on Crona's bed in cat form looking depressed. She had been there all night, waiting for her close friend to come to bed, hoping the whole thing had just been an elaborate nightmare.

Soul walked around the room, remembering Crona's annoying antics, and a small, melancholic smile twitched on his lips. "That study-freak never put away his books before leaving for school. I told him once, that all that reading would make mushrooms grow out of his head. He never listened to those who tried taking care of him. My stupid partner." Soul picked up a particular book that he recognized as a music book, and opening it, he saw a note. He did not spare a moment before reading it.

 _"For Soul, as your friend and partner I know that you miss being behind the piano. You have skills unmatched by almost anyone, I also know why you don't believe you have the skills you do. Your brother came to visit a while back, and before you panic knowing this, I spoke to him and he agreed that you two should talk when you are ready. I talked to him about everything we had done as partners and he was impressed that you have grown into such a heroic person. Soul, I know how you feel about your brother, especially after your parents passed away, and I would have given anything to have a brother growing up. To have someone who I could talk about anything to, to have someone to look up to, or someone who could take care of me when my parents argued. You felt insecure compared to him, you felt like you couldn't compare. Soul, he never gave up thinking you could be greater than him, he never gave up hoping you would change the world. You may need some time to think about this so he left his number with me and it's taped to the back of this book when you are ready to talk to him. Don't give up on family Soul, we won't ever give up on you._

Reading the note, Soul didn't notice the tears that was prickling in his eyes before Blair nuzzled his cheek with a soft, soothing purr. He had not even registered that she had jumped on his shoulder in his distraction.

"Soul, are you okay?"

Soul nodded smiling softly before he closed the book and looked at Crona's closet that held all his cloaks, including a new white cloak that matched the one Soul was currently wearing

"May I use that?"

Jumping in surprise, Soul and Blair turned to see Maka standing with Ragnarok in the doorway. Neither of them had noticed the girl's entrance.

"I don't have one and...I want to be part of the team. For him."

Soul studied Maka's face and saw her resolve, and he was shocked to see that Ragnarok nodded at him ready to help.

"That loser forgot to give me my candy and he made me a promise that I won't let him break. I'll drag cotton head back here myself!" Ragnarok shouted, defending his honor. Soul nodded at the two and handed over the outfit that Maka took and started redesigning for herself.

Awhile later, the group left the apartment in order to meet up with Kid, Black Star, and the others. "Soul what will you do without a meister? Will you wield yourself?" Tsubaki asked the albino, but Soul just pointed at Blair.

"Blair can wield me pretty well, so I think we'll be just fine. Thanks for worrying, Tsubaki."

She nodded and everyone started to discuss their plans and the right way to do this, until all the students were called to the DWMA auditorium. Spirit was there waiting and when everyone had arrived, he began to speak, "Here we all are, the last defense against the madness of the kishin and the witches. I won't lie to you all, some of us wouldn't come back alive. You are all still children and I will tell you that no one will blame you if you leave and choose to not fight. Everyone who agree to fight must know the risks and the danger we are entering. There will be machines, humans like us, demon weapons, and one of the most dangerous witches on earth. If there is anything you all regret, or have left unsaid, this is the time to rid of yourself of the fear and let it out or you might never again have the opportunity to do so. United we will win! Before leaving with your teams there are pills here that reject madness from infecting your mind. Everyone is to take some and prepare to leave. Thank you."

Spirit left the stage and met with Stein alone in a darken hallway. The doctor was puffing on a cigarette with an expressionless face. "So the pills really don't do anything? Hey Stein, how are you holding up now that Marie is gone to help defend Oceania?"

Stein ignored the second question, letting out a lungful of smoke. "I know you must be angry having to lying to those children, but the power of the mind is strong and telling them the pills reject madness might keep them safe a bit longer. Spirit, if Medusa sends Crona to the castle and he isn't the same... will you be able to do what has to be done?" Spirit stared at his old friend and walked past him without uttering a single word, leaving Stein to smoke in the dark.

. . .

Medusa's grin was nothing but sinister as she pushed open a large metal door that had an magic aura surrounding it. Inside was a creature that had once been Crona. His hair was black and his eyes were glazed over with a permanent purple glow of madness, a large grin stretched painfully across his face, and his hands sparkled with purple lighting which danced across his fingertips with eagerness of people released.

"Rise and shine, my son. It's show-time"

Crona's body rushed up like a blur and his hand was at Medusa's throat and started to squeeze with a mad glimpse in his eyes before she could react or defend herself. "I've told you already, you filthy witch! I am not your son, I am the witch, Ai" He proclaimed with a gleeful laugh that mirrored the insanity dancing in his eyes, before letting her go and danced out of reach. He stared at Medusa with expectancy, knowing she would give him a task he would enjoy performing.

. . .

Roxie was holding her head tightly as she slammed her body against the walls of Death's mansion, trying to fight against the madness threatening to overtake her. She quickly hid once she heard someone's footsteps as they entered the mansion. She glanced down the stairs to see Death the Kid standing at the end of the hallway alone. He was looking for something. Another dark pulse of insanity waved through her, and gasping for breath she shakingly and pulled out a bag of madness-rejection-pills from her pocket. She tried popping one of the small tablets into her mouth, but her hands shook to much and she lost her grip. The small pill fell down the stairs and rolled to Kid's shoes before coming to a stop.

He startled for a moment, before following the trajectory of the fallen item with his eyes. He noticed the witch immediately. Roxie held up her hands to show she posed no threat, but the madness infecting her mind began to tear at her soul and she began to cough of blood. Immediately the pain disappeared and the madness's hold on her had vanished abruptly, startled, she looked up, realizing that Kid had grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I have suspected that my father have had some outside help lately, seeing as he have been acting strange for quite a while now. Plus he had taken an extra portion of food. You are the one who has been helping him this whole time."

Roxie stared at the godling in silence that, something which only helped to confirm Kid's suspicions. He helped her to her feet.

"Look, if my father believes you're on our side, I don't really have the time nor energy to argue with him about his decision. If you truly want to help, then come with us now."

"B-but what if the madness makes me do something against you all..."

"You're doing fine right now, aren't you? Look I know you're scared, but we all are. My friends are hurting and so am I, but we have to push through that and do the job we chose to do. We protect the world from those who seek to end it. We are scared, scared that this might be our last trip or the last trip of a friend. I lost a friend and I swear to do my very best to not lose another. I may not know you or really fully trust you, but now is the moment to throw away our past and try to protect the future. What is your choice?"

Roxie looked up at Kid for a silent moment, she could tell he spoke without deceit and meant every word. Deciding to take a stand she stood with a determined expression, shaking off her fear. She was done being afraid, "I'm ready."

. . .

In the dungeons underneath the DWMA, Lord Death opened the door that used to hold the kishin. A beefy man was already waiting for him inside, looking at a huge machine that held an orb of black blood that was suspended in the air. Joe Buttataki, a mechanic, former meister, and internal DWMA investigator, was covered in soot and oil from the weeks of working on this machine. He was only missing one thing: the power source. BREW was supposed to be the power source, but since they found out that the BREW Spartoi recovered was a fake, the machine was useless. With Medusa's trade of the black blood research Lord Death immediately instructed Joe to create enough to power the weapon, and surprisingly, it had worked. However, there was just one enormous drawback to this.

"Lord Death, I realize that this might be our last chance to capture Arachne and destroy those madness amplifiers, but sir, using the machine could kill you. I have to advise only using it as a lost, possible reserve"

"Joe, I have been trapped in Death City for centuries. I have given up my life to protect the world, but I am tired of being held down and I want to see the world. This machine will help me save it first."

Joe stared at the black blood for a moment, before glancing back at Lord Death, "Sir...going into that blood might make you turn into something worst than the kishin. Are you prepared to face the madness head on?"

Lord Death stared into the blood and removed his mask before telling Joe to leave him and tell Azusa to begin the attack on Arachne's castle.

. . .

Arachne, with Mosquito and Giriko at her sides, stood in front of her army and began to give them a speech as they all seemed afraid of the growing threat of attack. "My people, I can sense your fear and I must tell you all that we will not back down to the tyranny of Death and his DWMA. I wanted to thank you all personally for fighting for me even after losing so much. We have lost good people we may have known as friends, family, or they might be strangers, but even those strangers fought for the same reason as you do now! It is time to honor them by fighting for the cause they died for! We will fight till the bitter end, for our friends, family, and for ourselves! You all came to me because you truly believe in what I fight for, and I promise to keep fighting for you all till the day I die! We will not back down before this wave threatening to overtake us, we will stand it's force and force it back! We won't give up this fight, we won't stop till we win!"

The army cheers and prepared themselves for the attack, determined to win.

. . .

Mifune was walking away from the speech, not interested in propaganda and false hope. He sensed the end of Arachnophobia was approaching and he needed to ensure that Angela would not be destroyed with it. Running through the castle, Mifune was stopped by the guards in front of Angela's room but they died with one swipe of his sword. Bursting into Angela's room, he was relieved to see that she was fine and he embraced her quickly in tight hug

"Mifune! You're okay! I was scared something happened to you."

Mifune smiled warmly at the girl, "Those people could never beat me, but now we have to go. We will hide and escape when the fighting begins. Come with me.!"

Angela nodded, agreeing immediately and she grabbed his offered hand. They ran through the castle and Mifune killed any that tried stopping them. Mifune saw the perfect place to hide when he heard a voice that stopped him in his tracks.

"Mister Mifune, darling, I had so hoped that you would have decided to stay. Didn't you Asura?"

Mifune turned to the sight of the kishin and the witch Arachne and before he could react she was in front of him and she picked up Angela with quick ease before he had the chance to stop her.

"NO!" Mifune rushed at Arachne but was met with the kishins onslaught. Mifune blocked each attack, but he was pushed back by the kishin's raw power. Arachne snapped her fingers as she held a huge deadly looking spider next to Angela's throat, making Mifune stop dead in his steps. He would not risk the girl's life.

"Look swordsman, I require your assistance for this final battle. Should you live and we win, I will release the girl."

Mifune saw he had no other choice so he agreed and stood by the castle's opening, waiting for the first attacker with a heavy heart.

. . .

Across the world, the Death Scythes were separately leading their own armies to the madness amplifiers. Airayla Lock had been standing by Marie's side as a bodyguard ever since she had arrived back to Oceania. Aria had gotten letters from Crona since he left and after learning that he had betrayed the DWMA, she had refused to believe it unless a death scythe told her that themselves. She ran up to Marie and asked if it was true, she told her that not everything was as black and white and Crona was no traitor. Aria wanted to ask more, but decided against it seeing the depressed state Marie seemed was in. She had the info she needed, Crona was no traitor and she would do anything to help to get him back by taking out these machines. Now Aria had her bow out aiming at a Arachnophobia member and when she heard Marie's voice in her earpiece she took a deep breath, and shot.

. . .

"Begin the attack."

The order was given to the DWMA armies everywhere, and suddenly the world was a battlefield. Kilik, Ox, and Kim were storming the Arachne's castle and beating down any soldier foolish or brave enough to attack them. They expertly showed off each others strengths and defended each other;s weaknesses perfectly. Kilik was taking down giant robots and when the gunfire of the grunts were aimed at him, Ox used his lighting to disable the guns and take down all the members with an horizontal swing of his partner Harvar.

"This is too easy! We can't lose!" Ox shouted out in pride, not hearing his partner's shout of warning as a magic blast nearly hitting his back, only barely being blocked by Kim using Jacqueline in a spinning motion to blow away the attack.

"You idiot! Don't get too cocky yet, this fight is just beginning!"

Kilik nodded agreeing with Kim and stepping back as all three were now standing back to back. "Ready...set...GO!" the three jumped out at their opponents.

. . .

Spartoi and Roxie were hiding in the jungle in front of the castle, their mission was to infiltrate the castle and find if there was anything or anyone worth saving. The group heard explosions and gunshots, knowing that there were many giving their lives and they were just hiding were eating at everyone. Black Star jumped up punching a tree, nearly blowing it up.

"I can't take this anymore! I am a warrior and I will not stand by as people fight! I don't care what you all say I'm gonna go fight! If you try stopping me then I'll-"

Soul Eater punched Black Star on the head and smirked, "Shut up man, we all agree with you perfectly. Come on, let's not wait anymore, let's go." Everyone stood and walked toward the castle easily taking out any guards in their path, and looked up when a large explosion erupted in their vicinity. A man stood above the castle and staring up at him made Spartoi freeze. Crona had large, black wings, his normal pink hair was a inky black, and lastly he had a painfully large smile stretched across his face.

Soul Eater and Blair couldn't stand looking at their friend like that. "Crona… what did that witch do to you? We will save you bud, I promise." Soul whispered and told Blair to enter the castle so they could get to Crona as quickly as possible..

Everyone ran to the castle entrance, until Mifune stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of the door.

"I'm sorry children, but this is as far as you go. If you try to get past me, I will have no other choice but to kill you." Kid, Blair, and Maka prepared themselves but were pushed to the side by Black Star.

"Black Star what do you think you're doing?! This swordsman is one of the most dangerous men on earth! If you fight him you'll di-"

Black Star interrupted Kid, shouting, back, "Shut up Kid! This fight is mine. I have something to prove to this guy. I want you all to go into the castle and don't you dare to look back. Find Crona and save him, I'm counting on you all to get me my old friend back."

All of them saw the determination in his eyes and they looked at Tsubaki, who nodded and they began running to the gate. Mifune attempted to stop them, but was met with a black sword against his. Black Star had summoned his enchanted sword and was trying to push Mifune back, unsuccessfully. The rest of Spartoi ran into the castle and quickly found the stairs and began climbing to the top.

. . .

Crona smashed through one of the castle's windows, ordered to kill the kishin and eat his soul. Crona, or Ai, looked in a nearby mirror where Crona gained controlled back for the briefest of seconds before Ai's smirk returned. "You just don't give up do you?" Ai summoned a magical scythe and slowly walked up the stairs, killing any soldier that dared to attack her. None of them stood a chance as Ai sliced all of them into pieces, laughing at their worthless attacks. Each drop of blood that splattered on her just made her more and more ruthless, and hurt Crona as all he could do was watch as he became one of the monsters he had fought to destroy.

. . .

Arachne had been with Asura to the top of the tower when they heard a explosion below them. Asura wanted to fight, but Arachne felt that if they fought even if they won, the wheels of fate have already predicted that at least one of them would die here. Arachne and Asura ran faster and soon got to the top of the tower, when the sounds of murder echoed from the stairs. "Someone is coming for you Asura, they aren't here for me they're here for you. I want you to run, go and hide!" Arachne said, pushing Asura towards the door, but he shook his head, refusing to leave her.

"I-I can't lose the only one who pushes away the fear! Please Arachne…" Asura said as he hugged her, afraid of losing the only one he cared about. Arachne made him look at her and she smiled softly.

"Please trust me. After all this is over we will finally learn what it means to live. I'll be right behind you. I promise, now go." Arachne said as she softly kissed him and pushed him away. Asura knew there was no changing her mind so he nodded and flew away as the door to the roof exploded. Arachne faced Ai as she entered, looking as though she walked through a blood waterfall, Ai smirked looking at Arachne.

"Hello aunty."

. . .

Kid and Roxie were running behind Blair and Maka when Kid thought of something and stopped. "Guys there is something I have to check! You all keep going and get Crona back!" Kid left toward another direction, leaving his friends confused. Roxie turned to Maka and Blair telling them to go and that she would follow Kid, the two didn't have time to argue so they nodded running up the stairs. Roxie ran off to where Kid had a moment earlier and quickly caught up to him. "Roxie? What are you doing here?!"

Roxie scoffed at the godling, "You can't be trusted by yourself, besides whatever you're doing can be done faster with the both of us and then we can get back to the others." Kid was about to argue when he heard a whistle from his weapons, looking down he saw their suggestive expressions and smirks. Hitting them on the wall he blushed keeping his mouth shut. They made it to the throne room where they could see a lab nearby.

"That's the place! Get in there!" Kid shouted, but was pushed to the side by Roxie as a chainsaw was shredding where he had just been. Giriko stood smirking deviously at the two.

"And here I thought I wouldn't get any action."

. . .

Mosquito was in a secret room in the castle and smirked as he activated a giant machine that made the castle rise and spider-like legs erupt from the sides of the castle, making it resemble a giant spider. "Let the fun begin!" Mosquito shouted as he sat in a large chair that rose up, and he now used the castle to crush all the forces on the ground, regardless of they were DWMA or Arachnophobia. Mosquito laughed as he attempted to smash into a group of DWMA students, but was met with a large hand grabbing the castle Death City had now turned into a large robot that used Death's soul as it's power source, Death was inside the sphere of black blood controlling the robot with each move he made. Mosquito growled and began shooting lasers at Death City, but the city began reinforcing itself in a metal sphere. The lasers were absorbed into the city and reflected back to the spider robot. Mosquito was hit by his attack and the castle fell hard into the earth, before getting up back up again. The two giants slammed against each other, causing shockwaves.

. . .

Black Star was using all he had just to keep up with Mifune, their fight was so fast all you could see was the sparks of metal hitting metal, and all you could hear was the clashing of swords. Black Star was forced out of his Enchanted Sword form more than 10 times, but he kept pushing and using the form over and over again. His body began killing itself as he couldn't keep using the form over and over again. Black Star fell to the ground bleeding and breathing hard as he tried standing, but his body was way too injured. Mifune was cut and bleeding, but not nearly to the level of Black Star. Mifune saw the anger Black Star had toward himself as he tried to keep fighting, and shook his head walking toward the fallen Star.

"What do you truly believe you are fighting for? Your friends? Because the boy that is before me is obsessing with power and hate. You have let everyone down, especially your weapon."

Black Star pointed Tsubaki at Mifune in anger. "S-shut up! You don't know anything about me or my friends! I will win this fight and I will beat you!" Mifune kicked the blade away and grabbed Black Star by the collar.

"I know all about the Star Clan, I was the one Death sent to kill them." Mifune threw Black Star to Tsubaki and continued. "I watched them go down the path of the demon. I watched as they used their power for greed and abandoned their honor and code. I struck them all down, giving back the pain they spread. I hoped that Sid would give you mercy and kill you, but now you sit falling into the same path they did. He should have left you to die, now I will correct his mistake." Mifune swung his blade toward Black Star, as Tsubaki got in the way taking the hit across her stomach. The moment Tsubaki hit the ground, a ear percing scream pushed Mifune away as Black Star stood screaming and the blood from his wounds turned black, forming a black katana that had dark blue markings engraved in it. Black Star stopped his screaming as a frown appeared on his face and his pupils were replaced by stars. Mifune stood ready as Black Star rushed forward screaming and crying each time his blade ruthlessly slammed against Mifune's. The onslaught followed no plan or style, it was just power unbounded and unstoppable. Black Star was faster than before and Mifune couldn't keep up as Black Star stabbed and slashed at Mifune's body and once across his face. Black Star used his soul wavelength, which had turned an inky black, right on Mifune's face. The sword master screamed in pain as he was forced to his knees, Black Star raised his blade and swung down, his strike being stopped by Tsubaki.

"P-please Black Star...you know this isn't you...I want my Black Star back. The one I love."

Black Star was sitting in his padded room, broken and depressed. His walls were all the sight of Tsubaki when she was slashed, and in front of Black Star stood the young version of him crying. "Why...why didn't you save her! You let her die! You were always so weak! Every time it mattered you let them all down!" The boy began sobbing as he kicked at Black Star. "You don't deserve them! Why don't you just die!" The boy threw a punch at Black Star, but his wrist was grabbed by a small girl. Tsubaki shook her head as she kissed his forehead and wiped away his tears, speaking softly.

"I know you hate him and yourself, but I love you both the way you are. Please come back to me Black Star." The boy stared at her and then looked at Black Star in his padded jacket.

"You better win this time."

Black Star opened his normal eyes and fell to his knees in sorrow and regret. "I am not bound by your paths Mifune! I am not on the path of the demon or the path of the warrior, I am on my path! The path of the Star!" Black Star yelled before leaning onto Tsubaki completely beaten. Tsubaki held Black Star close and looked at Mifune who asked Tsubaki for help. He needed to save Angela.

. . .

Kid and Roxie were running in a circle trying to find an opening in Giriko's defense. Giriko was playing around with the kids as he was using his chainsaws to attach onto the walls and using his speed he could dodge the teens's attacks and counter strike. Giriko bent over as he dodged a punch from Roxie, smirking as he threw a chain that wrapped around her leg and he reversed his gears speeding backwards and pulling Roxie with him. Kid ran after them using his death cannons and trying to shot Giriko down without hurting Roxie, Roxie threw some of her bear claws at Giriko stabbing them into his back. Giriko growled in pain and wrapped a chain around Roxie's neck.

"You little bitch! Who do you think you are, hurting me?!" Roxie spit in his face and looked at Kid, seeing he was ready.

"Roxie NOW!" Kid shouted as he was aiming a new gun form at Giriko, distracting Giriko just long enough for Roxie to bite him. He let her go in pain and instantly was bombarded by a unstoppable amount of pink soul bullets. Kid used all the energy he had, resulting in Giriko getting knocked out. Liz and Patty turned human and helped Kid to his feet when he slumped over in exhaustion, Roxie ran over and started to fuzz.

"Will he be okay?" Roxie asked afraid for Kid as he looked pale and sickly.

"He'll be fine, but he needs time to replenish his soul. The gallic gun takes all of Kid's soul energy and fires it all at once, it is powerful but after the attack is done, Kid is left useless." Liz explained while Patty smiled nodding. Kid regained consciousness and pointed at the lab, trying to move toward it. The girls all looked at him and pulled him to the lab, careful to not go too fast as to hurt him. They entered the lab to see a wall with ancient looking photos of Death, Asura, Eibon, and Mabaa, next to those were newer pictures of Kid, Maka and Ragnarok, and Death. They were also a lot more photos of people the group didn't recognized. They stole the photos and anything else Kid pointed to, before they started running to the top of the castle.

. . .

Ai was playing with the witch, torturing her with each stab she made on her body. Ai laughed as Arachne cursed at her lack of power to kill Ai, She was bleeding and her vision had turned blurry from the pain. Ai grabbed Arachne's face and slammed it into the ground and repeatedly smashed her face into the stone, careful to not kill her.

"Where is Asura? If you keep quiet I may have to kill you!" Ai shouted gleefully before she kneed Arachne in the face, knocking her on her back.

"W-what is wrong with you!? You were the best of the DWMA and now you're nothing but a monster!" Arachne shouted at Ai, using all her energy to sit up causing pain to all her muscles.

"Hmm what's wrong with me? Let's check!" Ai smiled wide stabbing her hand into Crona's body causing an eruption of black blood to pour on Arachne.

"M-Medusa! This is your fault! Everything that happened, it was all you!" Arachne shouted shocked at the length of her sister's madness to destroy the world truly went. Medusa's eyes appeared on Crona's, showing she was controlling the body

"Hello, sister. You and Death have played your parts perfectly, you were always so predictable. I see that you won't give up Asura and don't you worry your little brain about that, I promise to find him and finally get the world I have always dreamed of!" Medusa reached down and gripped Arachne's neck pulling her up. "Sadly sister you won't live to see my world." Arachne grabbed at Crona's hand, freight on her face.

"Please don't! Sister!" Medusa plunged her hand into Arachne's chest, ripping her soul out of her body. Medusa had a snake-like grin as she watched her sister crumble and shrivel as her last breath left her body. With a laughter, Medusa pushed the body off the tower and watched it fall with a gleeful expression, knowing she had won.

"CRONA!" Maka and Blair yelled in unison as they saw their old friend.

"B-Blair...Maka...Soul…" Crona held his head as he heard Ai and Medusa trying to take the control back. "No...No...NO...NOOO!" Crona screamed as his friends ran to his aid. "Stop! GO AWAY! PLEASE!" Crona screamed as he lost his grip on his sanity again, looking up to his friend's faces.

"Crona are you oka-" Blair started before she was stabbed in the gut by Ai, making Soul turn human and he grabbed the cat-witch and pressed his fingers tight against the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Oh shit! No please Blair stay with me!"

Maka attacked Ai, but she pulled out a dagger and plunged it into her chest. The blade cut right through Maka's black blood and Ai used her magic to electrocute the blade shocking Maka from the inside out. Soul stared up at his partner and closest friends as Maka and Blair were bleeding on the ground, unable to fight anymore. "Just do it then. What are you waiting for! You aren't Crona anymore, you're just a monster."

Crona shouted and fought for his control, seeing Blair and Maka caused Crona's will to give him control for brief seconds and now Soul was giving up too. Crona took back his control and dropped Arachne's soul in front of Soul. "S-Soul, I'm so-so sorry, please don't give up on family...and they won't give up on you… Please, please stop me before I do something I regret...I'm sorry." Crona managed to say with a stuttering voice, before dashing off the edge of the roof, hoping he would hit the ground before losing control over his body once more. He was out of luck as Ai took control once more and summoned wings that kept them from being a splat on the ground. With a displeased click of her tongue, she started to fly back. She was going to kill that pesky weapon, but was forced to change direction as Medusa ordered her to return as Death had seen him now and they needed the element of surprise.

Ai pouted leaving the battlefield.

. . .

As the battle ended, Death emerged from the sphere falling to his knees in pain. Each moment engulfed in the black blood was an endless battle for his sanity. The pain was unrelentingly as his body tried destroying itself. Death stood and grabbed his mask, leaving the room and locking it with magic. He didn't noticed that black blood was oozing from his wounds

Arachnophobia had lost and disbanded quickly after the discovery of Arachne's death. Black Star and Tsubaki had helped Mifune to find Angela and together they all found Kid. the group made it to the roof and immediately helped their teammates. Mifune and Angela were arrested by the DWMA and after Black Star and Tsubaki gave their statements, the two were allowed to stay at the DWMA as a student and teacher. Mosquito and Giriko had reportedly escaped, and the DWMA had been recovering since the fight. While Maka and Blair were in the nurse's room sleeping, it was discovered that their injuries were not life threatening as they had not gotten hit in anything vital. Soul and the others knew that Crona had saved his friends as he knew the body and could have easily killed them. Soul Eater Evans had been promoted to Death Scythe as Death believed they needed more death weapons, and his meister did kill Arachne so he was allowed to eat the soul. After his friends were able to walk again, they all showed up at his celebration as he ate the witch's soul and his soul grew almost to the size of Spirit's. His blade now had new golden markings showing his status. His friends congratulated him and all decided they should celebrate for Soul and their victory over Arachnophobia.

. . .

Far from the party, on the ruined roof of the former castle of Arachne, Asura stood alone in the rain, staring down at the empty body once belonging to the witch Arachne. He started remembering her promise, remembering her smile, remembering the nights they stayed together, and remembering the kisses they had shared. Asura fell to his knees and clutched the body tightly to his chest. She was entirely too cold where she had once burned with life, she was nothing more than a lifeless doll in his arms. Fear, terror, and anger bubbled in his throat, and he let it all out in a heart wrenching scream. He screamed as he allowed himself, for the first time in his life, to not fear his full power anymore and unleashed it, losing the last part of his humanity. He had no need for it anymore, not with Arachne forever lost to him.

She had broken her promise from long ago, the promise that he did not have to be alone anymore - no, she had been forced to break it. With anger taking over the sorrow in his heart, Asura looked at his love's body for the last time and vowed to slaughter everyone that had come in their way. He would destroy the world, and watch it burn for tearing him away from the only person he had ever cared for. He would make sure they all regretted being born.

. . .

Mabaa had gotten news of Arachne's death and wondered if there was any chance at peace still, that was until a witch with her mask on brought three bodies that Mabaa recognized. "Oh my death! Those are the witches from my council! What happened here?!"

The witch in the mask stuttered, " I-I-I found them by a portal miss M-Mabba and two people were tossing the bodies threw and laughing. I-I looked through our records and found these photos of them." The witch passed over two photos one of Death the Kid and the other of Roxie. Mabba ordered her guards to tell her army that they will attack Death before his forces had the chance to recover and they would taste their revenge. The witch in the mask left the room and taking her mask off showing to reveal the face of the witch Eruka.

. . .

At the party, Soul walked to Crona's room and wasn't surprised to see Maka already sitting on his bed. "Hey, I bet he would be glad to see you in here." Soul joked a bit and Maka smiled softly back as Ragnarok came out.

"Thanks Soul for everything. I'm just worried for him," she hesitated for a moment, before asking with a low voice "do you think he is still fighting? He looked so much in pain and hurting me and Blair must have killed him inside."

Ragnarok sneered and crossed his arms, "He better be hurting or I'll hurt him for trying to hurt me!"

Soul smiled giving Ragnarok a piece of candy and looked at Maka. "Crona did tell me something when he regained his control. He told me to believe in family and they won't ever let you down. We can't give up on him yet, because as long as he believes in us he'll fight to the last breath. We are his strength just as much as he is ours." Maka stared at Soul and smiled nodding.


	32. Chapter 31

BATTLE AFTERMATH! PREPARE FOR THE FINAL INVASION!

Maka woke abruptly as another nightmare pulled her away from sleeping. It has been three days since Soul was deemed a Death Scythe, and Death City was still celebrating its win over Arachnophobia. However, while the citizens around the world celebrated, everyone in the DWMA and it's branches knew that Medusa and Asura were still out there and Mabaa's witches weren't giving up either. The biggest pain Maka felt was not the scar that decorated her body, but the memory of the one who gave it to her. Maka missed Crona, she wanted him back so she could hug him and say how much of an idiot he was. Now Maka was scared that if they were able to save him from that rotten snake's grasp, would he be the same Crona? Maka could barely imagine the agony he went through as he harmed his friends, the pain of trying to kill yourself by jumping off a tower. Maka felt regret for each and every life she ever took while under Medusa's control, but suicide was never an option to her. Killing herself would not only hurt her only friends, but her closest companion and friend. Ragnarok. The tiny demon had been resting since the attack on Arachne's castle, barely coming out to give the illusion that he was fine, but Maka knew better. Ragnarok was recovering from the magic attack that Crona had used on them, and the effects it had on his mind.  
The magic had brought back a bit of Ragnarok's memories, it was too bad they were all bad ones. Memories of a cave, a beautiful unknown woman with strange eyes, blood everywhere, Medusa's sinister smirk, a horrible burning pain as Ragnarok was being melted, and finally hearing the cries of a baby girl. These were the nightmares that were torturing Ragnarok as he slept and being a part of his soul, Maka could see and feel every bit of emotion and pain. Maka knew Ragnarok would never ask her for help, or even talk to her about the visions. Maka took a deep breath, allowing herself to enter her soul and she opened her eyes seeing she was a little girl again. The house in front of her was the one Crona had entered all that time ago, now looking better with a new coat of paint, fixed up walls, and more improvements that her friends have made on her soul. Maka entered the house, hearing shouting, slamming, and the sound of things shattering upstairs. Maka ran upstairs and knocked on Ragnarok's door, hearing him shout at her.

"Maka leave! I don't need your help! If you come in and I hurt you, I can't fix it!"

Maka was shocked at the demon's tone, he was truly concerned for her well being. Maybe taking out Medusa had truly allowed Ragnarok to accepted the others as friends instead of just allies, and friends don't abandon friends. Maka pushed open the door, showing Ragnarok sitting in the corner of the room scared and looking broken. The typically rude and hyper demon was now a scared broken man hiding from his past. Maka felt her eyes get watery as she walked to him, causing him to to freak out and hold his arm out to keep her away.

"I told you to leave me alone! Don't come any closer Maka!"

Maka pushed his arm away and hugged him, slowly resonating with him but there was a difference this time. There was a lack of madness, Ragnarok looked down at the little girl hugging him and saw large glowing blue wings on her back. Ragnarok slowly hugged back and allowed his soul to relax, and after a few minutes Maka let go and spoke to him.

"I know you're hurting Raggy and I know you been trying to remember the things in that chest." Maka said as she pointed to a red chest in the room, it was wrapped in chains and moving slightly. "I think that to truly remember more you can't take it all on yourself. We are partners and you been by only friend since I was born, everytime Medusa locked me away you were there. For everything you've done for me, let me help you now."

Ragnarok stared at Maka and nodded, getting up and together the two walked to the chest and Ragnarok unlocked it. The chest began to shake and moan, taking a deep breath Maka and Ragnarok rushed at the chest. The moment they touched it memories entered their mind, memories of Death and the his legion, the defeat of Arachne, Death building Death City, and a large mountain. Maka nearly let go when the visions stopped for a moment, but looking next to her Ragnarok was still pushing the chest with all his strength. Maka resolved herself and pushed as hard as she could, causing more memories to surface. Memories of a beautiful woman with long brown hair, lovely brown smooth skin, a radiant smile that made her feel amazing, but her eyes were the strangest thing. Her pupils were red magic circles, and the last split second image was the woman's flawless face beaten, bloody, smashed and her eyes stolen.

The two were pushed away by a huge wave of madness from inside the chest that locked itself. Maka and Ragnarok couldn't speak about what they saw, the image of that woman destroyed had stolen their tongue. Maka forced herself to her feet and took a step towards Ragnarok.

"Raggy I'm so sorry."

Ragnarok shook his head and gave her a soft sad smile.

"It's okay Maka, that was just a lot to handle. I guess you're not completely useless huh." The two shared a laugh and Ragnarok stood up and pushed her out of his room. "Hey it's time to wake up. I want to go see old skull face, I have a feeling he knows more about me then he lets on."

Maka nodded and closed her eyes, opening them to see herself back in her bed. She quickly put some clothes on and ran out the apartment, heading towards the DWMA.

. . .

Soul and Blair were wandering the streets of Death City, just enjoying being in each other's company. The last few days had been crazy for Soul, the death scythe ceremony, Spirit and Kami training him to control his new abilities, the parties that the city held for him, and the nights that stayed up thinking about his partner's fate. These nights were the hardest as he hoped that Stein and Azusa would find Medusa's hideout already, they wanted their friend back. It hurt Soul when after his training he would talk with Spirit and Kami, they would treat him and the others like their own children and Soul thought they were just being nice but he thought it through and came to a horrible conclusion. They weren't the best parents for Crona and they know that, now that he gave up his whole life for the world and his friends, they saw a part of their son in each one of them.

Soul shook the thoughts away as he and Blair were walking toward the DWMA to see if there was any news on Crona, when they saw Maka running to the school dressed in Crona's cloak. The two ran over to her and Blair spoke first.

"Maka! What's that rush? I thought you and Raggy were home resting."

"We were, but we had visions of his lost memories and Lord Death was in them. He may know who Ragnarok was before this happened to him, this maybe our best chance to find out about his past." Maka said as they were nearing the stairs, but stopping when Soul grabbed her shoulder.

"Maka wait! What if the truth is bad? If Death does know Ragnarok he would have remembered him, maybe he didn't mention it because it would do more damage than good." Maka frowned and took her arm back.

"I don't care! Soul if you were forced to become a monster, a parasite on another person, wouldn't you want to know why? Why did the world choose me to become a demon? I want to know if I deserved to be a demon!" Maka shouted, noticing that she was talking about Ragnarok, but kept aiming her words at herself. Soul was about to answer when Spirit and Kami appeared running down the stairs, stopping in front of them.

"We found it! Medusa's hideout! A signal came calling out to us, it was the witch Eruka Frog begging us to kill Medusa as the guilt of freeing the kishin and starting this war was beginning to eat at her soul. We know this could be a trap, but we believe she was sincere. We are going to save our son, if you all want to come there is no time to think it through. Choose your path right kids." Kami and Spirit ran off, Soul and Blair immediately started following them. Maka looked up at the school and at her friends, her want to save Crona was going against their chance for answers. Ragnarok forced himself to appear and he punched Maka's head.

"What are you doing?! The old cow and pervert found Crona! Even shark face and the cat are ahead of us, I thought you wanted to save your boyfriend! You know that I want answers, but cotton candy head is in Medusa's hands and I wouldn't put that on my worst enemy."

Maka looked at Ragnarok, surprised at how he would put a hold on answers to questions that he had had for years just for the sack of a friend. Maka smiled and nodded running after the others.

. . .

Kid was missing his casual suit as he walked around the park with Rosie dressed in matching clothes, he made a mental note to take away Liz and Patty's shopping money for doing this to him. Being a witch and stuck in his house the whole time Kid knew that Roxie hadn't gone out to explore Death City, so he decided to give her a tour. Roxie was given clothes by Liz and Patty so she would blend in and look good doing so, and they gave Kid matching clothes saying 'You look like a stick in the mud wearing that suit all the time Kid! Relax and try having fun for once!'. Roxie excitedly explored the city and enjoyed all the luxuries that the witch realm didn't have. Kid couldn't help but smile and chuckle at the native witch's antics.

After buying her some ice cream, Kid and Roxie found themselves in the park just walking and relaxing. Kid was smiling at the calm silence, but it was shattered when a loud obnoxious voice shouted in his ear.

"HEY KID! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Kid punched Black Star away from him and the two boys started arguing, leaving Tsubaki to shake her head at them and talk with Roxie.

"Hello again Roxie! I'm so sorry for Black Star ruining your date with Kid! Black Star and I were buying some manga and movies to watch later, and when Star saw Kid he couldn't resist annoying the godling." Roxie blushed red at the comment of Kid and her being on a date.

"We weren't on a date! Kid was just showing me around town and well we were just having a bit of fun. Hey Tsubaki? May I ask how and why do you date Black Star? The guy is kinda...much." Tsubaki smiled at the question and looked at the two fighting boys.

"I think I was drawn to him because he was different than any boy I ever met. While many boys would show off and act big and tough to impress girls and make other guys feel bad, Black Star acts the way he does because he truly believes he must become better than everyone and he never did it to impress girls. Black Star wants to be the center of attention as to make people forget his clan's name, and just remember his legacy. Black Star would do anything to make up for the mistakes of his family's past and so he will become a god so he can help everyone on earth. I want to be by his side when he reaches his goal."

Roxie stared at Tsubaki and then at Black Star and Kid, slowly smiling as she silently wished them both the best of luck together. The two girls were about to break up the fight when the first screams were heard, and then Death City's warning sirens started to sound. Kid and Black Star immediately became serious and looked up as three witches flew overhead, dropping bombs on the city. Roxie used her magic to grab some of the bombs and threw them back at the witches, knocking some down.

"What is going on!?" Roxie asked Kid as he, Black Star, and Tsubaki ran toward the DWMA.

"I don't know, but I have a theory. The witches believed that since the DWMA are still recovering from the fight with Arachnophobia, if they attack now they can win. I hope we can find my father or- There they are!" Kid shouted as he pointed at Marie, Azusa, Stein, Sid, Justin Law, and two weird men just as they ran out of the school.

Stein was wielding Marie when he got to Kid and began to explain as quick as he could.

"Kid, I'm glad you all are together. Kami, Spirit, Soul Eater, Blair, and Maka are gone and we need more defenders for the city. I'm sure the other students will begin to fight back as soon as they can, but for now we have a plan. Each large section of the city is to have at least two fighters, Sid and I are taking the main square, Azusa and Justin are taking the west part of the city, Kid I want you to go to the east where Dengu Dinga the Death Scythe of Africa is, Black Star I want you and Tsubaki to take the north end and I sent someone that way already and he'll be there soon, Roxie you go to the south Tezca Tlipoca the Death Scythe of South America will be waiting. This man here is Tsar Pushka, the Death Scythe of Eastern Europe and his partner Feodor. They will be defending the doors of the DWMA. Try your best to protect the people and good luck you all."

As everyone separated to their places, Roxie looked back at the men guarding the doors. The weapon was tall, plump, he was wearing a thick snowy white heavy winter coat, simple white pants, black combat boots, and on his face was a mask. In contrast to the weapon, his meister was slimer in frame, tall, the same clothing but no mask, and lastly a bearskin hat laid on his head. Roxie went toward the south and on the way using her magic to take out any witch she saw.

Black Star and Tsubaki were saving every person they could and making their way to the northern end where most of the cheaper buildings were and poorer people lived. Making it to the edge of town, Black Star had out Tsubaki as dozens and dozens of witches began to rush at Black Star as a unit. Black Star used his speed star move to attack seven witches with one strike, but that was nothing as the witches shot a barrage of magic back at him. Black Star did his best to block and dodge but the amount of attacks was overwhelming as they started overpowering him. Black Star was being forced to his knees, when the attacks suddenly stopped.

All around Black Star were swords taking the attacks, looking up Black Star saw Mifune staying there. Mifune helped Black Star to his feet and they stood back to back, ready to jump out when the swords fall.

"Are you ready Black Star? I'm letting the swords fall."

"I was born ready! Winner beats more, don't go trying to steal my spotlight!"

The swords fall and Mifune grabbed two, while Black Star rushed out attacking relentlessly.

. . .

Kid was rushing around looking for Liz and Patty and found them helping people hide inside Kid's mansion.

"Kid! There you are! We need to defend the mansion, there are a lot of people hiding in there."

Kid bit his lip as he told Liz and Patty that they need to defend east sector of the city, Liz and Patty couldn't just leave the people unprotected, luckily Kilik, Ox, and Kim appeared with their weapons.

"You go we will protect the mansion, but be sure to push them out of our city."

Kid nodded and with Liz and Patty in hand, he rushed to the east. When he got there, two men stood in front of no less than thirty fallen witches. The Meister, Alexandre, was completely bald and wore white war paint in the shape of a keyhole on his face, he wore a black sleeveless vest over his chest and bandages wrapped around his right side, a hieroglyph skirt, on his belt there was an version of Death's old mask, and lastly he had two bangles and four black lines tattooed on his shoulder.

The Death Scythe, Dengu Dinga, was slender and tall with an imposing figure, he had unkempt large hair, his sullen facial features had many piercings at the corner of his mouth, he had dark skin as a characteristic of his African heritage. The man was known as the Rainbow Axe.

A small group of witches appeared from portals from the witch realm, and they had chains on their wrist.

"We must thank you foolish humans, thanks to you all the witch council was desperate enough to release their jailed prisoners and now we will kill you all and take over the witch's realm!" The witches rose their arms up and dead bodies rose from the ground and started to attack.

. . .

Roxie had finally reached the south end when she came across an ape beating on some witches, the ape turned to her as it smelled the magic on her. Roxie ran as it began to comically chased her.

"Hey I'm on your side! I help Lord Death and Death the Kid! HELP ME SOMEONE!" A man with a huge bear mask walked out and threw a banana at the ape.

"Calm down Enrique, the girl is telling the truth. I'm sorry about that my dear my monkey of an meister can be a real handful sometimes." The ape spitted at the man who dodged without looking. "I'm Tezca Tlipoca, the demon mirror." Roxie introduced herself and stared at the weird duo, one is a ape and the other was a man with a huge bear mask, a dark suit, trousers, and seemed to have the ability to summon masks as he kept pulling new ones and looking at them strangely.

"Why do I get the crazy ones?"

. . .

As the Death Scythes and students fought for the fate of Death City, Spirit, Kami, Blair, Soul, and Maka were in front of a twisted and broken tomb. The hideout of the witch Medusa.

. . .

Asura was flying and looking down on Death City while the battles raged. Asura smiled waiting for the perfect moment to strike.


	33. Chapter 32

DEATH CITY CAN NOT FALL! CAN LOVE BRING BACK THE LOST?

(A/N - Hi everybody! This is chapter 32 and there are two chapters left before the epilogue and I have to say that this has been an amazing year for me and my story. I have read so many great Soul Eater fanfictions and I feel weird that mine has actually gotten so much attention, especially since it is on such an unpopular ship. I mean only 2 percent of fans like Croma! This is the story that gave me the ability and confidence to write my other stories and even start my own original story. I hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Another step nearer to the end!)

Maka kicked open the door to the lab, tightly holding Ragnarok just in case of an attack. Kami had Spirit in her hands and Blair was wielding Soul. The corridors grew darker as they went deeper into the lab, the only lights coming from rooms of insane experiments. Sparing a glance into the rooms revealed the disturbing remains of test subjects and strange caged beasts. The group heard the sinister laughter of Medusa and followed it to a large room that had no floor but large stone pillars. Medusa sat in the center of the room staring at a crystal ball and at her sides were her sister Shaula and Crona.

"Crona! We're here for you!" Maka and Blair shouted as they began to walk toward him, but was stopped by Kami who looked deeply sadden and disturbed.

"Maka...look at his soul." The tone she used frightened Maka to her core, but gathering her nerve Maka checked. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw his soul, it was on the edge of shattering completely. The purple soul was missing chunks and pulsing violently as it reflected back all that Medusa had done to him. Maka felt her anger for the snake she had once saw as a mother grow as she held Ragnarok out at her.

"You...you bitch! You will pay for what you did to him! I will kill you!" Maka rushed at Medusa, once again being stopped by Kami.

"No your job is to save Crona, we will handle her. She has stolen two of our children already and I swear she will not take another."

Maka nodded and looked to Blair who gave her a thumbs up. "Go get him back Maka for all of us. We'll stop the others." Maka stared hard at Crona and felt her soul calling out for his.

"You all can't save him, in fact I expected Free and Eruka to be traitorous and attempt to help the child. Good thing I thought ahead and didn't tell them the full plan and, with you three pairs here, the final attack on Death City will destroy anything you fought to protect. This is my endgame and you have all just been my pawns."

. . .

Black Star was tired. He was very tired, so much that he was losing ground to the army of witches that seemed endless. He must have taken down at least a hundred of them, but that wasn't even a dent in their forces.

"Black Star! We have to run, your body can't handle all this magic!"

Tsubaki was begging Black Star to run, but he stubbornly refused. The magic the witches keep had caused large deep gashes in his body and the amount of time he has been using the enchanted sword has weaken him considerably. Mifune was beginning to tire as well, but not nearly as fast as Black Star. He was doing his best to protect the boy, but the constant raining of bombs and bullet-like magic blasts had taken their toll on the two greatest swordsmen in Death City. Mifune flung two of his swords into the air, stabbing two more witches. Black Star used Tsubaki in ninja star form to take down as many as he could.

A witch that had clothing resembling a lion landed and began to swipe her claws at Black Star. Black Star did his best to dodge her attacks, but she was nicking him again and again. Bloody and tired, Black Star fell to one knee.

"You really were one of the strongest meisters the DWMA have? This is truly sad to see, you turned out to be nothing but a weakling. Die!"

She swung her clawed hand down at Black Star's head, but he grabbed her wrist and crushed it till the bones snapped.

"You dared call me a weakling?! I am the one who will slaughter you all like animals!" Black Star raised his head that was covered in his and the witch's blood. Mifune looked at him and felt a twinge of fear. Black Star's eyes had large black stars as pupils, the same eyes that his clan had when Mifune killed them.

. . .

Necromancers were often called weak for they never fought themselves, but now that Kid was stuck fighting with an army of the undead he was not insulting them. One of these forbidden witches would be nothing to the son of Death, but with twenty of them working together the endless swarm of undead soldiers were overflowing Kid and Alexandre. The skeleton warriors were taking any attack that were aimed at their masters, so the two were forced to fighting every soldier that stood in their way. The witches were smarter than Kid gave them credit for, as they summoned and rested in cycles so there would always be undead to protect them.

' _Where is Father? His city is under attack and he is missing!'_ Kid thought as he was hit by a bone soldier's club, knocking the wind out of him. A loud ringing was in his ears as the soldiers all began to jump on Kid, until the rainbow ax blade of Dengu Dinga blew away every soldier. The ringing in Kid's ears still hadn't stopped, until a huge creak sound cleared Kid's mind a bit that he could hear his partners voices.

"KID what is that!?"

"It's dark and has a lot of scary guys coming out of it!"

Kid shook his head and looked up at what the sisters were talking about, but the sight left him in shock. A army of different kishins from all around the world were being summoned by Asura, who smirked and allowed the kishins to rain into the city.

"God help us…"

. . .

"Shit." Kilik, Ox, and Kim said in unison as they were now being to forced to work with the witches they were just fighting as several kishin giants slammed on the streets of Death City. The first thing the giant did was bite off the head of a retreating witch, invoking the witch's close friends to team up with Kilik and his friends.

"Okay humans we are willing to put our battle aside till we kill that thing and then you all will be next!"

Ox scoffed at the witch and prepared himself to charge at the monster with a strong electric strike on it's legs. "You witches always this cheery or did we catch you on a happy day? Time to charge up Harvar. SOUL RESONANCE!"

Kim, for the first time since Ox met her, openly chuckled at his joke. "If this is how we all go out then maybe it won't be all bad. Let our fire burn bright Jacque. SOUL RESONANCE!"

Kilik smiled at the team he has led since day one and slammed his fiat together. "Let's punch these kishins back to where they belong! Fire! Thunder! Let's finish this, SOUL RESONANCE!"

As the three enhanced meisters dived into the sea of kishins, the rabbit witch, named Kanina, they left behind stared at them in shock. ' _These people are more crazy than us witches! I'm glad they're on my side for now.'_

. . .

Roxie has always hated kishins. Even with all the mistrust the witches and DWMA forces have for each other, both sides have always had a deep hatred and fear of the beings of madness. With both the witches and DWMA now weaken by each other, the kishins have a serious chance to wipe both sides away. Roxie knew the only way either side could win was by working together, but for some reason the hate of the DWMA the witches are feeling is overflowing. Something must be done now.

Roxie ran up to Tezca and Enrique and told them her plan. Tezca said she had to be insane to try something like this and he couldn't help out of his devotion to saving people. Enrique grabbed Roxie and threw her with all his might to the top of the DWMA, Roxie realized too late that it was still too far. She began to fall just as a small witch, that had clothes that resembled a chameleon, on a broomstick flew in and grabbed her arm.

"Bear lady you are heavy! Help me out here!" Roxie pulled herself up on the broom and thanked the little witch who smiled back. "It's cool! I saw the ape throw you and I know you need to get to the DWMA tower. I had the same idea, but I'm too small and they won't take me seriously. But you can be the one to convince the witches to unite with the meisters, please Ms. Bear I have good friends out there I don't… I can't lose…"

Roxie gave a small smile and patted the little witch's head as she began tearing up. "Don't cry little one I bet they'll be just fine. What's your name?"

"Angela." Angela dropped Roxie off at the top of the tower before flying off. Roxie looked around at the bloody and burning city that she had grown to love and respect, but now she felt pity and regret she couldn't stop this fate. Roxie took a deep breath and slowly let it out, a technique Lord Death taught her to do when anything seemed too hard or the madness too strong. Roxie projected her voice to all the witches in Death City and began to speak.

"Sisters! Please I beg of you to heed my words now or our race will be destroyed along with this world! I understand your rage and madness that exist to make the DWMA and it's meisters suffer, but they are not our enemies! They like you have families, hopes, dreams, and will do anything to protect them! We can not be their judges without trying to understand them! I vote that we finally put aside our hatred and work with the meisters to save the world! Who is with me?!"

Roxie looked around hoping to hear a response, but the voice of Mabaa answered back.

"Foolish girl, you think any of these witches would listen to you? This is our time to repay them for all the death they caused and take this land as our own! Who would ever join you?"

"We will." Blair's magical animal friends voiced their opinions projected images of themselves fighting to defend Death's mansion from kishins.

"I agree!" Angela's image also appeared as she was providing food, water, and first aid supplies for the meisters and witches.

"I agree." Kanina was showed fighting side by side with Kilik and his team.

"We agree!" Eruka Frog appeared with Free, who began to smile and beat two kishins that were gonna kill a child. The witches were shocked to see Eruka who they thought to be killed by Kid. Eruka began to fight the kishins with her own magic and explained to everyone what is really happening. "Sisters you were all used! The witch Medusa was played this war since the beginning and every wrong done to you has all has been her doing! We were forced to be her slaves, but I can no longer stand by as innocent blood is split. Yes the meisters have killed our people, but I seen things witches can do to other witches and even their own offspring. We aren't so different."

Witches from all over began to change their opinions and actually listened to Roxie and the others. Mabaa noticed the change in her forces and noticed for the first time that amount of blood and bodies that painted the city. Blood of meisters and witches, looking up she saw meisters and witches using combination attacks to finish off large kishins. Mabaa touched her eye and thought back to the one she had stolen it from, she had also believed in witches and meisters working together.

"Perhaps I had been too blinded by fear and anger to see past my own ambition. All witches defend the humans and assist the meisters!"

Roxie smiled as she was sure the tide of war would change now.

. . .

Kid was defending himself from the bone soldiers and kishins now as he was on his board maneuvering and dodging the attacks that were aiming to kill. A kishin with a bug head used it's tongue to wrap around Kid's board and slam him into the ground. Kid groaned at the rough landing and looked up to see the kishin over him, but before the kishin could strike a bone soldier's sword pierced it's heart. The Necromancers walked over and helped Kid. "We have new orders. How long will it take you to blow all these guys away? They are taking our forces our faster due to their number."

Kid stared at the witches and heard Liz and Patty give give a unison "WHAT THE FUCK?! THEY SHOULD HAVE DONE THIS SHIT EARLIER!" Kid agreed, but answered the witches with one minute. The witches nodded and fought the kishins, while Kid smiled and said "Liz, Patty 's bring order back to this world! let'sSoul Resonance!"

. . .

Black Star was on a rampage as he was ripping kishins apart, but anytime he would approach a witch Mifune would stop him. Being near Angela he must have grown a bit of magical energy himself as he could hear everything that the witches said. Mifune could see Tsubaki trying to reason with the insane Star, but her words couldn't reach him without help. Mifune ordered the witches to distract the kishins for as bit as he went to get his friend.

Mifune rushed to Black Star who growled and screamed at him the leave, and when Mifune showed his sword, Black Star grinned and attacked. Mifune easily blocked the strikes and forced Black Star back, which angered the boy as he let one of his hands let go of the sword and he began to punch Mifune's stomach with a barrage of his soul wave. The swordsman jumped away as he spit out some blood. At the sight, Black Star chuckled and danced around happily. Mifune jumped up and sliced Black Star across his chest. Black Star roared in pain and call for more power from the enchanted sword, but Tsubaki turned human and ran over to Mifune telling Black Star he must stop. Black Star rushed at Tsubaki with a punch, but Mifune stepped in front of her taking the punch. The sound of ribs breaking shocked Tsubaki, and Mifune fell holding his chest. Black Star walked toward the fallen swordsman, but Tsubaki stood in his way. Black Star stopped and seemed like he was fighting for locked away feelings.

"MIFUNEEEE!" Angela rocketed in and started holding her friend. The little girl began to softly cry, and ran next to Tsubaki. "Black Star why did you hurt Mifune?! You told me that you protect me and that you are some kind of star, but this is just bad!"

Tsubaki grabbed Black Star's shoulders. "Black Star this isn't you! You are better than this! Please come back to us, we need you."

In Black Star's head he was strapped in his white jacket again and replaying what he had just done. The child Black Star entered and shook his head at the older one.

"Hurting your friends again. So weak and stupid, at the first sign at you losing you accepted my power without thinking about them! Now you're faced with their tears and pleading and you aren't fighting back for your body! This is sad and I bet it is something your parents would have done, down the path of the demon just like Mifune said."

The two Stars looked up as Mifune leaned up and spoke to him. "Black Star… I seen those eyes before, on your parents before I killed them. They were demons and lost every tie they had to humanity, but you haven't. You are not a demon, you are not them. Black Star it's hard to live and try to do everything on your own, and you think you alone can heal all the pain that the Star Clan did. You can't, you need all your friends to help you, especially Tsubaki. Look past your pride and accept the help everyone wants to give you."

Black Star looked down at himself and thought to Crona, Soul, Kid, and thought about everything they had all done and accomplished together. They had become one of the most famous meister teams ever. Black Star wouldn't let them down, couldn't let Tsubaki down again, and screamed as he struggled against the jacket. Black Star broke it and smiled hugging the child version of himself.

"We aren't alone anymore… the time to put our name away has come. We can move on."

The child Black Star slowly hugged back and vanished as the door opened and Black Star exited. The star mark changed back to normal and his eyes became normal as Black Star helped up Mifune. "I'm sorry Mifune, but I'm going to make things right. You stay here and protect Angela. Me and Tsubaki will find Kid, the bear witch, and the rest of our friends and finish the kishin once and for all. Let's get this show started Tsubaki!"

Tsubaki smiled turning into her ninja star form and Black Star ran off killing kishins on the way.

. . .

Lord Death was sipping tea as the roof to the Death Room exploded and Asura appeared.

"Father it's time for you to die and your city will be crushed beneath my feet."

"Son I think you forgotten that I am Death itself, allow me to remind you."


	34. Chapter 33

ABSOLUTE ORDER VS COMPLETE MADNESS! THE END OF THE WORLD!

Lord Death stood up and faced Asura as he floated down. His ribbons now had black veins with dozens of eyes on them. Asura was twitching and the eyes on his hair were larger than ever, but Lord Death could only stare at the third real eye on his son's forehead. Black magic circles appeared and surrounded Asura and Lord Death, trapping them.

"Son, you know if you do this only one of us will leave here alive."

"Now I am your son?! The years you forced all of your madness on me, a child who you knew couldn't fight against it! I became this way because you were too scared to face the fact that you had madness inside just like everyone else! I gave into my fear and became the kishin so you, in your knowledge and precious order, judged me and decided I deserved a eternity of torment and pain! After you got me out of the way, you replaced me! Did Kid ever have to face the madness you forced on me?! Did Kid ever be forced to fight and kill anyone that stood against you?! He is your son, I will be your death."

"I'm sorry, I know it's much too late to say that, but I did all that to maintain order and peace. It was wrong of me to do all that to you. However, I will not stand by as you hurt the innocent so prepare to face all my powers.

"Peace!? So the peace for humans, weapons, and witches were just so much more important than your son's!? No, you don't deserve to be called that. You have no death scythe, before you die know that I will burn this city to the ground and drown the world in my madness till order and peace is dead. Your perfect son Kid will be the last to die, I will force him to watch the death of everything you both love. After he is beaten and his will destroyed I will kill him."

Lord Death's mask became pointed and scarier as he rushed Asura, using his hands to give two swift Death Chops across his face. Asura put his arms up and grabbed the hands, using his enhanced strength to hold them still as he head butted Death in the mask. Both stumbled back and began to fight as the black magic circles started firing black lightning from every direction.

The fighting in Death City stalled as the whole city began to shake and the sounds of explosions echoed throughout the whole city. Kid had finished off the kishins and arrived at the DWMA stairs, seeing lightning and the explosions getting more and more powerful as he walked closer.

"Aww man Kid are we really going in there?"

"You know that emo kishin guy maybe inside there too, right Kid?"

"Yes Liz, Patty, but I refuse to just let my father down when he needs me! I… I haven't been the best son lately. I didn't trust him when all he has been doing is for the sake of everyone on earth. Let them stand in my way, I'll fight anyone even Asura."

"Well what the hell, when we accepted this job we never thought we would get this far. We're with you till the end Kid!"

"Yeah! Let's show that kishin! Bring it on! We're gonna save the world!"

Kid smiled and nearly teared up at his weapons willingness to go into certain death with him. No, he has more than one person that is counting on him. He won't let them down!

. . .

Roxie was on her knees with the other witches, taken down by the shockwaves of madness that were continuously erupting from the DWMA tower. Roxie knew that Lord Death was alone up there, and with the amount of madness coming out, so was the kishin. Roxie looked up at the school, noticing Kid was going inside. Roxie knew Kid didn't stand a chance if he tried to fight the kishin, she needed to stop him. Roxie summoned all her strength and forced herself to her feet, yelling at the pain her mind was forcing her to feel.

Roxie walked a few feet and began to fall forward, when Azusa Yumi, Jinn Galland, Dengu Dinga, Justin Law, Tsar Pushka, and Tezca Tlipoca and their respective meisters held her up. Roxie stared at the group as they ran her to the DWMA.

"W-why are you helping me? Shouldn't you be up there yourselves?"

Azusa gave the girl a sad smile and shook her head. "Lord Death ordered us to protect the city and we are duty-bound to listen to him, However, you and Kid aren't. You two can help him, Marie, Stein, the witches, and the citizens need us with this madness wave. We trust in you kids, all of you, are the last hope we have should anything happen to Lord Death."

The death scythes sent her down and began to run back to the city, leaving Roxie to enter the DWMA feeling stronger than she ever had. _I'm coming Kid! Lord Death we will save you!_

. . .

Black Star was slicing through the kishins, making his way to the DWMA as the waves of madness were making kishins stronger. Black Star dodged two kishin strikes and put his soulwave into both his fists, using them to punch his way into crowds of kishins. The kishins never stood a chance as most were reduced to jelly in a few minutes, however, a team of them began speeding around Black Star.

Black Star tried attacking and escaping the trap of the kishins, but the speed made it impossible. They were moving so fast that Black Star and Tsubaki slowly began to suffocate. Black Star sat on the ground and concentrated on his soul wave, focusing and releasing it as a large sphere that blew the kishins away. Black Star was breathing heavily and Tsubaki started helping him, when a bright star was heading toward them. The two didn't see it until it as too late. The star exploded and there stood Excalibur himself. Black Star groaned and shouted at the being.

"You have to be kidding me, what do you want?! We are kinda too busy for this right now!"

"Fool! I sensed the end of my legend approaching."

"I'm sorry Mr. Excalibur, but what do you mean by that?" Tsubaki questioned.

"The death of one of the ancient ones is nearing, and should it be Death, the world will fall with him."

. . .

Blair had heard of the youngest of the Gorgon sisters from Kim. In those stories there was no way Shaula should have been able to fight Soul's power, but now she was able to even a death scythe. Blair wasn't able to cut through her defense and was forced to dodge the stinger that continuously aimed for her head. Blair used Zukun to block and grab the stinger when it was used. This allowed Blair to focus on taking out Shaula's arms, which became similar to scissor blades.

"You don't have a hope to beat me, I'll take those nine lives from you girl."

Blair showed Shaula Soul's black ans white blade. "Oh take that stinger and shove it!"

. . .

Medusa never believed that the meisters would really attack her while in the body of a child, but she was proven wrong by the sheer power Kami was putting behind her attacks. Each time Kami would strike the tiny witch, Medusa was forced to use both hands to block it, leaving her body open for Kami to land a direct punch or kick on it.

Medusa used her Vector Arrows to speed around Kami and plunge her sword into the woman, but Kami grabbed Medusa and hit her face with the blunt end of Spirit. Medusa staggered back with blood oozing down her face.

"You bitch… if you want a fight fine! I'll kill this body in the process and know her death is on you, I think her name was Rachel." Medusa pulled out and plunged a needle into her neck.

"What are you-" Kami felt the labs shake as the waves of madness hit. Medusa's tattoos glew with a purple aura. "The black blood! You would poison a little girl like that!"

"Soon this world will die and so will we, nothing can stop that now!"

"Let's see about that you snake!"

. . .

Maka was jumping from one pillar to another, always staying one jump away from Crona's blade. Maka glanced at her friends fights and jumped into a dead end, turning to be faced with Crona.

"Crona, please you're better than this! What did she do to you?"

Crona held his scythe above his head and looked down at Maka with cold emotionless eyes. "I found the hell in my mind. Let me send you to yours."

Crona swung down while Maka blocked with Ragnarok, causing Ragnarok to burst into black flames. Maka recoiled from the pain of her entire body being filled with fire. Crona kicked her through the closest pillar and Maka started running again, but she found that she was still bleeding profusely.

"Ragnarok the blood isn't hardening! I'm starting to lose too much!"

"Shut up I'm trying! Something happen to me!"

Maka looked back at Crona, whose weapon sparked with purple electricity. Maka landed and used her Screech Alpha, Crona countered with a dark version of the witch hunter. Maka ran off again and threw a handful of blood at Crona, hardening it as it hit his skin. The harden blood cut into Crona's body, but he continued his attack and barraged her with strikes. Each time Ragnarok touched the scythe he burst into flames.

Maka tried to call Ragnarok back, but he refused and turned into his regular form. He punched Crona in the face as his body burned and held his arms out out to protect Maka. "Yo idiot! Try and remember the promise you made me! I hated you when we met, because you were strong enough to fight the black blood without fear. I hated you for all your stupid pride and the way you affected Maka, but looking at how far we have all come thanks to you maybe I should have said thank you. Look at the thing you have been reduced to! This is the same boy that led Spartoi to victory at all those battles?! This is the boy that shark face was partners with, the one that relaxed with three damn cat, the one best friends with the blue idiot, the one who baby Death listened to, the one those sisters dressed up like a idiot, the one Maka stupidly fell in love with?! If you truly are the monster that snake Medusa believes you are, then come on and show me your madness! Kill me because you won't touch any of these stupid kids while I live!"

Maka teared up. "Ragnarok…"

Crona took a few steps back and held his head tightly, screaming as memories tried to free themselves from his heart. The stress was causing more pieces of his soul to shatter. Memories of strange people Crona didn't know flashed in his mind and his pain and torture at the hands of Medusa returned.

Maka ran forward and hugged him, her grigori soul wings fluttered and wrapped around Crona's. Crona's soul had black demon version of the Grigori wings that were spiked. Maka slowly being to resonate with the broken soul and entered it.

. . .

Maka looked around and covered her mouth in shock, all around her were floating pieces of what used to be Death City. Maka called out her grigori wings and began to fly to the broken DWMA. Maka was stopped by the Illusions of her dead friends, their dead and pain-filled eyes cried out that the Crona is where he is meant to be. They screamed that Crona was the one who killed them all and he should rot in this hell forever. Maka used her wings to vaporize them and flew faster to the DWMA, but as she got closer the voices got louder and more of the dead appeared in her way.

Maka neared her target she realized that there was a enormous snake coiled around the school. The snake hissed at the sight of Maka. Maka rushed into the castle, hallways became twisted and the doors now showed Crona's memories now infected by the billions of snakes that were infesting the school.

"She is destroying him from inside… dear god she's killing him slowly…" Maka killed every snake she saw, slowly making her way to the death room. The stairs were now drenched in blood and at the top, Maka saw each grave was now belonging to one of their friends. Crona was in his child form, allowing himself to be beaten by twisted versions of his friends. Maka took a step into the death room and transformed into her child form.

"Stop! Leave my Crona alone!" Crona opened one bloody eye and stared at the little girl that looked familiar, a light blush appeared on his face when he saw she was dressed in a beautiful white dress. Maka ran forward and the twisted creatures melted from her presence, except for one. The Medusa illusion hissed and grabbed Crona by the throat, slamming him into the ground. Maka ran and held her arms in front of Crona, protecting him from any more attacks.

"Oh a little girl has come to die? Perfect, one last push is all that's needed so he can become the kishin he was born to be!"

"No! This is Crona's soul and you aren't welcome! You have made him suffer too much, now die!" Maka shouted and grabbed Crona's hand, hugging him as her wings protected them from Medusa's attacks. Crona asked who she was, Maka just smiled and said to listen to his heart and he'll remember. Maka kissed him and his memories flooded back, the good and bad, Crona kissed back causing a white explosion.

Medusa and the illusions screamed as Death City became one again. Crona and Maka became their true forms, but the city was still wrecked and snakes still scattered around in the school.

Crona opened his eyes and saw all his friends smiling there, but Maka was holding her hand out to him. "I know it can be scary to wall alone, but remember Crona you will never be alone. We all are always there for you no matter what." Crona cried and took the hand, hugging his friends tightly.

. . .

Maka and Crona opened their eyes and were glad to see each other. Crona looked around and saw Medusa having a tornado of arrows defending her from Kami and Spirit. Medusa looked over at Crona and Maka, and realized that Crona was back. Medusa sneered in hate and disgust, pointing her hand at Maka as one of her arrows raced at her.

Crona grabbed Maka by the shoulders and threw her to the side, the arrow ripped through his chest like butter.

All the fights stopped as Crona was raised into the air by the arrow, before Medusa threw him off into the nearest wall. Maka, Soul, and Blair stared at their friend and rushed to his side.

Maka teared up and held Crona's hand tightly, afraid to let him go again. How ironic, she had come to save him but he ends up saving her again. Blair cried and hugged Soul, who gripped Crona's other hand and shook his head. Crona turned his head and gave Blair a painful smile.

"B-Blair, please don't cry… I promise I'll make S-Soul buy you some f-f-fish when we get home…"

Blair and the others realized that Crona was in a delusional state of mind. Crona turned to Soul and gripped his hand back, his body knowing what his mind didn't.

"S-Soul… please p-promise me you'll t-try talking to W-W-Wes… I seen how hurt y-you are... don't push him out again. I-I have to say, you're the coolest guy I ever met..."

Soul hid his eyes behind his hair, but Blair and Maka saw the tears. "I-I promise man… just stay cool for me okay?" Soul stuttered and Crona nodded. Blair and Soul stood up and glared at Shaula, who looked at the rage growing in their eyes and ran,leaving Medusa to her fate.

Crona turned to Maka and Ragnarok with tears beginning to run down his cheeks. "M-Maka… please take care of my friends and p-parents… you were the daughter they always w-w-wanted. I was what they were d-dumped with… I should have been better. Ragnarok I hope you keep true to your w-word, please protect them all… Maka I-I… lo… you…" Crona shut his eyes and fell silent.

Kami and Spirit saw the growing puddle of Black Blood under their son and memories of the years they were a family rushed back. In each memory, Crona slowly faded away and was replaced by Medusa's laughter. They remembered the times they would hold the baby Crona and resonate with his soul, becoming closer and closer to him. They entered the child witch soul and helped it grow by giving him pieces of their own, making Crona strong enough to repel the natural madness witches usually have.

Kami cried and screamed, her eyes became wild and she rushed at Medusa. Kami unleashed a relentless barrage of attacks on the witch, forcing her on her knees.

Medusa was going to call more vector arrows, but Soul ran up and kneed her. Medusa roared causing a storm of arrows to strike out at all directions, but Blair used her acrobats to dodge all of them and pointed her hand at Medusa. "Take this bitch! Pumpkin King!" A skeleton with a flaming skull as a head climbed out of the ground and held Medusa still.

"Eat this Mother! Rot in hell!" Maka shouted as she ran up and punched Medusa in the stomach with her pure soul wave, knocking Medusa right out of the child body.

"NO! Impossible! You will pay for this!" Medusa rushed at Maka, but looked down to see a black scythe blade coming from her chest.

"You're through Medusa. HEART BREAKER!" Spirit's blade glowed and erupted in power, leaving Medusa with a large gash in her dying spirit.

"Damn it... do you all think killing me will save the world?! The end is coming, order and peace will die with Death and his city. Madness will remake this world. There is nothing you can do to stop that now!"

Maka was about to answer her when Crona stood up holding his bleeding chest. His eyes were different, they won't Crona's. Madness danced around in them and a large smile grew across the boy's face. "Sorry Mother, but a world of madness isn't fun enough for me. Killing a kishin, on the other hand, sounds amazing."

. . .

Death never called himself old, but this fight had him questioning that. Each move would be countered perfectly, each attack blocked or overpowered, and the power of madness was beginning to return. Lord Death knew he had to hurry, Kid and the others would be coming soon and Asura had lost himself to the madness completely. The longer this took, the more innocent people were dying.

Death dodged a storm of dark magic blast and smashed Asura into the ground with a death chop. Death grabbed his son and continuous began punching him, smashing him deeper and deeper into the ground. Death put all his power into beating Asura, not stopping until blood leaked from his fists. Asura grabbed Death by the throat and flew up, stabbing Death with Vajra. "That hurt father maybe you should awaken your true power, before they get hurt."

Asura pointed to four figures who stood below them, Kid, Roxie, Black Star, and Excalibur. Death stared at them and felt fear, fear for what will happen to them should he fall. Death's white mask and foam like hands grew black markings over them. Death chopped Asura with both hands and the two beings started rushing each other with everything they had.

Kid and the others looked around, their eyes unable to see the two titans of power at the speed that they were fighting at. Kid never liked bragging about the fact that being the son of Death had come with certain abilities, but he knew that being incredibly strong came with the package. In this moment, Kid realized just how outclassed he was by his father, brother, and the small being next to him.

"I-I can't see them...they're just too fast!" Kid said as his eyes were a second too late and all he could see were streaks of light.

"Fool! You are still far too weak if you can't see the slow speeds those two are going at. Why back in 1915 I had seen this one guy who.. " Kid and his friends ignored Excalibur after that, but forgot that the little creature was as strong as Lord Death himself. Fools! I can hear your thinking! You are wondering why I am not helping Death, well the answer is that this is not my fight. Death is controlled by the madness of the black blood, only something close to his heart can bring him back. Should he kill Asura in his madness, Death himself will become something far worst than the kishin."

Roxie and others couldn't believe what Excalibur told them, until a explosion of power nearly blew them away. Asura and Death were sent crashing into the ground. Death stood and zoomed into fighting Asura again, as Kid and the others investigated where Death had crashed. Black blood stained the ground.

Death had finally gotten Asura by the throat and began to crush it, bones were heard cracking. Death stopped the torture when several pink bullets struck his back, he turned to face his son. "Father, you must stop! This isn't you! You would never do this to your own flesh and blood! The madness is affecting your mind! I know it can hard but if you give into it now there is no going back! Think about what you always taught me! Order and peace are only worth having if there are people worth protecting! If you kill him in madness then you would pushed away the people worth protecting!"

Death stared at Kid, Roxie, and Black Star, seeing the fear they had of him. Death took control of his fear and let Asura fall to the ground in a bloody heap. Death went down to his son and hugged him close, slowly pulling in Roxie also. The duo hugged him back, before Death threw them back. Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty helped them back to their feet.

Lord Death held in his scream of pain as a spear drilled into his chest and heart. Asura pulled Vajra out of his father and laughed psychologically as Death fell to the ground.

"NO!" Roxie and Kid screamed and ran to Death's side, praying and begging for him to get up. Black Star, Tsubaki, and the Thompson sisters looked at each other and silently cried. Kid looked at his father, who raised his large hand and tenderly rubbed his son's cheek.

"Oh K-Kid I'm so sorry… I wasn't the best f-father. You deserved s-s-so much more, you're just so s-special and stronger than I could ever b-be. R-Roxie I wanted to t-thank you for everything you did to h-help the DWMA, and you have a wonderful g-gift. You had the mind to q-q-question and choose what you think is r-right. I hope you know I loved you like my own c-child, and there is always a place for you here." Lord Death looked at the others and patted their heads affectionately. I-I forced all this p-pain into your lives and I'm so sorry. You all grew so fast and I'm proud to have been there for it… I have one last request, not as your Lord but as a friend. Please kill Asura, he is too strong now but I think you all have what is needed…" Lord Death coughed out more and more blood as his breathing began to slow.

"I know you all are scared, I am too, but remember who you are! Don't lose yourself like I did or your courage will follow. Trust in your hearts and souls, be strong tonight… you all are soldiers fighting in a battle you were never meant to be in. I-I-I want you to know that this world is worth fighting for, you all alone were worth dying for… Thank you all for everything."

Lord took off his mask and cried seeing them all for the first time with his real eyes. Death gave the mask to Kid, before his body turned to dust and blew away.

Asura flew out the hole he had caused and began to absorb all the madness of the people and kishins in the world, slowly a huge sphere of black blood surrounded him. The more madness he absorbed the larger the sphere was growing. Black Star, Tsubaki, Roxie, Liz, Patty, and Kid stared at the sphere, none of them were able to speak, but slowly each grabbed other hand. Excalibur only had one line to say as he gave a deep sigh.

"A sound soul dwells in a sound mind and a sound body, your favorite saying old friend. But now that fear has consumes all, there is no one left who has all those. I realize now the ones who are destined to conquer fear are not the fearless, but the fools who accept it and overcome their fears. The final battle for the world is here, bring everything you have. Time to show the bonds between souls."


	35. Chapter 34

THE END

(A/N - This is it, the last chapter before the epilogue. This will be the final fight for the world and the end of everything that the heroes have fought for. With Lord Death's passing Asura is now unrivaled, but the last hope for the world have been placed into spartoi. My story will end in the next chapter and I hope everyone has enjoyed the journey! Now on with the show!)

Maka and Spirit as they carried Kami between them, were first out of Medusa's lair. She had been wounded by the snake and had not felt the injury until her adrenaline subsided "No… it can't be..." Maka whispered as they watched Death City burning in the distance and an orb of blackness stretching across it, growing inch by inch in front of their very eyes. Kami covered her mouth in horror, looking at the city and she immediately noticing that Lord Death's soul was gone - a soul which, in the past, had been an unmistakable presence larger than life.

"Lord Death lost… he's gone…" Kami hugged Spirit who hugged her back just as tightly, unable to believe that his master could have lost to anyone. Soul, Blair, and Maka looked at each other and didn't know what they could do. Everyone sank to the floor and held each other close, wanting to spend their last moments together. This left Crona to stand idle on the side to watch as his friends were just willing to let this rampage continue, but the loss of their leader seemed to have taken all their will. He groaned and looked around at all his friends.

"Are you all really just gonna give up? After everything you've done, this is how you will allow it to end? Not going down fighting, but just standing around waiting for the end. Well I didn't go through all the trouble of finally getting back the control of my body just to lose it to an insane god of madness. You all came all this way for your friend and now you choose to give up? Some heroes you turned out to be," he almost spat out, before turning his back on his friends and starting towards the battleground anew with slightly shaking legs.

Everyone watched followed him with their eyes in surprise of his sudden venomous tone, trying to decide what they should do. Maka regarded back on the memories of everything they been through, before considering Crona silently as the he was walking toward his certain death. Ragnarok came out and shook his head.

"That idiot is gonna kill himself… well what are you'll waiting for?"

Soul asked Ragnarok what he meant, causing him to roll his eyes. "We always followed him into every single one of his stupid plans and somehow managed to come out on top. Now with Old Bone Face gone, we stand as the last force that can stop the kishin. Get off your lazy asses and do your jobs for a change!"

Maka punched Ragnarok and smiled up at him. Soul and Blair both began to chuckle before bursting out into laughter. Maka and Blair amilee at each other and began to follow Crona. Soul put his hands in his pockets and pulled out the letter that was in the book in Crona's room. That letter Crona had written to him was proof that his brother wanted to be a family again, he wouldn't let this chance die like this. Soul followed the others.

"Well the little demon has a point, we are sulking for no reason. We may not have sunk this low before, but that doesn't mean we should just give up. We fought so hard to get this far and I'll be damned if we don't see it to the end! Let's go kick some kishin ass!" They all cheered and ran off to Death City, Kami attempted to follow but tripped. Spirit held her up and made her sit in his lap.

"Spirit what are you doing?! They need us!"

"My dearest Kami, for all your spirit and gal, I'm sure we'd both be an hindrance: especially with that bad ankle of yours. We have to trust them, they have faced horrors we never did and now they stand as our last hope to save the world."

Kami leaned her head on his chest. "Would you leave me here if I told you too?"

"Lord Death once told me the worse part of being death was seeing people regrets in their last moments. He asked me as a friend that I would leave this existence with no regrets in my final moments... I didn't have a answer for him then, but I do now." Spirit lifted Kami's face by the chin and kissed her deeply. "I made so many mistakes, but my biggest was letting you walk out of my life. I am not the same person I was back then, however my feelings for you never went away. I love you Kami." Spirit reached into his pocket and pulled out two gold rings, their wedding rings. "My special good luck charms, want yours back?"

Kami covered her mouth and both put on the rings, causing her to tear up and punch Spirit's arm. "You're lucky I'm hurt or I'd push you away." Kami smiled and leaned against him, both laughed enjoying their time together.

. . .

Kid and Black Star were sitting in the rubble of the Death Room, unmoving and uncaring to the world around them. Black Star had tried to save Mifune, Angela, and Sid when the black blood had started to pour, but he had not been strong enough to get to any of them, and they had been washed away before his very eyes. Star was able to save a few people and get them into the DWMA, but even he knew his efforts were fruitless for anything but to buy time. Bubbles of black blood had appeared all over the world and now whole cities were drowning in madness, and there was no way to stop it. he looked at the screens, that the Death Room had of all of their forces, that showed so many places and all of them falling. One by one they went silent and Black Star punched one of the screens, before falling to his knees for not being able to do anything but watch. He had failed in his mission, and for the first time in his life, the crushing reality of their helplessness even weighted down his shoulders. They had no chance of winning with the loss of Lord Death, even he had to admit to this fact.

Kid held his father's cloak and the cracked mask in his hands, tracing his fingertips over them, and thinking of all the things he could have done. If only he had been stronger, faster, better, maybe then he could have prevented this? The loss of his father rushed through him with crushing pain and he could barely breathe through the shaking of his mind. Never again would his father approve of his academical awards, or congratulate him - he could never make his father proud of him. He had failed him, Kid had failed his father when he had needed him the most. Part of his mind knew that his father had always been proud of him, however he could not help but to feel inadequate and powerless in this moment. He choked a sob and clutched the fabric of his father's cape towards his face to hide the tears prickling in his eyes. Damnit it all, now when they should be making their final stand, here he was just feeling empty and alone. They had tried their best, however it just had not been good enough.

Roxie looked around at the injured witches, weapons, meisters and scared civilians. Kid and Black Star were sitting around and not doing anything that could help. Those two were some of the strongest meisters of this generation, how had they fallen this far? Roxie ran over to where Tsubaki and the Thompson sisters were talking to each other with quiet tones.

"What happened out there? Kid and Black Star look like they have just completely given up!"

The three girls looked at their meisters and sighed, Liz put a hand on Roxie's shoulder. "Kid and Star have lost people close to them, and I think it just hit them how hopeless this all has been. I know how it feels to lose parents, but we don't have a choice but to do our best without them. Kid is now Lord Death but he thinks he can't do anything to save the world his father died for. His spirit is broken."

Tsubaki nodded and touched the star mark on her sleeve. " I think it fully just hit Black Star, the fact that he can't save the world by his power alone. His belief that if he gets to that next level of strength he can overcome anything, was just shattered in front of his face. No matter how strong or godly he is, brute strength will not save the world or bring those he loves back."

Roxie shook her head and slowly cried. "They can't give up yet! You all have been the ones to always fight, no matter the odds, and always come out on top! We can't just roll over and die here! I refuse! If you refuse to help then I'll fight alone! Lord Death told me that heroes never give up and I won't!"

The older girls looked at the crying bear witch and hugged her, after a minute they separate and smiled. Liz shrugged at her sister's large knowing grin. "Hell fighting a kishin wasn't on my to do list today, but I think I can find the time. Right Patty?"

"You're so cool sis!" Patty chanted as the two walked to Kid.

Tsubaki put on a serious expression as she approached Black Star. "Black Star, look at me!" Star looked up to see Tsubaki looming above him and he looked away with clenched teeth.

"Tsubaki, please just leave me alone." A loud smack echoed through the Death Room and Star found himself lying on his back with pain blooming on his cheek.

"Listen to me, Black Star! You know why I chose to be your partner? Because I saw something in you I have never seen in any other person, something that made you never give up! You thought strength alone was what made you strong, but you are wrong. It's your will-power, the strength to always push forward, no matter the hardship, you always get back on your feet and fight for what you believe in." Tsubaki teared up and hugged her meister close. "Your will to protect your friends, to surpass your clans sins, to become a god, to be a light in a land of darkness, and to be more than what anyone thought you could be. The boy I fell in love with is the one that made me the one promise I know he would walk the whole earth for."

Star wrapped his arms around Tsubaki and kissed her tenderly, his chest warming at her words, and he could tell she truly meant her words. "I promised to make you the greatest ever, and I promised to prove myself to your family's ancestors. I never break my promises!" Star smiled and stood up. "I'm not falling here, not without a fight!"

. . .

Kid was ignoring all the chatter around him - they were currently inconsequentials. However, he was forced to focus as the sisters approached and began to speak to him. They asked if there was anyway they could help. Kid shook his head, but they reached out to embrace him and told him with soft voices that they had agreed so many months ago to be his partners through thick and thin. They are staying by his side till the very end. "Why would you two do this? Especially now?"

Patty just punched his shoulder and smiled. "Because you're our family now silly! What a dumb question."

Liz nodded in agreement and smiled at him too. "I know you always tried to be more than what you were Kid, always trying to prove that reapers weren't the birthright snobs we all thought they were. You came to us for partnership, but even when we became partners you kept the real you hidden from us. You thought you would push all of us away."

Kid bowed his head and the sisters could see the glimmer of tears. "What will everyone think when they see that I'm less than what I'm supposed to be? I'm the son of Death, but now I'm no leader, no son, no friend, I'm a scared child! I am just a mess! I confess that I was so sick of all the stress! I just wanted to be normal like my friends... I wanted to show my father the real me..."

Roxie walked up to Kid and sat down, taking his hands in hers. "Kid there is a belief we witches have. Humans also have it, it's the belief that those that have passed away don't just go away. They can never truly die as long as they are in your memory. Have faith in your father Kid, after spending so much time with him I think I believe it now. He lives in you," Roxie pulled Kid to his feet and made him feel his own heartbeat. "He lives in me," She moves his hand to her chest and he could feel her heart beating against his palm with life. "He lives on in the world he loved. In all that he fought for and especially in your own reflection. You never let him down Kid, he was always so proud of the person you became. Please Kid we need you, he needs you."

Kid kept his head down, but slowly looked up. "Well, I'd never be able to face him again if I didn't try." Roxie teared up and hugged him, causing the sisters to smile and laugh. Kid hugged back and separated, looking down at the his father's cloak and mask. Kid put the cloak on and the cracked mask on one side of his face. "It's time to end this, one way or another." Liz and Patty transformed and Kid grabbed them smoothly with practiced hands. They had become an extension of himself after all this time. Black Star walked up with Tsubaki in her enchanted sword form.

"Good to see they knocked some sense into you, I was hoping I would have to."

"Heh I bet you're just crying inside. You ready for this Star?"

Black Star smirked and pointed to himself. "Please I was born ready, so how do we get into the bubble?"

"Leave that to us." Kanina, the rabbit witch that befriended Kilik and his team, and Roxie said in unison as a bunch of witches stood behind them, among the group were Erika and Free.

Kanina walked up to the two meisters as the witches readied themselves. "Okay most of the witches here are injured so you won't have much time. We will hold it as long as we can, but the black blood is getting rising fast. So we only have this one chance. Do you two have a way to get there?"

Kid nodded and summoned two hover skateboards, getting into position, they waited for the gap to appear.

. . .

The whole world was quickly falling to the madness of the black blood, even the oceans had started to become infected. Crona and his friends found themselves trapped in the ever rising sea of black blood, Death City still seemed a too far and at this rate they wouldn't make it before the blood swallowed them all. Blair whistled and called her broomstick telling everyone to get on, but even with Soul in weapon form, the broom was going slow with the weight. The trio found the ruins of their city and headed for the DWMA, until a large multicolored beam of magic erupted from where the Death Room should be. The beam of magic blew a hole through the largest bubble of black blood and unleashed a torrent of the inky substance. Two figures on skateboards were seen flying right into the hole.

Maka and Blair recognized them instantly. "It's Kid and Black Star! That must be where the kishin is! Blair get us up there!" Maka shouted and the broom turned in the direction of the hole. Black Star and Kid hit the torrent of black blood and fought their way into the bubble. The hole had started to close, and the trio was still going too slow.

"This is no good, we're going too slow, we won't make it!" just as Blair shouted, they watched professor Stein suddenly appearing from the hole in the Death Room and made way towards the rapidly closing dome. With Marie in her gauntlet form, he held hole open with strength alone.

"Everyone is doing their best, I will give mine too!" Blair declared as she stood and tossed Soul to Crona. Blair used all her magic to speed up the broom and looked to her friends. "You all do your best for me, okay? You gave me a real family and now I give you a chance to save that family. Please come back to me Soul." Blair giggled and jumped off the broom into the black blood below.

"BLAIR! No, let me go, dammit!" Soul shouted as he fought against Crona, but Maka told him sternly that there were more important things now. They were now almost above the hole and Stein was on his knees barely holding it open.

"GO FINISH THIS! WE'RE ALL COUNTING ON YOU! GO!" Stein shouted and the three nodded, diving into the hole. Stein let go and fell as the black blood slowly filled the DWMA.

. . .

Maka gasped for air as she crawled onto dry land. She coughed up the dark liquid and looked up to see two hands reaching to help her up. Kid and Black Star smiled at her and chuckled. "Well didn't think we'd see you here," Black star started but trailed off for a moment, before his tone tilted sharply in excitement, "Is that really Crona?!"

Ragnarok came out and rubbed his tongue. "I taste horrible ugh! What is this place?"

Maka ignored him and checked on Soul and Crona who were coughing. "Crona is a little out of it because of the madness, but yeah it's him." Star and Kid nodded helping the two up, once everyone was recovered they all looked at each other. Soul couldn't help, but smile at Kid's outfit.

"Nice outfit Kid it suits you, in an emo gothic kind of way."

Kid smiled and laughed. "You don't have to lie to me cool guy. Besides it's better than Star's outfit."

Black Star scoffed and pointed to himself. "This outfit is gonna help me kill the kishin, you'll see."

Maka put a hand on Crona's shoulder, giving a slight grin. "Crona do you remember us?"

Crona looked at them all and it seemed like memories were fighting to be released, but couldn't. "I feel a deep longing for this, to be part of this again. I'm not entirely the Crona you miss, but past all the madness and torture he's here."

Ragnarok crosses his arms. "Figures that guy would vanish when the big fight comes, but I guess I'm glad to have you somewhat back. Now if you all can quit the fashion talk, I think it's time we end this how it started."

Crona walked ahead of the others and said one word. "Together."

. . .

The group walked into a large clearing where they spotted Asura sitting on a twisted version of a throne. He looked down at the group as they stood with their weapons raised. Asura walked down the stairs, his three red eyes glowing in a menacing and victorious way. "Such loyalty, my father would have been proud. He never did fancied himself a king, but I do believe he was a tyrant. Always forcing his will onto others whom did nothing but to serve. Hell, he even forced all the fear he had into his own child. After that child gave into what his father forced upon him, what did he do? Tried to talk to him? Maybe use reason? No he hunted him, ripped the skin clean off, and shoved him inside a bag for centuries! Now when his son escaped his prison, and planned his revenge, instead he found meaning in his life instead. The son found someone who loved him for who he was and what did you all do? You ripped out her soul! You all fought your way here to what? Avenge him?! That man is not worth avenging. You are all here for a sense of misguided justice."

Kid stepped forward and pulled out Liz and Patty. "He may not have been perfect, but no one is! The world doesn't have to pay for his mistakes, and I will not let this be his legacy.

Asura sneered as he faced Kid. "This world will drown in it's own madness, for abandoning and stealing all I ever cared for. You all have nobody to blame but yourselves."

"As the new Lord Death, my first action is to put you to death, brother. This ends here!" Kid started shooting at Asura and ran around him, giving his friends time to attack. Crona ran up to Asura first with a scythe made of black blood, but he found every attempt of a strike blocked. Asura grabbed Crona by the throat and threw him at Kid, barely having enough time to dodge the frenzy of stabs and slashes by Black Star. Asura elbowed Star in the face and opened his mouth to use Vajra, but Star was shielded by a wall of black blood. Asura forgot about Maka and felt her sword rip into his back, that gave Crona time to run up and stab Asura in the gut with the scythe. Soul turned both his arms into scythes and stabbed them into Asura's thighs, allowing Black Star to plunge Tsubaki into his stomach.

Asura felt his rage grow and heard his brother shout for his friends to get away, but it was too late. He screamed and dozens of black spikes stabbed into the children, even Maka's black blood was useless as a shield. The group backed away and Kid ran up, performing a flying kick right in Asura's face. Kid jumped on his brother's fallen body and unloaded bullet after bullet into him, but a dark red beam blasted Kid away.

Soul could tell they were losing badly and knew that Kid didn't have the time for a soul resonance. He ran to Maka and Black Star and told them to stall Asura, to which they reluctantly agreed. Soul ran to Crona and stopped him from attacking again, pulling him behind a nearby prism. "Crona wait! I need you for a plan I came up with!"

"What is it and hurry, those two won't last too long!"

"I know you're not my Crona, but I need you to resonate with me and we could release a witch hunter strong enough to win!"

Crona didn't like the idea of resonating, but seeing Black Star crash into one of the black prisms that had grown convinced him. They didn't really have much of a choice at this and Crona grabbed Soul's hand, just as he transformed into his scythe form. As Crona was getting a feel for Soul, Black Star used his speed star to keep rushing back into the fight and get close enough to attack any weak points he spotted. Kid was using his death martial arts to dodge attacks and called on his death cannons, trying his hardest to charge them as quickly as he could. Crona came out from behind the prism and told everyone to try to resonate and they would try Soul's piano to finish the fight. Everyone backed away and started to resonate with each other, except for Black Star who was protecting them the best he could. The three meisters resonated and gave Black Star time to connect also. Soul entered his Soul's room and walked to the sleek black piano.

"Okay everyone, let's finish this!" As Soul began playing, black lightning sparked from the piano keys and the demon was in the corner of the room with a large grin.

Black Star felt the familiar madness wash over him and his pupils changed into stars, and with a single key he rushed the confused Asura. Star stabbed and cut Asura before knocking him into the sky, Maka ran forward and jumped off Star's shoulders, propelling herself above Asura and shouted. "Scream Alpha!" She summoned her attacks and it slammed him into the ground.

Kid's mouth had five vertical black lines on it and the energy he was collecting was not the usual pink, but instead pitchblack. He was aiming at where Asura had fallen, and did not spare a moment before unleashing all of his energy at him, hitting him into the nearest prism. Crona came out from another prism and he had his eyes of madness. He ran at Asura and shouted "SOUL RESONANCE! TASTE MY KISHIN HUNTER!" Soul's blade transformed into its larger form, but instead of being rainbow it was a solid black. Crona swung at Asura and the connection caused a enormous explosion. Crona couldn't see anything, but then saw that three red eyes were glowing brightly. Asura was standing and holding his Kishin Hunter with one hand.

"Did you all truly believe that attacking me with madness would kill me? No, all you have done is to give me more power!" Asura shattered the attack and laughed, kicking Crona back to the others. "If you want a glimpse of madness's true power I'll be happy to show you!" Asura put both his hands near his chest and released a sphere of madness at the heroes, causing another explosion.

After the dust cleared, Crona was the only one conscious. He looked around and saw all all his friends were lying scattered on the ground, completely knocked out and near dead. Asura stood not too far from him and smiled at the fallen heroes. "So it looks like you all couldn't handle it. How pathetic, I was hoping for more. I suppose that finishing you all off now would be a mercy."

Crona forced himself to his feet and spit out a mouthful of blood in Asura's direction. "Go on, do it then. You want to know a secret, oh might kishin? Before I die I want you to know I was the one to kill Arachne! I cut her soul out as I hunted for you, her death was completely your fault!"

Asura stared in shock at the boy, but then his three eyes changed from red to black and began to bleed. "Death would be a mercy you all do not deserve, you will beg for death when this is over. You will witness the true power of madness!" Asura threw his hands up and images of the world flashed everywhere, each showing a location completely buried in madness. The last one was an image of the DWMA, but even there it was nearly done. There was only one last room safe, where Roxie, Tsugumi, Hiro, and a few others were making a final stand. Crona watch as the doors broke under the weight of the black blood and drowned the last survivors on earth. Asura smiled as the entire bubble's walls became people, everyone on the planet that fell to his black blood. Crona couldn't believe the sheer number of people and he could only watch as Asura raised his hands and all of the people were having something sucked out of them and into Asura.

"What are you doing to them?!"

"I am absorbing the madness of every being on this filthy world and adding it to my own, I will become the god of madness! In fact, allow me to take it from you all too!" Several black spikes spread out from Asura and stabbed into all of Crona's fallen friends, and finally into himself. All of them screamed as the madness was ripped from them, but the one who had it the worse was Maka.

. . .

In her soul, a hurricane of black blood was taking anything that had to do with Ragnarok. She was fighting to hold on to him, but he wouldn't stop screaming as the parts of the soul that belonged to him cracked and broke off. Ragnarok held his head in pain and pushed Maka away telling her that she needs to go, he won't be able to help her anymore without the madness in the black blood. She refuses and gets closer to him. "I am telling you to leave! I fought with you, grew up with you, watched you become strong, was there when we finally found out there was more to life than killing, I found there was places where I could be seen as a person again, and it was because of you a demon like me was able to find their heart. The truth of my past I don't care about it anymore, but ensuring your future is what brothers do. Now please Maka go, I know you can win."

Maka screamed no as Ragnarok split into two separate people and her friend was taken away. She went to the other version that was still there, but he was different. He was fully human with an x-shaped scar on his face and black eyes, but the man had not the barest hint of madness. "What is this? I'm back?"

"Who are you? You're not Ragnarok!"

"Ragnarok… no I am Kaios, the madness of chaos. That snake had weaken me after… after that witch attacked my wife. They stole her eyes. The snake killed me, but I'm back. Where am I?"

Maka realized that her closest friend and partner was truly gone. "This is my soul, Ragnarok or you are my blood. The snake witch melted you down, forced you into madness, and put you into me."

Kaios nodded in understanding and sat down. "What happened to Ragnarok? What is happening in the world now?" Maka explained everything as fast as she could and when she was done he stood. "Well if what you are saying is true then it seems like we're beaten, nothing is left. Wait there is one thing we can try, but no guarantee it will work. I can't control the black blood so you have no more defense, tell your friends this..."

. . .

Maka opened her eyes and felt all the pain come back, groaning she crawled to Crona. He walked over to her, but the pain caused him to fall to the ground. Maka crawled next to him and whispered in his ear. "Crona or whatever you are, I have a way we could win... the reason your kishin hunter failed was we were fueled by madness. Ragnarok is gone, but the one left behind was the one who served under Lord Death in the eight legions. He told me that there was a secret technique that only the eight legions could do, but there is a chance we could too. The technique needed people of all kinds of souls to unite as one, there are eight of us now. We have to try to resonate, all of us at once."

"It's the real me Maka. The madness is gone and I'm all that's left." Maka smiled at him and forced himself and her to their feet. They held hands and slowly resonated, after the link was made they walked to Soul and resonated with him. Soul opened his eyes and noticed that his Crona was back. The others were slowly waking up and saw Asura was in a cocoon-like transformation, Kid shot at it but nothing could penetrate it.

Crona and Maka explained the plan and everyone agreed to try, but when the link they had already started touched Kid's soul it bursted. They tried again and again, but all of them were too injured to hold up the link. While Crona and Maka were resonating with Soul and Kid with Black Star and Tsubaki, the links looked ready to break again.

"No not again please we need help... were not strong enough like this!" Crona shouted as something bright hit him in the back. His body absorbed the light and he felt his pain lessen slightly, everyone looked where the light came from and one of the people that made the bubble wall were sticking their arm out. It was Blair.

Another light came out and went into Kid, Roxie had her arm out. Soon many lights were coming from every person Asura had captured, every person on earth. They questioned what the lights were, but only Maka could hear Kaios in her soul say that it was the madness of hope. All those people were holding onto their hope and when all their madness was stripped Asura left hope. Them gaining all of the hope proved that they were the last hope of the whole world, but hope is weak and doesn't stay long. Whatever their plan is they need to start it now.

Maka quickly grabbed Crona's and Soul's hands and told everyone to get in a circle. Everyone quickly listened and got into and circle, following Maka's commands they decided to try one large resonance at once. Everyone focused on their partner and those they held hands with, the links slowly connected and stayed stable. Once all eight souls had connected the multicolored links and the color of all the souls changed to a gleaming white. As all the souls united into one, all their latent powers were finally brought out, and not a moment too late as Asura's cocoon cracked cracked and exploded.

The newly born god of madness had awaken and he opened his eyes to see four figures standing as the base of a pillar of light. Asura now had red and black lightning sparking off his body, but Maka could see his soul pulsing violently with too much power. His three eyes were no longer that of a human, but some kind of demon. His face had severe cracks and scars from the madness influence, but his skin straps were now deadly sharp. The skin ribbons took the shape of disfigured wings. Kid step forward with his eyes closed and put his hands out towards his brother. "I was afraid to accept my fate and to take place of my father, but now with this strength that we all share I will no longer fear. I am Death and you will not beat me! This is my legion!" Kid shouted and opened his eyes to show them completely white. The lines of Sanz finally connected to show his position as Death, but once they connected Liz and Patty began to glow brightly. The light died down to show the siblings pistol forms had changed into desert eagles, they were deemed to be worthy of becoming death scythes from Lord Death himself.

Black Star stepped forward and saw his sword began to shimmer and Tsubaki called for him to enter her soul. Black Soul nodded and concentrated into entering into Tsubaki's soul.

. . .

Inside she was standing next to the Will of the Nakatsukasa, she smiled at him and told him to approach it. Black Star walked to the deer and bowed before it. The deer spoke to him as images of everything appeared.

"Black Star of the Star Clan, you have fought against yourself, your name, evil in purest form, and you never lost your way. You created your own destiny and protected all that you love, but now you face a unstoppable opponent. You have been judged as unfit for our true power, or you had been. With you finally being able to trust in others we can trust in you, as much as Tsubaki does. We would be honored to have you wield the Will of the Nakatsukasa, we trust in your skills to save our world." The deer bowed before Black Star and vanished.

"Thank you, I will make you proud. I swear it on my name."

. . .

Black Star opened his eyes to see a sharper black blade with white markings seemed angelic and demonic at the same time. Black Star stood next to Kid as Asura continued to humor them. Maka stepped forward and took a deep breath holding her hand out, but nothing came out. She heard Kaios say that searching through her soul he may have found two things that may just help her. Several scythe blades came out of her arms and legs, the bit of blood that belongs to her parents had finally awaken. The next thing was a last gift from Ragnarok, a black dress appeared on her and it seemed to be made of the black blood. Maka smiled at the memory of her old friend and stood next to Black Star.

Crona grabbed Soul and smiled walking up next to Maka. "Well I may not have some big power reveal, but I won't need one to beat you! Me and my partner are enough, let's do this!" The four ran together and jumped at Asura. He dodged and struck back at them with several black magic circles opening around them, but the four defended each other from each attack.

Asura summoned Vajra in each magic circle and unleashed beams of madness at the group, but Maka used the blades on her arms to cut one of the magic circles. Kid used the sisters to shattered the circle, while Crona and Black Star were holding back the beams. Maka and Kid ran to Asura and kicked him together towards Crona and Star, allowing them to stop blocking the beams and letting them hit Asura. Crona smiled, but felt severe pain when Asura appeared in front of him and stabbed Vajra right through his shoulder. Crona kicked Asura away and the others started fighting him again, but Crona noticed there was no more healing lights. They had used all the hope in the world, the connection they were sharing were becoming harder to keep going. He looked at his friends and stood with a plan.

"Guys! I have a idea! I need you to attack his chest and send him into the air!" Crona shouted and the others listened, Kid ran up first and put both his guns under Asura's chin.

"This is for my father!" Kid shouted and shot, knocking him high into the air. He jumped and unloading another barrage of bullets into his chest, knocking him higher. "And that was for Roxie!" Kid fell to the ground, just in time for Black Star to jump off his shoulders and rocket to the kishin.

"For my city and love ones, feel the power of a real star!" Black Star stabbed and slashed Asura in a frenzy, ending in dark red slash that sent him up higher. Asura roared in pain and rage, aiming Vajra at Kid and Star. Maka appeared in front of him and kicked, slashing his chest severely.

"For my family, and for Ragnarok! Taste the power of the true master of black blood! BLOODY REDEMPTION!" Maka's blades glowed with a purple power and a torrent of black blood stabbed into him. Crona cheered at his friends abilities and looked down to Soul.

"This is it, if we fail this move then we're all done."

Soul's face appeared in the blade and he gave a smile to his friend. "Hey you have the coolest weapon in the world in your hands and I have the coolest meister. We can do this, let's go partner!" Crona teared up and ran to Kid, thinking 'Thanks Soul'. Kid threw him high to Black Star. Star nodded at his oldest friend and threw him to Maka, she kissed his cheek and threw him with and her strength. "So what do we try? The kishin hunter?"

"No." Crona finally got to Asura and pulled back Soul, as he filled with white energy. "For those that you harmed, for my friends, for my family, and for myself! FINAL JUDGMENT!" Crona shouted and cut the last skin ribbons that were blocking Asura's soul. Crona saw the red pulsing soul and threw Soul back to where he remembered Maka was.

Soul turned human as he was falling and shouted at Crona, "What are you doing?! Crona!"

Crona ignored his friend and threw a punch at the soul, but just as he was able to hit it the skin ribbons wrapped around his hand. "You fool! You thought I'd just let you kill me?!" Asura shouted and opened his mouth, showing Vajra.

"A man can only hope, but I guess this will have to do." Crona took his free hand and pointed it at one of Asura's wings, concentrating on his blood and what he needs. Purple lighting came out out and scorched the wing, causing the two to fall out of the sky.

"What?! Are you insane?! This fall will kill you with me!"

"A fitting end don't you think?"

"NO! LET ME GO!"

Crona took a deep breath and closed his eyes, just as they hit the ground. The momentum from the fall caused Crona's hand to shatter Asura's soul, releasing the entire world's madness right into Crona's face. His pink-purplish hair was singed with the permanent marks of three eyes, and his hand and arm shattered upon hitting the ground. Crona screamed at the pain and fell next to Asura, both laid beaten and near dead. Asura slowly felt his body turn to dust, his soul gone and his madness destroyed. The bubble walls released its prisoners and the bubbles around the world vanished with the black blood. Asura stared up at the black sky and stars.

"I... I can see again... after so many years of fear controlling my life I can have this moment of freedom." Asura turned to Crona and his third eye was gone, his eyes were gold like Kid's and had tears. "Thank you for freeing me... I'm sorry for everything... I took so many lives, but the madness can never die... another kishin will rise."

Crona stared at him and coughed up blood. "Let them rise, we'll always be here to stop them. I'm sorry for taking the only thing that made you happy, we weren't so different you and I. Maybe in another life we could have been friends."

Asura smiled and looked at the sky. "Friends... that would have been nice... Thank you friend... I hope to see my father again to apologize, I hope to see Arachne again to say I love her, I hope to see Vajra again to say I always valued his partnership, but now I know I will never get that chance... I'm sorry little brother…"

Asura's body vanished, leaving Crona alone. He smiled as he started to lose consciousness, he thought he heard his name in the distance. He was so tired and sleep sounded so good now, the last sight Crona saw was the loveliest shade of emerald green…

(E/N - I am so glad that this story is nearing it's end and I just wanted to give some thanks to certain people before this is over.

Musicalocelot for her reviews and being there since the beginning.

SernaJ for her tips that drastically made my story better.

Izzycity12 for her keen eye on telling telling me my mistakes.

Jogonzaleza88 for his reviews that always helped me feel pretty good haha.

All the favoriters and followers that enjoyed my crappy writing, especially on a underrated ship and when there are so many other great CroMa stories. I'm glad to say I think mine is one of the most popular, though so many are great.

My last thank you is to my good friend and the one who edits my writing into something far better for all the readers. They have far better stories with good writing. A special thanks to The Sand Assassin!

I hope to see everyone in the epilogue and my show's special end.)


	36. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

(A/N - This is it, the end of The Swap of Destinies. Thank you all for your support and helpful feedback on the first story I ever wrote. I like to think that this story will continue to make people happy after it's done. I have many stories to finish and new ideas to try with Crona and Maka. I hope you all have enjoyed the journey and one more time, Thank you. Now for my big finale!)

Crona opened his eyes and slowly looked around, his vision taking its time adjusting to the darkness. He was in the DWMA nurse's office, which could only mean that they had won. They all managed to actually beat Asura and save the world. Crona looked at the ceiling and let the thought sink in, after a moment he let another idea invade his thoughts.

'Will things ever be the same after this? How can we just pretend things can go back to normal? Lord Death is gone, Kid now must stand up to take his birthright. None of us will ever be the same after tha-' Crona's mind immediately stopped as when he tried to move his body, he couldn't feel his right arm. He raised it but it was taking a lot

of effort and resisted, when Crona saw it he realized why.

His arm was gone and the stump where it once was had been wrapped in bandages with dry blood in spots. His job as a meister would have to take some serious changes and it would be a long recovery, but Crona shook those thoughts away. Might as well face those problems when he had to.

A loud snore made Crona jump in surprise, taking a long look around the room he recognized all his friends and family were sleeping. His parents were holding each other in their sleep and smiling. Soul and Blair were much in the exact same position, but Blair more in an provocative version. Black Star was sleeping and taking up as much room as possible, and he had been the one snoring loudly. Tsubaki didn't seem to mind as she was cuddled against his side, a sweet smile decorating her face. Kid and Roxie were near the door, leaning against each other in a rather cute way. Liz and Patty were in the corner of the room, Liz was hugging Patty and Patty was holding a giraffe plush toy. Professor Stein was sitting at and desk, looking as though he had been working on something when he drifted off. Marie was next to him and it looked like she had brought the two of them a blanket to share.

Maka was the closest one to him, she was leaning on his bed. She had been watching him when she fell asleep, the thought made Crona smile a bit. He leaned over quietly and rubbed her face delicately and pushed her hair out of her face. He was about to lay back down when her eyes opened and stared at him in and daze. She blushed to see his hand on her face, but she held back a squealed and threw her arms around him. She teared up and whispered in a soft voice.

"We thought that we lost you... your stupid plan worked, we saved the whole world and everyone came back... almost everyone."

Crona hugged her back and wiped her eyes, something inside him hurt to see her so sad. "Who was it? With the madness gone everything should have been fixed."

Maka choked up a bit and continued to hold him, until she felt ready to keep going. "Ragnarok is gone. After the madness was sent back into everyone, he just never got back to me. Kaios said that it may have been because he was the madness of a god, the second half to Kaios. My friend... my brother is gone. Kaios had been learning how he could use the black blood, but it would take time. Many people are still missing after the whole kishin incident, people want Lord Death. Poor Kid and Roxie have been busy trying to keep the peace, Roxie is now the official representative for the witches. She was able to quell the fighting between the DWMA and the witches foe now and it seems like many witches want to join the DWMA. Kid has been busy trying to take over for Lord Death and the people haven't made it any easier. They're scared that we couldn't protect them before the kishin nearly won, but they will be calmed by the news of you being up. You are their hero, Spartoi has become the champions of witches and humans. Our work is never done huh?"

Crona felt deep hurt at the news of Ragnarok's death and remembered the promise he had made to him. The promise to always take care of Maka. "Well at least we won't get lazy huh?"

Maka let him go, giving the boy a big smile for the lame attempt at humor. "Everyone has really missed you, a lot has changed."

Crona looked at his stump of an arm. "Guess we all have. Maka can we walk to the balcony? I want to have fresh air on my face again, been a long time since we enjoyed it together."

Maka bit her bottom lip and helped him out of bed, making him put his weight on her. "Stein won't like it, but I can understand the feeling. Lean on me and don't overdo it okay?" By the time the two had made it to the balcony, Crona looked like he had just done a few miles run. "I told you to not overdo it idiot."

"I-I be f-f-fine, just a b-bit tired!" Crona wheezed and, with Maka's help, leaned against the wall. After a long while of stargazing, Crona caught his breath and asked how long it had been since the battle. Maka answered him with a week. He sighed and leaned back, wondering how much trouble could the world have gotten in, in just one week.

. . .

 _One Week Earlier..._ Far from Death City, in an small village that had been in the middle of a battle between meisters and kishins, a boy was holding two mutated bodies of what were once his grandparents. The young boy, of around ten years old, was crying and begging for them to not leave him alone. Right after the black blood took over the whole world and everyone was restored, the meisters and kishins began fighting again leading to the destruction of the only home he ever knew.

Just a short distance away, a group of meisters were cheering at hearing the news of Spartoi's victory and the hero Crona being the one to finish Asura off. They had always hoped that the rumors that he had turned to the witch Medusa's side were false. The group rose their drinks in a toast.

"To the noble Lord Death! To the victorious Spartoi! To the hero Crona Albarn!" The young men and women cheered, until the boy cane towards them. He was covered in blood and a expression of rage was on his face, leading one of the men to walk closer to the boy. "Hey kid you okay?" The boy glared at the man, causing him to start choking and the others to pull their weapons out. However, they didn't want to kill a child.

"You all count this as a victory? My grandparents died in a war that wasn't theirs and you all were just laughing?! Why must the innocents pay for your kinds mistakes? We never fought witches or kishins and we never wanted to! Death is not our king! He has no right to make others pay for his wars! His problems! We will never be used again!" The boy waved his hand and the man's neck broke. The others charged the boy, but with a single scream from him, they were knocked back by a magical force.

One of the men shook off the daze and tried crawling away, away from the screams of his friends, but was met with a sword in his back. The boy looked around at the bloody mess around him and walked away, crushing a replica of Death's mask under his foot. "We will never be used again by you or your people Death. I will make sure you all pay, even you oh great hero Crona Albarn." The boy rubbed his neck, feeling a burning sensation, not seeing the mark of Eibon glowing on it...

. . .

 _Present time..._ It wasn't until another week later that Crona had been allowed to walk out of the nurse's. His friends had taken turns watching him and keeping him updated with what is happening out there. The world was busy rebuilding and scared at the fact they hadn't seen Lord Death since the battle against Asura.

To sooth the people's fear, Kid decided to take a play from his father and throw a party for the whole city. It seemed to have worked as everyone had calmed down enough to concentrate on the rebuilding efforts. The meisters and witches had come to a new agreement, the meisters of the DWMA would only go after witches that the new witch council permitted them to go after. Kid agreed to this, under the pretense that the meisters be able to fight back against a witch should innocent lives be in danger.

The witches had been an enormous help to the rebuilding efforts and many young witches have shown interest in attending the DWMA. These requests caused Kid to hire a few old friends, Mifune was the first Kid went to and had been hired as a weapon master, this allowed him to live at the DWMA with Angela as long as she was a student. Kanina had also decided to stay, she reasoned that only a witch should teach young witches how to use their magic. Kanina told Kid that she was very impressed with the meisters on the day of the Kishin attack, leading her to asking Kilik to become her assistant teacher. Though he rejected the idea at first, Thunder and Fire were able to convince him to try it out with Kim, Jacqueline, Ox, and Harvar being the teachers in another class.

Crona was shocked to hear that his parents would also start teaching again, Spirit mainly and Kami as half a teacher and half the nurse. Sid and Mira would be gone for a while, under top secret orders of Kid.

The next day, he found himself both extremely proud and sad to hear from Blair and Soul that Soul has been promoted to Lord Death's personal death scythe. While the title didn't mean that Soul would be near Kid all the time, the role of Kid's bodyguards had been taken by the newest Death Scythes Liz and Patty, it meant that Soul was the one to go to the other branches of the DWMA and help in anyway he could.

Normally the death scythe would be accompanied by his meister, but with Crona now missing a hand and Stein saying it will take time to get used to his new way of life, Blair was appointed to be Soul's partner. The two would leave for their first mission after Kid's party. Soul teared up at holding Crona's hand and thanking him for helping him to reach his dream, and for opening his eyes. Soul told Crona that he had called Wes and the two would see each other at the party. Blair hugged Crona and gave him a tiny magical pumpkin that floated around him and was like a little puppy, it was so he would never feel lonely.

Black Star and Tsubaki visited the next day and told Crona that after the party they would also be leaving for a few months, to visit Tsubaki's family. Crona smiled at his oldest friend and put his hand on his shoulder, joking that Star better not come back with a baby Black Star. As the two joked, Kami, Spirit, and Sid were looking into the room and chuckled at how far their children have gotten, remembering the two when they first met and became friends.

Marie and Stein had gone to Crona two days before the party and nearly gave him a heart attack with the announcement that Marie was pregnant! Marie smiled and said she and Stein talked it over and they wanted Crona as the Godfather. He thought about the honor and nodded, promising to be the best he could be for them. They embraced and told Crona to keep it a secret until the party, he agreed wishing he could see souls.

Maka spent Crona's last hospital day with him the whole time, playing games together, watching movies, reading, telling him about how his apartment had only been half destroyed and they were about to almost completely fix it. They talked till nightfall and the last subject they remember talking about was about how everyone was leaving after the party and if Maka had any plans.

"I'm not sure what to do... Medusa is dead and I have nowhere to go. Ragnarok is gone and me and Kaios are still having trouble with the black blood, maybe I could be a teacher too. Do you have any plans Crona?"

He shook his head and sighed. "No I'm just as lost as you are. With Soul gone I won't have a partner anymore, not that it matters much. Stein and Azusa showed me a huge variety of different arms that a are really being made for me, but they said the arms would take time to control as my mind has to get used to it."

Maka leaned her head on his shoulders and smiled a bit, yawning. "Hey no matter what happens, I'll always be there to help you out okay cotton candy head? We'll find our futures together." Crona smiled at that and agreed, leaning his head against her and falling into a deep sleep.

. . .

 _Later that night..._ Deep in Medusa's lair, a large machine sparked to life and started making a lot of beeping noises. The noises and sparks continued as the machine worked on and black blood leaked from inside it, the sparks also turned black. The machine crashed as a hatch on the back opened and something was spit out.

The tiny creature shivered and sat in the fetal position, trying to understand it's new surroundings. The creature's skin was as dark as night and just as hard as stone. It had inky black hair and white eyes, the pupils resembled Xs. A screen turned on in front of it, causing it to hide from the light. The screen showed Medusa.

"Hello creature, if you are seeing this, listen carefully. I am your mother and I can tell you why it seems like you lost your mind. You are the the last one who holds the power of _the_ _Death Drive._ I can you your purpose in life and it begins with your name. Your name is Ragnarok..."

. . .

Crona smiled and stretched early the next morning, glad to finally finally be free after a week of doing nothing. Before he could leave, Stein appeared at the door and stopped him to do one last check up on his health. After focuses a good ten minutes on the eye marking that were permanently burned into his hair by the madness, Stein allowed him to leave. Stein looked down at two pictures of Crona's soul, one was taken right after the fight with Asura and showed a cracked and purple witch soul. The second picture that was of present day Crona showed that his soul had fully healed, but now at least half had turned a bloody red color.

. . .

 _Elsewhere..._ As the students and teachers ran around to get everything ready for the party, no one noticed when a scorpion crawled into what used to be Maka's cell. The red and blue scorpion crawled to the vault that once held the kishin. After making sure that no one was coming, the scorpion turned into Shaula Gorgon. The scorpion witch smiled and put her hands over her chest, causing a hole in her chest to open and BREW to be exposed.

"I wish for the door to open!" Brew glowed and a beam blasted the door, shattering through all the vault's defenses, and opened it. Shaula closed the hole in her chest and entered the vault, looking through all the mess that had been caused during the black blood takeover. Finally she cheered and picked up a ordinary looking urn, the only unique thing to do with it were several strange markings near the top. Shaula put the urn in the bag she had brought with her and made her way out, closing the door and put back the vault's enchantments.

Shaula made her way far out of Death City and used BREW one more time to teleport to the ruins of a once great castle. She entered the ruins in the form of a scorpion and came to a completely darken room, making her flick on a candle. In the light of the candle, Shaula smashed the urn and a huge black cloud of ashes swirled and turned into the body of a deadly pale, old, malnourished man.

"H-how long has it been? W-w-who dares a-awaken me?" The man coughed out.

"The youngest of the Gorgon sisters has saved you from your imprisonment! Death has perished and his son now takes his place as the Madness of Order. I have freed you to assist me in taking vengeance on my enemies."

The man laughed, resulting in a coughing fit. "A Gorgon huh? If you plan to kill one of the Great old ones, well then..." The man stood as the shadows enveloped him and became a cloak. The light of the candle reflected off the man's sharp teeth. "Count Dracula at your service..."

. . .

Crona explored the city and spent time to relax and check out the places he never had the time to before. He read some books at the library, brought some CDs and movies at a store Soul had recommended to him once, bought some coffee from a small store Liz and Patty used to work at, and ended up at the training grounds where Spartoi first started.

Back then Crona would never had noticed, but now he noticed just how peaceful this spot really was. The singing of the birds, soft swooshing of the breeze against the leaves, and the warming ray of sunlight hitting his face. He laid down and relaxed on the grass, allowing his mind to drift off.

He opened his eyes to the sight of a man in a dark cloak standing near him, a large book was open in his hands. Crona couldn't see his eyes, but he felt like he was being watched.

"Hello? Could I help you?"

The man grinned and turned away from Crona, saying one thing before disappearing into the woods. "Oh you can and you will, but I decided to allow you time to enjoy your life. Call it a gift for killing Asura, till next time Crona Albarn."

Crona was about to give chase when his phone rang and Blair started yelling at him to get ready for for the party. He cursed after looking at the time and ran towards his apartment.

Noah lowered his hood and smiled looking at the book of Eibon, Crona's picture took the place of Asura's under the mark of Fear. Next to Crona's, there were several other pictures. One was Kid under the marking of Order. The second was Excalibur under the mark of Anger. The last one was two pictures, one of Free and the other of Mabaa, both were under the mark of Magic. "Only four left to find..."

. . .

Crona looked at himself in the mirror, the white suit that Blair had picked out was very stylish on him. The sun was setting and he could hear the streets out his window were full of people, all heading to the DWMA. Blair and Soul had been using the whole day to put their stuff in boxes, taking it all to their new place in wherever Kid sent them.

His door opened and Soul chuckled at his partner's discomfort. "Well that was the last box. It's nice to see you finally coming to one of these things, remember when the hardest fight we had was trying to find you a date?"

Crona rolled his eyes and punched Soul's shoulder. "Don't remind me, those moments have given me more nightmares than the kishin." The two shared a laugh and smiled, both slowly realized this would be the last night they would see each other in a long time. Soul hugged Crona, surprising them both.

"Thank you Crona for being the coolest meister ever. You showed me that being alone doesn't make me strong, it's the bonds that we all share. We beat the odds and saved the world, I never thought I had the strength to become one of the strongest in the whole world. Yet, here we are."

"Hey, I made you promise to make you the best. You became my brother after all we been through together, but I'm happy that you found something more than coolness and strength. Whatever happens after tonight, we will always be family."

The two heard the flash of a camera and Blair smiling at them. She ran forward and hugged them tightly, the three laughed and walked out the mostly empty apartment together.

. . .

When the three finally arrived at the party, the school seemed to be packed with the whole city and some. Kid took the stage and welcomed everyone, saying that his father would have been proud to see all of them tonight. Witches and Humans in peace. Kid said he had a very important announcement and called a few people to the stage. Maka, Soul, Crona, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Roxie, and Blair all walked to the stage.

"Those who stand before you are not the strongest, smartest, or best of the meisters and witches we have. However, they have been chosen to become my nine shinigami legions. They have shown to become more than they are when we need them to, and I am proud to say they have never waived in their loyalty and strength to protect order and spread peace. I hope everyone enjoys their night!"

. . .

Away from the party, in the depths of what used to be Arachne's castle, the spiders were stirred. They had wrapped their queen's body in a giant cocoon, but now it was torn open. The cocoon had perserved Arachne's corpse from any kind of decomposition, and a snake forced itself into her throat. The body shook and twisted with painful screams, until it finally stood. The spider queen threw off the bloody clothes and put on a black hoodie with yellow arrows on it, after that she tied her hair in a different style.

"Well it looks like plan A failed. Time for plan B, and this time I will have all the power!" Medusa laughed and opened her eyes, showing one gold snake eye and one purple webbed eye.

. . .

Crona found himself on the balcony later that night, looking around at all those that have gotten him this far. He laughed at seeing his parents reactions to the news of Stein and Marie's baby, his father fainted in shock and his mother started freaking out about baby clothes and diapers and other stuff. Marie happily talked to Kami and Stein looked slightly drunk, smiling and poking at Spirit with a scalpel.

Soul and Blair were on stage, Soul playing the piano and Blair singing. Soul stopped and stood up as a man with white hair and red eyes, was clapping and gave him a smile. Soul ran to his brother and hugged him, introducing him to Blair and her showing just how much she means to Soul by grabbing him and giving him him a kiss.

Black Star was in the crowd around them, whistling and trying to embarrass Soul. Tsubaki saw this and smiled, kissing Black Star and making him shut up fully. Sid laughed and gave Tsubaki a thumbs up.

Kilik was dancing with Kanina and completely killing the dance floor, but Ox and Kim would be a close second. Near them was Crona's old friend, Tsugumi and she was dancing with her two meisters.

Free and Eruka were joking near the punch table with Angela and Mifune. The tiny witch was sitting on the swordman's shoulders and used her magic to hit Black Star on the head.

Liz was talking to Kid and Patty to Roxie, but both the siblings immediately grabbed them and pushed the two onto te dance floor and into each other's arms. They both blushed and the sisters cheered them on as they began to dance.

Maka came walking to Crona in a beautiful green dress and smiled standing next to him. "Some party huh? Everyone seems to be so happy to finally be away from war. Was peace everything you ever imagined Crona?"

Crona looked around at all his friends and family and smiled. "It's almost perfect, just one more thing." He pulled her to him and the two kissed as the school popped fireworks above them.

 _You can make a difference_

 _By showing you're always there_

 _What may seem small to you_

 _Can mean the world to another_

 _~LightDrksoul_


	37. Important Note!

p style="text-align: center;"SPECIAL NEWS! THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL IS UP!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Hiya everyone! I'm back and I just posted the first chapter of the sequel of the Swap of Destinies, it's called Destiny's Requiem! So that you are sure that the story is something you want to read, here is the description. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"emCrona Albarn has vanished. A year has passed since the death of Asura, and six months since Crona vanished. Now existence itself is threaten as new and old foes are rising and the public have began to turn their back on d them. Crona and his friends must reunite and save everything that has ever existed or fade into nothingness. /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Well that's the basis. I hope you all enjoy the continuation of my story. Now let the new show begin!/p 


End file.
